Lights On or Off?
by kickcows
Summary: Zexion is in the library looking at a book he's not quite sure what to think of, and then Axel comes to bother him. Axel/Zexion pairing. All chapters contain lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**The Random Generator gave me this - Seme Axel/Uke Zexion - rating M - word "light". As always, I do not own Squeenix nor do I own KH. Enjoy ^_^**

**

* * *

**

The Assassin watched the Schemer as he sat at a table in the Castle's library. His back was to him, so The Assassin was as quiet as he possibly could be, as he walked across the floor to where he was. He bent down and whispered into the slate-haired man's ear. "Boo."

Zexion shut the book he was reading with a quick "thud". "Gaia, Number VIII. Why must you always insist on coming up to me like this?"

The Assassin laughed at the smaller man's frustration. "Why wouldn't I do this? Your reaction is always the best." He pulled out the chair next to the still fuming Schemer. He sat down noisily. "So, whatcha readin?"

Rolling his eyes, the Schemer picked up his book from the table and showed him.

"Kama Sutra?" Axel bit back a laugh. "Why in the world are you reading that? Curious about that kind of stuff?" Winking, Axel tried to grab the book, only to find that the other man would not let go.

"What if I am? What's wrong with that?" Zexion muttered. "I see the way that Number I looks at Number VII." At this statement, he noticed the redhead become a little upset by this remark. "What? You mean to tell me you don't know about the two of them?" It was his turn to throw his head back in laughter. "I'm quite shocked, Number VIII." He immediately stopped talking when he felt Axel's hands on the top of his cloak, holding him tightly.

"Never mention the two of them again," Axel huffed as he stared straight into steel-blue eyes. The Schemer nodded his head quickly, afraid that if he spoke he would sound too high pitched. Axel removed his hands from the other man's cloak and sat back in his chair. "So, why are you interested?"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders. "I was hoping it would help me understand my body and maybe it would help me trying to get someone to be with me." He said the last part quietly and decided he had said too much. He rose quickly from his chair and took the book off the table. "I'll be going now," he turned away quickly so that the redhead would not see his blush and approached the door leading out of the library.

"Oh Zexion?" Zexion turned when the redhead called to him. "Should you ever want to actually experience any of those positions, you know where you can find me." The emerald eyes twinkled with mirth as the steel-blue eyes widened. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it." Axel replied. Before he would let his mouth betray him, Zexion stepped out of the library - leaving Axel's laughter behind him.

...

As the Schemer sat in his room in The Castle That Never Was, he continued to examine the pictures in the book. Most of the pictures were of men and women together, but there were a few that showed what could happen between two people of the same sex. He could feel himself getting warmer as he stared at this pictures. He sighed deeply and decided that he had had enough. He set the book aside and took off his clothes, placing them neatly in a pile at the foot of his bed. He then walked to the head of his bed and pulled back the sheets. Getting this worked up over a book, he decided he wanted to take a nap and sleep it off. He crawled underneath the sheets, shut off the lamp and closed his eyes.

Shortly after falling asleep, he suddenly felt his bed shift. "Huh?" He blinked his eyes a few times. He felt his breath catch when someone began to touch his hair, pushing back the long locks on the right side of his face behind his right ear. Before he was able to say anything, the person that was touching his face placed their lips against his, kissing him deeply. Not quite knowing what was going on, Zexion tentatively returned the kiss. The person who was kissing him released his lips and touched his face again.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," the person whispered. Zexion still had no idea who was in the bed with him. He reached back with his hand to turn on the lamp on his side of the bed. The stranger grabbed his arm and lowered it. "Leave the light off," he whispered as he kissed the side of his face. "Just feel me," his lips moved back to Zexion's lips. Not able to stop it, Zexion moaned at those words. "Good, that's it." More soft whispers. "Let me take you away," the stranger captured his lips again, this time barely touching Zexion's lips with his tongue. Zexion sighed and parted his mouth slightly, allowing the man entrance into his mouth.

Their tongues touched each other lightly, and then Zexion felt his breath being stolen away and the stranger devoured his mouth in an escalating kiss. Zexion returned the kiss with equal passion, moving his body so that the stranger would have better access to it. He broke off the kiss when he felt the stranger begin to caress his length. He moaned loudly, knowing that this would please the man touching him.

"Have you ever been touched like this by someone else before?" whispered the stranger into his ear, still caressing his length gently. He felt himself pushing himself up into the hands that were encircling him. "No," he said breathlessly. "Only myself. No one has ever done this to me," he moaned again as the stranger began to lightly touch his sac. "Oh Gaia!" The chills that worked through his body through that intimate contact made Zexion shuddered underneath the man. The stranger chuckled softly, disguising his voice. "Someone likes that," he placed a kiss on the side of Zexion's mouth.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to only feel. The stranger lowered the bedsheets and slowly undressed Zexion, letting his hands travel lightly up and down the Schemer's body. Zexion tried to control his breathing, loving how the hands felt against him. "Keep your eyes closed," the stranger whispered and slowly moved away from Zexion. "Yes," Zexion replied. "I will." His hearing senses became more acute and could hear clothing fall to the floor. He felt his breath begin to speed up as the bed sank down again. "Are you ready?" The stranger whispered.

Not waiting for an answer, the stranger put himself over Zexion's body and gently lowered himself to lay on top of him. The Schemer cried out loudly as he felt the other man's arousal against his own. Never before had he felt anything like it. The warmth of the man's groin against his own caused him to move his hips up and down, trying to keep himself in contact with him. The stranger then took his hand and began to touch the both of their arousals, letting out a low moan. Zexion continued to let his heat build as the two of them lay together like this. The stranger lifted his hand to Zexion's face and placed three fingers on his lips. "Suck," he commanded to the slate-haired man under him.

Zexion gladly swallowed the three fingers, sucking on them as if they were the answer to everything. He whimpered slightly when the stranger took them out of his mouth. "Good, that's good," the stranger said as he lowered his hand to Zexion's length. "Prepare yourself," he said quietly. Zexion squeezed his eyes shut, knowing where those fingers would be going and let out a sharp cry when he felt them enter his backside. "Shhh...the pain will be gone in a second, I promise," the stranger said as he continued to work his fingers in and out of him. Soon the pain began to turn into pleasure and Zexion felt himself becoming hotter and hotter, like when he was looking at the pictures in the book. He gasped when he felt the fingers leave his body. The stranger kissed him deeply and then positioned himself at Zexion's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked softly. Zexion nodded his head yes, knowing that the stranger could see him.

When he felt the man enter him, he did his best to hold still. The pain was back, but he knew that he just relaxed, it would be ok. The stranger did not move either, he allowed the man underneath him to adjust to his size. Once a few moments had passed, he began to move in and out of him. Zexion could not control his voice, he moaned with every thrust in and out of him. He could feel himself getting close to release, but did not want that to happen just yet. Feeling this man inside of him was too good of a feeling to allow it to stop now. The man above him began to move faster in and out of him, speeding up his thrusts. On one particular thrust, the man touched something inside of him that caused him to moan extremely loudly and caused him to see white stars behind his eyelids.

"There! Again!" Zexion cried out, grabbing onto the man's shoulders above him to make him move and hit him in that spot again. The stranger obliged and continued to hit him in that same, wonderful, sweet spot. Zexion couldn't help himself. He cried out "Axel!" as he felt himself releasing between the two of their bodies. The man above him let out a loud moan as he fell over the edge with him.

The two of them laid there for a second to catch their breath. Then the redhead said, "So. You knew it was me?" He placed a gentle kiss on Zexion's lips as he slowly slid out of his body, coming to rest next to him on the bed.

Zexion smiled shyly. "I was hoping it was you. How awkward would it have been if it was someone else and I cried that out?" The two of them laughed.

"I can show you more tricks one day, if you'd like," Axel once again placed his hair behind his ear.

"Next time, can we do it with the lights on?" Zexion asked shyly.

"Of course."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I said this would be a one-shot. I can't help it if it begs for more to be written. This is going to be smut. Pure and fun. I don't know how long this will be, or when I will update. But when I do update, you hopefully will be pleased. ^_^ Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

A few weeks had passed since Axel had shown up in Zexion's bedroom, showing him how to recreate a position in the Kama Sutra. And for the past few weeks, it took everything inside of Zexion to not approach him and ask him for more training. He had been avoiding the redhead at all costs, making sure that he had gone out on missions before even walking into the Grey Area to talk with Saix. After enough time had passed, he decided to seek Axel out.

He walked into the Grey Area and saw that he was sitting there, looking at a notebook. It seemed to contain notes on a mission he had either just returned from, or would be going back out again. He went and sat in the chair across from him.

"Hey Axel," he said softly.

The redhead looked up and smiled widely. "Hey yourself. How are things going?' The redhead closed his notes, giving his full attention to the Schemer.

Looking around the room, he saw that Saix was in a deep conversation with Chilly Academic. "Can I ask you a question?" He said just as quietly as before.

"If you do, you're going to need to speak up, or come sit next to me and ask me," the redhead said in a tone to match Zexion's.

Zexion felt a blush creep up his face and quickly decided to go and sit next to the redhead, instead of speaking up. He didn't want anyone to hear what he was going to ask him. When he sat next to him, Axel said "So, what's up?"

Leaning to his side and talking directly into his ear, Zexion said "I'd like another lesson from you." He quickly moved his head and body back to the side of the couch, nowhere near as close to the redhead as he once was.

The look of shock on Axel's face was there for a brief second, and then it returned to normal. He leaned his head closer to Zexion's face, to keep the conversation between just the two of them. "Alright. Do you have any particular time as to when you'd like this to occur?"

Trying to regain his breath, Zexion shook his head. "It doesn't matter to me. You know where to find me." He quickly got up from where he was sitting and felt that it was time to leave. He walked out of the Grey Area, only to feel the redhead's gaze on his back the entire way out of there.

...

A few more days passed. Zexion found that every night that he went to bed, he became a nervous wreck. He made sure that he freshened up, just in case that "tonight" would be the night Axel would pay him a visit. After laying down, it would take him forever to finally fall asleep.

On the fourth night, he freshened up as always and laid down in his bed. After about an hour of anxiousness, he let himself fall asleep. He woke up suddenly when he felt the bed sink down next to him. He didn't want to say anything in case he was just dreaming, so when he felt Axel's arms surround his body, he let out a soft moan.

"You've been waiting for me, haven't you?" Axel whispered into his ear, biting softly on his small earlobe.

Moving his backside to make contact with Axel's front, he said "Of course I have." He moaned as he felt Axel bite the side of his neck. "I'm so happy you're here." He pressed himself harder against the redhead's growing arousal. The redhead gripped his hips and pulled himself harder against the man.

"I wanted to keep you guessing on when I'd be here," Axel murmured, taking his arms and placing them on the slate-haired man's shoulders, moving his body to turn him over and face him. "There, that's better." The redhead quickly captured his lips in a searing kiss. Zexion knew from his last meeting what he wanted from him. He took his tongue and decided he would be the one to ask for entrance into the redhead's mouth. Axel all but obliged to him, letting the slate-haired man take control.

Tentatively taking his tongue and placing it in the redhead's mouth, he tried to remember what they had done together the last time they had kissed. He tried to mimic what Axel had done, with little success. Axel could tell what he was attempting to do and quickly ended the kiss. "Don't be afraid," he said. "Just go with your instincts."

"I knew I was doing something wrong," moaned the smaller man. Axel quickly pulled his head up and looked him in the eye. "You did nothing wrong," he smiled. "I could just tell you were nervous. And besides, you asked for a lesson, didn't you?" The slate-haired boy nodded his head. "Well then, consider this part of the lesson." Axel placed his lips over Zexion's again, giving him a quick kiss. "When my mouth opens for you, I want you to take your tongue and explore my mouth. Got it? And once you've done that, if you suck on my tongue, bringing it into your mouth, you'll be rewarded," Axel softly said into Zexion's ear.

Zexion placed his lips over Axel's again, and when the redhead opened his mouth, he did as instructed. He let his tongue explore his mouth, letting it roam everywhere. He took the tip of his tongue and licked the top of Axel's mouth. He knew he had done something right when he heard the man groan into his mouth. He continued to lightly stroke the top of his mouth with the tip of his tongue, feeling himself getting more excited by the sounds Axel was making. When he felt he had tortured the man enough, he slowly took the redhead's tongue and sucked it into his mouth, biting down lightly. When he had finished, he was quite surprised to see that Axel was now on top of him and found that he was no longer wearing any pants.

"Don't be alarmed, ok? Just go with what I'm about to show you," the redhead said in a gentle voice, turning his body around so that his head was now down by Zexion's arousal, while Zexion had the redhead's arousal extremely close to his face. "Axel?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Axel said soothingly, trying to coax the fear out of the smaller man. He kept talking as he slid the man's pants down his body. "I'm going to show you the position _Congress of the Crow_. I want you to turn over on your side." Zexion did as he was told, so now the two of them were laying on each others' sides. "Good. Now, I want you to place your mouth on my penis." Doing what he was told, Zexion moved his head so that the redhead's arousal went in his mouth. He felt the man shudder as his lips made contact on his. "Good, that's good Zexion. Now, I want you to suck on me, ok?" Zexion nodded, not able to talk due to the body part now in his mouth. He did as he was told and he began to suck on it, tasting salt and wanting to take more of him in his mouth. Axel moaned appreciatively.

As he continued to suck on the redhead's length, he was taken aback when he felt the redhead's lips around his own arousal. "Shh...it's ok. Just relax and continue with what you're doing," Axel murmured as he began to suck on Zexion's length. Zexion moaned loudly, running his tongue up and down Axel's length as he felt the redhead begin to suck on him in earnest. The only sounds in the room were that of both their moans and the sounds of both of them sucking one another off. Zexion wasn't quite sure if he was doing things right. When he felt Axel begin to use his tongue against the slit of head, he mimicked by doing the same to him. Both of them kept moaning. Zexion felt Axel's arousal become a bit tighter. Axel panted, "Zexion, I'm going to come. Don't be frightened by it," he placed his lips around the slate-haired man's arousal.

Sucking on him harder, Zexion felt the redhead release in his mouth. It tasted salty and was quite a unique taste. He felt Axel begin to suck him harder and felt himself begin to release inside of the redhead's mouth. Both men moaned loudly at their release. Zexion felt him suck on him, so he did the same. He continued to swallow his release, letting it flow down his throat, not caring what it tasted like. As soon as the flow stopped, he felt Axel raise his hips to slide out of his mouth, and cried out softly as the redhead released his arousal from his mouth.

"Not too bad, Zexion," Axel smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "I think this lesson went rather well, don't you?"

Not trusting his voice, Zexion nodded in affirmation. Axel laid next to him in the bed and gathered him in his arms. He smiled and closed his eyes. "I hope I don't have to wait another three weeks for you," he said quietly, feeling himself begin to drift off.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Axel kissed the side of his face and closed his eyes as well. Both fell into a pleasant slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Have some pure, unadulterated smut. ^_^ As always, all belongs to Squeenix. Except for the naughty parts. ;) **

**

* * *

**

A few days later, Zexion returned to the Castle That Never Was after a very long and tiring mission. When he portaled back into the Grey Area, he noticed that Axel was leaning very close to Saix, almost as if in an intimate moment. For a second, he felt a pang inside of his chest - but he wasn't quite certain why. Seeing the two of them together also made his pants feel a little bit tighter than they had been prior to seeing the two of them.

Trying to not make any sound, Zexion began to walk towards the opening that leads in and out of the Grey Area. He turned around, caught Axel's eye briefly as Axel whispered something into Saix' ear and disappeared to his room.

_What in the world was that all about?_ he thought to himself. He never cared about what Axel did prior to engaging in their study sessions. All two of them. It had been a lot longer since he had been taught the 'Congress of the Crow', or whatever it was that Axel had called it. All Zexion knew is that he kept waking up to a mess in his bed, having dreams of that night over and over.

When he got to his room, he quickly locked his door and took off his cloak. He looked down and saw that he was clearly excited about seeing Axel. "Stupid body," he muttered. There was only one way to make that pain go away. He took off his boots, slid his pants off and made his way to the bed.

Not one for ever touching himself, he found it difficult to begin. He closed his eyes and stuck his hand in his boxers. He gasped as his hand enclosed on his very stiff arousal. He imagined that it was Axel touching him, caressing his body in an intimate manner. He began to stroke himself slowly, moaning quietly as he laid his head back on his pillow. Not wanting to finish too fast, he took his time. Letting his hand glide over his length, feeling the ridges of his member, making him squirm under his own touch. All he could see was the redhead behind his closed eyes.

"Axel," he moaned softly as he began to pump his hand a little faster. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to picture the redhead sucking on him instead of it being his hand. The next thing he knew, someone had placed their hand over his eyes. He cried out, not knowing who had caught him doing what he was doing. He started to remove his hand from inside of his boxers, but the person who was covering his eyes stilled his other hand.

"Shhh...don't stop. I want to watch you come while you're thinking of me," Axel groaned into his ear. _Sweet Gaia,_ Zexion thought to himself. So rather than disappoint his teacher, he continued to stroke himself. He let out another moan and said the redhead's name. "That's good, keep touching yourself," Axel bit his neck causing some pre-cum to escape from his tip. "I want to see. Take off your boxers," Axel commanded. Not hesitating at all, Zexion quickly took off his boxers so that he was half-naked, all the while still touching his throbbing erection. "Do you want to come for me?" Axel asked softly into his ear.

"Yes," Zexion moaned. "I couldn't help myself. You're the one I've been picturing the entire time," Zexion continued to stroke himself as he told Axel of his feelings. Stroking himself faster, he could feel himself close to releasing. "Axel!" He cried out as he came, feeling his release against his hand, making it easier to stroke himself with the lubrication. He continued to pump as he felt himself finally coming down off of his pleasuring himself.

Slowly lowering his hand, emerald eyes locked with steel-blue ones. "Fuck, Zex. Watching you touch yourself and crying out my name sure has done a number on me." Axel lowered his head and captured the man's lips with his own. "Were you really thinking of me?" he murmured.

Seeing no reason to lie, Zexion said "Of course. But I've never done that before. I've only awoken from dreams where I've finished. I didn't know it could be done by my hand," he said shyly.

"Oh Zexy, there is so much for you to learn! I'm so glad I showed up in here when I did." Axel smiled and pulled the smaller man closer to his body. "I'm sorry it's been a lot longer than I had anticipated to see you again. Things were a little complicated for a bit. But I'm here now, and I want you."

"You want me to what?" Zexion asked, looking up at the redhead with a confused look.

"I want you. That's it. I just want you." Taking his lips in his again, Zexion became bold and slowly slid his tongue out and used the tip to begin touching Axel's bottom lip. The redhead shuddered and casually opened his mouth a little bit, letting the smaller man take the lead. Zexion thrust his tongue into his mouth and began to touch the tip of his tongue to Axel's, making the redhead grasp onto him in a passionate embrace. "Now who's teaching who?" Axel rasped out, breaking off the kiss.

"There's a reason why I enjoy books so much," Zexion said softly. "What will you teach me today?" He looked into the redhead's eyes. "You say there's so much to learn. I want to learn. I need to learn." And by learning, he meant him. Zexion needed to feel Axel, but he was too shy to say it. After seeing him in a close embrace with Number VII, he didn't know what to think.

Axel watched him go throug his thought process. "Zexion, what are you thinking about?" Axel asked, placing a kiss on the nape of his neck. He grinned when he felt the smaller man shudder and moaned softly. "Stop thinking and just feel me," he said.

Doing just that, Zexion took his hand and placed it over Axel's very apparent arousal. He looked up at the redhead and caught his eye. He saw him nod quickly, and he looked down at his pants Zexion quickly removed Axel's boots and dropped his pants, freeing his very aroused member. Looking at it stick straight out in a nest of red curls. "I won't bite," Axel smiled as Zexion continued to examine him. He began to stroke the redhead with both hands.

"Axel?" Zexion whispered, still touching the redhead.

"Hmm?" Axel replied, eyes closed - just enjoying the feeling of Zexion's hands on him.

"Teach me the Yawning position?" He asked shyly. He had seen that particular position as he had looked at the Kama Sutra book and the idea had kept running through his mind.

Looking up, Axel smiled. "Do you want me to be on top," he placed a kiss next to his ear. "Or do you?"

With wide eyes, Zexion looked up at Axel. He nodded his head in affirmation, wanting to feel what it would be like to be inside of him, instead of he inside of him. He watched as Axel got into position on the bed. The redhead laid on his back. "Zexion, you need to position yourself in front of me, and you need to be on your knees. Ok?" The redhead smiled at him. "It's ok. I trust you." Zexion nodded and sat on his knees in front of Axel's arousal. "Now, you need to slowly lower your knees, spreading yourself out." Zexion did as he was instructed. "Good. Now I'm going to place my legs over yours, ok?" Nodding, Zexion watched as Axel placed his legs to rest on his now extended thighs. "Good, that's good." Axel kept saying, making Zexion feel like less of an idiot. "Now Zexion, I need you to take your hand and place a few fingers in your mouth." Keeping as still as possible, he took his right hand and placed a few fingers in his mouth, staring at Axel the entire time. "Oh Gaia, Zexion. You are so fucking hot, you know what?" Axel moaned as he watched the slate-haired man continue to lick his fingers. "Take your fingers and place them at my entrance, ok?" Zexion nodded and placed his now lubricated fingers at his entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, making it a little loose in preparation for him. He slid his fingers in and out, scissoring them in a way he hoped was both pleasurable and doing the trick. He finally couldn't take it any longer and slid his fingers all the way out.

Locking eyes with him, Zexion pushed himself into the redhead. Both let a small groan escape, one from Axel taking Zexion inside of him, and one from Zexion who never imagined it would feel like this. His arousal was inside of Axel, in the tightness of Axel. He controlled his breath and waited for the redhead to adjust around him. When he felt Axel begin to relax, he slowly began to thrust his hips forwards and backwards, creating a rhythm. He kept his knees in position, holding on to Axel's legs that were thrown over him. As he did this, he felt himself go deeper into Axel and watched the redhead cry out in pleasure as he hit something. "Oh fuck! Right there, Zexion! Thrust into me again right there!" Again, without hesitating, Zexion thrust back into Axel, pushing himself deeper inside of him. The leverage from the position was making him go in as deep as possible, filling Axel up with his entire length. He began to breathe rapidly, feeling his release close. He looked down and saw that the redhead was pleasuring himself, stroking himself in time with his thrusts. He continued to watch as he began to move faster. "Zexion, I'm close. I'm so close. Go deeper inside of me, please?" Axel gasped out as he felt himself on the edge. Zexion grabbed onto his legs and pushed himself all the way in, releasing at the same time as he felt Axel release. He felt Axel clench around him and continued to come inside of him. Both rode their orgasms out. Once they were finished, Zexion looked up at Axel and smiled.

"How was that?" Zexion asked, never having topped a male (or female) before. He slowly slid out of Axel and removed Axel's knees from his own, sitting up briefly and then falling back on the bed.

"For someone who's never topped before, that was pretty fucking fantastic." Axel kissed the side of his head. "Come here," he grabbed the smaller man and pulled him close.

"Axel?" Zexion said as he stroked the redhead's chest.

"Hmm?"

"Is there something going on between you and Saix?" He said quietly. He was afraid of the answer.

"Nope. Not for a very long time. Why? Is it because you saw me talking to him earlier?" Axel placed a gentle kiss on top of the slate-haired man's head.

"Yeah. You two seemed awfully chummy."

"I was teasing him about his sexual escapades. You see, I caught him having sex with someone where they shouldn't have been." The redhead laughed.

"Oh? I've never seen someone else have sex before," Zexion said.

"Your innocence is too cute, Zex." Axel laughed. "Don't worry. Next time I catch him, I'll find you. How's that sound?"

Zexion smiled. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Axel, thank you."

"No, thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Have some yummy voyeurism. ^_^ **

* * *

Zexion was walking down the hall in the Castle That Never Was and then suddenly was pulled into another room. He was about to let out a yelp when he felt someone's hand go over his mouth.

"Shhh. It's just me." Axel held the smaller man against his body. Zexion moaned quietly, pushing himself against the taller redhead. "I just wanted to feel you against me." Zexion smiled against the man's hand and pushed himself harder against the redhead. "Hey now, you're not playing fair." Axel whispered.

Zexion raised his hand and removed Axel's gloved hand from his face. "Neither are you. What's the deal? You almost scared the shit out of me." He turned around to face the redhead. He felt his breath stop as he locked eyes with him. "Time for another session?" He asked quietly.

The redhead grinned wickedly. "Now that you mention it, I do believe I saw something taking place up on Naught's Skyway. You interested in going to see?" He pulled Zexion close to him and placed a kiss on his lower jaw. "Come on...you know you want to."

Shuddering, Zexion nodded his head. He had never even thought of watching someone else during the act of sex, but ever since Axel had mentioned it to him it was all his little mind could think about. Even now, with just imagining what they may find he could feel himself get excited.

"What if we get caught?" Zexion asked, looking down at his hand that was now intertwined with Axel's.

"We won't. And besides, that's part of the thrill," he smiled and opened a portal. "Come on." The two of them stepped through the portal, and then ended up a fair distance away from where they could hear someone moaning awfully loud. They were hid behind a wall and could clearly see two people kissing and groping each other. Zexion held his breath, afraid to make any sound.

There, only a few yards away from them, was Number VII pressing Number X against the wall of the castle. Both men were struggling with their cloaks. Zexion could feel a flush start to creep up on his face as he watched VII lowered the other man's pants and then lowered himself down and began to suck off X.

"Remember to be very, very quiet," Axel whispered into his ear. He nodded his head and continued to watch in fascination. The faces that X were making were thrilling. _Do I look like that when Axel's doing that to me?_ Zexion wondered.

Number X grasped VII's head, beginning to control the movements. "Aye, Saix. That's a good dog. Suck faster," he growled out. Zexion watched as it appeared that Number X was going to release soon. He felt his breath start to go faster, watching and waiting to see what would happen next. Axel pulled him closer to his body and softly bit down on his neck, while placing his hand back over his mouth so the inexperienced lover would remain quiet.

Recognizing the need for silence, Zexion bit down on Axel's hand, letting him know that he was enjoying what he was doing to him. Watching Number X release into Number VII's mouth, and feeling Axel biting him was a bit of a sensory overload for Zexion. He could feel himself becoming hotter and hotter the more he watched the scene before his eyes.

Number VII stood up after he had finished sucking Number X dry and kissed the man on his mouth. Zexion watched as X ran his hands through VII's long hair. He felt himself leaning forward just to hear what they were saying to one another.

"I don't know if I can hold out any longer," Number VII panted as he pushed himself against Number X. "Turn around," he begged of Number X. Zexion stopped breathing. Was he about to see what he thought he was about to see?

"Doesn't all of this turn you on?" Axel whispered into his ear. He nodded his head, and his hair fell into his face. He sighed as the redhead took his other hand and pushed it back behind his ear. He didn't want to miss anything, and was grateful the redhead felt the same way. "Can't have you missing the next part now, can I?" He purred into his ear.

Watching as Number X did as he was told, and then seeing Number VII free himself from his pants caused his blood to boil. He had only seen two erections before - his own and Axel's. Seeing a third person's arousal was making him feel weak in the knees. He grasped onto Axel behind him and held onto him. "Quite amazing, isn't it?" The redhead said softly. Nodding his agreement, Zexion continued to stare. He watched Number VII spit into his hand and began to stroke himself. "Now, Saix is doing that so he doesn't hurt Luxord. He wants to make sure that's he properly lubricated before he enters the other man." Axel continued to whisper into his ear, explaining to him why he was doing these particular things. "You always want to make sure that either you're wet enough, or you make your partner wet enough to enjoy the pleasure." He bit down on Axel's finger that was still against his mouth when he felt the redhead touch his arousal. "Looks like you enjoy watching," Axel placed a kiss on his neck.

Waiting to see what was going to happen, Zexion took a deep breath. Too many things were happening at the same time. He watched as Number VII positioned himself against Number X's entrance and let out a sigh as he entered the man. Fascination winning, he watched the man he always reports to for assignments thrusting in and out of Number X. He felt himself growing to need to feel the same thing, not understanding what was happening to his body. He looked back at Axel to see if he could help explain to him what was occurring, but the redhead was focused on the act occurring in front of them. He could feel the redhead's arousal against his back, so he pushed himself against it. He watched the redhead's mouth open in surprise at the feeling, and he quickly glanced down to lock eyes with him. "Just watch," he mouthed to the slate-haired man and then used the hand that was still over his mouth to turn his head back to the act.

Zexion continued watching Number VII thrust in and out of X faster and faster. He bit down on Axel's finger when he heard Number VII let out a yell as he climaxed in the other man. He then felt Axel drawing him backwards and then were enveloped in a portal. The next thing he knew, they were back in his room. He turned around and could not find the redhead's lips fast enough. Soon, they were kissing passionately, and Axel threw him down on the bed. "Oh fuck, I need you so bad right now," Axel moaned as he pressed himself against the smaller man. "Zexion, help me," he begged. Nodding, Zexion quickly unzipped his cloak and threw it to the side. Both men were eagerly taking off their own clothes. Soon, they were both stark naked.

Axel climbed up on top of Zexion and rubbed his arousal against Zexion's. Zexion moaned loudly. "I don't know," Zexion began to thrust his hips, "how much longer," increasing the friction against their arousals "I can wait." He moaned.

Knowing that they both wanted to feel each other, Axel brought his hand up to Zexion's face. "Remember what I said outside?" Zexion nodded and began to lather up the redhead's hand with his tongue. Keeping his eyes locked with emerald ones, he ceased his licking and then the redhead reached down and began to stroke himself. "You ready?" Axel whispered, placing himself at Zexion's entrance. Zexion nodded his head rapidly. "I need you inside of me. Now." It was now Zexion's turn to beg.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Axel pushed himself inside of the smaller man. Both men cried out, enjoying the contact that they had both been craving since watching what had taken place outside. Once Axel was adjusted inside of Zexion, he began to move slowly. Zexion raised his legs and hooked them behind Axel's back, wanting the other man to go deeper inside of him. He found that when he did this, he felt intense pleasure occur. "Ah!" He cried out as he felt Axel go deep inside of him. Axel angled his body to continue this position, feeling himself going all the way inside of Zexion with each thrust, scraping against his bundle of nerves with the tip of his arousal. Zexion didn't want to feeling to end soon, but he could feel himself getting close. "Axel! I don't want to come yet!" He cried, as he kept feeling the redhead thrust in and out of him. He gasped when he felt the redhead placed a hand on his arousal and bit back a cry as one of his fingers pressed over the hole of his arousal. "Then don't," the redhead said. He held his hand there, as he continued to pound into him, over and over. He could feel himself getting close.

Zexion felt himself throbbing, begging for release. Soon, Axel let go of him and thrust into him to the hilt. Both men yelled loudly as they released at the same time. Zexion tried to regain his breathing, while lowering his legs from where they were. Axel shuddered against him and slowly pulled out, smiling down at steel-blue eyes.

"Ya know, we should try and watch people fuck more often. I didn't realize how badly I was going to want you after that," Axel blushed and pulled the smaller man closer to his body.

Smiling, Zexion nodded his head. "I agree. That was unbelievably hot. And thank you for bringing us back here. If you hadn't done that, I might have just had to jump you right there," he said shyly.

Letting out a deep laugh, Axel said "The day you jump me is the day my teachings will be complete." He kissed the top of Zexion's head. "And even still, I doubt I could stay away from you for too long."

"What're you going to show me next?" Zexion turned his head and looked up at the redhead.

Emerald eyes sparkled with mirth. "Oh, you'll see."

Zexion wasn't sure if he should be scared or excited. Or perhaps a little bit of both.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! MORE SMUT! Enjoy. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Zexion tossed and turned in his bed. He thought he had heard someone say his name, but he was fairly sure that he had been dreaming. And it was the most wonderful dream. He was imagining watching Saix take Luxord, and then remembering when Axel and he had gone back to his room. He relived this night over and over in his mind, always waking to find himself completely aroused. It had been over two weeks since that night had happened.

He woke up and looked at his clock. He saw that it was early in the morning. Sighing, he stood up and made his way to his bathroom. Taking care of his business, he turned on his shower. _Might as well start the day now_, he thought to himself. He allowed the water to run for a bit, letting it warm up. He removed his pjs and stepped into the shower, leaning his face into the steady stream raining down on him. His arousal wasn't going away like he had hoped it would. Perhaps it was because he was taking a hot shower, but he just didn't like being in freezing water.

As he stood there, he heard the distinct sound of his bathroom door opening. _Huh?_ "Hello?" he called out. "Is someone out there?" When no one answered, he figured he had just imagined it. He took his shampoo and lathered his hair up. He leaned his head back and practically screamed when he felt someone touch his hair, helping him wash it out. Since there was soap in his face, he couldn't open his eyes. "Who's in here?"

A quiet laugh and Zexion relaxed. "Do you have many guys coming into your bathroom, Zex? And here I thought I was the only one to be with you," Axel whispered into his ear. He continued to wash the soap out of his hair. Zexion leaned into his touch. "You're up awfully early," the redhead remarked as he then took Zexion's washcloth and lathered it up. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Finally having the soap out of his eyes, Zexion looked up into emerald eyes. "No, not a nightmare." He reached up, feeling adventurous, pulling the redhead down to meet his lips. He placed a gentle kiss against his lips and slowly drew the redhead closer to him. He heard him drop the washcloth and sighed when he felt the redhead pull him closer to his body. He let his tongue gently slide into the redhead's mouth, softly touching the tip of his tongue. He smiled when he felt the larger man shudder against him, and then smiled when they pulled apart.

"Fuck, Zex. Do you know what you're doing to me?" Axel panted out, bending down quickly to pick up the washcloth. "All I wanted to do was surprise you in here, and now you've got me all hot and bothered." He grinned wickedly. "Oh, who am I kidding. I've wanted to take you in the shower a long time ago," he took the washcloth and began to wash the smaller man's back. "Do you trust me?" Axel asked quietly, letting the washcloth ghost along Zexion's backside.

Zexion felt goosebumps begin to break out over his skin at the caresses that Axel was bestowing upon his body. Not trusting his voice, he nodded his head, feeling his hair fall into his face, blocking out anything in his sight. Normally, the redhead would make it so he would be able to see, but this time he left his hair there. "Just feel me," he whispered into Zexion's ear.

He kept his eyes closed and felt the water running against his body, as well as the lathered up washcloth. He sighed as he felt Axel begin to slowly wash his body, paying extra attention to his backside. "Lift your leg," he said as he lowered his body down. Zexion did as he was instructed, and felt Axel begin to wash the inside of his thighs. He had never been touched so intimately before. He let a moan escape his lips as he arched into Axel's touch. "Lift your other leg," a quiet command. Zexion lowered his one leg, letting the other raise up on its own. Again, the feather light caresses with the washcloth made him moan a bit louder.

"Moan louder, Zex. Moan louder for me," Axel grabbed the slate-haired man by the waist and raised him up. Instinctively, Zexion wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist and placed his head against his neck. He bit down on his clavicle, drawing a moan out from him. The water was still running over his back, and he could faintly feel Axel's arousal pressed against his entrance. He squirmed against the man, letting him know what he had wanted. Not wasting any time, Axel slowly pushed himself inside of Zexion. "Axel!" Zexion moaned loudly as he felt the redhead fill up. He had never even though to have sex in the shower, let alone wrapped around someone's waist. He slowly raised himself up against Axel's torso and lowered himself back down on Axel. Both men groaned in appreciation. Too many senses were being made hyper aware while in the shower. Feeling Axel inside of him, feeling the water running over the two of them giving them additional lubrication, and then everything else was a bit much for Zexion. He could not seem to stop moaning at every thrust Axel was making.

He relished in the feeling of Axel inside of him. Two weeks had been too long to feel this way. He began to buck against Axel's body as the redhead continued to pound into him. "Don't come, Zexion," the redhead moaned into his ear at the moment he had gone to put his hand in between them. "Please?" The redhead pleaded. Zexion moaned his acceptance and continued to let the redhead thrust in and out of him. "I'm coming, Zex..." Axel thrust deeply inside of Zexion and released. Slowly Axel slid out of Zexion and set him back down on the ground. He quickly got down on his knees and took Zexion's arousal in his mouth. Not expecting this, Zexion grabbed onto his head and cried out in ecstasy. The water was washing off his backside, as the redhead was assaulting his front. He felt his tip touch the back of Axel's throat and he pulled back some, but the redhead kept him in place. He felt close to releasing as the redhead let his tongue slide along his length, all the while continuing to suck on his arousal. He gripped the redhead's hair tighter, indicating he was close. He moaned louder and louder and then finally felt himself release in Axel's mouth. Axel continued to lick him clean even after he was finished. He panted quietly and sighed when he stood up.

"Thus concludes our lesson in the shower," Axel placed a kiss under his ear. "I'll see you soon," he said as he got out of the shower. He grabbed his clothes, and left the bathroom.

Zexion stood there in the shower, smiling to himself. _If only I could start every morning like this._ He grinned and turned off the shower. He got dressed and made his way out of his room, off to begin his day with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**How about a threesome? O_O Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Zexion made his way through the castle and found himself back in the library, trying not to dwell on the fact that he hadn't seen Axel around for a few days. He told himself that nothing really mattered and that he wasn't anxious to see him because he wanted to just see him, but that was another story. He had made his way to the library to forget about the redhead.

When he stepped inside, he saw that the lights were on. _Hmm, I wonder who could be here?_ He knew that not a ton of the other members ever visited the library. Perhaps it was Vexen, trying to look up something for research. He paid no attention and made his way to one of the stacks in the back, looking for something enjoyable to read.

"What are you looking for?" Someone whispered into his ear, standing directly behind him. He almost screamed, but when he recognized the scent of the person behind him, he relaxed. "What, did I scare you?"

"You could never scare me," Zexion turned around and found himself trapped between the bookshelf and the redhead he had been missing so much. "Axel," he said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to check you out." The redhead leaned down and quickly bit Zexion's lower neck, sucking on it briefly and then letting go. "You are available for check out, aren't you?" He raised one eyebrow as he looked down into the steel-blue eyes.

Feeling himself blush, Zexion shook his head. "No. Not available for check out. Try again tomorrow." He pushed Axel back against the opposite bookcase and slowly slid his hand down the front of his body. He brushed against the redhead's growing arousal and smirked. "See you later," he turned to walk away not believing he had just done that.

He hadn't made it more than three feet when he felt Axel grab his hand and pull him back against his chest. "You have gotten so bold, Zex. I love it," he whispered into his ear. Zexion shuddered and pressed himself against Axel's body. "I think you're ready for your next lesson."

Closing his eyes, he nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, please," he said quietly. He didn't want to seem over anxious, but after the shower the other morning, he couldn't get the stupid redhead out of his head.

"Follow me," Axel held out his hand and opened a portal. He followed him through and found himself in a room he was unfamiliar with. It was neither his nor Axel's room in the castle, but it seemed to be an Organization member's room. They were still in the castle. Before he could ask where they were, Axel smiled. "We're still in the Castle. However, we're in Demyx' room."

_Number IX? What are we doing here? _Zexion began to feel a bit nervous. He wasn't quite sure what they were doing in the man's room, one who he had seen around the castle but never really paid that much attention to. He watched as the bathroom door opened and saw the blonde with the strange haircut step out. He noticed how he didn't seem that surprised that they were there. _This is interesting..._

"Everything alright, Ax?" Demyx asked as he stepped into the room with them. Zexion really had no idea what was going on. The sitar player was acting like nothing unusual was about to occur.

"Yep. I've brought Zexion here for his lesson. You still okay with helping us out?" The redhead shared a glance with Zexion before looking back to the blonde. Zexion felt his face begin the flush.

Nodding excitedly, Demyx said "Of course I am. I'm honored you asked me to be a part of this." He grinned and came closer to where Zexion was standing. "Don't worry, Zexy. I won't bite." He placed his hands on the Schemer's cloak and slowly began to lower the zipper.

Zexion was about to turn away but felt Axel's hands on the top of his shoulders, keeping him in place. "Don't worry," he said into his ear. "I'm right here. Today we'll be experiencing what people like to call a threesome." His eyes widened as he watched the blonde begin to lower himself down, and gasped when he felt him begin to unzip his pants. He could feel himself beginning to panic but then calmed down as he heard Axel's voice in his ear. "I'm right here. Don't worry." He leaned his head back and sighed as Axel placed a kiss underneath his ear. "That's it, just feel," he said softly.

The next thing he knew, Zexion felt Demyx take his awakening arousal in his mouth and began to suck on him. It felt completely different from what it felt like when Axel would do this to him. He wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not, until he heard the words of encouragement, and felt Axel's hands take his arms and place them on Demyx' head. "It's okay, Zex. Show him what you want," he said as he guided the slate-haired man's to rest on top of the blonde's head. He moaned softly as he began to control Demyx' movements with his hands, creating a rhythm for him moving his tongue up and down his arousal as he continued to suck on him. He moaned louder this time and felt Axel place his hand on his mouth. Being in tune with the redhead now, he knew what he wanted. He slowly began to lick his fingers, mimicking what Demyx was doing on his arousal. He sighed when the redhead removed his hand and became nervous again as he felt Axel press his fingers inside of his entrance.

He groaned loudly at the penetration, feeling that he was close to releasing in Demyx' mouth. To have someone's mouth on him at the same time as having someone using their hands to penetrate him from behind made him lose control and felt himself coming as Axel's hit his bundle of nerves and Demyx took him deep in his mouth. He shuddered as he felt the blonde continue to milk his arousal of all the fluid spilling from him. He leaned his head back against Axel's chest and sighed.

Chuckling, Axel said "You only get a second to relax, Zex." He removed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. Not knowing what was going to happen next, he watched as Demyx rid himself of his pants and looked at his very well endowed arousal. He saw him watching him and felt himself blushing. "It's okay, Zexy!" Demyx smiled at him. "Don't you worry about anything!" The blonde seemed so cheerful, it was difficult to be uncomfortable in this situation.

Lying on the bed, Zexion was pulled against Axel's chest. Then Demyx lowered himself on the bed, lying on his side next to Zexion. Not quite believing what was about to occur, he felt himself becoming hard again. He gasped when he felt Axel's arousal pressed against his entrance. "Zexion," he whispered. Zexion nodded his head, letting him know that he was listening to him. "I want you to take your erection and place it at Demyx' entrance. Can you do that for me?" He bit on his earlobe, drawing a moan and nod out of the slate-haired man.

Not quite sure what he was doing, he did as he was instructed. He placed his tip at Demyx' entrance and felt the blonde shudder against him. "Good, that's good. Now, when I enter you, I want you to enter Demyx at the same time, ok?" A simple nod, afraid that he voice would crack with the anticipation of the next act. He felt Axel push inside of him, and then he sheathed himself in Demyx' tightness. He gripped onto the blonde's hips and pushed himself in and out of him, feeling Axel doing the same to him. He tried to match what the redhead was doing to him, and could feel himself being lost in the cloud of passion. All he could do was feel and be in the moment.

Thrusting in and out, he could feel himself getting close. Not having to be told what to do, he reached around to the front of Demyx and began to stroke his arousal. All three men were moaning loudly, each of them close to their own release. Zexion pushed himself completely against Axel's arousal and felt the redhead shudder as he released inside of him, and then felt Demyx release and tighten around his arousal, and then felt himself falling over the edge as well. The three of them lay there, panting and trying to regain their senses. Axel was the first to pull out of Zexion, and then Zexion pulled out of Demyx.

"Well?" Axel said, as he placed a kiss on Zexion's shoulder blade. "How was that?'

He leaned his head against his chest, and pulled the blonde to rest against his chest. "Amazing."

The blonde let out a small giggle. "Well, Zexy. If you ever want to try this again, but in a different position, the two of you know where to find me." The blonde raised one of Zexion's hands and placed a soft kiss on his palm. Zexion smiled and leaned his head back to look at Axel. The emerald eyes sparkled with mischief. He nodded his head in agreement and pulled Zexion closer to him.

Laying there for a few more minutes, Zexion decided to slide out from between the two men and gathered his clothes and began to dress slowly. The redhead stood up and did the same as well. Zexion went to the door and turned around to smile at the two men. "Until next time then?" He said as he slipped out the door.

A few steps down the hallway, the redhead caught up with him. He turned the slate-haired man around and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I'll see you soon," he said and then opened and stepped through a portal. Zexion touched his lips and smiled to himself, wondering what the redhead was going to teach him next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so now it's their turn to do something fun out in the open. ^_^ **

**

* * *

**

Zexion smiled as he sat in the Grey Area. He couldn't help but feel a quiet thrill as he sat on one of the couches, and looked over to the other side of the room and saw Demyx sitting there, playing his sitar. _I can't believe I've seen him naked._ He grinned and got up from the couch, deciding it was probably better if he were elsewhere. He gave Demyx one last look and became startled when he saw him looking at him. Demyx waved and smiled, so he waved and smiled back.

"Where are you off to?" Suddenly, there was a very tall redhead in front of him.

"I decided to leave Number IX alone in here to play his music. I've been hanging around since I returned from my mission. Why?" He felt like playing coy with the redhead, knowing what would bother him and what wouldn't.

Zexion shuddered when he felt the redhead draw close to his ear. "Fine, be that way Zexy. See if I'll play nice," he whispered into his ear. "Enjoy your afternoon, then," the redhead said a bit louder, walking away from him. He sighed and walked out, not quite sure of his destination.

He found that his feet took him to a familiar spot. His feet carried him to the top of the Castle, to Altar's Naught. He liked up coming up here to sit and look at Kingdom Hearts. He knew that the Superior tended to spend time up here, but he always checked to make sure he wasn't around. He sat on the edge of the wall, with his feet hanging off the side, looking up at the heart shaped moon. He closed his eyes and just felt himself relax.

"You should be careful," he heard a voice behind him say.

Turning around, he smiled at the voice. "I knew you'd come and find me." He said softly and pulled the man who had appeared closer to him.

Axel smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Of course I'd come and find you. How can I resist your sexiness?" He leaned down and captured the quiet slate-haired man's lips in a searing kiss.

Letting a gasp escape his lips, Zexion felt Axel place his tongue inside of his mouth. He grasped onto his shoulders, pulling him closer to feel his body against his. Sitting on the ledge still, he brought himself closer to the edge, wrapping his legs around the taller man - all the while exploring his mouth with his tongue. Even after so many times of kissing this man, his lips never got tired of the passion that flowed between them.

Biting back a moan, Axel pulled the smaller man closer to his body. "Fuck, Zex. I don't think I can wait to take you." He whispered into his ear, biting on his earlobe. Zexion moaned loudly, not used to the touch on his ear like that. "You like that?" The redhead said, biting more delicately on the appendage. Zexion leaned his head to the side, to allow him more access. Axel began to trail gentle kisses down his neck, gently nipping here and there, and finally biting down roughly at the base of his neck.

"Ah!" Zexion cried out, grabbing onto Axel's head and holding him tightly against his body. "Fuck!" He began to pant.

"Don't mind if I do," the redhead said and reached up underneath Zexion's cloak. Zexion gasped when he felt his gloved hands on his stomach. "Relax, Zexy. Time for another lesson," Axel leaned forward and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Really?" Zexion asked quietly. He couldn't help the rush of adrenaline that was racing through his body, causing his body to ache with need. He had wanted to be touched by the redhead; having to wait for these lessons was making him wish they would always study together.

"Did you not want another lesson?" Axel said, biting his earlobe again.

Zexion shook his head quickly. "No! I mean, yes. I mean, oh shit." He pulled the redhead closer to his body, taking his hands from underneath his cloak and moving them to touch his straining arousal. "Does this answer your question?" He asked innocently, looking up into emerald eyes.

Grinning, Axel swiftly pulled his pants all the way down. "No underwear?" He grinned. "You are a good student." Zexion felt himself blush as he watched Axel reach under his cloak to unzip his own pants. He took his one ungloved hand and held it up to Zexion's face. Knowing what to do, he wanted to tease the redhead a little. He took the tip of his tongue and slowly slid it up his palm, feeling the redhead shudder. "Fuck, Zexion. You're such a fucking tease." Zexion grinned and slowly took one of his fingers in his mouth and began to suck gently, imagining it to be his arousal, rather than just his digit. He watched the redhead's face slack with pleasure as he continued his actions on his hand. Not wanting to wait for much longer, he stopped sucking. He watched Axel's surprised face and slowly raised his own ungloved hand and coated it with his tongue, never breaking eye contact with emerald eyes. "Yes," Axel whispered as Zexion continued to lather up his hand. He took it away and placed it on Axel's arousal, gripping him tightly. He began to slide his hand up and down in a soft manner, making sure to take all of the wetness and place it on him. He smiled as the redhead groaned under his ministrations. "Fuck, Zex. Soon you'll be teaching me," he leaned over and Zexion smiled. He let go of him, done with teasing him. "You ready?" Axel whispered. Zexion nodded.

Leaning over him, Axel placed his tip at Zexion's entrance. Sitting on the ledge had an advantage - Axel had been able to just bend his knees a bit to align himself with Zexion's entrance. He slowly worked his way in, pushing in slowly, allowing for Zexion to adjust to his size. Even though they had been partners for a bit, to just penetrate without a lot of lubrication made it for a difficult situation. Zexion found himself enjoying the slight pain that was occurring, not really bothered by it at all. "Are you in pain?" Axel asked through clenched teeth, not wanting to move too fast for fear of hurting the man underneath him. Zexion shook his head and cried out softly in pleasure as Axel finally sheathed himself entirely inside of him. Beginning to rock his hips back and forth, Axel began to moan loudly. "Fuck, Zex. You're so tight!"

Gripping his shoulders, Zexion felt himself being lifted off the ledge and wrapped his legs around Axel's back, pushing the redhead deeper inside of him. He moaned loudly as he felt the redhead press all the way up inside of him, brushing against his sweet spot, making it impossible for him to form a coherent thought. "There! Right there, Axel!" He cried out as the redhead began to slam into him at the same spot, causing him to cry out louder and louder. He didn't care that they were outside, or that anyone in the Organization could catch them. All he cared about was reaching his climax, and feeling Axel penetrating him deeper and deeper. Axel began to thrust against him faster, signaling he was close to his completion. No longer embarrassed by his sexuality, Zexion reached under his own cloak and began to stroke himself in time with Axel's thrusts. "Keep touching yourself, Zexion. I want you to come with me," the redhead whispered into his ear. His voice alone made him almost go over the edge - the voice was filled with lust and want. Both men began to moan in tandem, releasing just a few seconds apart. Axel rocked against Zexion's body, riding out his orgasm, as Zexion continued to stroke himself and felt himself come in his hand, milking himself of his orgasm.

Axel leaned his head down and touched his forehead to Zexion's. "You know, you drive me a little over the edge sometimes." He tilted his head and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thank you for not holding back," he said quietly.

"You drive me insane. I want you to go deeper each time you pound into me," Zexion acknowledged, expressing his feelings to the other man. "I crave your touch nightly." His steel-blue eyes met with emerald ones. "I don't think I want these lessons to stop. Ever."

The redhead chuckled. "Don't you worry, Zexy. I don't think that will be a problem for the two of us. You come find me next time." He slowly slid out of him and pulled up his pants. "Even if it's tomorrow. You're becoming bold enough to make me your student." Axel winked, opening a portal and disappeared.

Slowly pulling his pants back up, Zexion smirked. "Even if it's tomorrow?" He grinned and made his way back down to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night, Zexion went to bed early. He had set his alarm to make sure he woke up at 2am to go and visit Axel in his room. Since the redhead had made it blatantly obvious he wanted him to come to him, and had to throw in "even tomorrow if you want", he was going to do just that. He did his best to calm his nerves to sleep for a bit.

At five minutes to 2, he woke up with a start, fearing he had missed the alarm or had slept right through it. Turns out he was early, so he turned over and shut the alarm off. He gathered a few items from his nightstand and opened a portal. The things he had grabbed he had read about in another erotic type book he had found in the Castle's library. He was curious to see if Axel was expecting something like what he had found. Stepping through the portal, he took a deep breath, and exhaled softly as he appeared in Axel's room.

The redhead kept his room nice and tidy. Zexion looked over at his bed and saw the redhead sleeping peacefully, stretched out across his bed. Of course the man didn't sleep like a normal person. Ah well. _At least he's alone_. He quietly placed the items he had procured and put them on the furthest side of the bed, quietly removed his clothes and lifted the covers, sliding into the bed next to him. He did his best to mold his body against the sprawled out redhead, not quite being as close to him as he would have liked.

Slowly, Axel began to move his body to accommodate the extra person in his bed without knowing he was doing it. Zexion kept his arms around the redhead and slowly lowered one hand to Axel's lower body. _No pants. Thank Gaia._ He gently wrapped his fingers around Axel's semi-soft member and began to pull on it, coaxing it to become firm under his hand. He didn't have to wait too long and soon, Axel began to moan in his sleep. He watched Axel's face and saw his eyes begin to flutter open. He continued to gently stroke the redhead, waiting to see what his reaction would be to finding him here.

"Zex?" Axel groaned out, trying his best to wake up. He leaned into the touch that was happening underneath the blanket. "I sure hope that's you," he blinked a few times and looked down at Zexion's face, which was covered by half of his hair. Axel reached down and put his hair behind his ear. "I thought I was dreaming," he said with a smile on his face.

"You told me to come find you," Zexion whispered. "Here I am." He lowered himself underneath the blankets and placed his mouth on Axel's now fully awakened arousal. He moaned as he tasted the sweet essence of the redhead. Never feeling like he does this enough for the man, he takes him fully into his mouth and lets him hit the back of his throat, relaxing as much as he can to take him in comfortably.

"Oh fuck," Axel cried out as he writhed underneath Zexion. "What are you doing to me?" He arched up and slid his arousal in and out of Zexion's mouth, while the slate-haired man continued his work with his tongue. Soon as he felt the redhead begin to pulsate in his mouth, he quickly released him and moved up the bed. "No fair," Axel whined. "I was so close."

"I know," Zexion said softly. "Don't you want to see what I brought to play with?" He would never have been this assertive a month ago. Apparently, the redhead's lessons were working quite well for him. He began to lean down to the side of the bed for the items he had brought, only to be pulled forcefully back up to Axel's face and was attacked by the redhead's mouth. Sighing, he leaned in and began to take control over the kiss, gently biting his bottom lip, and stroking his tongue softly with his own. "Ah ah, it's my turn tonight," Zexion said as he released himself from Axel's hold, bending down to pick up what he had brought.

"You know, you being this commanding is pretty much the biggest turn on ever," Axel murmured as he put his face into Zexion's neck, biting down lightly. Zexion pushed him back down on the bed. "You are no fun," the redhead pouted.

Zexion grabbed the items and looked at Axel. "You trust me?" When he saw him nod his head yes, he took the silk ties he had picked up earlier in the day in Agrabah, and tied his arms to the headboard. He kissed his way down the thin redhead's body, and tied his feet to the base. He looked back up and locked on to emerald eyes. "Now you can't move," he said in a husky tone.

He leaned down again and grabbed one more silk tie. He sat on the redhead's chest and slowly put the tie around his eyes. "And now you can't see." He whispered into his ear, biting down on his earlobe like he enjoyed so much. He watched as Axel strained against the ties, wanting to move his body. "The more you struggle, the more likely you are to hurt yourself." Zexion did his best to keep his cool. He felt so foolish talking like this, but he could tell that it was driving Axel wild. "Now, should you feel that you're in too much pain, just say the word and I'll release you. But it's in your best interest to allow me to pleasure you fully before you give up on the pain."

"Yes," Axel said in a throaty tone.

"Now, what do you want me to do?" Zexion asked, leaning over and grabbing a feather he had purchased as well. He began to move the feather along Axel's chest, watching as he shuddered. "You haven't answered me." He pulled the feather away. "Do you want me to stop?"

Groaning, Axel said "No. Please, don't stop." He watched the redhead bite his lip to control the passion wanting to be released in his throat. "Do what you want to me," he said in a low voice.

Taking the feather, he began to use it to touch his lower body, as he placed his mouth against one of Axel's hardened nipples. He never closed his eyes, watching Axel's expressions as he bit and sucked on him. "Don't be quiet," Zexion murmured. "I want to hear you scream," he bit down hard on his nipple. Obliging, Axel moaned loudly, not being able to control his reserve any longer. Zexion lowered the feather and began to run it along his straining arousal, teasing him. Axel began to moan in earnest.

"Please, Zexion. Please. I need to feel you. I need your touch, I need you." The words kept tumbling out of the redhead's mouth. Driven to the point of total ecstasy, Zexion lowered his head again and began to suck on Axel's arousal, making sure it was coated nicely. Hearing the redhead whimper at his actions caused him to go slower in his actions, wanting to hear more from him. Drawing more moans out of him, he took his mouth off of him and placed himself over his waist, straddling him.

Gently lowering himself down, he impaled himself on Axel. Both men cried out at the contact. Zexion had made sure to make himself prepared for this prior to arriving in his bedroom. It paid off nicely, only having his saliva as a lubricant on Axel's arousal. He watched Axel's blindfolded face for a few minutes as he began to move up and down. He decided he had had enough of not being able to see the redhead's eyes. He reached up and slid the blindfold off of his eyes, lowering it to his mouth instead. He withdrew his hand slowly, keeping his eyes locked on emerald ones. Straining against the gag, Axel inhaled and moaned, watching Zexion with hooded eyes. Zexion began to stroke himself as he rode Axel faster and faster, feeling the familiar warmness occurring in his lower body, signaling he would be coming soon.

Using his other hand, he gripped behind him and gently began to fondle Axel's sac, never breaking eye contact. Axel's eyes widened at the unsuspecting touch and cried out louder, moving his hips faster to pound deeper into Zexion as much as he could. Zexion cried out as he felt Axel's tip press against his sweet spot and continued to thrust in that same manner, all the while gripping himself and feeling himself come close. "Axel, I'm coming," Zexion moaned, releasing into his hand. He felt Axel release inside of him at almost the same moment. Both men watched each other as the rode out their orgasms together.

When they were finished, Zexion removed his body from Axel's gently, and leaned down to undo the silk ties at his feet. He rubbed his ankles softly, taking the tie and putting it back on the floor next to him. He slowly made his way back up Axel's body and released his arms from the headboard as well, placing kisses on his wrists. And last, he removed the gag. He leaned forward to placed a gentle kiss on the redhead's lips. "How was that?" The shyness crept back into his voice, unsure if Axel had enjoyed what he had just done to him.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, Axel smiled and pulled him closer to his body. "I'm glad it wasn't a dream." He whispered into his ear. "You are amazing, Zexion. Simply stunning," he placed a kiss underneath his ear.

Smiling, Zexion laid his head against his chest. "I'm glad you think so." Feeling the redhead begin to put his hands through his hair, he drifted off to sleep.

"I hope you give me more lessons like this," Axel said quietly to the sleeping Zexion and then began to doze off as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**How about an Axel sandwich this time? ^_^ **

**

* * *

**

A couple of weeks passed without any incident. Neither Zexion nor Axel approached one another, almost as if they were distancing themselves from one another. Zexion wasn't approaching him because he didn't feel it necessary. Even though while laying in his bed at night, all he could do was touch himself and think of the redhead. He decided that he was tired of not seeing him. Tonight, that would change.

Zexion made his way to the Grey Area, holding a note he had written for Axel. If the redhead wasn't there, then he would just rip up the note. He had taken his time, even though the note was only a few sentences long. He wanted to make sure that Axel understood what he was asking for. As he entered the Grey Area, he saw that Axel was sitting on one of the couches, just hanging out alone. He approached him quietly. When he was standing next to him, Zexion reached out and gently tapped Axel's shoulder. The redhead turned and smiled at him.

"Zexion! To what do I owe this pleasure?" _Gosh, I've missed your smile,_ Zexion thought to himself. "Feel like sitting?"

Shaking his head, he quickly handed the note to Axel and walked out of the room. He knew that in a few hours' time, he would know whether or not Axel had wanted to do what was mentioned on the note. He did his best to calm his breathing and made his way back to his room to wait.

…

At 11pm on the dot, Axel appeared in Zexion's room. He was waiting patiently on the bed, trying not to seem too eager to see the redhead. However, it turns out he didn't need to worry as much as he was. The moment Axel portaled into his room, Zexion found himself laying back on his bed with Axel on top of him, taking his lips in a searing kiss.

Wrapping his arms around him, Zexion pulled the redhead closer to his body. He broke off the kiss, beginning to nip on his ear. "Axel," he panted. "I'm so glad you're here." He moved his head to come into contact with the redhead's lips again. He bit down playfully on his lower lip and smiled when he heard the redhead moan.

"Oh, Gaia. Zexion, why didn't you contact me sooner?" Axel ground his hips against Zexion's, showing how much he had missed him. "I haven't stopped thinking about you," he whispered into Zexion's ear. Zexion arched his back and moaned softly as he felt his teeth scrape against the base of his neck.

"I'm just glad you read my note," he moaned as Axel continued his assault his neck. "Are you sure you're okay with what I asked?"

Axel pulled back from him and laughed. "Are you kidding? I'm perfectly fine with it. And I can't tell you how much of a turn on it is for you to be asking me these things." Axel sat on the bed, pulling Zexion back up into a sitting position. "So? What time?"

Zexion looked at the clock, and as soon as he had, another portal opened and there came the third person for the night's adventures. He hadn't told Axel who it was going to be, and to see the reaction on his face was priceless. He had approached the man and asked him if he would be interested in some "fun" time with himself and the redhead. Of course, this man did not hesitate to say yes. Zexion wasn't sure why he had decided on him and not Demyx again, but he figured it would be more fun to branch out.

"Saix?" Axel said softly. Watching the redhead and the bluenette share a gaze with one another, Zexion knew he had made the right choice. Especially since he wanted to have his way with the redhead. He watched as Saix approached the bed and gently leaned down to take Axel's lips with his own. Zexion bit back a moan, not realizing how much this was going to turn him on. He saw Axel look at him with questioning eyes, and he nodded his head. He watched as Axel then re-closed his eyes and recaptured the bluenette's lips in a searing kiss. Zexion sat behind Axel, placing his arms around him, pressing himself against him. He heard Axel moan into Saix' mouth with his gentle touch on his body.

"So, what you're telling me," Axel groaned, "is that it's about me this time," Zexion leaned forward and made the redhead stop talking. Leaning over him at such an angle was new, and he was trying to keep his body somewhat pressed against Axel's, but could feel himself lifting himself off the bed to get to his lips better. He broke off the kiss, and watched as Saix began to take off Axel's cloak for him. "Are you sure about this, Zex?" Axel was silently pleading with him.

Leaning down and biting his earlobe, while connecting his gaze with amber eyes he nodded. "Oh, yes. You took me last time. Now it's my turn." Never once breaking contact with Saix' gaze, he watched the bluenette bend down and slowly take off Axel's boots, placing them on the side of the room. Zexion wrapped his arms around the redheads' torso, raising his arms upwards to lightly tease his nipples with his fingertips. Axel had skipped putting on a shirt underneath his cloak. Zexion grinned as he felt Axel relax his head against his shoulder. "That's it, Axel. Just relax and enjoy the ride, baby." Zexion kissed his neck and bit down, loving the noises Axel was making. While biting him, Zexion saw Saix looking at him and he nodded his head. It was nice that the bluenette wasn't speaking much, just going with the flow. He knew that when he had asked him to join in, the man was all too eager to say yes. Now was the moment of truth.

Slowly, Saix slid down Axel's pants and took them off of his body. The bluenette was kneeling on the floor, while Axel was perched on the edge of the bed with Zexion sitting behind him, cradling his body. Locking gazes with Saix once more, Zexion nodded and sighed in anticipation of what was about to occur. Saix leaned forward and took Axel's arousal and placed it in his mouth, swallowing it down. Axel cried out in ecstasy, not realizing it was going to happen and then began to moan loudly as Saix began to work his mouth on his arousal. Zexion did his best to remove his clothes, as he kept Axel's head on his shoulder, his body leaning against his own torso. Soon, he was as bare as Axel was, and pressed himself against Axel's back.

"Oh!" Axel cried out upon contact with Zexion's skin. "Zexion, I need you." The redhead moaned loudly. "Can I touch Saix?" He asked permission before doing anything.

"Yes," Zexion whispered into his ear. He watched as the redhead reached down and grabbed the bluenette by the hair, controlling the movements of his head. Zexion could feel himself getting more and more aroused the longer he watched the two of them touch one another. He whispered into Axel's ear, "I want to be inside of you."

He grinned as Axel choked out a moan from what he had just said, as well as Saix beginning to deep throat him. Axel then angled himself upwards, to allow Zexion to slip underneath him. "This may hurt," Zexion said softly, placing himself at Axel's entrance.

"I don't care. Just take me!" Axel cried out, thrusting himself into Saix' open mouth.

Doing as he was told, Zexion pushed his way into Axel's entrance. Going as slow as he could, he waned to make it more comfortable for the man who was being assaulted with pleasure from both sides of his body. Now essentially sitting on him, Axel began to lean forward to allow better access for Zexion to penetrate him deeper. Following what Axel was wanting, Zexion began to thrust inside of him, feeling himself push Axel to the breaking point. The moans escaping his throat were turning on both Zexion and Saix, knowing that the both of them were giving the redhead an incredible dose of pleasure. Zexion began to pound in and out of him, becoming slicker with the aide of Saix' saliva, as the bluenette began to tongue bathe the redhead's sac.

"Gaia! I'm going to come!" Axel shouted as both men began to work faster to let the redhead achieve his orgasm. Zexion could feel himself close, and began to push deeper inside of Axel, rubbing the tip of his arousal against the bundle of nerves inside of him, causing the redhead to shout out with his release. Zexion watched as his lover released inside of Saix' mouth, watching the bluenette swallow every last drop. Even though he was coming down from his orgasm, to watch his lover come in that manner, while Saix stared at him, made his arousal begin to want to get hard again.

Slowly, he drew himself out of the redhead's body, and felt the redhead collapse against his chest, making the both of them fall back onto the bed. Zexion heard a portal open and knew that Saix had already left, knowing that what he was asked there for had been accomplished. Zexion gently moved Axel off of his body and set him next to him. He sat up and looked down at the redhead's lidded eyes. He leaned down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

"How you doin?" Zexion asked quietly, smiling at the goofy grin that the redhead was wearing.

"Oh, you know. Pretty fucking fantastic, I gotta say." Axel wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his body. "You're amazing. You know that, right?"

"So you tell me," Zexion grinned and laid against his chest. "That was so ridiculously hot. Was it that hot for you when we were with Demyx?" He asked, running his fingers along Axel's lower stomach.

"Only because it was with you," Axel whispered.

Sitting up, Zexion took Axel's lips with his own. "Yeah, I can concur with that statement." He laid his head against his neck and breathed deeply. "How about we get some sleep after all of that?"

The redhead nodded. "Please, I don't want to wait this long again."

Zexion startled at his revelation and then relaxed. It made him feel good to know that he was wanted. "I promise. I won't wait this long again. I've missed this too much." He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. "You know, you can always come find me."

"Oh, I plan on it." Axel whispered, closing his eyes as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! 10 Chapters of Yummy Smut! HAVE SOME MORE! ^_^ **

**

* * *

**

Zexion was wandering the halls after returning from a mission. His head was down in the book he was carrying and he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. Just walking along, and then all of a sudden, he found himself in a portal.

_What is going on?_ He didn't want to stop in betwixt, so he continued on until he reached the destination portal. When he stepped out, he bumped into something.

"Oof!" He cried out, looking up from his book to see what he had hit. He was startled to see bright green eyes staring at him with a gleam in them. "Axel!"

The redhead wrapped his arms around the shorter man. "Ah, Zexy. I'm so glad you weren't paying attention to where you were going. You know, sometimes I adore that about you." He placed a kiss on the slate-haired man's lips. "But you should really be more carefully," he whispered in a husky tone. "You never know who's out to get you."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Really? Thanks for the worry, Axel." He looked around and saw there was a night sky above him. And it appeared they were on a bridge. "Beast's Castle?" He raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

Axel nodded. "I thought you would enjoy the night sky."

"Oh? Why the sky?" Zexion looked upwards. He didn't know what he was looking for, but when he looked up, he felt the redhead fall. "Axel?" He looked down and felt himself growing aroused at the site before him. He watched as the redhead sat on his knees and raised his cloak and roughly pulled on his pants. "Would you like some help?" He asked playfully.

Not giving an answer, Axel continued to fiddle with his pants and finally was able to release them. He quickly dropped them and without warning engulfed his semi-hard arousal in his mouth and began to suck on him as if he were a fish out of water. Zexion thrust himself against Axel's mouth, trying to keep his voice down. Axel slowly let his now fully erect member slide out of his mouth. "No one is around."

Nodding, Zexion let out a quiet moan as Axel took him back in his mouth. "Oh, fuck, Axel." He bucked against the redhead's face. He knew that it wouldn't bother the redhead if he did that. In fact, when he did, the redhead grabbed his backside and held him firm against his face. Feeling himself thrust all the way into Axel's throat, Zexion couldn't help the moans that were being vocalised. He could feel the tip of his arousal gently brushing against the back of Axel's throat and could feel himself getting close to his release. "Axel! Please stop! I don't want to come yet!" He begged the redhead, holding onto his head, trying to pull out of his mouth. Not listening, Axel continued to suck on Zexion. His tongue was sliding up and down, while he was sucking Zexion in deeper into the cavern of his mouth. He gently raised one of his hands and placed them on Zexion's sac. As soon as his hand made contact, Zexion felt himself release inside of Axel's mouth, pushing himself deeper, letting Axel's tongue taste his sweet fluid. Axel continued to tongue bathe his arousal and then slowly let him slide out of his mouth.

"Sorry, Zex. I'm not really good with listening. Besides, I haven't tasted you in quite awhile, and you're so delicious. I could do that again in a few minutes, if you want," Axel said in a voice that was filled with lust. "You taste so divine," he raised himself up off of his knees, standing up slowly. He let his hand trail up Zexion's legs, up his stomach, and slowly slid his cloak up his body. "What do you say, Zexion? You want some more?" He leaned down and bit the slate-haired man's neck delicately.

Crying out, Zexion grabbed the redhead's neck and held his head against his neck. He groaned low as he felt his teeth pierce his skin. "Mark me, Axel." He closed his eyes as he felt the redhead begin to suck on his neck, causing pain with the sweetest taste of pleasure at the same time. He had been reading about "marking" someone as theirs in one of the books he had picked up from the library. After his last session with Axel, he had decided he wanted to see if the redhead would do it for him. Turns out he did, and was thoroughly enjoying it.

Axel continued to suck on Zexion's neck, and the slate-haired man groaned as he felt the redhead begin to rub his very hard arousal against his leg. He slid his hand down and palmed the redhead's crotch. Axel bit down harder on his neck and began to thrust into his hand. He pulled away from Zexion's neck and both were breathing erratically. Emerald eyes met with steel-blue and both could see the haze of want and desire in their eyes. Both for one another.

Quickly, Axel reached under his cloak and undid his pants. After the debacle of trying to take Zexion's off, he figured he would save himself the time and embarrassment and just do it for him. Smiling, Zexion reached up above Axel's busy hands and began to slide his fingers and palms up and down his ribcage. "Your skin is so soft and warm," Zexion murmured as his fingers brushed lightly against the redhead's nipples. He took two fingers and pinched the small nub. "You like that, Axel?" he asked in a sultry tone.

Moaning, Axel nodded and closed his eyes. "Yes, Zexion. I like that very much." Zexion then began to tweak both of his nipples with his two hands, causing the redhead to cry out in the darkness. Being outside, not in their castle, gave Zexion the strangest euphoria. He had never felt this out of control and alive before. Why he hadn't thought to fool around in another world was beyond his mind. He slowly let his hands travel back down to Axel's waist. He paused just above his groin, making the redhead whine in anticipation. "What do you want me to do, Axel?" Zexion whispered softly, leaning down and placing a kiss on his stomach.

The redhead bucked against his lips. "I want everything," he replied in the most innocent tone that Zexoin had heard all evening.

"Then everything you shall receive," the slate-haired man said softly, placing his lips around the swollen arousal that was staring at him the face. He slid his lips around the hard flesh, taking a second to taste the liquid that was secreting out of the tip. He loved the taste of him as much as Axel seemed to love of himself. He quit teasing him and enveloped the man with his warm, wet mouth. The redhead grabbed on to his head and pulled on his hair. Zexion relaxed his throat and allowed the redhead to thrust deeper inside. Axel was considerably larger than he was, and he found it rather difficult to swallow him entirely - he always had. But, he found that when he relaxed his throat and just concentrated on the noises that Axel was making, the gagging sensation did not seem to bother him as much. Soon, Axel began thrusting in and out of his mouth, and Zexion held on to his hips. He could feel the vein on the underside of his arousal begin to pulsate, and he slowly slid his mouth off of him.

By now, the redhead was pressed against the bridge wall, while Zexion was kneeling in front of him. Zexion quickly removed his boots and took his pants completely off. He looked at Axel. "Sit on the ledge," he commanded. Axel obeyed and sat on the ledge of the bridge. Zexion then jumped up on the bridge, and then lowered himself down on Axel's lap, feeling the tip of his arousal press against his entrance. He slowly slid down, feeling the redhead push himself deeper inside of him. Once he was fully sheathed, the two of them sat there for a moment, trying to regain control of their breath. Then, Zexion began to move. He raised himself up and down, off of Axel's lap, controlling how deep he went inside of him, and for how long. Teasing himself as much as he was teasing the redhead, he continued to do this until Axel finally held his hips down. "I can't take it any more," the redhead growled and began to thrust up inside of him. He began to see white bursts behind his closed eyes as Axel pounded into his sweet spot. He lost all capabilities of keeping his mouth quiet. His moans began to echo off of the wooden door at the end of the bridge, which began to make Axel move faster and deeper - to draw more illicit moans from the smaller man. Zexion threw his head back when he felt the redhead begin to bite down on his neck again, pushing himself deeper inside of him. The two simulations at the same time was making him reach the edge of his release real quickly. Axel seemed to sense this and began to stroke the neglected length between their bodies, as he continued to thrust in and out of him, while sucking hard on his lower neck.

"Gaia!" Zexion shouted as he felt himself come on Axel's stomach, leaning his head and body back as he felt Axel begin to release inside of him. The redhead kept his mouth on his neck, knowing that the slate-haired man enjoyed the pleasure-filled pain. As he felt himself finish, he slowly detached his mouth and kissed the tender spot softly. "Zexion, it just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" He asked softly, as Zexion raised himself up and off of his lap.

Nodding, Zexion smiled. "How does my neck look?" He lowered his cloak and put his pants back on.

"Like you're going to be wearing a scarf around the castle for a few days," Axel smirked at him. "I'm glad I didn't hurt you." He said quietly.

"You could never hurt me." Zexion smiled and took his lips in a firm kiss. He let his lips linger for a second before he opened a portal. "I'll see you back in the castle?" He smiled as the redhead nodded in agreement.

Zexion grinned as he found himself back in his bedroom. Quite an unexpected trip he had just made, but it made him smile. He couldn't wait for another trip like that to happen again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Someone suggested more adventures in other worlds. So, hope you enjoy this randomfan17. ^_^ Thanks for the idea. **

**

* * *

**

Zexion was sitting in his room, reading a book when a portal opened in his room. He looked up casually and smiled at the newcomer in his room.

"Number VIII. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Zexion played coy with him, not addressing him by name. He knew that he bothered him when he did that, especially when they were behind closed doors and no one else could hear them. But, where's the fun in not teasing him once in awhile?

The redhead flopped on his bed. "Gah! Why must you call me that? I have a name, you do realize." He looked up and gazed at the slate-haired man who was now smirking at him. "I really hate you sometimes," Axel pouted.

Zexion chuckled. "Seriously, what are you doing here? Not that I mind, or anything. It just seems a little early?" He winked at him to lighten the mood. That got the redhead's attention.

"Well, that's why I'm here. Sort of." The wicked gleam in his eyes made Zexion's breath leave his body. _So unbelievably hot._

"Oh?" Zexion said, finally setting the book aside. "What can I help you with?"

Axel got up and sat at his feet. "I want to do something a little different. I want you to go to The Land of the Dragons and I want you to find a fun place for us." Zexion nodded his head. They had never discussed actually "doing" anything before. He began to get excited at the ideas that were swirling through his head. "Oh, and Zexion?" Axel said, before standing up and opening a portal. "Make sure to bring to those silk sashes, okay?" The redhead disappeared.

Feeling giddy, Zexion got the necessary "equipment" and opened a portal. He found himself in the Encampment area of The Land of the Dragons. He looked around and saw row after row of tents. But, tents were no fun. He wanted something different. He looked up and saw snow-capped mountains in the distance. Shaking his head, he turned away from the idea of the mountains and began to walk along a trail. He had only been to this world one other time, and had never ventured up this way. The path ended in a bamboo thicket. _Perfect._

He hid behind a giant rock and waited to see how long it would take Axel to find him. This game of 'hide and seek' had better pay off in the end. He looked down at the sashes and had no idea what they were going to be used for, but since Axel had asked for them, he complied.

"You picked the perfect spot." Zexion jumped at the voice that sounded from behind him. "Close your eyes, Zexion," Axel whispered into his ear. Acceding, he closed his eyes.

"I thought it would take you longer to find me," Zexion said softly.

"I was watching you from the Encampment." The redhead pulled him towards an alcove within the bamboo thicket. He pushed Zexion against the bamboo. "Stay still." Keeping his eyes closed, Zexion nodded his head. He let a soft gasp escape his lips when he felt the cool silk ties brush against his arms. "Zexion, if you would. Place your arms behind the bamboo."

Doing as he was told, Zexion gave the bamboo he was pressed up against a reverse hug. He soon felt one of the silk ties being looped between his wrists, holding his arms in place. "Test them, please." Axel asked him in a soft voice. Zexion tried to push his wrists apart and was not able to. The binding wasn't too tight, nor was it too loose. The redhead clearly knew what he was doing. "Relax," he whispered into Zexion's ear. He felt his body shudder. "Do you want to keep your eyes closed, or would you like to be able to see?" Axel bit his earlobe lightly.

"Blindfold me," Zexion said in a sultry tone. He could feel himself getting excited from just the anticipation of it all.

"As you wish," Axel then placed another silk scarf over his eyes. "When you did this to me," he bit on Zexion's lower neck as he finished tying the scarf into place, "it was one of the most erotic experiences of my life." Zexion moaned softly, desperate to feel Axel's lips against his own. He could feel his breath on his lips, and tried to move closer to his lips but the binding held him back. "Ah ah ah, Zexion." Axel hovered above his lips. "Just stay still." Doing as he was told, he rested his back against the bamboo, straining to hear where Axel was.

In the next instant, he felt the redhead's lips brush against his own. Not wanting to be teased, he opened his mouth and let his tongue moisten Axel's lower lip. The redhead opened his mouth to him and allowed Zexion to enter the moist chamber. Zexion groaned as his tongue stroked Axel's in a soft battle from dominance. He eventually won, being allowed to explore the redheads' mouth as much as he wanted. He didn't think he would ever get tired of touching or kissing this man's mouth. So much to offer with such little resistance. That's what this was all about. Teacher and student. Dominant and subservient. He sighed when Axel's tongue lightly touched the tip of his tongue with his own. Just the barest hint of a touch and Zexion was gasping with want and need. "Axel," he moaned softly. Not being able to see the redhead was driving him insane.

Hoping that he conveyed what he wanted, he was delighted when he felt Axel unzip his cloak. He made sure that he was prepared for this game before portaling here. He had no shirt on underneath his cloak, and his pants were riding low. "Well, well. I can see why you decided to not go up in the mountains." Axel began to leave a trail of kisses down his body, beginning with brushing over his lips. Next, Zexion felt him his lips over his neck, barely touching his skin. Then, the redhead placed a trail of kisses down to his right nipple. Zexion felt the flick of Axel's tongue on his nipple and he cried out. "Right now, Zexion, it's all about my touch." He continued down his body. "Where will I touch you next?" Axel placed a kiss on the left side of his ribcage. "Will it be here?" Zexion felt him begin to kiss his lower right hip bone and he squirmed against the tree. "Or will it be here?" He cried out in bliss when he felt the redhead slowly brush his teeth against the very large bulge in his pants. "Or here?" Axel whispered.

"Fuck, Axel. Stop teasing me," Zexion moaned out. He pulled against his bindings and cried out some more. "Please," he said softly. He startled when he felt Axel's breath against his cheek.

"Please, what?" Zexion shivered when he felt the redhead's finger begin to slide down his body in the path that his lips had just been. "Say it, Zexion."

He bit his lip, not wanting to give in. The desire kept increasing the more Axel toyed with him. He cried out when he felt the redhead squeeze his nipple tightly, pinching it with two fingers. "Gaia! I want you to suck me!" He leaned his head back against the bamboo, head up towards the covered sky.

Quaking in his spot, he gasped when the redhead roughly undid his low sling pants and pulled them down. The next thing he felt was his warm mouth on his painful arousal. He almost released at that moment, but took a deep breath and relaxed. He strained more against the bamboo, but there was no way his wrists would break free of the binding. He cried out when Axel began to take his sac into his mouth, sucking on the loose skin while stroking his arousal with one hand. Zexion pushed himself against Axel's face, wanting to be back inside of his mouth. He groaned when he felt the wetness once more and began to thrust into his face. He couldn't thrust as far as he would have liked, and he hated not being able to see the emerald eyes that he was certain were looking up at him. Instead, he slowed down his thrusts and let Axel do the work. He sighed as he felt his tongue slide all the way from his base to the tip, swirling it around the slit to lap up his pre-cum.

"Zexy," Axel said as he began to rub his tongue all over the tip once more. "You taste so fucking good right now." He continued to dip the tip of his tongue into the slit, making Zexion yearn for more of that caress. He moaned wantonly when the redhead stopped his ministrations, but was quickly satisfied once more when he felt the redhead take him all the way back into his throat. He groaned when his tip brushed against the back. He wasn't worried about choking Axel, he knew that the redhead's gag reflex was like no other, as he had proven before. Soon, he felt himself going deeper into his mouth. All he wanted to do was put his hands on his head, and run his fingers through the red locks.

"Axel," he warned softly. The redhead began to increase his speed with his mouth, drawing him deeper and deeper, licking and sucking, sucking and licking. Zexion was about to burst. He could feel the tingle in his lower stomach signaling that was going to happen. He cried out loudly, "Axel!" He released his orgasm into the wetness that still surrounded his arousal, feeling the redhead suck every last drop out of him.

As he felt himself growing flaccid, Axel removed his mouth slowly. Still on his knees, he reached behind Zexion and undid his restraints on his wrists. Zexion almost fell over at the release, and Axel was there to catch him. The redhead slowly lifted the blindfold off of his eyes and smiled at him. "How was that?"

Zexion wrapped his arms around the redhead, holding him close to his body. "I really can't get enough of you." He watched the redhead open a portal.

"Well, Zexy. It's your turn to pick another place for us to fuck." He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "And you had better pick it soon. I can't get enough of you. Sporadic just isn't cutting it for me anymore." He caught Zexion's lips in a fiery kiss and let go abruptly. "Be seeing you." Axel stepped back into the portal and disappeared.

_Good Gaia. I'm to pick next? And soon? _He smiled, loving the fact that the redhead just admitted to him that he couldn't get enough of him. More lessons? He flicked his wrist and opened his own portal.

The possibilities were endless.


	12. Chapter 12

**How about another threesome? ^_^ Pardon the language, if you don't mind. **

**

* * *

**

Days passed. Zexion paced around his room nervously. He had approached Saix earlier in the day, asking if he would come to his room later in the evening. He had an idea, something he wanted to try. The only person he could think that Axel would be willing to do this with would be Number VII. There was a knock on his door.

"Ah," Zexion said as he opened the door. "I'm so glad you decided to show up. I appreciate that." He said, feeling like he would start stuttering at any moment. He remembered the last time he was in the room with him and he could feel himself begin to blush.

"Why have you asked me here?" The bluenette said quietly.

Zexion ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I wanted your help with Axel." He saw the other man's amber eyes widen in surprise. A portal opened up in his room, revealing the redhead.

"Zexy, you sure know how to keep me on my - oh? Saix? What are you doing here?" Axel looked at the other with a question in his eyes.

"I asked him to join us." Zexion said softly. "I want to watch the two of you be together." Axel turned to look at him.

"What? Really?" Axel looked back and forth between Zexion and Saix. "Are you going to join in?" Zexion could tell that Axel was nervous about this arrangement.

"Possibly. But, for now," he walked over to the couch in his room and sat down. "I'd rather watch." He nodded his head at the two of them. "If you please."

Axel looked at him with smoldering desire. "You join in when you're ready." He walked over to him and took his lips roughly. There was anger and want behind that kiss, which made Zexion's toes curl. He knew he was treading on thin ice by choosing Saix, but he figured it would make Axel enjoy it more. He was doing this not just for himself.

Zexion watched as Axel approached Saix. Axel turned back to look at him. "Enjoy what you see," he said quietly and then turned back to the bluenette and began to kiss him. Zexion watched, enthralled at how much he was turned on by watching Axel kiss another man. He could feel himself becoming aroused at just the sight of the two of them.

He groaned when he heard Saix moan into Axel's mouth. He moved to the side to get a better view of the two of them. The way they were kissing each other, it appeared that it was a familiar gesture between the two. "Axel," Zexion called out. "Use your tongue." He saw Axel open his mouth and slowly slip out his tongue, gently touching Saix' bottom lip with it. He heard Saix sigh and watched as he opened his mouth as well, and saw their tongues begin to touch each other. He couldn't control himself any longer. Luckily, the two of them were near the bed, so Zexion walked over to the bed and stood on his knees, pressing himself against Axel's back. He heard Axel moan at his touch, and continued to watch the two of them kiss while he began to run his hands along the sides of the redhead's body.

"Both of you," Zexion said in a soft tone, "take off your clothes." He slowly slid his clothes off and watched the two in front of him continue to assault one another with theirs mouths, trying to remove each other's clothes. Watching the two of them begin to undress one another was causing Zexion's mind to malfunction. All he wanted to do was fuck the both of them senseless, but he knew that was possible. He quickly removed his own clothing and sat back on the bed. "Now, why don't you two join me?" He moved to one side, so that Axel would be in the middle of the bed, and Saix would be on the opposite side from where he laid.

Axel pushed himself against Zexion's groin, rubbing against his very aroused member. The redhead turned his neck to face Zexion. Zexion kept his eyes open as he began to kiss the redhead with an open mouth, letting his tongue dance upon Axel's. He looked at Saix, who stared at the two of them, and he pulled his head down to rest on Axel's neck. As he continued to kiss him gently, he felt Axel moan into his mouth when Saix began to bite down on his neck. Zexion slid his hands down Axel's body, grabbing onto his hips and puling him closer against his body. He reached out to grab Saix' hips and brought him forward as well, so that the three of them were as close together as they could be without actual penetration.

Breaking off the kiss, he heard Axel moan loudly. "Fuck, I want you both so fucking bad," he pushed himself to have his backside right against the tip of Zexion's arousal. Zexion shuddered when he felt he was in the perfect spot.

"Do you want to fuck Saix?" Zexion purred into his ear. He bit down on his neck in the same fashion that Saix had done, and watched as Saix captured the redheads' lips with his own once more. Zexion couldn't get over how amazing a simple kiss was doing to his sexual desires.

Axel began to beg. "Yes, please. Yes. I want to fuck Saix. Can I, Saix? Can I fuck you?" Axel moved his body so that he could be at Saix' entrance, and Zexion followed in order to keep close contact to when he'd eventually be inside of him as well.

"Gaia, yes. Please," Saix groaned.

Soon, after more kisses and touches, both Zexion and Axel were positioned to enter. "I want to do this at the same time," Zexion said, biting the top of Axel's spine. He felt the redhead shiver and watched as he nodded his head due to his words failing him. Legs were intertwined with one another, Saix' draped through both Zexion's and Axel's - Zexion's draped through Axel's and Saix', and Axel's were spread between both Zexion and Saix'. He pushed his tip inside of him. "Ready?" When he saw Axel nod, he pushed through the opening, feeling the redhead clench around him at the immediate penetration.

"Mmm..." All three men chorused in unison. Soon, the only sounds that were heard in the room were the slaps of their bodies against one another and the occasional moan. Zexion watched as Axel was receiving pleasure from both sides of his body.

"You like this?" Zexion whispered into Axel's ear, watching him kiss Saix more while pounding into him. "I love watching you getting fucked and fucking. It's such an amazing turn-on," he began to pump in and out of him, brushing against his bundle of nerves. He reached over Axel's hip and found Saix' very large arousal. Still next to Axel's neck, he saw Saix open his eyes and look at him with hunger. "You like this, Saix?" He began to stroke Saix in the same tempo as he was thrusting in and out of Axel. He watched as Saix nodded his head, kissing Axel once more.

Feeling himself getting close, Zexion began to pump faster in and out of Axel and began to stroke Saix faster. All three of them started to scream for one another as they all released almost at the same time. Watching as Axel thrust in and out of Saix, coming inside of him, Zexion felt himself come harder inside of him just from that simple act of voyeurism. Watching his lover fuck another man was definitely a huge turn on for him. He could understand why Axel had suggested it the first time. Or rather, taught him about it.

The three of them laid on the bed, limbs still entangled. "What was that lesson?" Axel hummed happily, laying against Zexion's chest. Zexion watched as the redhead began to play with the bluenette's long hair.

"To see if I enjoyed watching you with another man." Zexion bit down playfully on his clavicle, earning him a nice sound from the redhead's mouth.

"Oh? And?" Axel turned to look at him. Emerald eyes met with steel-blue and both smiled at one another.

"You could say that you passed with flying colors." Zexion leaned down to kiss him. He looked up at Saix. "I'd like to try one more thing, if that's alright?" He waited for him to nod in agreement before he continued. "I'd like for us to try kissing one another at the same time?"

The three moved to heads to be close together, each of their lips on one another. Zexion opened his mouth, after feeling both pairs on his own and slipped his tongue out. Soon, the three of them were touching each other with their tongues, panting loudly. Zexion broke off the kiss and leaned backwards, feeling lightheaded at the amazing reaction his body was having to that particular type of kissing.

He looked at the redhead and bluenette. "So, who's ready for round two?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we are - lucky 13! I hope everyone has a happy holiday this coming weekend. Now...enjoy! ^_^ **

**

* * *

**

After a few rounds with both Axel and Saix, Zexion felt completely satisfied for about a week. But as soon as that week had passed, he began to feel the itch once more and wanted to have it scratched. He wandered around the castle until he found himself in the Grey Area and found the object of his desire sitting down on one of the couches.

He walked up to the redhead and leaned over his shoulder. "Boo," he whispered into his ear.

The redhead jumped up in fright, turning around and glaring at him. "Number VI, that was not very appropriate." Zexion looked over his shoulder and saw Saix watching the two of them. He winked at the bluenette and turned his attention back to Axel, once he sat back down on the couch.

"Oh, shut it. What are you up to?" Zexion sat across from him on one of the chairs. He saw that Saix had turned back to look at Kingdom Hearts. He turned his gaze to the emerald orbs that were looking at him with a hint of want in them. He licked his lips slowly, watching Axel's reaction.

The redhead bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. "I was just sitting here. What are you," he swallowed as Zexion began to bite the tip of his thumb, teasing him. "What are you up to?" Axel gazed at him.

Zexion took his thumb away from his lips. He shrugged. "Just wanted to come over and say hi." He got up from his seat and leaned over Axel and kept his face near his ear. "I want to feel you inside of me. Now. Meet me in Castle Oblivion." Zexion walked away quickly and opened a portal just outside the Grey Area. He traveled quickly through the Corridors of Darkness and found himself in one of the bedrooms in Castle Oblivion. He quickly took off all of his clothes and jumped into the bed, sliding underneath the covers.

Within a few moments, another portal opened up in the room. Axel stood there and smiled at Zexion. "So," he began to remove his clothes as fast as he could. "What was that you were saying a moment ago, Zexion?" He lifted the covers of the bed and crawled underneath them. "My, my. Looks like you're already to go." He leaned his head down and took Zexion's arousal into his mouth.

"Ah!" Zexion cried out, feeling wetness surrounding his length. "Axel!" He felt the redhead holding his hips down as he continued to suck on him. He sighed as he felt him begin to lick the tip as if he were a piece of candy. Feeling his tongue slide against his slit caused Zexion to become more and more aroused.

"Good, Zexy?" Axel murmured, stroking his arousal with his tongue. "Is this helping that itch of yours?" Zexion nodded, moaning softly. "Zexion, turn over for me."

Doing as he was told, he turned over for Axel. He raised himself to be on all four appendages - elbows bent on the bed, his knees bent - ass in the air. He looked behind him and gazed at the emerald eyes staring at him. "Like this?" He wiggled his ass in the air, to tease the redhead.

Axel grinned. He took his hands and slightly spread his cheeks. He leaned down and ran his tongue along his entrance. Zexion cried out at the sensation, loving how his tongue felt on that sensitive area. "You like this, Zexion?" Axel asked, continuing to run his tongue along the soft flesh. Zexion couldn't stop the moans that kept escaping his mouth, every time the redhead licked that spot. He gripped the sheets on the bed when he felt the redhead begin to thrust his tongue in and out of that area, sticking the tip inside of him.

"Axel," he gasped out. "Will you touch me?" Zexion wanted to know what it would feel like while the redhead's mouth was touching his entrance and having him jerk hims off. No sooner had the thought left his brain when Axel reached around his right leg and began to stroke him in time with his licks. "Oh Gaia, yes." Zexion moaned, loving the stimulation from both sides. "I want more," he cried out when he felt Axel's other hand spread his cheeks a little further apart and delved deeper into his entrance with his tongue.

"Fuck, Zexy - you taste incredible," Axel whispered as he began to just lick the soft skin around the small hole. He slid his index finger inside of him, and placed his mouth back over his entrance. Zexion cried out at the added stimulation, feeling that he was about to release into Axel's hand. He moaned loudly, letting the redhead know that he was close, and continued to moan loudly as the redhead began to stroke him faster with one hand, while the other began to move in and out of him with his mouth still sucking and licking him.

He felt himself begin to release onto Axel's hand, crying out at the extreme pleasure that he was experiencing. "I'm coming, Axel," he panted as he continued to release his warm, sticky liquid onto his hand. Soon, he was face down on the bed, trying to catch his breath as he felt Axel slide his finger back out of him and wiped his mouth.

"Did you like that?" Axel asked, flopping on the bed next to him.

Nodding his head slowly, Zexion's words failed him. He reached up and began to kiss Axel, tasting his unique taste on his tongue. It wasn't quite the same as when he released in his mouth, but had a definite essence to it. He rather liked it. He released the redheads' lips and looked into emerald eyes. "I want to satisfy you," he said softly. "What can I do for you, Axel?"

The redhead moaned at the sound of his name and smiled. "Will you ride me?" Zexion smiled as he felt the redhead push his bangs behind his ear. He lifted himself off the bed and straddled the redhead's hips. He knew that he was well lubricated after what Axel had just done to himself. He positioned his tip at his entrance and slowly lowered himself down. Both of them sucked in their breaths at the initial penetration. Zexion loved being filled by Axel. It had been so long since the redhead had been inside of him, he had forgotten how good he felt. Soon as he was adjusted to his length inside of him, Zexion began to move.

Being in control of how deep Axel was able to be inside of him, he lowered himself down to his base, feeling him brush against his bundle of nerves, causing him to cry out. "That's it, Zexion," Axel reached up and held on to his shoulders. "Push me deeper inside of you," he groaned. Doing as he was instructed, he pushed Axel deeper inside of him, crying out louder each time he brushed against his sweet spot. He gasped when he felt Axel's hand circle his once more aroused length. "You feel so good inside," Axel cried out.

Zexion began to ride the redhead faster, sliding himself up and letting him almost pop out of him - only to thrust back down, impaling himself once more on his arousal. He placed his hand over Axel's and began to stroke himself along with Axel's hand, while bouncing on his hips. He looked down into Axel's eyes, seeing the passion-lidded eyes staring back at him. He reached down with his free hand and began to twist one of the redheads' nipples.

"Zexion!" Axel cried out as he released inside of him. Zexion felt his release and felt it trigger his own, making his hand and Axel's slick with his liquid once more this evening. He laid his head against Axel's chest, attempting to catch his breath. He raised himself up off of him and lowered himself down on the bed.

The redhead leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "How you feeling?" He put his arm around Zexion, and Zexion cuddled in close to his body.

"I'm fantastic. You helped stop my itch," he let out a low chuckle. "And that part with you licking me back there?" He nodded his head in approval. "That was fantastic."

Axel grinned. "I'm glad you enjoyed that. Consider that your lesson for the day. They tend to call that a 'tossed salad', but I'm not really thrilled with that terminology." He ran his hands through Zexion's hair, causing the slate-haired man to slowly start to fade.

"I want to try doing it to you next time," Zexion said in a sleepy voice. "It's so dirty, but amazing." He stopped trying to resist his eyes from closing and just allowed it to happen.

Placing a kiss on his head, Axel sighed with contentment. "Don't you worry, Zexion. That will most definitely happen, one way or another."


	14. Chapter 14

**It's Wednesday! How about some mischief while out on a mission? Hrmmm? Makes it go by that much faster! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Zexion approached Saix in the Grey Area. Lately he had been going out on solo missions. He wished that he would get paired with a certain redhead so he could feel the thrill of doing something "naughty" while working, as it were. He sighed and greeted the bluenette.

"Morning, Saix." He felt a blush creep up on his face, which was prone to happen ever since their last encounter together. "What is on the agenda today?"

The scarred bluenette looked at him. "Today you will be going to Port Royal." Zexion saw Saix smirk for a split second before he continued speaking to him. "You will be accompanied by Number VIII."

He stared back at Saix. _Did he just say what I think he said? And he's willingly sending the two of us off together? Am I still dreaming?_ "Number VIII, you say?" He looked around the Grey Area and did not see the redhead anywhere. "When do you want us to leave?"

"Whenever Number VIII decides to grace us with his presence, I suppose." Saix drawled out and turned back towards the window. "Let me know when he's here and I'll send the two of you off." Ending the conversation, Zexion tried his best to not smile and made his way over to one of the couches and waited patiently.

After ten minutes, the redhead finally decided to show up. Zexion didn't say anything to him, he wanted to see what the redhead's reaction was going to be to the news of the two of them being sent off together. He watched the redhead approach Saix.

"Morning, Saix." Axel was the only one that ever was able to call that man by his first name. Zexion figured it had to do with the two of them being close before they became a part of the Organization. Decorum be damned.

"Number VIII. Nice of you to finally show up." Zexion watched the exchange with a tiny smile on his face. "Today you'll be heading off to Port Royal."

"Ooh. Pirates? Fantastic, Saix. What will I being doing there today?" _More like who will you be doing_, Zexion thought to himself. He felt himself grow flush with want, trying his best to stay inconspicuous on the couch. He was surprised the redhead had yet to acknowledge his presence. Perhaps he was also playing the fool.

Zexion saw Saix look over at him. "Today you'll be working with Zexion." He watched Axel turn and look at him and saw the man flash him the brightest smile. He did his best to control his hormones more so than he was already doing. He saw Saix open a portal out of the corner of his eye. He took his cue and stood up, and walked over to the two of them. "Remember your mission. Observe the Heartless. Report back when you're finished."

Nodding his head, Zexion stepped through the portal before Axel could say anything. He found himself standing on a cliff, next to a cannon that faced out to sea. He heard Axel arrive a second after he did. He turned around and grinned. "So, looks like we're working together today."

He let out a yelp when he felt himself being dragged over to the side of the cliff and was pushed against the stone wall by the redhead. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his mouth to his in a searing kiss. The two fought for dominance and Zexion finally allowed Axel to win, becoming submissive to the ministrations of his tongue. He moaned when he felt the tip of the redhead's tongue touch the roof of his mouth in a soft stroke. He broke off the kiss and groaned. "Axel...we have a mission to complete."

"Fuck the mission," the redhead reached down between their bodies and gripped the slate-haired man's very stiff arousal. "I need you. Now." Zexion could hear waves crashing down below. He cried out at the loss of touch and whimpered softly. He knew the redhead heard him because he felt his hand make his way back, this time slipping underneath his cloak. "What was that, Zexy?"

He pushed himself into the redhead's hand. "More," he moaned. The next thing he knew, the redhead was down on his knees, frantically trying to lower his pants. He saved the redhead some time and undid the top button of his pants and quickly released his arousal into the open. He gasped as the cold air hit it. It was soon captured by Axel's waiting mouth, and he cried out as he felt himself being sucked on. He leaned his head back against the stone wall and reached out to grip the long red hair into his hands. Feeling like he going to lose it fast, he began to move himself in and out of Axel's mouth, crying out as the redhead slid his teeth along his hard flesh, rubbing his tongue along the underside of his arousal. He pulled on Axel's hair and shot his release into his mouth, panting quickly. "Axel...", he touched his face, running his fingers over the teardrop tattoos. "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait."

The redhead chuckled deeply after he had finished swallowing his release. "It's alright, Zexion. I just really wanted to taste you." He stood up and Zexion quickly gave him an open mouth kiss. "Do you know how much that turns me on that you do that every single time?" Axel murmured into his ear, breaking off the kiss. "I think you like the taste of yourself on my tongue."

Zexion groaned deeply. "Stop it, or I'll take you right here." He could feel himself getting worked up once more. "We have to at least try to do our mission."

"Always the voice of reason," Axel commented while running his index finger down Zexion's jaw. "Fine, have it your way. But I think _my_ way would be more fun." Emerald eyes locked with his own and he saw a pout form. "Don't think I'll put out again," Axel said in the sing-song voice.

_Oh really?_ Zexion pushed the taller man against the wall and palmed his front. "I'm sorry? What was that you just said?" _Two can play at this game, lover_.

The gleam returned to emerald eyes. "Why, Zexy, what are you doing?" Axel smirked. "I had no idea that you cared."

Not wanting to be teased any longer, Zexion found himself dropping to his knees and making quick work of Axel's pants. He saw just how excited the man really was and promptly made good use of his mouth by placing said excitement all the way in. He heard the redhead moan loudly at his abrasiveness. While keeping his mouth on his arousal, hollowing out his cheeks to suck him deeper inside of his mouth, he raised a hand to the base of his member. He quickly ran his tongue down to the base, licking the fingers that were there. He withdrew his hand, still swirling his tongue around his member and slowly slid one of the lubricated digits into his tight hole. He moaned against Axel's member when he felt the redhead grip his hair tightly at the added sensation.

"No fair," Axel panted softly. Zexion grinned around his arousal and stuck another finger inside of him. "Zexion!" He heard the redhead cry out his name, causing him to begin to strain against his pants. He thrust his last finger inside of him, feeling the redhead tighten around his appendages in a most pleasing manner. He made sure to move his fingers around, loosening up the redhead. He felt Axel shiver under his caress. "I"m ready," he said softly. "I need you, Zexion."

Standing back up, he guided Axel over to the cliff wall, the redhead taking a cue and placing his hands on the wall. Zexion angled the redhead's hips so that he was at a comfortable height for himself. He raised Axel's cloak and pushed his thumb inside of him. "Is this what you want?" Zexion gripped onto Axel's hip and pushed in further. He released his hip to free his own arousal. He pushed himself against the redhead's entrance. Without warning, he thrust himself into the tight warmness, crying out in ecstasy.

He rested against the taller man's back, letting the redhead's body adjust to the sudden penetration. When he felt the man wiggle his backside, he knew he was being given permission to begin his actions. Becoming so familiar with his lover's body thrilled Zexion to no end. It had been awhile since he's last penetrated Axel - since that time they had been with Saix, who was responsible for their current course of action. He thrust himself deeper inside of the redhead, feeling the tip of his arousal brush against that sweet spot. He knew he wouldn't be able to touch Axel in this position, so he thrust once more and said, "Axel. Touch yourself. Please."

He heard the redhead cry out at the approval and soon, the both were panting loudly. Zexion kept pushing himself deeper and deeper inside of him, watching as he saw only one hand balancing on the wall, while he knew that the redhead's other hand was being worked on his own arousal. Soon, the two were moaning loudly, competing for each other's approval in the noise department. He felt himself getting close. "Axel," he cried out. "I'm going to-"

"Come, Zexion!" Axel cried out for him, as Zexion released inside of him. He felt the redhead tense around him, signaling that he was releasing himself. He rode out his orgasm, and then leaned against the redhead's back, panting softly. "You alright?" He heard Axel ask him. He chuckled and slowly let himself slip out of him.

"You could say that." He tucked himself back into his pants and gently lowered Axel's cloak back down. "How's your hand?" He nodded to the one that had been gripping the wall. The redhead shrugged and chuckled.

"For that amazing experience? I'd say the battle wound was worth it." He held out his palm to show Zexion the bumps that were impressed upon it from the rocks being gripped too tightly. Zexion raised it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there. "You're making me blush," Axel said in hushed tone.

"You? That's not possible," Zexion smirked, while staring into his emerald eyes once more. "Axel, I'm sorry there was no lesson today."

"No lesson? I'd say that our lesson for today was 'avoid all work, if possible, with sex.' I'm pretty sure that Saix knows we won't really be doing anything but that." The redhead winked at him and the two shared a soft kiss. "Do you want to go and find those Heartless?"

Zexion looked at him and shrugged. "I'd rather make you scream my name again."

"Oh, that can be done, Zexion. Without a doubt, that can be done."


	15. Chapter 15

**Who's up for Round Two? ^_^ **

**

* * *

**

Zexion was sitting around in his room, reading one of his favorite romance novels when he watched a portal open up. Out came the person he least expected to see.

"Saix?" Zexion lowered his book. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

He watched the bluenette look around his room, then locked eyes with him. Seeing his amber eyes caused Zexion's breath to hitch, remembering the desire he had seen behind those eyes the last time they had been in a bedroom together. He fidgeted nervously in his chair.

"Axel has asked for me to ask you to join us for a...a lesson." Saix said quietly. Zexion just stared at him. He felt his mouth go dry, and his pants become painfully tight.

"Where?" Zexion swallowed, anxious to hear the answer. To be with these two men again was beyond what he was hoping for. He did his best to control himself, waiting for Saix to answer his question. He took a deep breath.

Saix smiled a shy smile at him. "The Coliseum." Saix said softly, opening another portal. "But you have to come and find us..." he stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Staring at where the portal just closed, Zexion stood up quickly and created his own portal. He walked through it and appeared in front of the gates of the Coliseum. "Come find us, he says," Zexion mutters. "Now...If I asked for someone to meet me here, where would I go?" He pushed the doors open and headed into the Arena. He saw no one out in the open - _too obvious_ - and proceeded to head back to where the opponents waited. He heard running water. _Oh?_ He headed towards the sound and heard what sounded like four or five shower heads running. He rounded a corner and was met with the most erotic sight he had seen.

Standing under the spray of those five showers were both Axel and Saix, kissing and touching each other. He stood there, silently, watching as Axel slid his hand down Saix back, grasping his butt cheek tightly, breaking off the kiss and moaning. Zexion soundlessly removed his clothes and set them on a bench, near where he saw two other sets of clothing. He watched as the two touched each other, beginning to stroke himself. He gripped himself tighter when he saw Axel turn his head and began to watch him.

"Join us, Zexy?" The redhead drawled, motioning with his index finger to come over to them. Zexion set his foot down on the cool, wet tile and walked through the spray, watching as his redheaded lover continue to kiss and touch the bluenette. He felt the need burn deep inside of him, wanting to touch both of their bodies to bring them pleasure. He bit his lip, enjoying the pressure of the water against his body, the water at a tepid temperature. "Want to touch, Zexy?" Axel asked, breaking off from a kiss. Zexion nodded and sank to his knees, eye level with both mens' arousals.

He leaned forward, placing his lips around Axel's hardness first. He groaned as he felt the redhead put his hand on top of his head, running his fingers through his wet hair. He slid his tongue down his length, swallowing him completely. As he sucked on the redhead, he maneuvered his hand to find Saix' arousal and began to stroke it softly, feeling the bluenette also placing his hand on his head. He slid his tongue back up Axel's shaft, letting his tongue dip into his slit as he turned his head to latch on to Saix' length. He quickly let his lips and tongue slide down the bluenette's hardness, sucking him deep into his throat. He moaned once more when he felt both men begin to massage his scalp. With his other hand, he began to stroke Axel in earnest, loving the moans he was drawing out of both men. He pulled Axel's length closer to his face, and turned his head to capture his tip once more, all the while keeping Saix' tip in between his lips as well. Licking both mens' tips simultaneously, he reached down and began to touch himself. He flicked his tongue against both of their slits, rubbing the tips against each other with his free hand. The three moaned in tandem. Zexion began to move his hand faster along his length, licking the two men more ferociously than he had before. He began to feel the familiar coil in his stomach and cried out as he came over his own hand. He felt himself begin to come harder as the two men also released their orgasms over his lips, tasting each man, licking them both to swallow each of their essences.

Turning his face, Zexion felt the water wash away the final traces of what was left on his face. He slowly rose from the floor, looking at the two men. Without a word, he leaned into Saix and began to kiss him. He felt the bluenette moan softly at the gentle caress, and felt Axel's hand touch his backside. As he continued to kiss Saix, letting the man taste himself on his tongue, he felt the redhead place his body against his back and gently bit down on his shoulder. He cried out into Saix' mouth, feeling Axel begin to kiss his neck softly. He leaned back against the redhead, pressing his backside to his groin. He threaded his hands through Saix' long hair, pulling the man down to his neck, knowing that as soon as he did, the redhead would be kissing him once more. And the redhead did not disappoint. He angled his head so he could watch the two begin to kiss one another again, and cried out as he felt Axel's wet hand begin to touch his backside, sliding a finger inside of him. He pushed against the redhead's hand, pushing his finger deeper inside of him as he grabbed onto Saix' length. Within moments, he had found that Saix was now pressed against the wet tile wall. He felt Axel spread his cheeks and placed his tip just inside of him. Zexion cried out, angling his body so that he was in the same position with Saix, the bluenette sliding up the wall to let Zexion be able to penetrate him. All three let out a loud moan as they slid into one another. Zexion reached down, taking Axel's hand and placed it on Saix' arousal. The two of them, acting as one, began to both stroke Saix, as they pounded into each other. Zexion could not stop moaning at the constant thrusting, the feel of Axel brushing against his sweet spot as he rocked into Saix'. All three men were gripping onto one another, while Axel and Zexion continued to stroke Saix faster and faster. Zexion began to touch Saix' sac, while Axel continued to pump him and began to bite down on Zexion's neck. Zexion moved his head to the side, allowing the redhead to suck on him more, which he did with the open invitation. Zexion leaned his head down and began to bite Saix' taunt nipple, loving the noises the normally quiet man was emitting at the contact. Soon, the three of them were chasing after their euphoria once more, all releasing within moments of one another - each crying out loudly.

They all relaxed against one another, panting softly. Zexion could feel the redhead behind him placing gentle kisses on his back. He returned the favor to the bluenette, lightly dusting his chest with his lips and kissing him softly. He sighed as he felt the redhead remove himself from his body and he felt a loss of warmth as he did the same to Saix. He watched the bluenette slip down the wall. The three stood under the water together. Silently, Axel grabbed a washcloth and some soap and began to wash off Zexion's body. The delicate touch made Zexion moan, watching him as he lathered up his body. After he was done, he took the washcloth from him and began to wash Saix' body, lathering up his chest, his now limp length. He made the bluenette turn around and ran the washcloth over his backside, making sure to soap it up nicely, as the redhead had done for him. He reached over and rinsed the cloth, grabbing the soap and lathering it up once more. He turned and shared a smile with the redhead as he began to wash his body now, being gentle against the more sensitive areas. He watched the redheads' eyes glaze over with contentedness as he finished lathering up the front side of his body. He turned the redhead around, as he had done with Saix, and soaped up his backside as well. All three men were clean.

"What was today's lesson?" Zexion murmured, placing a kiss just beneath Axel's earlobe. He smiled as he felt the redhead shudder against him.

Axel looked at him and grinned. "How to have fun in a Grecian shower with two men?"

"You two are something else," Saix said quietly as he left the shower. Both Axel and Zexion stood there, staring at each other - emerald locked onto steel-blue. Zexion moved closer to Axel and reached up to touch his face.

"This was a good idea," he said quietly. The redhead chuckled.

"Glad you think so, Zexion." He moaned at the sound of his name. "Zexion?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I just love the way my name rolls off of your tongue." He grinned up at the redhead. "Now it's my turn to teach you something."

Emerald eyes sparkled. "Sounds like a wonderful idea. Will I have to wait long for my lesson?"

Zexion smirked and shrugged. "We'll just have to see, won't we?" He slipped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He turned around and blew a kiss to the redhead. He grabbed his clothes, opened a portal and quickly found himself back in his bedroom. "Fuck. Who knew the Coliseum had showers?" He collapsed on his bed and laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**How about some bondage (and then some)? ^_^  
**

* * *

Zexion fumbled around his room nervously. He had gone to a few different worlds, hoping to find what he was looking for. He'd finally found it in Port Royale (didn't surprise him all that much), and he was anxious for Axel to show up in his room. After the adventures in the shower, he knew that he had to come up with something equally as exciting. He smiled as he thought back to earlier in the day.

_He'd been sitting in the Grey Area, waiting patiently for the redhead to get back from his mission. He had asked Saix where he had gone and had been told when he'd be back. No matter. The bluenette couldn't bother his mood any today. Not with what he was planning for the evening. Finally, after waiting for an hour, Axel finally showed up. He loved being able to surprise him. The look that crossed the emerald eyes when he saw him sitting there made him thrilled. _

"_Zexion," Axel said as he walked over to where he had been sitting. "Were you waiting for me?" He winked at the slate-haired man. _

_Scoffing, Zexion kept his Lexicon on his lap. "You wish, Number VIII." He pulled a note out from his book and waited for the redhead to be directly in front of him before putting it into his hand, as discreetly as he possibly could. To keep up the act, he looked up at the redhead. "Is there something I can help you with, Number VIII, or do you always stand this close to everyone?" He did his best to keep his voice level. _

"_Only the members I can't stand," the redhead threw back at him and backed away. Zexion felt his stomach flip as he watched the man raise his hand in a mock salute. "Be seeing you around, Zex." He watched the redhead walk out of the Grey Area. Now was the perfect time to head back to his room. He got up, nodded his head towards Saix and proceeded to walk to his room_.

He made sure that the silk ties were where he wanted them to be, hidden to the unknowing eye. He placed the device that he had picked up underneath one of the pillows and prayed that he would know how to use it when it came time. _It shouldn't be that difficult, should it?_ Perhaps he was thinking about it too much, which he tended to do. He sighed and took off his cloak, hanging it up in the wardrobe and sat down on his couch, reading an harlequin romance. He knew that Axel would be on time. He just had to be patient.

Sure enough, the redhead knocked on his door at the exact time given. Zexion stayed where he was, sitting peacefully on the couch. "Enter," he said in a nonchalant tone. He hid behind his book, to not show his smiling face. He heard the door open and close, but Axel had yet to speak. He was afraid that perhaps he had been wrong - what if it was someone else in in his room? He began to lower the book from his face when he felt someone lower it for him, covering his eyes and kissing him softly. He sighed as he felt the familiar lips against his own, opening his mouth just slightly to let Axel's tongue slip in. The feel of his gloved hand over his eyes was making Zexion hot and bothered, wanting to go further with him. But he had plans, so he quickly broke off the kiss and leaned his head back against the couch, feeling the gloved hand slide down his face. "So nice of you to join me," he smiled at the beautiful man in front of him.

Axel backed up and stared down at the slate-haired man. Zexion felt self-conscious, feeling more nervous than he had felt when Saix had come to his room. He took a deep breath and let a quiet moan escape as he watched the redhead remove his cloak, only to be wearing a pair of red and black boxer briefs. He raised his eyebrow and pushed his bangs behind his ear, still watching as the redhead bent down to take off his boots. He raised his hand to his mouth, making sure that he wasn't drooling at the amazing site in front of him.

"Zexion," Axel said in a soft voice. "Where do you want me?"

Not trusting his voice, Zexion gestured to the bed and watched as the tall, pale male walked to his bed and laid down on his back. Standing up from the couch, he walked over and smiled down at him. He reached out and ran his fingers along the smooth chest that was presented to him.

Biting his lip, Axel let out a sigh. "What are you going to teach me today, Zexion?" Zexion smiled at the mention of his full name. He knew that the redhead was going to submit to him completely and he could feel himself growing excited at what he was about to do.

"Put your hands above your head, please." Zexion spoke in an authoritative voice. He reached under the pillows and swiftly tied Axel's hands to the headboard. "Pull on them," he instructed. The redhead did as he was told, pulling on the taunt ties. "Good." To create the full effect he wanted, Zexion grabbed the other tie and placed the cool silk against Axel's eyes. He looked into the emerald depths one last time as he covered them in a single motion.

Reaching down, Zexion began to tease the redhead, faintly touching him over the soft cloth of his boxer briefs. "Mmm..." the redhead drawled out. Making him as hard as he wanted him to be, he took both of his hands and removed Axel's last bit of clothing. "Finally," Axel said as he lowered his back down on the bed. "You're such a tease."

"Silence." Zexion said. The redhead nodded and shut his mouth obediently. He removed his own clothes and sat on the bed. He grabbed the two items that he had purchased earlier in the day with his munny. A bottle of oil, said to help lubricate "any body part you want" - according to the salesman, and a tiny leather strap with a few snap-on buttons. He had read about this item in one of the "naughty" books he had picked out of the Organization's library (why it was there in the first place was another matter - perhaps the Superior enjoyed a good dirty story?) and took him to four different worlds trying to find it. The salesman who had sold him the lubricant had said that he had something similar to what he was looking for. He took a deep breath. _It's now or never_.

He took the leather strap and placed it in his left hand. With his right hand, he began to caress the redhead's arousal, lowering his head to lick the tip in a quick motion. He felt Axel buck his hips under him, wanting him to continue. "Please, Zexion?" Axel moaned, fighting against the ties.

"If you're not quiet, I will gag you." Zexion spoke in a harsh voice. Watching the redhead moan and nod once more, he continued with what he was doing. As soon as he felt he was erect enough, he took the strap from his left hand. He raised up Axel's sac and snapped the strap to enclose both his sac and his erection. He sat back and stared at the contraption in wonder, hoping he had placed it on the redhead correctly. It seemed so because he watched the blood begin to swell in his arousal. He grinned and took the lubricant and put some on his hands. He reached out and began to touch the redhead's engorged member. Axel cried out at the touch, not saying any words. He moved his hand faster, getting him slick enough. Once he was satisfied with how wet he was, he straddled the redhead and lowered himself down on him.

Both crying out with the penetration, Zexion wiped his slick hands on the sheet and then placed them on Axel's chest. He began to ride the redhead, rolling his hips back and forth, gently raising himself up and down on his arousal. "Oh Gaia, Zex! What've you put on me?" Axel cried out in a lust-induced voice. "I want to come and I can't!" Zexion grinned as he felt the redhead begin to buck his hips underneath him, trying to control the slate-haired man's movements. He placed a hand on one of Axel's hips and that stilled him.

"That's what it's supposed to do," he whispered into his ear, leaning forward on his body. He ran his tongue down Axel's neck and bit down. "Do you not like it?" He pushed himself further onto him, feeling him go deep inside of his body, brushing against his sweet spot. Both of them moaned at the touch. Axel thrust himself deeper inside of him, beginning to hit that spot over and over.

Watching the redhead move his head from side to side, not being able to touch his body, or see him for that matter, was making Zexion want to release. He reached up and slid off the blindfold, seeing wild eyes meet his. Axel raised his head and captured Zexion's lips, forcing his tongue inside of his mouth. There was no niceness in this kiss, and Zexion welcomed the change. He groaned as the man kissed him roughly, nipping at his bottom lip. "Are you close?" he murmured in between kisses.

Crying wantonly, Axel nodded his head. "I was close five minutes ago. Please, Zexion. Please, I want to make you feel good..." Reaching down with his hand, Zexion placed his hand on the strap. He held it there for a just a few minutes, knowing that when he released it, the redhead was likely to go over the edge. He began to touch himself, bringing himself to the point of releasing, and as he felt himself begin to fall over the edge, he unsnapped the restraint and felt the redhead release inside of him at the same time. Both men began to pant, coming down off of their orgasm. Zexion lifted his body up slowly and reached forward, untying Axel's hands. He shuddered as he felt the man wrap his arms around his body. The redhead kissed the top of his head. "You sure do have a few surprises, don't you?"

Zexion grinned and looked up at him. "Did you like that?"

"Did you have any doubt that I wouldn't? Oh, silly Zexy. I can honestly say I've never done something like before, and I've been around the block." Zexion rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, Casanova. Remember - I taught it to you. I'm the one that can claim they had you in a cock ring first. No one else." He shook his finger in his face, pretending to glare at him.

Axel leaned down and kissed him gently this time. "Duly noted. Excellent lesson, teacher. You're mine next."

Zexion nodded his head slowly, raising himself off of the redhead and laid next to him. "Sounds like a wonderful idea to me."


	17. Chapter 17

**What's in store this week? How about some snow? ^_^**

* * *

A week passed by. Zexion didn't know if he should approach Axel, or if he were to wait for the redhead. He had said that it would be his turn next, but Zexion was growing impatient. He wanted to touch the redhead - wanted to taste him again. He sighed and approached Saix in the Grey Area.

"Good day, Number VI," always the pleasant servant in the morning.

He nodded and felt his hair fall on to his face. "Saix." He looked around the room and didn't see anyway around. "Everyone already off on their missions?"

"I've given the day off."

He looked up at him in surprise. "Oh? Does this mean that I don't have to go out on a mission?"

Saix shrugged. "You can choose to do so or not. I've got you going to Christmastown."

_It's not like Axel's around._ "Sure, I'll go there." _Even though I hate snow. _He watched as Saix opened a portal. He gave the bluenette a two-fingered salute and stepped through the portal.

He appeared in front of a carousel, seemingly in front of Sandy Claws' toy shop. He glared at the small package on the ground. He saw a tag on the ribbon that said _For Zexion_. How odd, he thought to himself. He picked up the gift and saw that there were a trail of presents leading to an open area that was nestled between the buildings. He looked at the presents curiously and continued to follow the packages. When he arrived in the open area, he stepped through and felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Two guesses, Zexy." The person who had covered his eyes said. He grinned, feeling excitement course through his body.

"Why in the world would you choose a place with snow?" He said, feeling the redhead pull him closer to his body when he didn't say his name. "Mmm...it seems you're happy to see me." He felt Axel's groin against his backside, and gasped once more when he felt the hands press firmly into his face.

Crying out as he felt Axel's other hand move his cloak to the side, he squirmed around until he felt Axel's lips on his neck. "I've waited for you for the entire week," Zexion said breathlessly. "What took you so damn long?"

Leaning down and whispering into his ear, Axel said "Why, Zexy? You waited for me?" He bit down on his earlobe. "Why didn't you come and find me?"

Zexion sighed, wanting to feel the redhead's lips against his neck once more. "I didn't because," the redhead obliged and bit down, "Ah! I didn't because you said you were going to teach me next," he finished breathlessly. He reached up and held the spiky red hair in place, feeling the man bite down harder. "Axel!" He felt the gloved hand slide down his face at the announcement of his captor's name. Or present, depending on the mindframe that Axel had wanted him to be in, considering all of the presents that led to this area, where the redhead had waited for him.

"Now, was that so hard?" Axel murmured into his other ear. He moaned, leaning against him. He reached back with one hand and touched the protruding arousal. "And yes, I'm quite happy to see you."

Axel reached down in front of Zexion's body, lifting up his cloak. Zexion angled his body, pushing himself against the redhead's torso to allow more room for his roaming hand. Soon, he felt Axel's hand brush against his very swollen arousal, crying out at the soft touch. "You want me to touch you, Zexion?" Axel whispered into his ear. All Zexion could do was nod his head, enjoying being teased too much to answer with words. "Good."

He felt Axel undo his pants and felt them drop towards the snow-covered ground, no longer caring about them. He sighed as he felt Axel take his arousal in his now ungloved hand. He looked down and watched as the redhead began to twist his length, then was surprised when he saw his other hand snake across his body and begin to touch him as well. He moaned, loving how Axel's body was pressed against his, feeling both of his hands on him. He closed his eyes, groaning at how Axel was twisting him with one hand and then pulling with his other to create the most unique sensation. "More," he whimpered, loving the feeling that the redhead was producing.

"You like that?" Axel said quietly, watching his own hands as he stroked Zexion in that same fashion over and over. "You want me to keep touching you this way?" He nipped at his neck.

"Gaia, yes," Zexion said breathlessly. He reached around, pressing his palm against Axel's arousal.

"Ah, ah," Axel moved his groin away from Zexion's back. "I want to take care of you first," he said, continuing to twist and pull on him. "You're close, aren't you, Zexy?" Axel began to pant into his ear, making him want to pant loudly. "That's it," Axel continued, breathing harder - Zexion matching him. Zexion felt himself rocking his hips into Axel's hands, wanting to let go so badly but the redhead kept bringing him close to the edge and then would back off. "You can taste it, can't you?" Axel said into his ear. "You're so close," he kept milking him, pressing one of his fingers over his hole. "You want to come, don't you, Zex?"

"Please," Zexion moaned. He wanted to reach down and begin to help Axel, but bit his lip instead, hearing himself repeat over and over that single word. He watched as Axel began to stroke him faster and couldn't look away when he felt himself begin to fall over the edge. "Please," he kept murmuring, watching as his seed squirted from the tip, coating Axel's hands and falling onto the white snow below. He felt his mouth go dry at the yelling he had been doing, not having come that hard in a long time. He began to pant softly.

The redhead turned him around, kissing him as he continued to pant - trying to catch his breath. Now, he felt his tongue slipping inside of his mouth, touching his own tongue with a delicateness that he wasn't expecting - not after what they had just done. He moaned into the kiss, letting Axel take his thoughts away. He broke off the kiss and began to bite his neck.

"I want to make you feel good," Zexion leaned up and said into Axel's ear. "Let me touch you," he slid his hand underneath the redhead's cloak and palmed his groin once more. "It's your turn to moan for me," he said quietly. He watched as the redhead nodded his head.

He quickly undid the redhead's pants, letting them slip down enough to where he could let the man's arousal out, and not have his clothes touch the wet ground. He quickly took off his gloves and reached down for a touch of snow. He held it in his hand and let it slip through his fingers, cooling down his hand fast. He placed his now cold hand on Axel's arousal and watched as the redhead cried out loud.

"Oh," Axel moaned. "So, so cold...but feels so good." That's all Zexion needed to hear as he continued to let his hand warm up with heat racing through Axel's arousal. He began to stroke him, trying to mimic the movement that Axel had just done for him. He watched as the redhead began to moan louder, the more he alternated between the twisting and the pulling. "Feels so good, Zexion," Axel said quietly, encouraging Zexion to continue what he was doing.

Soon, Zexion couldn't contain himself any longer. Snow or no snow, he dropped on the ground and took Axel's length into his mouth, moaning once his lips were around it. Both men cried out in pleasure, Axel thrusting his hips forward, pushing himself deeper inside of Zexion's mouth. Zexion raised one of his hands, beginning to pump Axel at the same time as his mouth was sucking on him. He could taste that Axel was close, and began to move his had faster and began to swallow him more. He let go and moved his hand to Axel's sac. The moment he began to lightly touch his sac, he felt and heard Axel cry out with his release. He began to swallow everything that was given to him. He felt Axel begin to go limp inside of his mouth, so he gave one last lick and let him slide out. He stood up from the snow and gazed into emerald eyes.

"Twist and pull?"

Axel laughed. "You got it. And you seemed to enjoy it."

Zexion nodded his head vigorously. "Oh yes. It was quite nice." He smiled and gave the redhead a quick kiss. "Now, if you don't mind," he pulled up his pants and redid the button, "my knees are soaking wet. I think I'm going to head back to the Castle." He opened a portal with the flick of his wrist. He walked over to Axel and leaned up towards him. "You make me wait that long again and I'm going to have to punish you." He stepped through the portal with a smile on his face.

"I could use some punishment."


	18. Chapter 18

**Who wants to be punished? ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Zexion couldn't believe that Axel hadn't shown up to find him yet. Perhaps the redhead really wanted to be punished, like he had threatened the last time they had been together. He began to pace about his room, a week and a half after they had been in Christmastown together. He needed to figure out a way to make Axel pay for not coming to him sooner. He knew what he was going to do and decided that if Axel hadn't shown up to find him by the end of the week, then he'd have to go and pay him a visit.

The rest of the week passed by with no visit from Axel. After he had returned from his mission on Friday, he headed back to his room to prepare for what he had planned on doing. He knew that Axel was out on a mission until late, so he went to bed, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before he made his way to Axel's room. He woke up in the early morning hour, just past 1am. He reached for the material he had gathered from under his bed and opened a portal.

He saw Axel sleeping peacefully on his bed, alone. He made sure to set the material he had brought with him down gently, so not to disturb the sleeping beauty. He got rid of his clothes, taking the items out of the satchel he had brought with him and set them up just how he wanted. He gazed down and saw that Axel was spread out on his bed, arms above his head. _Perfect._ He grabbed his favorite silk ties and first tied them to his headboard. He knew the minute they touched the redheads' wrists, he would wake up. Once he felt they were secure enough, he tied them around Axel's wrists, leaning over him.

The redhead began to move underneath him. "Hmm?" Axel asked quietly, not quite sure what was going on. "Is someone in here?" he mumbled more to himself than anyone.

Taking a deep breath, Zexion took another silk tie and tied it tightly around Axel's head, pushing it into his mouth. "Quiet," Zexion growled into his ear. "You said you would come for me. It's been almost two weeks and I haven't seen you. For that, you will be punished."

Axel moaned deeply, opening his eyes and gazing at steel-blue eyes staring back at him. He nodded his head. The gag was preventing him from speaking properly, which Zexion had anticipated. "Ah, ah, ah. You can't speak." He leaned forward and gripped onto the very stiff arousal that he could see plain as day through the bedsheet. "You wanted this, didn't you?"

Nodding his head, he kept his eyes on Zexion. Zexion smirked. "Well, it worked. Turn over. Get on your hands and knees." When Axel didn't move, Zexion growled. "I said get on your hands and knees. NOW." That did the trick. The redhead quickly flipped over, letting the bedsheet fall off of his body as he now sat with his ass in the air.

Reaching down to the ground, Zexion grabbed the item he had just purchased from his favorite world of Port Royale. Really, pirates were into a lot of kinky shit, so he was glad that they had discovered that world. It was his now go-to place for fun in the bedroom. He looked at Axel as he began to pat his hand with the wooden paddle he was now holding in his hands.

"Do you know what this is, Axel?" Zexion asked quietly, bending down to almost brush his lips against the redheads', but pulled away quickly before their lips could touch. "It's a paddle. Do you know what it's used for?" He leaned back and raised his hand, letting the paddle strike his ass hard. He watched as Axel winced at the pain, but his voice betrayed his true feelings. "You liked that, didn't you?" He slapped his backside once more, hitting the opposite cheek and seeing Axel wince once more and nod his head, staring back at him. "Good."

Zexion alternated between both sides of Axel's backside. Once he would hit him, he'd blow cool air on the mark, earning whimpers from the redhead. Once he felt that the area had cooled down enough, he would smack him once more, on the opposite side. This continued for a half hour until the redhead was crying from the intense pleasure and pain that he was feeling. Zexion couldn't help be feel empowered by the reaction he was receiving. He had no idea that dolling out the pain in this manner could be that much fun. His arousal was so hard that he was afraid the moment he would touch it, he might explode. Through Axel's legs, he could see the redhead was in the same position.

Leaning down, Zexion began to speak directly into Axel's ear. "You wanna fuck me, Axel?" He watched the redhead nod his head. "How bad?" He listened to Axel's moan change from a normal moan into a high pitched mewl. "Can you taste it?" He took his paddle and smacked his backside once more. He watched as the redhead cried out, biting on the gag hard. "You turn me on so much, Axel..." he purred into the redhead's ear. He heard him begin to cry. "What?"

He reached in between Axel's legs from behind and grabbed onto his length. "What if I were to hit you with my paddle at the same time as stroking you?" He watched the redhead nod his head, clearly desiring this very action. "Axel...you make me do bad things to you." He heard the redhead groan as he began to use the paddle with one hand and continue to stroke him with his other hand. "You better tell me when you're about to release. If you release, then I'm going to cut you off from me for a long time." He heard the redhead gasp. "You don't want that, do you?" He watched Axel shake his head. "Good."

He brought his hand back to his body, moving it away from the redhead's arousal. He saw emerald eyes watching him. He licked his palm slowly, loving that Axel was whimpering at what he was doing, and took his now slick hand and wrapped it around the redhead's weeping arousal. With his other hand, he struck his backside, enjoying the noises far more than he cared to admit to anyone. He smacked his backside a few more times and then could no longer take it. "Turn over," he growled out, feeling his hair fall onto his face. He knew how slick Axel was, based upon what he had just done to him. He watched as the redhead did what he was told, crying out as his inflamed backside hit the cool sheets. He straddled his hips and placed the redhead's tip at his entrance. He slid down onto the redhead, letting him impale him.

Both men moaned loudly at the penetration. Zexion watched Axel as he began to ride him, moving slowly at first. Soon, he felt the redhead want to move faster, so he began to move at an even slower pace. "Ah, ah - Axel. Remember, this is about punishment. No instant gratification here," Zexion murmured as he squeezed one of his nipples with his fingertips. That got another loud moan to burst forth from his throat. Tired of drawing this out, Zexion began to move faster. He kept his eyes on Axel's face, feeling himself grow more and more aroused by the noises that were being released from his throat. He looked at him and smiled. "I'm going to touch myself now, Axel." He put his hand on his arousal and began to pump it in time with his rhythm of humping Axel. "You wish you could touch me, huh?" He watched as the redhead nodded his head. He began to moan loudly, feeling himself close to release. He couldn't stop it, even he had wanted to. He felt himself release onto Axel's stomach and felt the redhead have his own orgasm moments after that had occurred.

Raising his hand, Zexion pulled the gag from Axel's mouth, letting it fall down to his neck. Both men were panting loudly. "Fuck, Zex. You need to do that more often," Axel gasped out.

"Maybe I will." Zexion smirked, raising himself up off of Axel and falling onto the bed with him. "Did you avoid me just so I would be driven to do this?" He reached up and undid the silk ties around his wrists.

Axel wrapped his arms around Zexion and pulled him close to his body. "And what if I did?" He kissed the top of his head in a sweet gesture.

"Then I would have to say that you're absolutely silly and next time, just tell me that you want me to be rough with you." Zexion nuzzled against his body and sighed happily.

"I did, but you had already stepped through the portal and had disappeared." Axel complained.

Zexion looked up at him. "Really? Well, I'm sorry I didn't show up sooner to abuse you, then." He kissed his lips softly. "Get me next time, yeah?" He placed his head on the redheads' chest, feeling utterly exhausted after that session. Both emotionally and physically. _Abuse takes a lot out of you_.

"Would you want it any other way?" Axel grinned and pulled Zexion closer to him. "For the record, you can hit me a lot harder next time."

"Next time?" Zexion smiled.

The redhead nodded his head. "Oh yeah. Next time."


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is dedicated to Jaquiqui. She had a birthday this past weekend and I asked her what she'd like to see. ^_^ Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Only a couple of days had gone by when Zexion received a note from his favorite redhead. He had approached Saix to receive his mission for the day, and the bluenette had handed him the note - discreetly, of course. He played it off and said he would return in a few to receive his mission. He had walked back to his room and read the note that he was sure was from Axel.

_Sexy Zexy - find me at Skull Rock in Neverland. Saix should tell you that's where your mission is to be today. I've got an idea I'd like to share with you. Don't stand me up. Forever yours - A._

He couldn't stop grinning at that stupid note. The last line made him grin, making him feel lighter than air. Perhaps he was reading too much into it - especially since it began with the name he abhorred. He only allowed Axel to call him Zexy. No one else could get away with it. Marluxia had tried once, and Zexion was quick to put him in his place.

Walking back to the Grey Area, he saw Saix standing in the same spot. "Sorry about that, Saix. I didn't mean to disappear like that." He knew he had to keep up appearances. There was no one else in the Grey Area, but he just wanted to make sure in case the walls had ears. And knowing Xemnas, he was fairly certain that was the case.

"It is of no matter, Number VI." Saix looked down at his notepad. "Today the Superior is requesting you head to Neverland. There appears to be a new threat that has _sprung up_ in Skull Rock." If Zexion didn't know any better, he would have thought that the loyal servant of Xemnas was flirting with him.

Nodding his head, Zexion approached the portal that Saix had opened for him. "Thank you, Number VII. I will be sure to return quickly."

"Take your time, Number VI. I'm sure it's a rather _large_ threat, indeed." Zexion turned around and saw amber eyes staring at him with a smile in their eyes. Zexion nodded and headed into the portal.

As soon as he arrived in Neverland, he felt his body begin to float. He forgot that in this world, all of the members had been provided with the necessary means to travel by flight. He rose off the ground and began to fly to his destination. Where he had appeared was only a short flight away to Skull Rock. He approached the cave with caution, hoping there really wasn't a Heartless waiting for him, that it was just Axel that was there. He let his body sink to the ground and walked through the cave's entrance. He didn't see anything or anyone in the cave. He sighed.

"Now, now, Zexy. Don't get all sad because you didn't look up." Zexion looked upwards and saw Axel floating in the air, hovering near an open area towards the top. "Why don't you join me up here?"

Feeling himself float upwards, he glided to where Axel was floating. He crossed his arms and looked at him. "What is this all about, Axel? Why am I here?"

Axel let his body drift over to where the slate-haired man was. He leaned forward and began to kiss the younger man. Zexion wasn't quite sure what he should do, so he did what felt right. He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, letting him take over the kiss. He moaned softly into his mouth, letting his tongue explore the inside of his mouth. Sometimes, just a gentle kiss was enough. However, soon the two of them were panting from loss of breath. Zexion saw that they were still floating in the air.

"So, Axel?" He felt his lips move up into a smirk. "What did you want to teach me today?"

Still floating in the air, Axel began to unzip Zexion's cloak. "Well, I had this crazy idea..." He let his cloak sink to the floor, revealing that the only thing Zexion was wearing were a pair of boxers. "Oh Zexy, you came prepared." Zexion felt himself grow hot at the comment, knowing that he had dressed, or rather under dressed, on purpose. He kept his eyes on Axel's face, watching as the redhead took his own cloak off, letting it flop to the floor.

Before the redhead could say anything more, Zexion reached down and let his boots slip off his feet, hearing them crash on the rocks below them. He smiled as he watched Axel do the same. Soon, the two of them were only in their boxers. Staring at the redhead, Zexion felt himself grow more and more excited by what he had hoped was going to happen. He let his shorts slide down to the floor and watched as the redhead mimicked his actions. Now, the two of them were completely naked, staring at one another, fifty feet in the air. Reaching out, Zexion pulled the redhead back towards him and wrapped his legs around Axel's waist.

He placed his lips against Axel's neck, biting down on his neck. He felt the redhead place his arms around his body, pulling him closer to him. "Axel..." Zexion moaned, kissing his neck some more. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He bit down once more on the vein underneath his lips.

Instead of using words, Zexion felt Axel press himself against his entrance. He kept his legs locked around the redhead's waist, worried about falling to the floor. "Relax, Zexion," Axel whispered into his ear. "I won't let us fall to the ground." He pushed himself inside of Zexion, making the slate-haired man cry out in pleasure. "This is what I wanted," Axel groaned softly into his ear. "Keep your legs around me."

Letting the redhead adjust inside of his body, Zexion nodded his head, squeezing his legs tight around his waist. His mind was trying to comprehend that he was not on the ground and what he was doing shouldn't be possible. However, the pleasure he was receiving from Axel filling him was enough to drive those thoughts out of his mind. He arched his back, pushing the man deeper inside of him. "Axel," he moaned. He felt as if he were in water, without the wetness. His eyes met emerald ones. He felt Axel begin to thrust his hips and then soon was watching the scenery change from the cave to now being out over the ocean.

He cried out, feeling the cool ocean breeze, wanting to feel Axel closer to his body. "Axel," he gasped out, "we're not in the cave anymore." He gripped onto the redheads' shoulders, almost making him lie flat on his back on the air. He didn't care if anyone saw them. He just wanted more of the redhead. "Please...I want to be on the ground...I need to feel you press against me," he began to control the movements, sliding up and down Axel's length, hearing him moan his name over and over.

Zexion felt Axel glide them back towards the cave and moaned when he felt his back hit the rock. "Yes..." He moaned, pushing his back against the rock, feeling Axel begin to thrust in and out of him. He opened his eyes and saw that they were still in the air, but being against the rock made the contact that much more enjoyable. He began to thrust his hips in time with Axel, feeling his arousal brush against the redhead's stomach. He moaned at the touch, pushing himself against Axel, not wanting to reach down and touch himself. He felt himself getting close to his release. "Axel...please..." The redhead understood his pleas, for he began to thrust into him faster, pushing himself deeper inside of Zexion. When he finally felt Axel brush against his sweet spot, he cried out, feeling himself release against Axel and his stomach.

He heard Axel moan next to his ear, feeling him release inside of him. The two of them stayed against the wall, trying to regain their breath. "Axel," Zexion said quietly. "We're floating."

Axel laughed. "What did you think?" He pulled Zexion down to the ground, smiling at him the entire time. Zexion unwrapped his legs and felt Axel slip out of his body, sighing at his loss of contact.

"It was...interesting? We were over the ocean. Did you realize that?"

More laughter. "Whoops. I was getting into it, sorry Zexy. I just love the noises you make. But, I brought us back into the cave. You should give me credit for that." He leaned down and kissed Zexion with a lingering kiss. "Thank you for humoring me."

Beginning to put his clothes back on, Zexion smiled. "It was fun." He looked up in the air, grinning. "Definitely different."

"Would you be open to trying it again?" Axel asked him quietly.

Looking at him, Zexion nodded. "With you? I'd try anything with you. Over and over, if necessary." He slipped his robe back on his body and opened a portal. He walked back over to the redhead, beginning to float once more. He kissed Axel in the air, enjoying the feeling of weighlessness for the last time. He lowered them back down to the ground. "Guess it's my turn next to find something fun to do, huh?" He smiled and walked through the dark portal.

The redhead smirked. "I can't wait to see that, Zexion."


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow! Chapter 20! How about a foursome? ^_^ **

**

* * *

**

Zexion found himself sitting in the Grey Area a few days later, conversing with Demyx. The two of them were just chit chatting about nothing when a certain redhead returned from a mission, completely covered in mud.

"Where did you go to get like that?" Demyx asked him, the two of them staring at him as he walked over to them.

Axel shrugged. "It's not my fault those pirates fight dirty."

The slate-haired man shook his head. "Were you bested by pirate Heartless?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Axel whined, looking at the two of them. Zexion looked over and saw Saix was having a conversation with Xigbar, not paying attention to their little gathering. "So, what are you two doing?"

Demyx looked back at Zexion. "I think the question should be, what are the three of us doing?"

Feeling a thrill of desire race through him, Zexion nodded his head and looked up at Axel with half-lidded eyes. "Go wash up. Meet us in his room." He watched the redhead disappear out of the Grey Area faster than he had ever seen him move. He looked at Demyx with a soft smile. "You sure about this?"

The blonde nodded his head and began to speak quietly. "I know that you've had some fun with Saix and Axel a few times. I just wanted another turn." Steel blue eyes met aquamarine in shock. Zexion stood up and nodded his head.

"Shall we, then?" He began to walk away and saw Saix watching them. He nodded his head at him, then flicked his head subtly towards Demyx. He saw the slight nod of the bluenette's head and continued walking towards Demyx' room.

Once they arrived, Zexion wasn't sure what to do. The last time he had done anything with someone other than Axel, Axel had been there. But he wasn't in the room yet, so he wasn't quite sure what he was and what he wasn't allowed to do. He watched Demyx take off his cloak, so he followed suit. A portal opened in his room and Axel appeared, no longer covered in mud. The redhead walked over to the slate-haired man and kissed him softly. "Mmm...I've wanted to do that since I saw you in the Grey Area."

Feeling himself become aroused by the kiss, Zexion smiled. "Oh, by the way -" Another portal appeared in the room, Saix appearing. "I invited Saix, as well."

The redhead grinned. "An excellent idea, Zexy." Zexion watched as Axel approached him. "Can I help you get rid of some of your clothes?" He leaned down and bit on his earlobe gently.

Zexion shivered, nodding his head. He felt someone come up behind him and began to remove his shirt off of his body. He turned and saw that it was Demyx, who was smiling brightly at him. He felt someone removing his boots, so he looked down and saw Saix being careful to not hurt him. Once his boots were off, Axel undid the button of his pants and unzipped him, pulling his pants and underwear off of his body. Zexion smiled and then turned around, watching as Saix stood behind Demyx, taking off his shirt for him. He then watched Axel bend down and slide off his boots, and then it was Zexion's turn to unbutton his pants and unzip him, pulling them off of the blonde's body. Zexion watched as Axel stood behind Saix, taking off his shirt slowly. He bent down to remove Saix' boots, and then watched as Demyx undid his pants and slid them down the bluenette's body. Last, but not least, Zexion stood behind Axel, slowly lifting his shirt over his head, letting his hands brush against his chest lightly. Demyx bent on the floor, pulling his boots off and Saix grabbed his pants, sliding them off his body. The four of them stood there, all staring at one another.

Taking matters into his own hands, Zexion pulled Saix and Demyx towards the bed, and watched as Axel followed them. Demyx had one of the largest beds in the Organization, the Superior's was the only one that was larger. Zexion placed Demyx on the bed, lying him on his side. He guided Saix to place his arousal in Demyx' mouth, the tip just brushing against the blonde's lips. He heard Saix moan at the contact and felt a wave of lust wash over his body. He looked at Axel and saw that he understood what he needed to do. He watched as the redhead placed his own arousal at Saix' lip, causing all four men to moan in anticipation. Zexion lowered his head to Demyx' arousal and felt his tip press against Axel's mouth. He took a deep breath and let his lips hug Demyx' weeping head, lapping at the slit. All four moaned as each began to suck on one another. Feeling the unfamiliar blonde in his mouth caused him to push himself deeper into Axel's waiting mouth, making him groan. He watched as Saix sucked off Axel, and angled his head upwards to watch Demyx do the same to the bluenette. He closed his eyes and concentrated on getting Demyx to finish. He felt himself become close and wanted to give that same feeling to the blonde, who he had wanted to have some more fun with as well. He felt the blonde's arousal begin to throb under his tongue and began to move his mouth and tongue faster, up and down, taking him all the way in. He moaned, watching as Axel came inside of Saix' mouth, watching as the bluenette began to swallow, and then felt himself fall over the edge, feeling Axel's lips and mouth take everything he had to give. A split second later, he began to taste the sweetness of Demyx and felt him release inside of his mouth, swallowing the salty liquid down his throat. He released him from his mouth after he had licked him clean, and each man followed. He could already feel himself becoming aroused again, staring at these beautiful, naked men. He raised himself up on his knees.

"Well, Zexy?" He felt Axel come up behind him, whispering into his ear. "Who do you want a turn with first?" He eyed the blonde with unspoken want. "Are you going to mind if Saix and I have some fun?" Still keeping his eyes locked on aquamarine ones, he shook his head. Axel leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Remember - you're mine, always."

Crawling over to Demyx, he smiled. "You said you wanted another turn?" He watched the blonde nod his head. He leaned forward and began to kiss him. He could hear Axel and Saix doing something together, not really caring about it right now. He let his tongue touch Demyx', feeling how soft and small it was compared to Axel's. If truth be told, he preferred the redhead's tongue, but still. It was fun to have something different every once in awhile. He ended the kiss and raised his lips to the blonde's ear. "How do you want me?"

"On your knees, facing them," Demyx moaned out. Zexion nodded his head and turned around, sitting on his knees once more. He saw that Saix and Axel were in a similar position, with Axel facing him. He smiled at his luck and moved on his knees to be closer to him. He smiled as emerald eyes looked at him.

"Watch...me...as...he...enters...you," Axel gasped out as Saix began to thrust in and out of him. Zexion nodded, feeling Demyx push against his entrance. He moaned as he felt him push inside of him, reaching out to grab onto Axel's arms. He groaned, feeling Demyx begin to move in and out of him, feeling him brush against his sweet spot. He lowered his hands to the bed, staring at Axel's arousal. He wanted to taste him, wanted to give back to him what he had given to him earlier. He placed his mouth around Axel, swallowing him down, and pushing back against Demyx, feeling him go deeper inside of him. He moaned around Axel's length, moving his head in the same pace that Demyx was moving in and out of him. He felt Axel put his hands on his head, pulling on his hair slightly. He balanced himself on one hand, and took his other hand and began to stroke himself, feeling pleasure from all sides of his body. He began to feel the familiar tell-tale sign of Axel's approaching climax and began to suck on him harder, rocking his hips against Demyx' and stroking himself faster. He felt Demyx push deep inside of him, pressing right against his sweet spot and felt himself release his orgasm onto his hands, moaning loudly, and felt Axel release in his mouth. He swallowed everything that he gave him, making sure to swallow every last drop. He heard Saix moan loudly as he climaxed inside of Axel, both moaning in tandem. He felt Demyx slip out of him, and let Axel slip out of his mouth and collapsed on the bed.

He felt arms gather him up and felt himself being enclosed by a portal, then found himself back in his room. He looked up and saw that Axel was carrying him. "Axel?"

"Shh...let's lay down." The redhead set him down on his bed, getting under the covers with him. "You feeling okay?"

Zexion nodded his head, completely satiated. "What about our clothes?"

He heard Axel laugh from far away. "Don't worry about that, Zexion. Just get some rest. That was pretty bold of you to suggest. Are you glad with how it turned out?"

The slate-haired man nodded his head. He soon began to drift off to sleep.

"Good. Seeing you like that has given me some ideas...we'll get back to our lessons soon." The redhead kissed his forehead and joined him in slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

**What's in store this week? Not as earth shattering as last week's encounter, but still pretty fun. ^_^**

* * *

After that night, Zexion did his best to keep his distance from Axel. He knew that he had feelings for him, but he was afraid of following them because he did not want to be disappointed when Axel did not reciprocate. So, for the next couple of weeks, he kept his distance and only appeared in the Grey Area to report in for missions, then went back to his room when he returned. He did his best to not hang around the redhead, but in their small Organization, it was proving to be a bit difficult.

Their weekly meeting had just ended in the Room Where Nothing Gathers and Zexion was about to portal out when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked to his left and saw that Axel was standing there. "Please don't go."

His eyes widened as he stared at him. "What are you doing?" They were the only two left in the room. Still, he felt odd being in this room, alone, with Axel.

"Have you been avoiding me, Zexion?"

Zexion shook his head. "No, I've just been -"

"I know that you have. I just...why? I thought we had a lot of fun the last time?" Axel sat down in the middle of the room, looking up at Zexion.

The slate-haired man nodded his head. "I had a lot of fun, Axel. I just..."

"You just what?"

He took a deep breath. "Where is this going? Are we just going to continue to fuck one another until one of us gets bored? Or is there something more between us?" It had been bothering him for so long, to hear him actually voice it to the redhead came as a surprise to him.

"Do you want it to be that way? Or would you rather I tell you that I love you and will do crazy things to your body?" Axel cast a Magnet spell, pulling Zexion off of his chair and sitting him in his lap. "I just always assumed that you were just into the stuff we do." Axel raised his hand and began to touch Zexion's hair.

Sighing, Zexion shrugged. "I...I don't know what I want. I mean, the sex with you is incredible. You've taught me so much about my body. Of course I don't want that to end." He took another deep breath. "But...I feel like I'm becoming too attached. And that's why I've avoided you these past couple of weeks."

"I knew it!" Axel smirked. "You can't hide from me, Zexion. I could have come to you any time I wanted."

Steel blue eyes looked into emerald ones. "Why didn't you?" Zexion couldn't help the hurt that was in his voice. He wished he didn't care as much as he did.

"I wanted to give you your space," Axel said quietly. "I care about you a lot, Zexion. If you weren't going to approach me, then that was that. There's not much I can do to make that happen." He lowered his hand and began to pull away. "Do you want our lessons to end?"

Feeling as if he punched in the gut, Zexion shook his head. "No! i don't want that at all."

"Then stop avoiding me," Axel leaned close to him and started to place of trail of kisses on his neck. "Mmm...Zexy, you smell so good right now."

He raised his hands to the zipper on his cloak and zipped it down. He heard Axel hum in appreciation for the move, and felt the cloak slip off of his body. He reached up and began to unzip Axel's cloak, revealing his pale, white chest. He leaned forward and began to lick one of his nipples. letting his tongue drag over the raised flesh slowly. He brought his other hand up and tangled it in the redhead's spikes, moaning as he felt the redhead scratch his fingers up and down his back.

"Do you want to stay here?" Axel murmured into his ear. Zexion nodded his head, feeling a thrill race through his body, knowing what they were about to do. "Do you trust me?" Axel bit his earlobe, causing him to moan. Again, he nodded his head in affirmation.

Axel began to undress the rest of his body, starting by pulling off his boots and setting them to the side where his cloak was. He laid on his back, letting the man undress him. His pants were next, his underwear going with them. He felt the coolness of the tile on his skin and arched his back. He groaned as he felt Axel place his mouth on his length. He pushed himself further into the wet cavern of his mouth, feeling as if he were floating. He closed his eyes and arched his back once more, spreading his legs apart so that Axel would have more room.

"Axel..." he panted. "I want you inside of me...I need you. Please..." Zexion heard himself begging the redhead. He felt the redhead stop his pleasure with his mouth and moaned quietly at the loss. He watched as Axel stripped in front of him. He stared at the beauty of his body, as it was presented to him in all of his glory. He quickly got on his knees and swallowed the redhead into his mouth.

He heard him grunt at the sudden contact, and relaxed his throat to push him all the way. He ran his tongue along the underside of his length, letting his teeth scrape lightly against his skin. "Fuck, Zexion..." he heard Axel from far away. "If you keep this up, I won't be able to fuck you the way you want." Zexion sucked a little bit more, then slowly released him. He wiped his mouth seductively. "Gaia, Zex..."

"I wanted a taste of you," he shrugged his shoulders and laid back down. "Down here?"

The redhead shook his head. "Someplace else."

Zexion felt himself being lifted up and then was encased in a portal. He saw that they were sitting on the Superior's "throne". Zexion moaned. "Here?" He felt himself getting more aroused, just thinking about what Axel was about to do to his body on this, the "throne of thrones".

Axel wrapped his arms around his body and began to lower Zexion down on him. "You sure about this? We could get into so much trouble."

He thrust himself downward, feeling Axel fill him. He groaned and held on to the chair's sides. "Yes, I want this. I want you. Please...move..." He bit his lip as he felt the redhead begin to thrust up into him. He stopped trying to be quiet and began to moan in earnest.

"You like that, Zex? You like it when I fuck you hard?" Axel kept speaking into his ear. "Touch yourself. I want to make you feel good." He groaned as he felt the redhead's grip tighten on his hips, pushing himself back and forth, up and down, crying out in pleasure as he felt the man finally hit his sweet spot. "Right there? Is that it?" Axel continued to pound into him, making him temporarily blind, only feeling intense pleasure. Zexion began to arch his back, pushing the man deeper inside of him. He couldn't stop the moans that were being released for his throat.

Reaching down between their bodies, Zexion began to stroke himself. "Harder, Axel...harder..." He cried out, feeling the redhead begin to thrust harder into him. With each thrust, he moved his hand up and down, gripping himself tighter. "Oh Gaia..." he moaned as he felt himself start to release, coating his hand. He did not stop touching himself, the feeling too powerful to allow it to stop. He heard Axel moan his name loudly and felt him release inside of him. He clawed at the redhead's back, pushing him in further, reveling in the feeling of Axel's orgasm. He let go of his own arousal and laid his head against the redhead's chest.

"Good thing no one else is around, huh?" Axel kissed his forehead. "Zexion, if you want to be more than just fuck buddies, say the word. I'm not sleeping with anyone else but you."

Zexion just laid there, thinking over his words. Did he want to be more than that? It seemed to be working so far, so why rock the boat? "I'm okay for now, Axel." Zexion said quietly. "I won't avoid you again. I've missed...this...too much to keep staying away from you."

"No more staying away," Axel kissed his neck and Zexion sighed. A moment later, he found himself back in the center of the room, now standing. "So, how was that?"

Putting on his clothes, Zexion grinned. "Well, I can say that I've never thought about having sex on the Superior's chair. And now when we're in meetings, I may never be able to keep a straight face."

"Oh Zexy. That's why I always keep my hood up!" The two of them laughed as they got dressed.

Once they were fully clothed, Zexion opened a portal. "I suppose it's your turn to come and find me. Don't be an idiot like myself and avoid me, okay?" He walked over to the redhead and kissed him softly before heading back to the portal.

"I can't avoid you, Zexion. You're like my drug. I need you. I crave you now." Axel said to himself, as he watched the slate-haired man disappear in his portal. "I'll see you sooner than you think."


	22. Chapter 22

**How about a waterfall? ^_ ^**

* * *

Zexion returned to his room after his romp in the Room Where Nothing Gathers, exhausted. He took off his cloak and hung it on the wall and waltzed into his bathroom. He turned on the shower and left the door open, wanting to let out the steam he knew would be happening due to his love of hot showers.

He stepped under the water and groaned, rolling his neck. The position that Axel had kept him in during their activities had made him stiff, excuse the expression, and he was trying his best to let his body relax back into it's normal position. He was about to step back under the spray when he felt a hand on his neck. He jumped and almost slipped in the tub, were it not for the strong pair of arms that wrapped around him.

"I told you you were my drug," Axel purred into his ear. "I didn't mean to startle you, Zexy. But, I just couldn't stay away from you."

The slate-haired man sighed and leaned back against him. "Part of me was hoping you'd show up in here, but I didn't want to get my hopes up."

Axel ran his fingers through his short hair, massaging his scalp. "Come on, Zexy. Let's hurry up and finish in here. There's someplace I want to take you."

"Take me?" Zexion turned around and looked at him. "And where might that be?"

The redhead poked his nose. He crinkled up his face and pouted. "Aw, Zexy. Don't be like that. Come on, finish washing that gorgeous body of yours. I'll be waiting in your room."

"Wait! Don't you need to shower as well?" Zexion felt a warmth spread across his body.

"Why do you think it took me so long to get back here." Axel winked and then jumped out of the shower.

Zexion sighed, quickly finishing up in the shower, making sure he was clean everywhere. He dried off and then headed back into his room, sans towel. He saw Axel laying on his bed, watching him.

"Aww...no fair. Why didn't you keep the towel on?" Axel frowned, staring at him with a lust-filled gazed.

He shrugged. "You're in my room, remember that." He waltzed over to his dresser, taking his time trying to find something to wear. Not that he had a lot of options, but it was fun wiggling his naked body around, knowing that the redhead was watching his every move. "Now...what to wear?" He bent down, looking through the bottom drawer.

Axel came up behind him and pressed against his backside. "Geez, Zexion. You really need to get some clothes on, or I may be forced to take you here."

He pushed against the man's growing arousal and smirked. "Oh? I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me, Zexion." Axel grumbled. "Now, just pick some clothes and let's go. I'm getting antsy to take them off of you."

Zexion stared at him. "Um...you do realize I'm naked right now, yes?"

"Yes, I know. But...like I said. I want to show you this place I found. Okay? Now, please humor me." The redhead grumbled some more.

He leaned up and kissed Axel on the lips. "You're so cute when you want something done in a hurry." He pulled some boxers out of his drawer.

"Leave those. Just wear your pants." Axel grinned at him.

Zexion slipped on his pair of pants, leaving the boxers off. He threw on a black shirt and put his boots on. Grabbing his cloak, he put it on his body. "Okay," he said softly. "I'm good."

"Finally!" Axel came over to him, and created a portal around both of their bodies. Before the portal disappeared from around them, Zexion could hear rushing water. When they stepped out of the portal, he saw that they were behind a giant waterfall. "Surprised, Zexion?" Axel spoke into his ear. Zexion nodded his head.

"Quite." He looked around, seeing puddles of water everywhere from the moisture of the waterfall. "Where are we?"

"It's called Deep Jungle. Outside of this waterfall there is a lush forest and quite a lot of simian Heartless."

Zexion gazed upward. "It's...not what I was expecting."

Axel laughed. "Would you rather I whisk you away to Agrabah?"

"No!" Zexion shook his head. "No sand. I'm good here, thanks." He smiled. "Are there any humans nearby?" He began to let his hand slide across the bulge in Axel's pants, teasing him.

The redhead groaned low. "Not really. If there are, they can't hear us over this noise," gesturing to the waterfall. "Mmm...Zexion, that's nice." Zexion had let his hand slip underneath his cloak and began to touch him through his jeans. "Slide them off of me," Axel leaned his head back against the wet rock.

Doing what was requested of him, Zexion slid the man's pants down, and unzipped his cloak, so that he would have easier access to him. Zexion unzipped his cloak and looked at Axel. "Do you want me to remove my pants as well?"

Axel reached out and pulled Zexion by his pants. Zexion smirked as the redhead struggled to undo his pants. He watched as the button flew off of his jeans. "Whatever," he grumbeld, nuzzling Zexion's neck. "I'll get you another pair." He moaned as he felt Axel begin to kiss his neck.

"You...mmm...don't have to...AXEL!" He cried out his name when he felt his hand start to tease his backside. He gripped on to him and let his head fall back. "I don't think I can wait much longer," he begged the redhead to stop teasing him.

Letting go of his backside, Axel pushed Zexion against the rock wall. "Now Zexy," Axel lifted Zexion's body up, keeping him pressed against the wall. He looked into his emerald eyes, panting slightly. Axel pushed himself into his entrance, just leaving a little bit of himself inside of him. He lowered his head and spoke into his ear. "I want to hear you be as loud as you can be." He thrust inside of him hard, causing Zexion to scream out loud as he gripped on to his shoulders.

He wrapped his legs around the redhead, yelling each time he thrust up into him. Feeling the spray from the waterfall was helping him slide up and down the wall, creating a pleasant friction. "Axel..." His voice echoed in the enclosure.

"Louder," Axel groaned into his ear, pushing into him. The redhead finally hit Zexion's sweet spot, causing him to scream in pleasure. "More of that, Zexion?" Axel kept thrusting into him the same way, over and over, causing Zexion to lose sense of reality. "Gaia, I love to hear you scream," Axel began to pump into him faster.

Zexion let his head fall back against the rock, angling his body for Axel to penetrate him even more. Now, every rapid thrust, his arousal rubbed against Zexion's bundle of nerves. Zexion did his best to angle his body even more so that he could start to touch himself. His skin and arousal were on fire, and it only took a few pumps of his hand before he exploded over both himself and Axel with his release, unable to take the stimulation any longer. He heard Axel grunt at his orgasm and then felt him shudder against him, following him over the edge.

Trying his best to swallow after yelling so much, Zexion felt himself begin to slip down the rock wall. Axel was gently lowering him back down on terra firma, grinning like a school kid. "I don't know what it is about you, but I really can't get enough of you yelling my name."

He felt himself begin to blush. "Okay," he said quietly. "This place is really nice, Axel." He washed off his hand in one of the pools of water as he slid up his pants with the other. "Why did you want to bring me here?"

"Because I thought you'd appreciate it. And besides, we don't get out as often as I think we should." Axel chuckled and pulled his own pants back up. "Sorry I ruined your pants."

Zexion shrugged. "It's okay. It was quite humorous, watching you struggle."

The redhead pulled him close to his body and hugged him. "Still. Thanks for humoring me. Even if you were an awful tease." They were enveloped in a portal and returned to Zexion's bedroom. "Do you want me to come find you again soon?" Axel began to walk towards the door.

"Hey Ax?" Zexion gestured to his bed. "Feel like sleeping here tonight?"

Axel nodded his head and smiled. "I would love to."

The two of them quickly got undressed and hopped under the blankets. Zexion sighed as he felt Axel wrap his arms around him, cuddling him. He held onto his arms and smiled.

"What's that smile for, Zexy?" Axel nuzzled his neck, causing Zexion to smile more.

"No reason. Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

Axel kissed his neck softly. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."


	23. Chapter 23

**Anyone interested in another threesome? ^_^ This is dedicated to my beta, and good friend, AnimalCops. **

**

* * *

**

A few days had passed since Zexion and Axel had gone to the waterfall. Another morning had dawned and now Zexion was making his way to the Grey Area. He saw a few people sitting in the room. However, he did not see Saix. There stood Xigbar, looking quite awkward. He tried to hide his smirk as he approached him.

"Good morning, Number II," Zexion said in a soft voice. "It's unusual to see you standing here."

"Yeah, yeah." Xigbar thrusted him a note. "Here. This is your assignment. Be careful, or some shit." Zexion raised an eyebrow at him and went to go sit on one of the couches. He saw Demyx across the room and smiled at him. Choosing to sit alone, he sat back and opened the note.

_Time for another game of hide and seek. You game? Come find us_

_in Halloween Town.  
_

He quickly crumpled up the note and stood up. Xigbar opened a portal. "Be careful. I hear that Heartless is ridiculously huge."

"You have no idea," Zexion said under his breath, smiling to himself. He stepped into the portal and found himself in the Hinterlands. He looked around the trees and could not see or hear anyone. He assumed that, like the last game of hide and seek, he would be trying to find Axel and Saix. He groaned, images floating in his mind of what had happened between the three of them the last time, and quickly left the dense woods.

Exiting the woods, he could hear noises up ahead. He went down the slope and could hear activity in the graveyard to his left. He walked up the short incline and opened the gate. When he walked into the graveyard, he saw Axel kissing someone. What he saw he wasn't quite sure he was seeing correctly. It looked like a large blue wolf-man was kissing him back. He could see a tail wrapped around Axel's waist. He gasped when he saw Saix' face move to the side to see him. He approached the two of them.

"Saix?" Zexion asked, reaching out to touch the two wolf-like ears that had popped up on the top of his head. The blue fur felt soft between his fingers. "How did this happen?"

Axel pulled back from nuzzling his neck and smiled at the slate-haired man. "Glad you finally made it, Zexy. I was beginning to worry." Axel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Zexion's, pulling him closer to the two of them. He returned the kiss with a desperate passion. He broke off the kiss and looked at Saix.

"I only look like this because of this world," Saix said quietly. "I revert to my natural state. Why do you think I like Kingdom Hearts so much?"

Understanding dawned on Zexion's face. "The moon. The moon here helps to release this inside of you?" He stood between the two of them, examining Saix. "It's...remarkable." He groaned when he felt the bluenette wrap his tail around his waist. He reached down and moved his hands through his fur. "So soft," he murmured.

Saix let out a soft howl, bringing Zexion's attention back to his face. "Did...did I hurt you?" Zexion asked quietly, hoping that he did not. He heard Axel chukle. "What?"

"That's his happy noise," Axel leaned forward and gave Saix a kiss. "It means that he liked you touching his tail in that way." Zexion moaned as he watched Axel kiss him, touching Saix' tail without thought. He heard Saix make that noise once more and could feel himself growing excited at hearing that sound.

Zexion began to kiss Axel's neck, still touching the tail that was wrapped around him. "You knew he'd be like this, didn't you?" Zexion groaned into Axel's ear as Saix' grip on his waist tightened. "This is why you brought me here," he bit on his earlobe. "I want to fuck the both of you so bad," Zexion bit back another moan.

Axel stopped kissing Saix and looked at him. "Then what are you waiting for Zexion?" Axel reached forward and brought his face to the two of theirs. He saw the two of their tongues touching each other, and he leaned forward letting his tongue clash against both of theirs. Kissing two people at the same time was a new experience for Zexion, one that he was finding made him more aroused than anything had before. He could feel the difference between both of their tongues, loving how the both felt against his own.

Reaching for Axel, he placed his hand on the redhead's groin, feeling how excited he was. "Axel...I want to watch you and Saix..." He pulled away from them. "I want to be behind you, I want to watch you make him howl." He stood behind Axel and unzipped his cloak, letting his pants drop.

"As you wish," Axel said as he unzipped Saix' cloak first, then his own. Zexion moaned, watching how gentle Axel was being with Saix. He kept staring at his blue tail, wanting to touch it some more. He had a feeling that Saix could tell because the next thing he felt was his tail wrapping around his wrist. Axel smirked. "Looks like someone is just as impatient as you are, Zexion." Axel leaned down and began to kiss Saix' neck. Zexion leaned forward and captured the bluenette's lips with his own, feeling his elongated teeth clash against his own, causing him to moan into his mouth. He heard Axel unzip both Saix and his own pants as he continued to kiss the blue werewolf.

He pulled back from Saix, wanting to hear the noise he would make when Axel entered his body. He concentrated on his face and felt his tail tighten around his wrist, hearing a guttural moan release from his throat as Axel made his way inside of his body. It was enough for Zexion. He quickly placed himself at Axel's entrance and pushed in, groaning at the tightness that enveloped his arousal. He reached out and began to let his fingers hold on to the tail that was still wrapped around his wrist. He listened to both Axel and Saix moan in tandem as he continued to thrust in and out of Axel. He pulled back, almost slipping out of Axel, before he pushed himself back in, slamming into him. He did his best to move with Axel, but found that if he kept the pace that Axel did, he would finish before the both of them. Saix seemed to be enjoying the rougher sex right now. With the hand that was wrapped in his tail, Zexion reached forward and began to stroke Saix, hearing him begin to howl louder as he let his hand fall up and down on his arousal. He began to move faster in and out of Axel, feeling himself start to get close. He heard Saix scream his release, which caused Axel to groan with his own release. Zexion moaned loud as he felt Axel squeeze around him and pushed himself all the way in, releasing his own orgasm.

The three of them stayed quiet, letting each other regain their breath. Zexion felt Saix release his hand and he slowly let it drop off of his softening arousal. "Sorry," Saix said quietly. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

Zexion looked at his wrist and saw a few welts there from the tail being wrapped around him so tight. He shook his head, kissing Axel's back as he let himself fall out of him. "No, I'm fine." He stepped back and pulled his pants back up. "That was pretty intense." He smiled, leaning forward and kissing the both of them one last time. "I'm going to head back to the castle. Axel? Will I be seeing you later?"

The redhead turned and smiled at him. "Of course you will, Zexion." He raised himself off of Saix and pulled up his own pants. "Did you not want to wait for us?"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't it be better if the three of us didn't show back up at the castle all together?" He leaned forward and kissed Axel on the lips. "Thank you for this. Even without knowing, you fulfilled a secret fantasy of mine."

"Oh?" Emerald eyes sparkled. "And what was that? Sex in a graveyard?"

Zexion shook his head and smiled at Saix. "Having sex with a magical creature." He saw Saix blush and smiled. "I'll see you guys back at the castle." He gave Axel one last kiss and walked out of the graveyard.


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow. Long time no update, huh? ^_^ Here - let's get back to it, shall we? **

* * *

Zexion found himself wandering the halls late one night. He had had a particularly difficult mission in Agrabah and could not get to sleep. Rather than go and see if he could find something to do, he decided to wander instead.

As he was walking past his favorite redheads' room, the door opened. His eyes widened as he saw Axel in only a pair of sleeping pants. He stopped where he was and stared. "A-Axel?"

The redhead quickly pulled Zexion into the room. The slate-haired man stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Axel said. "I thought I heard a noise so I was going to investigate."

"In only your pajamas?" Zexion smirked, sitting down on the ottoman in his room. He watched the redhead stretch and smiled as he saw the redhead's pants sink lower on his hips, showing a nice trail of red towards his nether area. It had been far too long since the two of them had had a chance to be together again.

Axel blushed. "Yes, in only my pajamas. It's not like I need my cloak to summon my weapons." He went back to his bed and sat down on it. "Why are you sitting over there?" Axel smiled at Zexion. He patted the bed with his hand. "I've got plenty of room over here for you."

Now it was the Schemer's turn to blush. He stood up from the ottoman and walked over to Axel's bedside. He quickly unzipped his cloak and threw it on the ottoman. He heard Axel laugh. "What?" he asked quietly as he sat down on the bed, taking off his boots.

"You can give me crap for wearing pajamas and you were wearing them under your cloak?" Axel reached out and pulled Zexion down on the bed. Zexion let out an exhale and smiled shyly.

"I happened to have just returned from a mission, thank you very much." Zexion poked Axel in the chest. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to wander. What's your excuse?"

The redhead laughed. "I have none. I just hate wearing that cloak. Especially since you were walking way too loud in the hallway."

"I was not walking loud," Zexion blushed and snuggled against the redhead's bare chest. He sighed softly. "I've missed you..."

Axel wrapped his arms around Zexion and squeezed him gently. "Me too. Stupid missions. I'm glad it was you in the hallway."

"Truth?" Zexion looked up at the emerald eyes staring down at him. He saw the redhead nod and he continued. "I came by here on purpose," he spoke softly.

"Why didn't you just portal here?" Axel asked, smiling down at him. "You don't think I"m messing around with some other Org member, do you?"

Blushing, Zexion pulled back and looked down at him. "Sometimes I wonder, alright? I'd rather save myself the embarrassment of walking in on you and someone else." He sighed and looked away, feeling stupid for admitting that to him.

"Hey," Axel sat up. "I haven't been with anyone else. Don't worry." He leaned forward and kissed Zexion softly. "I have no time right now. Xemnas has got me doing crazy missions. I haven't had much rest recently. It's got nothing to do with you."

Feeling foolish, Zexion nodded. "Look, can I sleep in here tonight? We...we don't have to do anything if you're not feeling up to it. I wouldn't mind just snuggling with you."

Turning off the light, Axel made it clear that it was quite alright if Zexion wanted to stay. Standing up from the bed, the only light illuminating the room coming from Kingdom Hearts, Zexion removed his pajama pants and laid down in the bed next to Axel. He laid his head against his chest, breathing deeply. _I've missed his smell. A mixture of sweat, burning wood and something else..._He could hear the redhead breathing deeply. Wrapping his arms around him, he closed his eyes and sighed softly, letting himself drift off.

A few hours later, Zexion woke up from the most amazing dream. He had begun to dream that Axel had taken him out for a date to Port Royale, and the two of them began to get hot and heavy in a dark alleyway. He moaned softly at remembering the dream. He felt a wetness on his groin, a familiar warm feeling, and gasped as he looked down beneath the sheets. There was Axel, having removed his boxers at some point, sucking on him slowly. Zexion groaned, thrusting up into Axel's mouth, reaching down and threading his hands in the redhead's hair.

"I...I thought I was dreaming," Zexion gasped out, enjoying how Axel's mouth felt on his arousal. He felt the redhead tease his entrance with his fingertip, causing Zexion to move forward, hoping to pull the finger further inside of him.

"Ah, ah," Axel removed his mouth from the slate-haired man's arousal, licking him slowly. "At my pace, love."

Hearing that word made Zexion swoon, so happy to be back where he knew he belonged. Why he had kept himself away was beyond him. He knew that the redhead was with no one else. He hadn't been with anyone either. He knew that he wouldn't last long if the man continued to tease him in this fashion.

"Axel," Zexion mewled, wishing for the man to place his mouth back over his throbbing arousal. "I need you..." He looked down and felt himself grow more excited as he watched the redhead slowly slide a finger inside of him.

"Like that, Zexy?" Axel whispered, gently letting his fingertip feel around the inside of Zexion. Closing his eyes, Zexion nodded. "No, I want you to see me move in and out of you," Axel whispered. Opening his eyes, Zexion looked down and watched Axel slip another finger inside of him. He bucked his hips, trying to push him in further. "That's it, Zexy," Axel smiled. Zexion couldn't control his moans any longer. As he watched him, with every stroke came another loud moan. Axel pushed all the way inside of him, pressing against his sweet spot, causing Zexion's arousal to begin to weep. He cried out as Axel placed his thumb over the slit, rubbing the wetness all over the crown. "You like that, Zexion?" Axel raised his thumb to his lips, licking off the liquid that had transferred from Zexion's body. Moaning low, Zexion nodded as he watched the redhead continue to lick his fluid off of his own hand. "Do you want a taste?" Axel asked him, rubbing his thumb over his slit once more. Nodding, Zexion bucked his hips gently, trying to prod the redhead to move his hand inside of him once more.

Axel raised his thumb to Zexion's lips. "Have a taste then," he purred as Zexion captured the digit with his mouth, sucking on it as if it were water. He moaned as he felt Axel move his fingers inside of him once more, pressing against his spot. He cried out around Axel's thumb as he felt his mouth back on his arousal, still moving his fingers inside of him. Too much stimulation for Zexion, he closed his eyes and thrust his hips upwards, ramming his arousal to the back of Axel's throat. He sucked on the redhead's thumb, still tasting his own sweetness on it and felt himself orgasm hard, spilling his liquid down Axel's throat. He felt the man sucking on him softly, moving his hand gently in and out of him as he rode out his orgasm. He panted softly, feeling Axel's thumb slip out of his mouth and watched as Axel raised his head up. "Fuck, Zexion," he spoke low. "I'd forgotten how yummy you are..."

Blushing slightly, Zexion looked down at Axel with lust-filled eyes. "Axel...I want to feel you inside of me." He watched as the redhead pulled back the sheet and quickly removed his own bottoms. He smiled as the redhead stood on the bed and placed himself on Zexion's chest. He smiled as he stared at the redhead's wondrous arousal in front of his face. Without being told, he leaned forward and captured the crown with his lips, moaning low as he could taste the tiny bit of fluid that had begun to leak out of the slit. He let his tongue lap gently on the slit, dipping the tip inside of the hole, drawing out more of the delicious fluid that was trapped inside. He heard Axel moan loud, clearly enjoying what Zexion was doing to him. He let his mouth slide all the way down his arousal, making it wet with his saliva. He pulled back, once he felt he had coated it enough, only to have Axel's hands move his head back. Taking the hint, he let the tip of his tongue dance all the head once more, dipping into the slit over and over, enjoying the sounds it was causing the redhead to make. He placed his lips over the crown and sucked softly, as if sipping hot tea, and could feel Axel begin to push further into his mouth. He let go of him and looked up. "I need to feel you _now_," Zexion groaned out. "I can't wait any longer."

Getting up off of his chest, Axel placed himself between Zexion's legs. Feeling playful, Zexion quickly flipped over on the bed and raised himself up on his hands and knees. He heard Axel moan at the sudden switch and knew he had made the right decision. He felt Axel press himself against his entrance, teasing him once more. Gripping the sheet, Zexion turned back to look at him. "Stop teasing me and fuck me already."

"As you wish," Axel said and quickly thrust into him. Zexion moaned loud, unable to control himself. From being empty to feeling so full, it was a welcomed release. He turned around, facing the headboard and groaned as he felt Axel place his hands on his hips. Axel began to thrust in and out of him, pushing in deep. Zexion's moans matched those of Axel's, both men crying loud for each other. While picking up the pace, Axel pushed further inside of Zexion, brushing the tip against his sweet spot. Zexion cried out and soon, Axel was thrusting into that spot over and over. "Zexion," Axel groaned out. "You..should...touch..." Nodding, Zexion reached down to his once more erect arousal and began to stroke himself, gripping onto the bed with his other hand. The two were setting a fast pace to the finish. Zexion could feel his lower stomach begin to tingle and began to moan louder. He soon released on his hand, screaming "AXEL!" and felt Axel push deep inside of him and felt the redhead follow him over the edge.

The two panted in unison, both trying to calm down after that session. Axel pulled himself out of Zexion, and laid down on the bed. Zexion sighed at the loss of contact and let himself fall onto the bed. He turned and glanced at Axel. "Fuck...I missed this."

Laughing, Axel nodded his head. "Me too, Zexion. Me too."

"Sorry I didn't make it here sooner," Zexion leaned over and kissed Axel gently on the lips. He rested his head on his chest, still panting softly.

Wrapping his arms around him, Axel kissed the top of Zexion's head. "It's okay. You're here now. That's what matters."

"I am," Zexion smiled and closed his eyes. "Here's hoping for more yummy dreams..." He drifted off to sleep, completely satisfied.

Axel looked down at him and smiled. "Yes, more yummy dreams..." He kissed the top of his head once more. "I love you, Zexion. Please...don't stay away this long again..."

But the Schemer was asleep, dreaming of another tryst with he and the redhead the stars of the dream.


	25. Chapter 25

**How about some friskiness on the balcony in that famous ballroom? Quick and dirty. ^_^ **

* * *

Zexion fumed silently as he received his assignment from Saix, stepping through the portal. He did not want to do a recon mission to Beasts' Castle. That was Xaldin's world. Why was it necessary for him to be there? But he couldn't argue with his colleague. Never mind he's made that particular colleague scream out in pleasure...

He sighed and found himself in the ballroom of the castle. "Why would Saix send me to this particular spot?" He looked around, seeing the dark night sky filtering through the windows, causing the chandelier to sparkle with wonder. He stared up at it and soon felt something pressing him against the banister. He began to turn around and found that he was being forced to stay facing the ballroom. "Who's there?"

Long slender fingers gripped his upper arms, causing a shiver to flow down his spine. He knew that touch. He spoke softly as he felt the person behind him get closer to him. "What are you doing here...?"

"Shhh...not so loud, Zexy...Aren't you on recon right now...?" Axel spoke into his ear, causing Zexion to grip the banister, doing his best to stifle his moan. "Look down there..."

Looking down on the ballroom floor, he saw the girl...Belle, was it? He couldn't remember, nor did he care as he felt Axel press against his backside, causing him to moan low. Before he could do anything, a gloved hand was placed against his mouth and he could feel Axel's breath against his ear. "If she sees us, it's all over for us, Zexion..."

Zexion nodded his head, understanding what Axel was implying. He watched her walk across the floor and saw that infernal clock and candelabra down there as well. He bit Axel's fingers gently, his hand still pressed against his mouth, as he felt the redhead push against his backside more.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Axel spoke directly into his ear, speaking in a low voice. Biting the redheads' fingers, Zexion nodded his head slightly as he continued to watch Belle. He saw the door opening once more and watched as the...thing...that Xaldin had been dealing with appeared at the door. He sighed softly, watching as the beast approached the small woman.

"Isn't that sweet," Axel spoke into his ear. Zexion bit back as gasp as he felt Axel raise up his cloak from down below. "Can you stay quiet, Zexy?" Nodding his head, Zexion let Axel's fingers press against his mouth, helping him bite back the moan that was threatening to escape. He held on to the banister with a near death grip. He bucked his hips as he felt Axel's hand brush against his arousal. "My...someone is already excited, aren't they?"

Trying not to spit out an acerbic remark, Zexion pressed himself against Axel's hand, making the redhead quite aware that yes, he was indeed turned on by all of this, keeping his noise to a non-existent level. He did his best to control his moan as he felt Axel unbutton his pants, feeling the redhead push his boxers and pants down with one hand. "Better hold on to that railing, Zexion."

Placing both hands in a more secure position, Zexion stared down at the two beings in the middle of the ballroom, watching as the two of them regarded each other. _Do humans normally act this way? What a waste of passion, to just skirt around what each desires of the other._ He heard Axel unzip his own pants and held on to the banister in anticipation.

"Remember...stay quiet..." Axel spoke into his ear, pressing himself against Zexion's entrance. Zexion leaned forward, pressing his hips backwards, doing his best to push Axel inside of him. The redhead got the idea and quickly slipped inside, causing Zexion to bite the gloved hand hard, not making an audible sound. He heard Axel groan softly, and sighed as he felt the redhead move his hand away from his mouth. "Now, Zexion," Axel whispered. "You need to stay silent on your own..."

Feeling the redhead fill him up, Zexion kept his eyes focused on the couple down below, who were completely unaware of the two of them. He held on to the banister, biting his lip hard as he felt Axel push against his sweet spot. _He's going to make me disappear...I'm going to make a noise...feels so good..._He bit his lip more, feeling the skin split and tasted copper on the tip of his tongue. He bit back another moan as Axel began to thrust faster and deeper inside of him.

Pressing himself against the banister, seeking some sort of friction against his own arousal, Zexion threw his head backwards as the redhead began to move faster. He felt himself rub against the banister, causing his itch to finally dissipate in the way he was hoping it would. Staring down at the couple down below, he pressed against Axel, feeling his lover press against his sweet spot over and over, making him push against the banister more, biting back a groan. He felt Axel's hot breath against his neck. He knew the redhead was watching what was taking place below them. Both of them were extremely aroused, more so than normal, at the thrill of possibly being caught in their act of passion for each other. Zexion, thinking of the two people down below completely unaware caused him to release inside of his cloak, causing the banister to begin to warp due to how hard he was holding on to it. He felt Axel exhale against his neck, pushing in deep inside of him. He felt the redhead release inside of him, making him lean his head back on the Axel's shoulder, desperate to be closer to him in any way possible.

After a few silent moments, Zexion felt Axel slip out of him and sighed as he felt his cloak fall back down. He reached down and pulled up his pants, not caring about the stickiness against his stomach and cloak. He would take care of it when he got back to the castle. He looked down at the two beings down below, watching as the two of them began to talk to one another. He heard Axel zip up his pants. He sighed as he felt the redhead's lips against his neck. "I'll see you later..." He heard the familiar sound of a portal opening and closing.

Feeling weak in the knees, Zexion and backed up against the wall, groaning softly. After regaining his breath, he flicked his wrist and opened a portal. He no longer cared about the two down below. Again, this was Xaldin's world, not his. However, he was not at all sorry that Axel surprised him by showing up.

Reappearing in the Grey Area, he saw Axel sitting on one of the couches, having a laugh with both Demyx and Xigbar. "Everything okay, Number VI?" Zexion turned and looked at Saix, who had addressed him as soon as he had returned.

"Of course, Number VII."

"Everything go according to plan on your mission?" Saix asked with a hint of playfulness.

Emerald eyes looked over at him, sparkling with mirth. "Yes, Number VII. Everything went according to plan." Zexion smiled at the redhead, taking his leave of the area. He headed back to his room. He knew with that one look, the redhead was sure to be following him soon enough.


	26. Chapter 26

**For Jaquiqui, at her request. Did someone say threesome? ^_^**

* * *

After returning from the Beast's Castle, Zexion had made a point to spend more time with Axel. Even if it just meant a quick kiss in passing, or one of them appearing in each others' rooms, it was enough. However, as a week passed, Zexion began to get a bit antsy. And it seemed that the redhead sensed this as well.

"Zexion?" Axel asked him one day after they had both returned from long missions on different worlds. "What's going on with you?" The two of them were lying in Axel's bed, having just finished a marathon session of love making. Axel was holding Zexion close, both still breathing a bit heavily.

The slate-haired man glanced up at Axel. "Please don't take this the wrong way..."

"But...?" The redhead said, looking down at Zexion. Zexion felt a blush appear on his face and he closed his one visible eye. "Okay, Zexy...I'd like for you to stop freaking me out right now."

Zexion nodded. "I apologize. I'm not trying to 'freak' you out. I was going to say that I've been thinking I'd like to have some fun..."

"Fun?" Axel asked, clearly confused with what Zexion was asking. "What do you mean? Did we not just have any fun?"

Blushing still, Zexion put his head back down on Axel's chest. "No, I mean...I'd like to have some _fun_." _Don't make me say it, Axel._

"Ohhh..._fun_. I see." Axel said, running his fingers through Zexion's hair. "Nope. I don't get it. What are you asking?"

_Why must you be clueless right now?_ "Saix." Zexion said quietly.

"Oh, now I get it. 'Fun' time..." Axel laughed. "Really, Zexy? Sai? Why?"

Zexion cleared his throat. "The last time we were with him, it was in Halloweentown. I thought it would be nice to do something not there."

"Good point." Axel nodded his head. "Okay, then. I'll talk to him. I don't know when it will happen because he and Xemnas seem to be spending an awful lot of time together as of late."

"The Superior?" Zexion said. "Really? I thought that had fizzled out."

The redhead shrugged. "Well, looks like that isn't the case any more. So, I'll see what I can do. You'll know when it happens, though." He kissed him softly. "Next time, just ask me you want to have another threesome, okay? You don't have to make it so complicated."

Zexion felt another blush rise on his cheeks. "Fine, Axel. Next time I'll just say 'Hey, I'd like to fuck another dude. Is that cool? Oh, and please. I'd like you to help out as well.' Yeah. There really isn't a nice way to ask someone about that."

"Zexy!" Axel laughed, and Zexion felt himself being pulled closer to him. "I love you, you know. It doesn't matter to me. You don't have to be so self-conscious around me. It's quite alright."

Shaking his head, Zexion sighed. "Fine. Point taken. Can we get some rest now? You've made me exhausted." He closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"Yes, Zexion," Axel said. Zexion felt the redhead kiss his forehead and allowed a soft smile to cross his lips as he nestled against Axel's chest. "Sweet dreams." And with those two words, Zexion allowed himself to finally drift off to sleep.

It was a few days later that what Zexion had asked came to fruition. After a long mission at the Land of the Dragons, Zexion had returned to the Grey Area, only to be stopped by Saix.

"Number VI." The bluenette looked at him.

Feeling his stomach drop in anticipation, Zexion looked into amber eyes. "Yes, Number VII? What is it?"

Saix stared at him. "I need to see you in my office in half an hour."

"Of course, Number VII. I will see you then." Zexion then took his leave and headed back to his room. He hoped that this meant that what he had asked Axel, it had been discussed with him and this was going to be the pay off. He could feel himself become quite excited and aroused at the thoughts of being in Saix' office...

That thirty minutes seemed to be the longest of Zexion's existence. When one has a desire and a thirst for something, to know it's just within one's grasp can be quite infuriating. He did his best to relax and then portaled himself just outside of Saix' office. He knocked on the door. "Enter," he heard from behind the wood. Placing his hand on the handle, Zexion turned the knob and stepped inside.

"If you would not mind, please lock the door." Not even through the door yet, Zexion kept his hand on the handle and twisted the tiny lock on the door, effectively locking anyone else out. He turned around and saw that his lover was already in the office, sitting in a chair. "Won't you please take a seat?" Doing as he was told, he sat down next to Axel, not quite sure what was going on. _Maybe we both got in trouble? Maybe this isn't what I thought it was? _

"It has been brought to my attention that you were... interested in some things," Saix said in a quiet tone. "However, due to my current relations with the Superior, I must decline."

Zexion was about to say something but then saw that Saix held up his hand. "Let me finish, if you please, Number VI." Zexion closed his mouth and nodded. "Now...I'm well aware of your relations with Number VIII. Why not just...have some fun with him?" Again, Zexion opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it as Saix continued. "Have some fun with him while I...watch." He saw the bluenette's amber eyes sparkle with lust and desire.

Turning to look at the redhead, he saw that by the look on his face, he was already keen on the idea. "Is that good enough for you, Zexy?" Axel asked, his voice full of want and need. "It's not quite what you asked for...but I think if we give him a good show, he may just abandon his obedience to his master." Zexion watched as Axel flicked a glance over to the bluenette and saw the two of them blush. It wasn't quite what he had wanted, but who was he to pass up a good voyeur opportunity?

Standing up from his seat, Zexion moved the few steps to be in front of Axel. He nudged the chair the redhead was sitting in back some, giving him more room between the desk and where he was sitting. He leaned forward and slowly unzipped Axel's cloak, smirking as he saw the man was wearing one of his own undershirts. Why the redhead insisted on wearing his undershirt was beyond him - it was clearly too small for his long torso. But he also got a wonderful feeling knowing that Axel wanted to wear something of his. He reached under the too small shirt and found the redheads' nipple easily, twisting it sharply with his index finger and thumb, knowing just how to get the redhead excited. He watched as Axel gripped the armrests of the chair and threw his head back with a loud moan. Turning to look behind him, he saw Saix watching the two of them, engrossed in his private show. Looking back at Axel, he lowered his head and slipped it underneath the taunt shirt, pressing his face against the man's chest. He let his hand slip to the redheads' back, placing his lips over where his hand had just been. He bit down on Axel's nipple, making the redhead scream out.

"More," Saix said in a deep voice, filling the silence of the room with a quiet moan. Zexion looked up at Axel with a silent question. The look the passed between the two of them, Zexion knew what his lover wanted. He pulled the redhead up out of the chair, watching as the long cloak fell off of his body, leaving Axel only wearing a too small shirt and his black pants. He undid Axel's pants, pulling them done to reveal his very erect arousal. Both he and Saix moaned at the beauty of it, watching as the little bit of liquid at the tip began to drip down. Before it could fall to the floor, Zexion dropped to his knees to catch it, letting his tongue run along the base of Axel's arousal. He felt the redhead grab on to his shoulders as he placed his lips around the crown, lapping up the remaining liquid that had yet to fall towards to the ground. Both Axel and Saix groaned at the action. Zexion looked up and saw that Saix was now standing next to them on the other side of the desk, touching himself. Not wanting to be left out on the fun, Zexion dipped his tongue one last time inside of the slit, licking up more of Axel, and then stood back up. He slipped off his own cloak, letting it pool on the floor around him and he undid his own pants. He watched Axel turn around and place himself against the desk. He heard Saix moan appreciatively, understanding what was in store for that desk of his.

Leaning forward, Zexion swept Axel's hair to the side and spoke into his ear. "Do you want me to prep you?" He bit down on his earlobe, drawing a moan out of him. He turned and watched Saix begin to touch himself. It gave Zexion such a feeling of power, knowing that what he was doing to his lover was turning on this other man.

"No," Axel moaned low. "I'm fine...Just...I want it..."

Nodding his head, Zexion looked at Saix. He held up his palm to him. "Lick me, Sai..."

The bluenette moaned and nodded, letting his tongue bathe Zexion's hand. If he wasn't able to participate in the way he had wanted him to, having him lick his palm was good enough for him. He moaned loud at the man's ministrations of his tongue, enjoying how well he was coating his hand for him. All too soon, the bluenette pulled back and Zexion took his hand and wrapped it around his arousal, coating himself liberally with Saix' saliva. When he felt it was enough, he placed himself at Axel's entrance. He heard the redhead breathe in and quickly forced himself past the tight ring and pushed deep inside of him. All three men groaned loudly, one from the penetration - one from being penetrated - and one just basking in the sex in front of him. Zexion gripped Axel's hips, forgetting how good it felt to be inside of him. He stilled his hips, letting Axel adjust to him being inside of him. After a few moments, he began to thrust deep inside of him. He turned and watched Saix touch himself. He just couldn't allow that to happen.

"Saix..." Zexion moaned, thrusting into Axel. The bluenette nodded and quickly dropped his cloak and unzipped his pants. He walked over to them and Zexion gripped the bluenette's very stiff arousal with his hand that still had a tiny bit of his saliva still on it. Zexion began to pump in and out of Axel, pressing against his sweet spot each time, and began to stroke Saix. The three of them set a fast pace. Moving faster inside of Axel, Zexion felt that he was close to completion so he began to move his hand faster on Saix.

_Knock, knock._

The three of them froze at the knock on the door, Axel's silent scream - Zexion's groan - and Saix' midcry.

_Knock, knock. _"Saix?" Xemnas. The door handle jiggled. "Why is your door locked?"

Saix stared at them and mouthed "Go." Zexion nodded, letting go of him and quickly picking up both his and Axel's cloak, still inside of him. He then portaled the two of them back to his room, on his bed. Zexion quickly threw the cloaks on the ground and went back to pounding into Axel, this time, not holding back any longer.

"Fuck, Zexion!" Axel screamed at the top of his lungs as he released. Zexion felt his orgasm and quickly released after him, screaming out his release as well.

Slipping out of Axel, Zexion fell on the bed, panting. "Oh...my..."

Axel began to laugh as he collapsed on the bed. "I thought it was over as soon as he knocked."

"Me too!" Zexion said. He smiled as Axel curled up against his chest. He ran his hand along the tight undershirt. "May I ask why you insist on wearing my clothes?"

Axel blushed and looked up at him. "It's because it's yours, silly. That's why." He kissed Zexion softly, causing the slate-haired man to lose his breath momentarily. "Does it bother you?"

"Not at all," Zexion hugged Axel close to him. "I think you look extremely sexy in my clothes." He laughed.

"Good." Axel nuzzled against his chest. "Don't mind me...I'm sleepy..." He yawned a tiny yawn.

Zexion smirked. "It's fine, Axel. Get some rest. Here's hoping Saix wasn't murdered because of what we just did."

"No kidding." Axel yawned once more and then drifted off to sleep.

_It really doesn't get any better than this, does it? _Zexion closed his eyes and allowed sleep to finally claim him.


	27. Chapter 27

**How about a visit to a certain In-Between world...? ^_^**

* * *

After a few days had passed, Zexion finally had the nerve to approach Saix for a mission. He had been "sick" because he wasn't quite sure if the bluenette had gotten into any trouble for their escapade in said bluenette's office. He wasn't sure if Axel had spoken to him or not, given the fact that the redhead stayed with him in his room when he wasn't out on a mission. But, he could no longer avoid doing any work.

Approaching the Grey Area, Zexion let his bangs fall in front of his face. He looked around the room and saw Demyx playing his sitar and watched as Luxord and Xigbar played a round of cards. He walked over to Saix, standing close to the window.

"Ah, nice of you to join us, Number VI." Saix spoke, smirking. "Feeling better, I take it?"

Zexion felt a blush raise on his cheeks. "Yes, Number VII. I'm feeling much better. Thank you." He coughed a bit into his hand. "Where will I be going on my mission today?"

"You will be heading to Twilight Town. It appears that there are Heartless in the woods that seem to be causing quite a bit of a problem, and Superior would like them dealt with." He watched Saix open a portal for him. "Do not return until all of the Heartless have been taken care of."

Zexion nodded and stepped through the portal. When he stepped out of it, he saw that he was standing in the forest. "Don't return until all of the Heartless are gone?" He sighed to himself. "I guess I'm never returning back to the castle."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Turning around quickly, Zexion grinned. "Now, what would you be doing here?" He watched Axel step out from behind one of the trees. "I don't recall Saix saying anything about this being a joint mission...?"

"Oh...well...I may have asked to be sent here..." Axel approached him, smirking. "What? Would you rather I be somewhere else?"

"No!" Zexion said quickly. "I'm glad you're here." He grinned at him. "Did you already take care of the Heartless that were here?"

"Maybe..." Axel said. Zexion smiled, loving the thoughts that were racing through his mind. "What is it, Zexy?"

The slate-haired man approached the redhead. "Well...if all the Heartless have been taken care, then what should we do...?" He let his hand brush against Axel's groin, feeling that he was already a bit aroused. "My, Axel...what's gotten you so excited?"

Axel groaned softly. "Do you really need me to answer that, Zexion?"

"Mmm..." Zexion walked around Axel, smiling. "Maybe I do..."

He smirked as the redhead leaned towards him, doing his best to trap him between his lips. He held up his hand and stopped the redhead. "Ah, ah. I don't think so." He turned away from him and let out a sharp gasp as he felt the man's arms circle his body. Moaning, he leaned his head back against the chest now pressed against his back.

"Don't you 'ah,ah' at me, Zexy," Axel growled into his ear. Zexion pushed back against him, knowing it would get the desired reaction out of him. Feeling how aroused Axel was already, he knew it would only add fuel to the fire that was already burning bright. He groaned as he felt the redhead push back against him. "Careful, Zexion," Axel whispered into his ear.

"Or what?" Zexion thrust back against Axel, sighing as he felt the redhead increase the pressure against his chest, holding him close to his body. "I'd like to see what you'd do to me, Number VIII."

Axel laughed, letting Zexion go. Doing his best to not fall flat on his face, the slate-haired man whipped around and stared into emerald eyes. "Really, Zexy? Really?" Axel let his laughter die down. "Why are you calling me by my number?"

Zexion smirked. "Why don't you come and find me to find out?" He let a portal enclose him as he disappeared from the forest. He knew that had he moved any slower, the redhead would be in his arms, traveling with him. However, the element of surprise had been in his favor and he had managed to portal away without the redhead hitching a ride. He looked around and saw that he was exactly where he had hoped he would be. Just outside of the Old Mansion, in front of the gate. Only a mere seventy-five yards from where he had just been. Now to see how long it would take for Axel to find him.

"Boo."

Almost screaming, Zexion turned around and saw that Axel was already there, leaning against the wrought-iron gate. "Surprised?"

"Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack, you ass." Zexion said, doing his best to calm down.

"Funny," Axel smirked. "I thought we didn't have hearts..."

Steel-blue eyes glared at him. "You know what I meant."

"But of course, Zexion. I always know what you mean." Axel smiled and grabbed his arm. Instead of fighting it, Zexion allowed the taller man to pull him towards him. He sighed as he felt the man wrap his arms around him. "Now, then. Isn't this much better?" Axel moved them so it was now Zexion pressed against the wrought-iron gate. He let a soft moan escape as he felt the redead's knee against his groin. "Mmm...someone's excited about something..."

Throwing his head back, he groaned low as he watched spiky red hair bend down and placed his lips against his neck. He pushed himself against the gate as Axel's lips opened and began to suck on his neck, making him moan his approval. He raised his hands and gripped the wrought-iron tightly, wishing the man would move his mouth lower. He cried out as he felt Axel bite down hard. "Axel!"

The redhead pulled back, licking at his lower neck. "Mmm...I like the way you say my name, Zexion..." Axel bit his lower neck once more, making him groan low.

"I like the way your lips feel on my body," Zexion panted out, doing his best to control himself. "Please, Axel..."

Smirking, the redhead looked up at him. "Please, what...?"

"Don't make me beg you," Zexion growled out, letting his hair fall back into his face, effectively covering up the right side of his face. He felt Axel's hand on his face, moving his hair back behind his ear. He turned his head and licked at his fingers, hearing him moan softly. Now it was his turn to smirk as he felt the redhead move his hand back towards his mouth, allowing Zexion to begin to suck on his fingertips. Pretending it was another appendage of Axel's, Zexion let his tongue roll slowly across the tip and then lowered his mouth down, licking the top of his hand, drawing a low groan from Axel.

Axel reached down and slipped his hand underneath Zexions' cloak. He felt himself buck his hips as the man pressed his hand against his groin. "Do you want it, Zexy?" Axel murmured into his ear, leaning down and biting at his neck once more.

"Yes," Zexion cried out. "Fuck, yes! Please!" He felt the man undo his pants and heard the zipper and sighed as he felt his pants drop to around his ankles.

Axel gently turned him around. "Face towards the mansion, love," Axel pushed the hood of Zexion's cloak out of the way, kissing the back of his neck. "Who knows...maybe that pesky Namine will be upstairs..."

Moaning louder at the thought of being watched, Zexion gripped the wrought-iron in his hands and arched his back, pushing out his backside to Axel. He heard the redheads' pants drop. "I...I prepped," Zexion panted out, wanting Axel to know that he didn't have to be gentle with him.

"Someone thought ahead..." Axel smiled, kissing Zexion's neck. "I'm glad."

Nodding, Zexion did his best to not try and find Axel. "I was...I was hoping you'd be here," he said quietly. He sighed as he felt the man place himself at his entrance.

"I'm glad to hear that, Zexion."

Quickly thrusting into him, Zexion gripped the gate hard, moaning loud. He didn't care if Namine was watching them. He didn't even bother to look up at the window, the window he knew she liked to sit at. Instead, he closed his eyes and just felt. He felt Axel inside of him, thrusting deep into him, both moaning low. He sighed as he felt him pushed harder against him. He spread his feet a bit more and then felt Axel slam into his sweet spot, causing him to almost lose his balance against the gate.

"There!" He screamed out, not caring. "Again!"

Doing as he was instructed, Axel slammed back into him at that angle, hitting his sweet spot dead on once more. He desperately wanted to reach down and touch himself, but he couldn't seem to let go of the gate. He moved with Axel, feeling the game push with him, the lock staying securely on. He almost wanted to push himself against the gate, anything to relieve the tension that was building inside of his arousal. He gasped out loud as he felt Axel's hand circle his arousal, and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Letting the redhead control his body, Zexion held on to the gate with all of his strength. He felt his lower stomach begin to tingle, letting him know that his orgasm was fast approaching. Without warning, Axel slid his thumb across the tip of his arousal, making him scream with his release, watching as it fell against the gate and onto the grass. He heard Axel scream his release, feeling it fill up his insides. He gripped the gate hard, moaning low as he rode out both his and Axel's orgasm.

The two of them stood there, both breathing hard. He let out a soft moan as he felt Axel pull out of him. The loss of connection was always a bit rough, but a necessary one. He smiled as he felt Axel do his best to wipe up anything that happened to be leaking out of him and reached down to help the man pull up his pants for him. He zipped up his pants and turned around, smiling at the redhead. "So...see you back in my room?"

Axel smiled and raised his hand, pushing the hair back out of Zexion's face. "I wish you didn't let your hair fall in front of your face all the time. Your eyes are so beautiful, Zexion."

Blushing, Zexion shrugged. "It's natural. I wish you didn't have such spiky hair."

"I'll see what I can do," Axel said after recovering from hysterical laughter. Zexion watched as he opened a portal. "See you back at the castle, my Zexy."

Seeing the redhead disappear, Zexion felt a smile appear on his face. "My Zexy. Well, I guess that works. Even though I hate that name."

He opened his own portal and returned back to the castle. He saw Saix standing near the bay window and approached him.

"Everything go well, Number VI?" Saix asked in a soft voice, not bothering to look at him.

"Very well." Zexion felt a smile return to his face. "All the heartless have been taken care of."

"That's good to hear." Saix said. Zexion turned to leave. "Oh, Number VI?"

Zexion stopped and turned back around. "Yes, Number VII?"

"The Superior has requested a meeting with you tomorrow evening."

"Really?" Zexion couldn't help but be surprised at that. "For what?"

Saix' eyes revealed nothing to him. "You'll find out tomorrow evening."

Nodding his head, Zexion put on a brave face. "Tomorrow evening, then. Thank you, Number VII." He walked out of the Grey Area.

_Why in the world would Xemnas need to see me?_ He shook his head and walked to his bedroom. Like Saix had said, he would find out tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

**How about another foursome...? For Maya ^_^**

* * *

Zexion returned from his mission feeling anxious. In the morning, when he had approached Saix to receive his assignment, the bluenette had told him that his meeting would take place with Xemnas in his office at 8. "And you had better make sure you are not late," Saix had told him. _Like I have any choice in the matter_.

When he reappeared in the Grey Area, he looked around and didn't see Axel anywhere. He sighed, hoping that he would at least get a chance to get some moral support from his lover. He glanced around and saw that Saix was not around either. The only people that were in the Grey Area were Xigbar and Demyx, both occupied with a book and a sitar.

"You okay, Zexy?" Demyx asked, when he saw the slate-haired man looking at him.

Nodding his head, Zexion sighed. "Yeah. What time is it? Where is everyone?"

"Don't know where everyone is," Demyx shrugged. "And it's five to 8."

"Shit. Okay. Thanks, Dem." He made his way out of the Grey Area, not listening to the blonde question him if he was okay again. He dusted off his cloak and navigated through the castle. It took him two minutes until he finally arrived in front of the Superior's door. _Three minutes to spare_. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

He heard a sound behind the door. "Come in," Zexion felt his stomach clench at the sound of his Superior's voice. He turned the door handle and walked into the office, closing the door. He didn't turn around, too afraid of what was to happen. "Thank you for being on time, Zexion." Xemnas spoke in a low voice, making Zexion turn around. What he saw surprised him.

Standing next to him on either side was Axel and Saix. He looked at Axel with a raised eyebrow, having no clue why the redhead was here. Axel flashed him a reassuring smile, making him relax almost immediately. _If he's looking at me like that, everything is okay._

"Please, Number VI. Take a seat." Nodding, Zexion sat down in the only chair left available. "You may be wondering why I've called you here?" Xemnas spoke. "As I understand, the other night the three of you were having some...fun?"

Gasping, Zexion felt a blush appear on his cheeks. "Sir?" He looked over at Axel, feeling his nerves on edge. But the redhead sat there, looking as calm and collected as he ever was. "I...I don't know what you mean.."

Xemans laughed. "Zexion, you aren't in any trouble. I understand that my Saix made it clear of his and my relations with the both of you before anything began. I've asked you all here so I can propose an offer to you."

Gulping, Zexion took the bait. "An offer?"

"Yes, Zexion. An offer." Xemnas sat down in his chair. "However, to make the offer, I would like this discussion to move to my private chambers. Are there any objections from anyone?"

Zexion looked at Axel, saw him shake his head no. He turned and watched Saix do the same. Sighing softly in defeat, he shook his head as well.

"Wonderful." Xemnas opened a portal in his office. "Then, if you wouldn't mind proceeding?"

Standing up, Zexion walked through the portal and reappeared in Xemnas' chambers. Well, he thought it was Xemnas' chambers, given that he had never been in them before. He looked behind him and saw Axel was next through the portal.

"Axel!" Zexion cried out, hoping to get something out before their Superior arrived.

Placing a finger against Zexion's lips, Axel shushed him. "Shh, Zexy. It's going to be okay. You'll see. I promise. No bad things will happen in here tonight."

"Promise?" Zexion lowered his gaze. He felt Axel lower his hand and step away from him as both Saix and Xemnas appeared. He watched Axel give a slight nod at his question and instantly felt relief. He stepped to the side and glanced at the giant white bed that was in the middle of the room.

"Xemnas?" Zexion found his voice, watching as the white-haired man turned and looked at him. "Why have you brought us here?"

"To have some fun." Xemnas chuckled, stripping out of his cloak. Zexion's eyes widened as he watched the toned man stand in only a tight white fitted shirt and his black pants. He had never seen the Superior without his cloak on before and could feel himself become excited by his delicate beauty. "Tell me, Zexion...Would you like to have some fun?"

The slate-haired man nodded. He felt Axel press against his backside, causing him to moan softly. "Don't worry, Zexy," Axel whispered into his ear. "He won't bite."

"You two...?" Zexion gasped. "When?"

Xemnas walked over to the two of them. "Does it really matter, Zexion? Besides...I'd rather just watch the three of you, but join in when it's appropriate."

Blushing, Zexion nodded. He looked over at Saix and saw the bluenette already without his clothes on. He groaned as he looked at how aroused the man was. He felt Axel unzip his cloak and pull it off of his body, exposing his lack of shirt and only wearing his standard Organization pants. "My, Zexion," Xemnas murmured," I had no idea you didn't go without clothes on..."

He moaned as he felt Axel's hand run across his chest, tormenting his nipples. He saw Saix walk closer to him, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. "Not...normally...sir..." Saix took off Zexion's boots and quickly pulled his pants off of his body, exposing him so everyone could see. Axel quickly got undressed as well, the sound of zippers being unzipped the giveaway to Zexion. He felt Axel press against his backside, causing him to moan louder.

Watching Saix, Zexion groaned low as the bluenette got on his knees and started to lick him. He turned and locked eyes with Xemnas, feeling a flush come over his body. "Keep your eyes on him, Zexion," Axel whispered into his ear. "That's what he wants..." Nodding his head, Zexion kept watching Xemnas, biting back a cry as Saix began to suck on him faster, causing his hips to jerk forward, pushing further into his mouth. "And you know you like being watched, Zexion..." Axel bit his neck, causing his senses to go haywire. He thrust inside of Saix' mouth, watching as Xemnas began to get undressed. He stared at the white haired man and watched as he walked behind Saix and gently pulled him up off of his arousal, causing Zexion to gasp at the loss of the wet heat. "Don't worry, Zexy," Axel purred in his ear. "I'm going to take care of you...after we watch them for a second..."

Xemnas moved Saix over to his bed, gently pressing the bluenette against the side of the bed. Zexion groaned low as he watched the older man push deep inside of Saix, and let a noise escape his throat as he heard Saix scream out in pleasure. _He's never sounded like that for us before..._ He saw the two of them begin to move together, Xemnas' body slamming into Saix' from behind.

"Don't the two of them just make you want to fuck?" Axel whispered into his ear. "Why don't you go and lay next to Saix, Zexy?"

Going over to the bed, he went and stood next to Saix. Xemnas quickly pulled out of him and urged Saix to lay on the bed. "Zexion..." Xemnas murmured softly. "Lay next to Saix..." Doing as he was instructed, Zexion laid beside the bluenette and watched as Axel got between his legs, kneeling on the bed next to Xemnas. "Touch Saix," Xemnas directed him. He glanced quickly and saw emerald eyes sparkle in response. He reached over and began to stroke Saix slowly, listening to the bluenette moan. He watched as the older man pushed back inside of him. "Saix...now you touch him..."

Zexion closed his eyes, not believing what was happening right now. He felt Axel push against his entrance gently. His eyes opened wide as he felt Saix' hand wrap around his arousal. "Don't be quiet, Zexy," Axel murmured as he pushed all the way inside of him, making the slate-haired man scream in approval. He felt Saix' grip tighter around his arousal, both moaning in tandem. He continued to stroke Saix, moving his hand in time with Axel's thrusts inside of his body. He looked up and saw both Axel and Xemnas staring at the two of them. He turned his head and quickly captured Saix' mouth his own, letting his tongue caress the bluenette's tongue, both groaning as they stroked each other off. He felt Axel begin to push deeper inside of him and he quickly pulled his lips away from Saix as he struck his sweet spot, making him cry out in ecstasy. "Again!" He cried out, stroking Saix faster. He heard Xemnas start to moan low, and felt himself coming close to his release by hearing his Superior in the throes of passion. He felt Axel thrust deep one last time before he came all over Saix' hand, and felt the bluenette release almost two seconds after him, coating his own hand with his release. He continued to stroke Saix until he felt nothing more come out of him, panting softly as the bluenette returned the favor to him. He moaned low as he felt Axel climax and watched as their Superior released inside of Saix.

The four of them panted together, Zexion wrapping his arms around the redhead as he collapsed on his chest. He heard Xemnas chuckle softly. "This goes nowhere, gentlemen. I trust you all to not say anything?"

Zexion nodded his head. "Of course, sir. Nothing happened in here." He felt Axel get off of him and watched as the redhead grabbed both sets of their clothes. He got up from the bed and shared a soft smile with Saix. "See you in the morning, Number VII." He walked over to Axel and let a portal enclose the both of them, returning them back to Zexion's bedroom.

"Well..." Axel said, throwing the clothes down on Zexion's ottoman. "What'd ya think?" The redhead jumped onto Zexion's bed, stretching out.

"I think that Superior's 'oh' face is quite the sight to witness." Zexion blushed and laughed. "I'm so glad that you were there, Axel. If I had been there alone?" He sat down on the bed next to him. He smiled as the redhead pulled him down and forced him to lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around him, listening to him breathe.

Axel began to rub his back gently. "I knew what was going to happen last night. Saix told me and he specifically asked me to not say anything to you. I'm sorry if you were honestly worried. He just wanted to get a chance with the three of us, since he was left out the last time. Or rather, he sort of walked in on all of us."

"I get it," Zexion smiled, snuggling against his chest. "Whatever. Again, I never thought I'd see the Superior in that sort of position."

"Hey, now." Axel teased him. "You better not be getting any ideas, mister. You're mine, Zexy. No one else's."

"Yours, huh?" Zexion smirked. "Says who?"

"Me." Axel kissed him softly.

Zexion couldn't find any reason to argue with that logic. So, instead, he allowed the redhead to kiss him, bringing a smile to his face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Akuzeku Day! ^_^And thanks a million for putting this story at 100 reviews. You guys are the best. ^_^**

* * *

A few days passed since Zexion's adventure in his Superior's quarters. They had had a meeting in the Room Where Nothing Gathers a day after their adventure. Trying to keep a straight face as Xemnas spoke to them had proven to be a rather difficult task. So much so that as soon as the meeting had ended, he portaled back to his bedroom and there was Axel, waiting for him.

"Oh! Oh Zexy! Oh! I want you to touch him!" Axel began to speak in his best Xemnas voice, failing miserably, making the both of them fall on the bed in laughter.

"Shut up!" Zexion said, pushing Axel off the bed. "You are acting like a moron." He giggled softly and held out his hand to the redhead who was now on the floor.

Rubbing his backside, Axel grinned. "Whatever. You love it."

"This is true," Zexion blushed and smiled as he felt the man's warmth radiate from his hand as he pulled him back up. "You really should be careful. What if he hears us?"

"Then there's going to be another 'meeting' as punishment." Axel winked and opened a portal. "Fine, then. Be that way, silly Zexy. I'll see you later."

He had watched his lover disappear. He hadn't seen him since that day. He was hoping that he would get to see him when he got back from his missions, but it seemed that they kept missing each other. Finally, after a few days, he was able to see him.

"Morning, Number VII." Zexion said as he approached Saix in the Grey Area. He saw Axel sitting on one of the couches in the room, doing his best to not pay attention to him. The slate-haired man smirked, knowing that even if Axel wasn't watching him right now, the moment he turned, he would be. "Where will I be going today?"

Clearing his throat, Saix gazed at him with his amber eyes. "You'll be going to Agrabah."

"My favorite," Zexion said with a touch of sarcasm.

Saix opened a portal for him. "Number VI, do I detect a bit of unhappiness there? You know we Nobodies have no feelings."

"Right, Number VII. It won't happen again." Doing his best to not roll his eyes at the man who he had made cry out in orgasm lecture him on how they weren't supposed to have feelings was not helping his current mood. _Agrabah? Really? Maybe I didn't perform well enough for Xemnas_.

After a grueling day of fighting Heartless in the sand dunes outside of Agrabah, Zexion opened a portal to RTC. Covered in sand and dirt, he appeared in the Grey Area and saw no one was around. He looked at his watch and saw that it wasn't terribly late. _Perhaps everyone is still out on a mission_. Sighing, he took out his Lexicon and shook it out, sand falling to the floor. "I hate that place." He made his way out of the room and headed to his bedroom.

When he got to his bedroom door, he could hear music playing. _Did I leave my sound system on? Shit. _He opened the door and saw that his room was covered with a bunch of small candles. He looked and saw Axel sitting on his couch, himself surrounded by dozens of rose petals. Zexion just stood there, unable to process what he was seeing.

"If you keep the door open, the draft will blow out all of the candles. You do not want to know how long it took me to set all of them up like this," Axel spoke quietly, looking at him. Nodding, Zexion stepped all the way into his room and shut the bedroom door. He saw the redhead raise up a goblet to him. "I brought us some beverages and a few finger foods."

"What's the occasion?" Zexion asked, unzipping his cloak and placing it on the hook by the door. He stepped around the candles and sat down on the couch next to Axel, picking up a few rose petals. "Did I forget about something?"

Axel handed him his goblet and picked up his own, clinking it against each other. "I had no idea you would be gone so long. I figured your mission would go quickly. Good thing I didn't leave," Axel chuckled softly. Zexion sipped his goblet and found that he was drinking a pleasant red wine.

"Just how long have you been waiting for me?" Zexion asked, setting his goblet down on the tiny table next to his couch.

Leaning over, Axel kissed Zexion's neck softly, causing the slate-haired man to moan. "You don't want to know..." He pulled back. "I think someone could use a shower."

"Ya think?" Zexion asked, laughing. "I'm covered in sand. I hate that place. It took me forever because I kept getting attacked by Heartless. But it's okay. I left a nice pile of sand in the Grey Area for Saix." He smiled when he heard Axel begin to laugh. "Seriously, I need to take a shower. I'll be quick." He stood up, watching as the dust flew off of him. "Disgusting."

Axel looked up at him. "Would you like some company? I can reset all of this again when we come back out?"

"It's okay, Axel." Zexion bent down and kissed him gently. "I'll be quick, I promise."

Nodding, Axel picked up his goblet and took a long sip. "You better be quick."

Walking to his bathroom, Zexion opened the door and left it open. He took of his undershirt, thankful that he had decided to wear one today - otherwise there would be sand on his skin - and dropped it to the ground. He didn't bother to look out to his bedroom, hoping that a certain redhead was watching his private show. He turned so his backside was out towards his bedroom and slid off his boot slowly. He then unzipped his pants and wiggled them off his small hips in a deliberate way, grinning to himself when he heard the redhead inhale sharply. He tossed his pants and boxers to the side, bending down at the waist to stretch out his back.

"Damn it!" He heard Axel swear under his breath, making him chuckle. He quickly turned on the shower to no longer hear the redhead's foul language and stood under the hot water. He quickly washed his hair, ridding grains of sand from his scalp. _Stupid Agrabah._ Grabbing his loofah, he poured some liquid soap on it, making sure there was enough to lather up his body. He made sure to wash all bits of him well and good, hoping that it would please the redhead sitting in his bedroom. _So many candles. How did this happen again?_

He turned off the shower and stepped out. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his small waist. "Almost finished," he called out to the redhead. He didn't hear any response, so he quickly ran his brush through his hair, tucking his long bangs behind his right ear. He made sure he was nice and dry and hung his towel up on the towel rack. Not bothering to pick up his dirty clothes, he walked back out to his bedroom and saw that the redhead was no longer sitting on his couch. "Axel?" He called out, hoping that he hadn't taken that long in the shower, making the redhead disappear on him.

"Over here." Zexion turned and saw that Axel had relocated himself to his bed, and had conveniently decided to remove his clothes. He walked over to him, careful to not step on any of the burning candles. "Hope you don't mind, I made myself comfortable."

Crawling over his body, Zexion smiled. "Now, why would you think I would mind something like that?" He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Axel's neck, enjoying the moan he received by doing that. He let his tongue dip into the redhead's clavicle and began to trace a line up to his ear, feeling Axel shudder underneath him. "How's that feel?" He whispered into Axel's ear, gently licking the shell of his ear once he was finished.

"Gaia...Zexion..." Axel moaned. "This is supposed to be...your night..." Zexion smiled as he pulled away from him.

"My night? How so?" He sat back on the bed, allowing Axel to sit up. He watched as the redhead leaned towards him, forcing him to lay down on his back. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. "Why is tonight my night?"

"Because..." Axel pressed his lips against Zexion's, making the slate-haired man moan softly. "Tonight is your night because I adore you..."

He sighed softly as the felt Axel's hands start to run up and down his sides, causing his back to arch upwards. "Adore...huh?"

Axel nodded, beginning to place kisses across the Schemer's chest. "Very much," Axel whispered. "Zexion...Will you do something for me?"

"What is it?" Zexion asked, looking down at the spiky red hair that was laying against his chest. "I'll do whatever you want..."

Axel smirked. "You may regret that in a few, Zexy." Blushing, Zexion closed his eyes. "All I want is for you to turn over and lie on your stomach for me."

The slate-haired man turned over on his stomach for his lover, not knowing what his plan was. He sighed as he felt warm hands touch his shoulders and groaned as they began to massage him. "How's that feel, Zexy?" Axel leaned down and spoke into his ear. Words were failing Zexion, so he just grunted out a low groan, letting the redhead know he was enjoying it. "Good..." Axel leaned down and began to kiss Zexion's' back, taking great care to leave kisses along his spine. Zexion did his best to not move around too much, but his back was one of his more sensitive areas, making it almost impossible for him to stay still. He felt Axel begin to kiss his lower back, and he quickly raised his head. He groaned as he felt the redhead's hand on the back of his head, pushing it back gently down on the pillow. "Relax, Zexion," he breathed in with the way Axel had spoken his name. "I'm not going to do anything bad...Just trust me..."

He felt Axel begin to pull his cheeks apart, making it almost impossible for him to relax. He could feel the man's hot breath against his backside, causing him to squirm a bit. He felt Axel's hand press his hip back against the bed. "Trust me..." The redhead spoke in a soft voice, helping Zexion calm down a bit. He gripped the sheets on his bed tightly, doing his best to remain calm. Sensing what was about to happen, he closed his eyes and just let his body take over. The moment he felt Axel's tongue connect with his entrance, he lost it.

Moaning loud, he pressed his face into his pillow, not wanting to alert the others to what was happening in his room. He felt Axel spread his cheeks further apart, licking at his entrance that was making Zexion see white behind his eyes. Never had he known how intense this feeling would be. " More...Axel..." He moaned as the redhead began to dip his tongue inside of him, feeling the organ push inside. Axel gently pulled Zexion up so he was on his knees, keeping his mouth and tongue pressed firmly against his entrance. Moaning, arching his back, Zexion almost let out a loud scream as he felt Axel wrap his hand around his arousal. He looked down and watched as the redhead began to stroke him in time with the laps of Axel's tongue against his entrance. Zexion moaned, thrusting his hips gently, pushing into Axel's hand, wanting more. The redhead began to tongue his entrance faster, making Zexion push closer to the edge He felt Axel's thumb rub against his tip, causing him to scream out his release, watching as his release squirted out of him, feeling Axel's mouth sucking on his entrance, both moaning loud together. As soon as his climax was over, he felt Axel pull away from his entrance, placing a soft kiss against his left cheek. He groaned as the man released his hold on his now softening arousal. Falling down on the bed, not caring the mess he was laying in, he took a few deep breaths. He smiled as the felt Axel put an arm around his back.

"I told you to trust me, Zexion," the redhead spoke in a soft voice. "Are you doing okay?"

Nodding slowly, Zexion grinned. "Better than okay..."

"Wonderful." Axel kissed the back of his neck. "I'm going to extinguish the candles now, if that's okay?"

Zexion raised his hand in affirmation, too lazy to form words. He heard Axel speak an Aeroga spell and watched as all the lights were extinguished in his room. He turned on his side and pressed against Axel's chest. "Do you...do you want me to do something...?" He panted out, doing his best to maintain a sense of normalcy in his voice. But after what just happened...it was rather difficult to do so.

"I'm fine," Axel wrapped his arms around him once more, snuggling against his back. "Get some rest" Zexion nodded his head and closed his eyes, his body no longer wishing to stay awake. "I told you...tonight was your night, Zexion."

Close to losing consciousness, Zexion mumbled, "I love you, Axel..."

Listening to the slate-haired man snore softly, Axel smiled and held him closer to him. "My beautiful Zexion...What ever am I going to do with you?" The redhead closed his eyes and followed his lover into a dreamless sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**This is for Revolutionary Venom. ^_^ Who is up for a card game? **

* * *

It had been a rather long week. Zexion still was exhausted from having to go from world to world, seeking out more Heartless for their precious Kingdom Hearts. He had arrived back late at the end of the week and saw that Axel was speaking to Luxord in the Grey Area. Shaking his head, he sighed and decided to not join in the conversation. Instead, he walked straight past them and headed back to his room. He had just finished a very long mission to the Land of the Dragons and was still freezing. He hated having to camp out in the snow, lying in wait for the Heartless to materialize. Grumbling, he opened the door to his bedroom.

"Boo." He almost screamed when he heard Axel's voice greet him. He glared at the redhead, doing his best to calm down. "Aww...Zexy...Don't be like that. I didn't meant to scare you."

"Bullshit," Zexion said, stepping into his room. He looked at the redhead. "What were you talking about with Luxord? Seems like you two were really into it. Sorry I didn't stop to say hi. I just wanted to get to my room so I could change into something warm." He went over to his dresser and grabbed a black sweater.

Axel laughed. "I said I was sorry. Please don't be mad at me..." The redhead whined in a joking tone. Unable to keep a straight face for any longer, Zexion grinned and nodded. "There's my sexy Zexy..."

Taking off his cloak, he slipped his sweater on over his head. "So what gives? What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, he invited us to come to his quarters tonight to play some poker. He said that Saix was going to be there as well." Axel said, sitting down on the couch. "Did you want to go? I think it might be a nice way to unwind after this past week."

Zexion nodded. "You had a rough week as well?"

"Was I here at all?"

"Good point." Zexion smiled and put his cloak back on. "So, let me guess. There will be alcohol?"

Axel folded his hands behind his neck, stretching out on the couch. "Of course there will be booze, Zexy. That's not a problem, is it?"

The slate-haired man shook his head. "Not at all. I could use a drink."

Axel jumped up off the couch. "Excellent! Let's go then!"

"Wait! What?" Before Zexion could say anything more, he found himself enclosed in a portal and when they were out of it, they were in Luxord's room. Zexion looked around and saw that the man had a rather spacious room. Not as spacious as the Superior's but it was pretty large. He saw a card table set up and saw that Saix was already sipping some wine. It looked as if he was already feeling relaxed, there was a slight pink dusting on his cheeks.

"Ah, excellent." Luxord walked out of the bathroom. "So glad you could both join us this evening." Luxord smiled. "What would you like to drink?" The platinum blonde gazed at the two of them. "Axel? Would you like some whiskey? Zexion? Welcome to my room. I hope you'll enjoy your time tonight."

Blushing, Zexion coughed slightly into his hand. "Thank you, Luxord. It's been a long week. May I have some of what Saix is drinking?" He walked over to the bluenette. "How's it going, Saix?"

The bluenette took a long drink. Speaking quietly, he looked at him. "Superior and I are taking a break."

"Oh?" Zexion looked over at Axel and saw that both he and Luxord were setting up the card table. "Did something happen?" He took a sip of his own drink which had mysteriously appeared in his hand. He glanced back over at Axel and saw him smiling at him. _How'd he do that?_

The bluenette shrugged. "I'd rather not get into it. Let's just have some fun tonight, shall we?" The gleam that he saw appear in the amber eyes staring at him made Zexion bite back a groan. _Is that how's it's going to be this evening?_

He walked over to the card table and sat down. "What's the game we'll be playing tonight?" Zexion was almost afraid to ask, but figured it would be better to know than to not know.

"Strip poker." Luxord smiled brightly. "Any problem with that?"

"Should I have a problem with that?" Zexion smirked at the platinum blonde as he grinned back at him. "Fine by me. Good thing I put on that extra sweater."

He felt Axel bend down and kiss his neck gently, making a soft moan escape from his lips unintentionally. "Mmm...That's too bad, Zexy..." Axel spoke low into his ear.

"Damn it, Axel," Zexion closed his eyes, doing his best to concentrate. He hated that the redhead affected his body so quickly. "Must you?"

"Open your eyes, Zexion," Axel continued to speak in his ear. When he did as Axel requested, he saw that Luxord and Saix were in the middle of a discussion, with their lips pressed against each other in a heated kiss. Zexion groaned softly. "So, what I meant to say is that instead of cards, we were all going to have some fun," Axel bit his earlobe, making Zexion moan more. "Is that a problem, dear Zexy?"

Shaking his head, Zexion continued to watch the two men as they kept at their passionate embrace. Seeing the two of them up close, as opposed to when Axel had shown the two of them outside on Naught's Skyway, was making Zexion very aroused. He watched as their kiss broke off and Luxord let his teeth nip at Saix' neck, causing the bluenette to moan in approval. Zexion bit back his own moan, wanting to hear more from the two of them.

"So, I take it you don't mind," Axel continued to bend down and kissed the side of Zexion's neck. "Perhaps we should get this cloak off of you, my Zexy..." He leaned back in his chair to allow Axel more room to unzip his cloak, never taking his eyes off of Saix and Luxord. "That's good, Zexion - just continue to watch them..." He moaned low as Luxord sat down in one of the chairs near him and pulled Saix on to his lap. "Are you watching, Zexy?" Axel spoke in his ear. "Do you want me to do that to you?" Watching as Luxord began to buck his clothed hips against Saix' backside, causing the bluenette to howl, Zexion moaned louder. "I'll take that as a yes..."

Zexion felt himself being pulled up from the chair, unaware of what was going on. He could not take his eyes off of the two men not further than three feet away from him. So close that he could reach out and touch Saix if he wanted to...He felt Axel press against his backside as he continued to face the two men, sitting in the same exact fashion. He barely heard Axel speaking to Luxord. "Lux, we need to get these two out of their clothes..." He watched as Luxord and Saix moved closer to the two of them. No longer being able to help himself, Zexion leaned forward and kissed Saix hard on the mouth, drinking in the moans that the bluenette was making, creating his own as Axel pushed harder against his backside. "Zexy...let me take your pants off..." He lifted up his hips without breaking from his kiss with Saix, enjoying the way the man's tongue felt against his own. He felt Axel's warm palms press against his hips as he slid his pants down. He pulled back from Saix' mouth and leaned forward, kissing the bluenette's neck as Luxord began to take off Saix' pants for him. He heard Axel's zipper being unzipped and felt himself become more aroused, knowing what was coming.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" Zexion whispered into Saix' ear. "Or would you rather do that to me...?" He bit the bluenette's ear and moaned low as he felt Axel stick his finger inside of him, stretching him a bit. He looked down and saw that Luxord had removed Saix' pants and watched as the platinum blonde removed his own.

Saix gasped as Luxord pulled him back down on his lap. Feeling that the Gambler had made the choice for him, Zexion looked back at Axel for permission. "Please him, Zexy...and I promise I'll take care of you..." Zexion mewled as he lowered himself down on Axel's arousal, pushing him in deeper as he leaned forward and captured the bluenette's arousal with his mouth. He heard Saix howl and could not help but moan low as Axel pushed deep inside of him. He felt Axel's hands on his hips, helping keep him steady as he continued to lean forward and slowly suck on Saix. Tasting the bluenette was divine, licking at his slit, knowing that the moans that were coming from his throat were from his and Luxord's ministrations made him moan more. He gasped around Saix' arousal as he felt Axel's hands wrap around his own, beginning to stroke him in time with his own thrusts into the slate-haired man's body. He could feel his release fast approaching as he continued to act as if he were one of those fingertraps from the Land of the Dragons. He pushed back against Axel and he continued to thrust deep inside of him, crying out around Saix' mouth as he hit his sweet spot, causing him to almost lose it right then. Sucking faster on Saix, he could taste that the bluenette was close as well. Moving his mouth up and down, he met Luxord's thrusts with his mouth, going in perfect sync with him. He felt Axel push hard into him and quickly moaned as he let his orgasm go, riding it out as he felt Axel climax inside of him. He sucked harder on Saix and heard him howl loudly as he released into Zexion's mouth, causing the slate-haired man to suck on him as if he were a straw, sipping down everything that was given to him. He heard Luxord holler his own release a few moment's after Saix' release.

Zexion groaned as Axel pulled his hips back gently, letting Saix fall out of his mouth naturally. He licked at his lips, tasting the bluenette still and watched as the two began to kiss each other. Zexion leaned against Axel and smiled up at him. He sighed as the redhead placed his own lips over his, and began to kiss him with a deep fervor, wanting him to know through his kiss how much he cared for him. He soon felt a coolness surround his body. When he opened his eyes, he saw that they were back in his bedroom, sitting on his couch in the same position. He pulled himself off of Axel's lap and almost fell to the floor, but Axel's hands stopped him from falling.

"Thanks," Zexion said breathlessly. "So much for poker, huh?"

Laughing, the redhead nodded. "So much for poker. Perhaps we can actually play a game one night."

"Oh, I don't know," Zexion smiled and kissed the redhead's neck softly. "I rather like the game we played."

Groaning, Axel pulled Zexion back down next to him. "Damn, Zexion...what have I turned you into?"

"Your willing sex slave?" Zexion looked up at him, meeting emerald eyes. He lowered his head back to the redhead's neck and drew in the salty skin between his teeth.

"Mmm...I like the sound of that." Axel groaned. "Again already?"

Zexion pulled back. "Want me to stop?"

"No!" Axel shouted rather loudly.

Chuckling, Zexion smiled at him. "I didn't think so." _The night is still young, after all_.


	31. Chapter 31

**This is for two of my favorite ladies ^_^**

* * *

Zexion woke up in the early morning and could feel something pressing against his back. He groaned softly as he felt Axel's mouth on his neck.

"Morning, Zexy," Axel spoke in a quiet voice, continuing to kiss his neck. "How'd you sleep?"

Yawning a bit, Zexion tried to pull away from Axel. "It's too early..." He said in a sleepy voice. "How is it you can be ready to go right now?" He yawned once more and stretched out, smiling as he felt the redhead pull away from him. He turned around to look at him, smiling.

It had been another rough few days out on missions. Zexion kept being sent back to Agrabah. He had a feeling it was because Xemnas had heard about their romp with Luxord and Saix, and was choosing to punish him in any way that he could without it standing out. Axel had been stuck trolling Twilight Town, eating ice cream bars all day, while he had been stuck at the one place he abhorred. But, the night before had been a nice time. Both he and Axel had finally had a chance to just relax with one another. And now, it seemed as if the man in front of him was seriously jonsing for another round.

Axel leaned down and nuzzled Zexion's neck. "It's something about you, I suppose. You always make me want to just forget everything and make you scream with pleasure."

Blushing, Zexion looked behind Axel at the wall, snuggling a bit closer to him. "What time is it?"

"A little after 9," Axel said, continuing to kiss his neck.

"What?" Zexion sat up. "Shit! We're late! Oh my gosh!" Zexion started to get up until he felt Axel's hand grab his wrist. "Axel, what are you doing? You're late too!"

The redhead was laughing. "Zexion, calm down! It's Saturday! We don't have to be anywhere today. Unless you'd rather go back out and head to Agrabah."

"So, it is a punishment, isn't it?" Zexion grumbled, laying back down on the bed. "What does he have against me? It's not as if I couldn't be of some use in say, Castle Oblivion? But no, off to the sand I have to go."

Axel continued to laugh. "Oh, Zexy. You are so cute when you get upset this early in the morning. Come on, don't let him get to you. This will all blow over once he and Saix get back together. It's best to just not piss anyone off right now."

The slate-haired man laid against Axel's chest, starting to play with the redhead's happy trail idly. "I suppose," Zexion sighed. "It's just annoying. I mean, it wasn't as if we weren't all there together. Why aren't you and Luxord being subjected to his stupid wrath?"

Axel began to let his fingernails ghost over Zexion's back, making the slate-haired man smile as he continued to let his fingers play with the tiny red hairs on Axel's lower belly. "Who says we're not? You think I'm enjoying my time in Twilight Town? Half the time I've been babysitting that witch. And Luxord is on bathroom duty for the castle. So, you tell me, who's got the worst assignment?"

"Definitely the Gambler." Zexion let out a barking laugh. "Poor guy. I feel bad for him."

"No kidding. Having to clean Lexeaus' bathroom? Now _that_ has got to be disgusting." Both of them let out a long laugh. Calming down a bit, Axel nuzzled Zexion's neck once more. "What do you say to a nice, hot bath?"

"Mmm..." Zexion said. "I like the sound of that. You gonna get it ready? Or do you want me to get up?" He stretched his back, groaning softly as Axel's lips kissed his lower neck.

The redhead stood up. "I can manage it, I think." Zexion smiled as he felt Axel kiss his cheek. "I'll call for you when it's ready, okay?" He watched the naked redhead walk across his room to his bathroom and sighed as he heard the water begin to run. He stretched out on his bed once more, feeling his spine crack. "Okay!" He heard Axel call from the bathroom. "If you feel like joining me, the water feels fantastic."

Zexion stood up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. When he walked in, he couldn't help but smile. There was Axel, surrounded by a huge mound of bubbles, laying in his bathtub. "You're joking."

"What?" Axel blinked his eyes in a playful fashion, causing Zexion to dissolve into a fit of giggles. "Are you laughing at me?"

"What's with the bubbles?" Zexion asked, trying to control his laughter. He stepped into the tub and sat down, watching as the bubbles began to surround himself. He could feel Axel's body heat close to him, so he took a chance and leaned back, making contact with Axel's chest. Zexion grinned as he felt the redhead wrap his arms around his chest.

Axel pulled Zexion closer to him. "Nothing. I just happen like nice bubble baths, that's all. Is there something wrong with them?" The redhead let out a soft chuckle as Zexion continued to find a comfortable spot to sit against him in the bath. The slate-haired man had never really taken a bath with someone before, so trying to find his exact fit in the tub was proving to be a daunting task. "You okay, Zexy?" Axel asked.

"I'm fine," Zexion said, finally finding a comfortable spot. He rested his head against Axel's sternum, smiling softly. "Just...I've never taken a bath with someone before."

"Oh?" Axel asked. "Well, I feel special."

Zexion turned around, staying between Axel's legs, and smiled. He stared into emerald green eyes as he touched the redhead's cheek gently. "You are special, Axel." He leaned forward and kissed him softly, smiling. He pulled back a bit and laughed. "Even if you do like bubble baths."

Axel moved the slate-haired man's body so that he was straddling him in the bath. Zexion did not object to the new seating arrangement. "Zexion," Axel pulled him against his chest, speaking into his ear. "There is more to the bubbles than you think..." Zexion let out a soft gasp as he felt Axel begin to tease his entrance beneath the water. He arched his back and held on to the redhead's shoulders as he pressed closer to his body. He bit his lower lip as Axel gently pushed his finger inside of him, making Zexion's hips move forward. "Shh..." Axel spoke into his ear still, adding another finger inside of him. "Let me do the work, Zexy..." Zexion moaned and nodded his head slightly, wishing for more than just the redhead's digits to be inside of him. It felt different, being submerged in the water, the soap from the bubbles making it a natural lubrication inside of his body. He turned his head and felt Axel's lips suddenly against his own, his mouth opening for him. He rocked his hips towards Axel's, letting his tongue gently brush against the redhead's, moaning as he felt Axel begin to suck on his tongue. Needing to breathe, he pulled back and groaned. "Do you want more, Zexion?" Axel asked, biting the slate-haired man's clavicle.

"Yes..." Zexion groaned, wishing the redhead would allow him to kiss him once more. But it seemed the redhead was preoccupied with his neck, making him lean his head back more so that Axel could have more of a canvas, should he want it. By leaning back, he pushed himself further down on Axel's fingers, mewling as the man's fingertips pushed against his sweet spot. He began to push more against the Axel's fingers. He groaned low as the redhead pulled his fingers out of him. "No..." He whined softly. "I want..." He cried out as he felt Axel push inside of him without any warning. He gripped Axel's shoulder tightly as the man slipped inside of his body, groaning in tandem with him as he sheathed himself fully inside of his body. Feeling Axel's lips against his neck, Zexion let go of Axel's shoulders and placed his palms against the wall. He lifted himself up, pressing his hands against the wall, and lowered himself back down on Axel, hearing the redhead groan in approval. He repeated the action, not caring about the water he knew he was pushing out of the tub and onto the bathroom floor. All he cared about was how good the redhead felt inside of him, and how good it felt to be in control, riding his lover. He began to bounce on the redhead, groaning as Axel began to meet him, thrust for thrust, pushing deeper inside of him, making him begin to lose all sense of reality. All he wanted was to keep feeling this good. His arousal was pressed against Axel's lower stomach, and every time he moved up and down on the redhead, it would press against his own stomach as well, creating a nice friction. Chasing his impending orgasm, Zexion rolled his hips, moaning at how deep it caused Axel to go inside of him. He kept rolling his hips as he bounced harder. He screamed loud as he released onto his and Axel's stomach, leaning forward as he felt Axel continue to thrust deep inside of him. He listened as his lover followed him moments later with his own release, feeling it as he was finishing his own orgasm.

He lowered his hands from the wall and rested against Axel's shoulder, panting softly. He heard the redhead breathing the same way, both overexerted from their session. After a few moments, Zexion lifted himself off of Axel's lap and sat back down in the bath, groaning softly.

"Now do you see why I like baths?" Axel asked as he pulled Zexion back to him. Zexion nuzzled the redhead's chest and smiled.

"I suppose so," Zexion chuckled.

"Suppose, huh?" Axel looked down at him and grinned. "I think what you meant to say was how amazing and fucking hot that was. Why must you tease me so much, Zexy?"

Leaning up, Zexion kissed Axel softly. "Why do you need me to stroke your ego? You already know that I love you and enjoy having this type of fun with you. Why can't we just leave it at that?"

"Alright, Zexy," Axel said. "I'll let you get away with that just once, only because I love you so much."

Zexion smirked. "Fine, fine. What do you say we get out and go somewhere?" He pulled away from the redhead.

"What did you have in mind?" Axel said, standing up. Zexion smiled at the redhead, unplugging the drain of the tub.

"Oh, I don't know. But I'm sure we'll think of something." Zexion got out of the bath, being careful not to slip on the water that was everywhere. "But first, since this was your idea, you get to mop up this water."

Axel groaned. "Fine, Zexion. But then, I get to choose what we'll be doing for the day."

Knowing he was dooming himself, Zexion nodded. "Fine by me." He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Don't have too much fun in here." He kissed Axel on the cheek.

"Stupid water," Axel grumbled under his breath as he grabbed more towels.

Zexion couldn't help but let the laugh that was bubbling up in his throat escape. _I wonder what he wants to do today?_ Whatever it was, he was just glad that he was going to be spending the day with his lover.

It didn't get much better than that.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the lack of update last week. Took a little break. But...now I'm back. So...how about some bondage? And other things? ^_^**

* * *

Zexion got back from a very short mission to Hollow Bastion. He was asked to see if there were any major threats to worry about. He had to admit, it was rather odd being back on that world, given the circumstances. But, he didn't let that bother him and just carried out his mission as best as he could. When he returned, he saw that Saix was still handing out assignments.

"Everything go well, Number VI?" Saix said, as the slate-haired man walked towards him. "Did you run into any trouble while you were at Radiant Garden?" Saix blushed. "I mean, Hollow Bastion?"

Zexion looked at the bluenette and shook his head. "Nope. Everything went fine. You'll have my findings in a report later. Is there anything else you need for me to do today? Or was that it?"

"Well, there is a scouting mission to the Cave of Wonders I was going to send someone to," Saix looked down at his clipboard that he was holding.

"No, thanks." Zexion said. "I'll see you in the morning." Laughing quietly, he walked out of the Grey Area and headed back to his room. _Aww, I should have asked Saix where Axel was at. Oh well. Hopefully he'll come find me after he gets back._

He went back to his room in the castle, and proceeded to get undressed. Since he didn't plan on going out for the rest of the day, he just decided to strip down and crawl back under the covers. Sleep overtook him quickly once his head hit the pillow.

When Zexion woke up, he opened his eyes, only to be met with blackness. _What's going on?_ "Hello? Is someone there?" He tried to turn over but found that his arms were bound to his headboard, unable to move them at all. He spoke quietly. "Axel? Are you in here?"

"Depends," he heard the soft timbre of the redhead close by him. "Do you want me to be in here?"

Zexion moaned softly, nodding his head. "Yes, of course I do, Axel. But...why am I restrained? Why can't I move my arms or my legs?"

The slate-haired man let out a low groan as he felt warm breath against his ear. "Because I put you this way, Zexy. Thanks for already being naked when I got here. Made things a lot easier." Axel chuckled low, making Zexion try and fight against his restraints. "You won't break free, my love. Your bindings are pretty tight."

Doing his best to remain calm, Zexion took a deep breath. "I understand that you want me this way. But why?" Zexion asked. He let his body relax back into the bed, knowing that any more struggling would just cause him to grow tired. And if he was thinking about which way Axel may or may not go with this particular meeting, he wanted to be at his most alert. He blinked a few times, unsuccessful in seeing past his blindfold. He listened carefully, trying to hear any unusual noises. "Axel? Are you still in here?"

"Zexy...have I ever done anything to hurt you?" Axel asked, speaking directly into his ear. Zexion shook his head, afraid if he spoke his voice would not work properly. "Then, just relax. It's going to be okay. If you don't like what I'm doing, all you have to do is say so."

Zexion listened carefully. "Do to meeeeoooh!" He cried out as he felt something hot drip onto his skin. He arched his back, unable to do anything more. "What...what is that?" He asked breathlessly, feeling something harden on his body.

"Do you like it?" Axel asked, continuing to speak into his ear. Zexion felt more of the hot liquid drip onto his chest, causing him to moan. "I take that as a yes?"

Without being able to see anything, Zexion could just let his body feel. He screamed joyously as he felt more of the hot liquid dripping onto his right nipple. Arching his back more, doing his best to not fight against the restraints, he cried out for more. "Fuck, Axel!" He felt the hot liquid begin to drop down onto his other nipple, making him see stars behind his closed eyes.

"I've never done this to someone before, Zexy..." Axel said in a soft voice. "I read about it in one of those romance books in the library. You know...the ones you like to read?"

Feeling a flush come over his body, Zexion turned his head towards the sound of Axel's voice. "You...You've read some of the books that I've read?" He moaned as he felt Axel's lips caress his own, making his moan disappear into his mouth. He licked at Axel's bottom lip, groaning as he felt the redhead open his mouth for him. He let his tongue slip gently inside, stroking the wet muscle with his own, letting his moan descend into Axel's mouth. He felt the redhead begin to end the kiss and whined softly as Axel pulled away from him. He tried to reach for him, but the restraints stopped him.

"No moving, Zexion..." Axel said breathlessly. "How is it you can still take my breath away as I kiss you?" Zexion let out a mewl as he felt more hot liquid drip down on him, this time falling onto his lower stomach. "How's that feel?"

"So...good..." Zexion thrust his hips weakly, asking in a silent plea for Axel to repeat the action. The redhead took the hint and began to pour more of the hot liquid onto the slate-haired man's lower stomach, careful to not let it get too close to the nest of curls right above his arousal. "Mmm..." Zexion threw his head back and thrust his hips more. "I...I want to feel it...There..."

Axel licked the shell of Zexion's ear. "If I do that...you may burn...I'd rather not burn that wonderful appendage of yours..." Axel pulled away, making Zexion guess where he was. He soon felt Axel's warm lips wrap around his arousal, making him groan low. With his legs spread far apart and restrained to the base of his bed frame, all he could do was just allow it to happen. As he felt Axel's mouth begin to suck on him, he wrapped his hands around his restraints, pulling on them. He rocked his hips gently, trying to push himself further into Axel's mouth, but soon stopped as the redhead placed a hand on his right hip. "No," Axel said in a low voice, letting Zexion's arousal fall out of his mouth.

The slate-haired man nodded his head in understanding and stilled his hips. He wanted his lover to continue, and was rewarded with the feel of the redhead's mouth once more on his arousal. He began to breathe deeply through his nose, doing his best to control himself. He felt Axel's tongue begin to lick his arousal, swallowing him down further. Zexion bit his lower lip as he began to breathe faster. The way Axel's tongue was working, it was a wonder he wasn't screaming out obscenities. "Axel..." He couldn't help but moan his lover's name. He felt Axel begin to suck on him harder, making it all but impossible to not move with his mouth. Zexion felt his hips rising up off the bed to meet the redhead's insistent mouth, groaning low as the redhead began to move his hips for him, almost using his hips as a guide for how fast to move his mouth. Zexion could feel the familiar coil in his lower stomach, a flush coming over his body. He knew that Axel could feel it - the redhead began to bob his head faster, placing a hand on Zexion's arousal, stroking him hard at the same time. As soon as Axel's lips touched the head, sucking on him softly while his hand worked the base of his arousal at a brisk pace, Zexion lost it. He screamed as he came hard into Axel's mouth, feeling the redhead's lips suck on the tip as his essence continued to shoot into his mouth. Zexion wished that he was not wearing a blindfold because the actions of Axel's mouth were making him lose all sense of reality, almost as if this was all occurring in a dream.

Falling back down onto the bed as Axel released his grip on his hips, the only thing that Zexion could do was pant hard, trying with difficulty to regain control over his breathing. He felt Axel begin to take off the restraints on his legs and sighed once his legs were free. Axel then removed his hands from his bindings, feeling his arms drop down as if he were weightless. He reached up to take off his blindfold, but Axel's hand stopped him. "Let me, Zexy..." Axel said in a light-hearted voice. Zexion nodded and felt Axel raise up his head and untie his blindfold. Once the sheath was removed from his eyes, Zexion blinked a few times, doing his best to get his bearings straight. When his eyes finally focused, he saw emerald eyes sparkling with desire. "How was that?"

"Amazing," Zexion croaked out. He looked down at his chest and saw red wax all over it. "Wax?" He cleared his throat and looked at Axel with a smirk. "Smart."

"Did you enjoy it?" Axel asked, laying next to him on the bed and pulling the slate-haired man into his embrace. Zexion rested his head against Axel's chest and nodded.

"I did," Zexion said. "Is it going to be a pain to take off?" Zexion brought his hand to his lower stomach, only to have the redhead still it once more. "Axel..."

"Let me clean you up, Zexion. I don't mind." Axel nuzzled the man's neck as he slowly peeled the wax off of Zexion's body. The gentle caresses were causing Zexion to start to become aroused again. He bit back a soft moan as Axel's fingers worked on his nipples, taking off the wax. "You enjoying this, Zexion?" Axel brought his head up and kissed the slate-haired man gently.

Zexion nodded his head. "Very much so, yes..." He arched his back as Axel got the last of the wax off of his chest. "Anything you do to my body makes me instantly aroused."

"Even if I do this?" Axel began to tickle Zexion, causing the latter to howl out with laughter. "Hmm? Is this turning you on right now?"

"Stop it!" Zexion pleaded, trying to get away from his lover's hands. "Axel!" He whined loudly, laughing. Finally, the redhead relented and stilled his hands on his body. Taking a deep breath, giggling still, Zexion smiled. "Thank you."

"That's all you get for now, mister." Axel said. He kissed Zexion softly. "You should get some rest."

"But you didn't get to..." Zexion trailed off as he yawned rather loudly.

Laughing, the redhead pulled him against his chest. "Get some sleep, Zexy. When you wake up, you can get me then."

Nodding lazily, Zexion yawned once more. "Fine...I love you, Axel..." He spoke in a soft voice as he drifted off to sleep.

"I hope that you do..." Axel kissed his forehead, smiling. "Sweet dreams, my love."


	33. Chapter 33

**Let's get back to this, shall we? Thanks to Maya for the suggestion! **

* * *

It had been a few days since Axel had come to Zexion's room and tied him up, ravishing his body until he could take no more. Zexion had been busy going out on mission after mission, not having a chance to see his redheaded lover alone. He had seen him, but only with a quick glance as they passed each other in the Grey Area.

On the fourth day, Zexion could take it no longer. He awoke before dawn and made his way to the kitchen in the castle. He grabbed the things he needed out of the fridge and began to make a simple breakfast for two.

"What are you doing there?" Zexion almost dropped the eggs on the floor as a familiar voice spoke out to him. Turning around, Zexion let out a groan. "What?"

"You're not supposed to be here," Zexion said to the redhead, as Axel stood over by the door. "What _are_ you doing here anyway?" Zexion said, going back to what he was doing.

Axel walked over to the counter and grinned at him. "Would you be upset at me if I told you that I was spying on you?"

"No," Zexion let his bangs fall into his face, covering the blush he could feel on his face. "But seriously, I want you to go away right now, Axel. I mean it."

"Aww..." Axel whined. "Why, Zexy? I want to watch you make your breakfast!"

Zexion began to beat the eggs in a bowl. "I'm only going to ask you once more before I throw an illusion at you, mister. Now please, go back to your room."

"Why?" Axel walked over to him and placed his arms around his body. "I want to stay with you, Zexion..." He whispered into his ear, making the slate-haired man let out a low groan.

"You are such an ass," Zexion said as he felt the redhead rub against his backside. "You always have to ruin things, don't you?"

Axel pulled back from Zexion. "What do you mean?"

"I was making this for us, you dummy." Zexion grumbled, pouring the eggs on to a hot pan, cooking them quickly. "I just can't surprise you, can I?"

The redhead grinned. "Nope. But this is sweet. Fine, I'll go away. My room or yours?"

"It doesn't matter," Zexion kept his eyes on the eggs. "Just get out of here. I'll find you."

Axel chuckled. "Fine. See you soon." The redhead quickly portaled out of the kitchen, leaving the Schemer alone.

Sighing, Zexion began to make pancakes, making sure to grab the butter and syrup from the pantry. Quickly assembling a tray with two plates and all the food arranged neatly on them, he opened a portal and made his way to Axel's room. When the portal disappeared, he saw that the redhead was not in his room. Groaning, Zexion opened another portal and made his way back to his bedroom, stepping out and seeing his favorite redhead laying across his bed without any clothes on. He felt his body respond immediately to the vision of Axel laying on his bed.

"Took you long enough..." Axel smirked at him, laying on his side. "Ooooh...pancakes?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Yes. Sorry. Also, what happened to your clothes?"

"I don't know. They just seem to fall off my body whenever I'm in this room," Axel said innocently. Zexion laughed. "Did you bring any whipped cream?"

The slate-haired man looked at him. "What? Why would I do that? We're eating pancakes, not pie."

"I happen to like whipped cream on my pancakes." Axel said.

Zexion set the food down on the bed. "Fine, Axel. See if I do anything nice for you again." He stood up and portaled back to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a can of whipped cream, _who the heck eats pancakes with whipped cream?_, and portaled back to his bedroom. He saw that Axel had already begun to eat his food. "Oh my gosh. You cannot be serious, Axel."

"What?" He said with a mouth full of food. Zexion sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, setting the whipped cream down on the tray. "Should I have waited?"

Steel-blue eyes met with emerald. "You think?" Zexion grumbled. "Never mind. Doesn't matter. I brought you your whipped cream."

"Thank you, Zexy." Axel poured some syrup on his pancakes, followed by a dollop of whipped cream. "Mmm...This is delicious." Axel cut off some of his pancakes and put them into his mouth. Only, some syrup and whipped cream landed on his chest on the way to his mouth. "Shoot." Axel said.

Leaning forward, Zexion smirked. "Let me help you with that." He pressed his face against Axel's chest, licking up the sticky mixture of syrup and whipped cream off of him. He heard the redhead groan low as his tongue licked his skin, making sure to leave no trace of the minor accident. "Not a bad combination," Zexion said, sitting back on the bed.

"Told you," Axel said, adjusting himself. "Damn it, Zexy. Now I just want you to do that to me again."

"Oh?" Zexion said. He grabbed the syrup and whipped cream off the tray and set everything else to the side. He removed his pajama pants and boxers, sitting back down on the bed. "Do you now?" He pushed the redhead back on the bed, making him lay flat on his back. Taking the syrup, he poured just a tiny bit in the middle of the redhead's chest, watching as it rolled down Axel's stomach, stopping at his navel. He lowered his head and began to lick it up, moaning softly at how sweet it tasted. He had never thought of using food in a sexual manner.

Axel reached down and grabbed Zexion's head, tugging on his hair gently. "Fuck...Zexion..." The redhead purred as Zexion continued to lap up the sticky liquid off of his body. As he got to his navel, Zexion dipped his tongue into the crevice, licking up all the syrup that had gathered there. He felt Axel squirm underneath him, and could feel the redhead's arousal pushing against his stomach. "Feels...odd..." Axel moaned, letting go of his hair.

"Good odd, or bad odd?" Zexion asked, licking the tiny crevice more, making sure he got all of the syrup out. He listened to Axel moan louder as he dipped his tongue into his navel over and over.

Pulling back, he felt Axel's hands drop from his head. "Zexion..." The slate-haired man let out a soft moan at hearing his name said in that manner. "More..."

Zexion grabbed the whipped cream can and took the cap off. He pushed his finger against the nozzle and put some on Axel's lower stomach, chuckling as he heard the redhead gasp. "Cold?" Zexion asked as he bent his head and began to lick the whipped cream off of him slowly.

"Just...a touch..." Axel moaned. Zexion looked up and saw that the Axel's eyes were tightly closed, his mouth opened a tiny bit. "Such...a tease..."

Zexion licked up the whipped cream at a slower pace, angling his head so that his hair would brush against the redhead's arousal. "Me? Never..." Zexion chuckled, letting his tongue lick up the last of the whipped cream from Axel's lower stomach. He pulled back a little and stared at him. "Do you want more, Axel?"

"Yes," Axel said even before Zexion had finished his sentence. Taking the whipped cream, Zexion sat between Axel's legs and began to put some on his very erect arousal, watching as Axel began to groan low. "Finally..."

Taking the syrup, Zexion put just a dash on Axel's sac, wanting to make sure that all parts of his lover's body were covered. He lowered his head and began to lick at the syrup first, enjoying the feel of Axel's skin against his tongue. He felt Axel put his hands back on Zexion's head, which the slate-haired man did not mind. He raised his own hand and gave Axel's wrist a squeeze, hoping he could convey to his lover what he wanted. The more he licked at his sac, the tighter Axel's grip became on his head. Zexion moaned low as he finished licking up all the sweet liquid. He placed his tongue at the base of Axel's arousal, licking up a small trail of whipped cream. He felt the redhead shudder underneath him, moaning incoherently. Zexion placed his lips around all of Axel and slid his mouth down, groaning low as he felt the whipped cream fill his mouth. He pulled his lips off of Axel, licking at his lips to remove any of the extra whipped cream that had not found its way into his mouth. He then began to lick the redhead clean, listening to Axel's soft moans as he continued his ministrations. As soon as he saw that there was no more whipped cream, he raised his head up and gently tugged on Axel's hands, the redhead's hands falling from his head.

"What?" Axel moaned. "Why'd you stopaaaaaaaaahhhh..."

As soon as he had finished licking all of the whipped cream off of him, Zexion straddled the redhead's waist and slid himself down on the man's arousal, moaning as he felt the redhead fill him up. He cried out as Axel began to push himself further into him. Arching his back, Zexion moaned as Axel placed his hands on his hips and began to thrust into him. "Yes..." Zexion moaned as he rocked himself against Axel's arousal.

"Touch yourself," Axel groaned low as Zexion continued to ride him. "Please, Zexy..."

Nodding his head, Zexion licked his palm as he continued to roll his hips, enjoying the feeling of Axel finally being inside of him again. _It's been too long_. He lowered his hand and began to touch himself, moaning low as he felt Axel brush against his sweet spot. "There," he groaned out, stroking himself faster as he arched his back once more. He cried out as Axel began to slam relentlessly into his body, causing his arousal to throb hard in his hands. "A...Axel..." Zexion moaned loud, gripping himself tighter as the redhead pushed against his sweet spot over and over. "I..."

"Come, Zexion...I want to hear you..." Axel moaned as he continued to buck his hips hard, thrusting in deep into the slate-haired man.

Screaming out, "AXEL!" Zexion felt himself fall over the edge as he continued to stroke himself, moaning low as his body slowly came down from its high. He heard Axel grunt low as he felt the man release inside of him, only a few seconds after he had released. Panting softly, he released his grip on himself, resting his hands against Axel's shoulders.

"You...okay...?" Axel asked through a series of soft pants. Zexion nodded his head slowly, unable to use his voice. The redhead pulled the slate-haired man down to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "That...was...wonderful..."

After finally catching his breath, Zexion smiled. "Glad you think so..." Raising his head, he grinned at the redhead. "Why I never thought of this before now is beyond me."

"There are many wonderful things that can be done with food, Zexy. Perhaps we should have another lesson with some other ingredients?" Axel began to run his fingers through Zexion's hair, making the slate-haired man groan softly. "How does that sound? Would you enjoy that?"

Zexion looked into emerald eyes. "Are you going to be the one to show me?"

"Of course," Axel said.

"Then I would very much enjoy that." Zexion lowered his head back down. "However, first? I think we could use a shower."

Laughing, the redhead hugged him close to his body. "I would have to agree to that, Zexy."

"You need to carry me," Zexion said.

"Oh, do I?" Axel said. Zexion laughed as Axel picked him up. "Fine. Since you asked so nicely."

Blushing, Zexion whispered into Axel's ear. "I love you..."

"And I you, otherwise I would not be doing this right now," Axel chuckled. "Now, let's go get cleaned, shall we?" Zexion leaned his head against Axel's shoulder, smiling softly.

"Yes, let's."


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, here's something new for you. I'm not really going to label this a 'cross-over', but it is what it is. Don't mind me, I'm just obsessed with this sexy man (and yes, he's a bit OoC, but whatever)...**

* * *

Walking into the Grey Area, Zexion saw that Saix was not standing at the window. He looked around the room and saw a few other Organization members sitting on the couches, just relaxing. Zexion approached Luxord, curious as to what was going on.

"Where is Saix?" Zexion said, standing next to the Gambler.

The platinum blonde shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know?"

"Well, are we not having missions today?" Zexion asked, clearly confused. "Or did he give us the day off?"

"Day off," Axel said, sneaking up behind him. Zexion felt his body respond in kind to the nearness of the redhead. "However, there are a few of us that still have missions today."

Looking at the redhead, Zexion smirked. "Oh? And I suppose you're the one that's been put in charge of telling us?"

"Not really," Axel drawled. "But you and I do have a mission to go to Hollow Bastion." Zexion watched as Axel opened a portal for the two of them. "After you, Number VI."

Stepping through the portal, Zexion reappeared in the center of the reconstructed area of Hollow Bastion. He stepped to the side and waited for Axel to reappear. As soon as the redhead stepped out of the portal, Zexion punched his arm. "Number VI? Are you kidding me?"

Axel laughed. "What? I can't go around calling you Zexy in front of everyone, can I?" Axel took his hand, Zexion being pulled off towards a direction of the town he wasn't aware existed.

"Axel, where are we going?" Zexion said.

Pulling him along, Axel smirked. "Don't you trust me, Zexy?" Axel stopped in front of a door and gave three quick knocks. Zexion stared at the door and saw it open a few centimeters, revealing amber eyes and what appeared to be an 'X' on the person's face. "It's just us, Sai. You requested and we're here." The door opened a bit more, allowing Axel to walk into the establishment, Zexion walking in behind him.

Looking around the room they had just entered, Zexion couldn't see anything of importance. "Saix? Are you coming back?" Zexion's eyes widened at the voice.

"Who is that?" Zexion asked, not recognizing the voice at all. "What's going on?"

The bluenette looked down. "This is why I asked for you two to come here today."

"He sounds...different, Sai. What's up?" Axel said, walking towards the room where they had heard the voice come from. Axel stopped at the door and pushed it open. There, sitting on the bed, was a man who was of a fairer race. The man had long, black hair and had barely any hair on his body. Zexion looked at the man's face and saw that there was a small dot on the middle of his forehead. "Oh..hello." Axel said, sitting down on the bed.

"Who are you?" The man spoke in a soft voice with a slight accent. Zexion watched as the man looked over at Saix. "Saix? Who are these men? I swear that the redhead looks vaguely familiar to me."

The bluenette shook his head. "You haven't met him before. Number VI, Number VIII, this would be Tseng."

"Tseng?" Zexion asked. "But why are you here with him? What about Superior?"

Saix looked away. "We're still having problems. And that's all I will say right now."

"But, where did you find him?" Axel said, still looking over the strange man. "Why did you bring us here?"

Saix sat down on the bed. Zexion watched, fascinated, when the man with the long hair sat behind him Saix and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck. Zexion had to blink a few times just to make sure that this was actually happening.

"Saix has told me about what you three have done together," Tseng said.

Zexion looked at Saix. "I thought you said we weren't supposed to expose ourselves to anyone in the worlds."

"Do as I say, not as I do, Number VI." Saix said. Zexion stood there as he watched Saix turn his head and began to kiss the man deeply.

Axel stood behind Zexion and let out a soft groan. "You can't deny that this isn't turning you on just a bit, Zexy." Axel spoke into his ear, making Zexion let out his own soft groan.

"I didn't say that it wasn't," Zexion moaned as he watched Saix wrap a hand around the stranger's arousal. He felt Axel push against his back side as the two continued to watch. Zexion bit his lower lip as he watched Saix pull back from the man's mouth and let out another audible moan as amber eyes began to stare at him. The stranger, Tseng, began to stroke Saix's arousal, reaching around the bluenette's body to do so. Zexion broke eye contact with the bluenette the moment he felt Axel's hands on his cloak, leaning back against the redhead as he felt his lover begin to unzip his cloak.

Zexion felt Axel's hands on his pants, quickly unzipping them and pulling them down, showing everyone in the room just how excited he was. "Zexion," Saix moaned low. "You and Axel should come over here." Understanding, Zexion let his pants fall the floor and made his way over to the bed. He could hear Axel chuckling softly behind him, but he didn't care. All Zexion cared about were the two men that were in front of him. "Do you want to touch, Zexion?" Saix asked, turning his body to be against the slate-haired man's body.

"Yes," Zexion groaned low as he felt Saix rub against his body. He felt Axel sit behind him on the bed and let out a low groan as Axel pressed his arousal against his backside. Zexion looked at the man that was kissing Saix' neck, making the bluenette let out a low moan. He leaned his head forward, placing his lips against Saix' neck right next to the man's head. Zexion's body shuddered as he felt the strange man's lips brush against his own as they both continued to kiss Saix' neck. He felt Axel lean over his shoulder and heard the familiar sound of Axel and Saix' lips pressed together. He made the dark-haired man turn his head with a nudge of his nose, and placed his lips against his. Both of them moaned low at the gentle kiss. Zexion pulled back and pushed himself back against Axel, making the redhead groan low. "Please, Axel," Zexion said quietly, rubbing his arousal against Saix'. Zexion moaned as he felt the dark-haired man wrap his hand around both his and Saix' arousal, beginning to stroke them slow. "Oh...Gaia..." Zexion leaned his head back against Axel's chest and let out another moan.

Axel gently pushed into Zexion, holding on to the slate-haired man's hips as he sheathed himself all the way in. Zexion closed his eyes and just let his body be pleasured. "Doesn't...his hand...feel...amazing?" He heard Saix moan as Tseng continued to stroke both of them. Zexion nodded his head and rubbed himself against Saix, wishing that the man would stroke the both of them faster. He heard Saix let out a soft howl, Zexion assuming that Tseng had finally penetrated the bluenette. Zexion groaned low as as he felt Axel begin to move his hips in time with the strokes that Tseng was setting for Saix' body. All four of them began to move together, the room filled with their soft moans and grunts as they let their bodies collide together. Zexion moaned as Tseng's hand began to speed up on both his and Saix' arousal. Leaning forward, Zexion captured Saix' lips with his own, kissing the man hard as their bodies continued to thrust together. He groaned low into the kiss as Axel began to push against his sweet spot over and over. Feeling his tongue against Saix', knowing it had been too long since they had done this, Zexion felt his lower stomach begin to tingle, signaling that he was close. He pulled back from the kiss and groaned low as Axel began to push into him harder, forcing his hips to slam against Saix', Tseng's hand moving faster and faster. Saix let out a loud howl as he released, his release making Tseng's hand move faster, making Zexion cry out moments later as he let his own release go. He felt Axel thrust deep into him and groaned low as the redhead released inside of him. He heard Saix let out a soft moan, Zexion assuming that Tseng had just finished as well.

Zexion leaned his head back against Axel's chest as he felt Tseng release his grip on both his and Saix' arousal. Panting softly, Zexion smiled as he felt Axel's lips against his neck, kissing him softly. The slate-haired man watched as Saix turned around and began to kiss the dark haired man in earnest. He closed his eyes and heard the familiar sound of a portal. When he opened his eyes, he saw that both he and Axel were laying on his bed. He sighed as he felt Axel pull out of him. Turning over, he looked into emerald eyes. "Why did you bring us back here?"

"I just wanted to be alone with you," Axel said, nuzzling his neck. "Did you want to go back?"

"No, it's fine," Zexion said, snuggling closer to Axel. "I just...we just left without saying goodbye to Saix' new lover."

Chuckling softly, Axel kissed Zexion's neck. "I'm sure he doesn't care. The way it seemed, they were both just paying attention to each other."

"Eh," Zexion said, leaning his head back for more of Axel's kisses. "I suppose you're right. The man was very..."

"Interesting?" Axel said, kissing his neck more. "Whatever. I've got what I want right here..."

Zexion moaned. "Really? And what's that?"

"You, silly." Axel pulled back and looked at him. "Although, I must say, seeing you and Saix make out like that is an extreme turn on for me."

Blushing, Zexion looked down. "Just shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish," Axel said, quickly stopping all conversation and began to kiss Zexion as if there was nothing else that either could want or need from each other.


	35. Chapter 35

**This is a suggestion from both Random17 and Punkanimelover12. Hope you guys enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Sitting at one of the many empty tables in the library, Zexion was reading one of his favorite novels. It had been a long time since he had had a chance to just go and relax in the library. He had come back early from a mission and knew that his favorite redhead was out on a long mission, thanks to the tip given to him by Saix earlier in the morning.

"Boo."

Zexion fell backwards, the chair he had been tipping falling over. He squeaked and looked up at the emerald eyes staring down at him, hearing the redhead laughing hysterically. He glared at him and sat up, massaging the back of his head. "What'd you do that for?" Zexion asked, staring at Axel.

"You were so engrossed in your book, I couldn't resist." Axel said, pulling the chair up off the floor for Zexion and setting it back upright. He sat down on the chair nearest to him, relaxing. "Forgive me?"

Steel-blue eyes locked on to emerald ones. "What if I refuse?"

"Then you won't get to learn a new lesson." Axel said, smirking.

The slate-haired man raised an eyebrow. "Lesson?"

"Yes, lesson. You remember? Kama sutra? You asking me about how to do certain positions? Well, I was thinking about things today and figured it would be a good time to go back to teaching you new things." Axel smirked. "I mean, you are more than welcome to refuse, Zexy. If you've got somewhere else you'd rather be, then that's fine."

Zexion's eyes widened. "No, I don't. What did you have in mind?" He felt himself becoming a bit excited at the thought of learning something new. Not that every time with Axel wasn't a blast, but learning better ways to be a lover was a nice thought. He watched Axel move his hand and saw a portal open. "Now?"

"No time like the present. Come on," Axel said, standing up and going through the portal. Zexion set his book down on the table and stood back up. He walked through the portal, anxious to see where it was that Axel had planned on teaching him this lesson. When he reappeared, he was in the last place he would have thought the redhead would take him. He squinted as the bright sun shone down on the white sand.

"Really?" Zexion said, looking at the back of Axel's cloak. "Why, for all the worlds we have at our fingertips, would you take me to the one world I cannot stand?"

Axel pulled Zexion against his chest and kissed him softly. "Relax, Zexy. I want to show you a place I found. No need to get your panties in a knot." Zexion felt himself blush deeply at the remark. Axel chuckled and took his hand. "Come on."

Following Axel, they walked through the main bazaar in Agrabah. Before they reached the Palace, he felt Axel tug on his hand and lead him down an unfamiliar alley. "Axel?" The redhead shook his head and kept walking until the finally reached their destination. Axel pushed a curtain aside and walked into what appeared to be a dwelling of some sort. Walking into it, Zexion saw that it was an abandoned home. "How did you find this place?" The redhead shook his head once more and continued through the silent house, pausing when he reached the back of the house. But, instead of there being another house behind it, there was private pool. Zexion's eyes grew wide. "A pool?"

Pulling the slate-haired man outside to where the pool was, Axel grinned. "Very good, Zexion. I knew those books were teaching you something." Zexion pouted as the redhead laughed whole-heartedly. "What? Don't be mad, Zexy. Yes, this is a pool. Can you guess what today's lesson is going to be?"

"Sex in a pool?" Zexion asked, hoping that he was correct. He moaned softly as Axel made his way over to him and began to unzip his cloak for him. "Am I right...?" Axel pushed the cloak off of Zexion's body, letting it fall to the floor. Zexion reached down and began to pull off his boots as he watched Axel remove his own cloak. Once his boots were off, he saw the redhead approach him again and closed his eyes as he felt his warm hands touch his stomach as Axel pulled off his shirt for him. Zexion let out a soft groan as he felt Axel begin to work on his pants. "Are you going to answer me? Or will I just have to keep asking you?"

Axel chuckled, and tossed all of Zexion's clothes to the side. "Why don't you get into the pool and we'll find out?"

Not being able to find any reason to argue, Zexion walked over to the pool's edge and saw that they were near the deep end. He jumped in, the cool water piercing his skin. He bobbed back up to the surface and shivered. "They didn't leave the heat on." He laughed, enjoying how nice it felt to be in a pool. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in a pool. As he turned around something hit him on the head. "Hey!" He looked and saw a small blown-up green raft floating next to him in the water. "What's that for?"

The redhead, finally undressed, jumped into the water, splashing water everywhere. Zexion laughed as he watched Axel resurface. "Sorry, Zexy," Axel said, hair hanging in front of his face. Zexion continued to tread water as he reached out and pushed the red strands out of Axel's face.

"I kinda like your hair like this," Zexion said quietly, looking at the wet redhead. He groaned low as he felt Axel put his hands on his waist and pulled him closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. "So..." He spoke softly in Axel's ear, gently pushing against the redhead's growing arousal. "What's my lesson today, teacher...?" He bit Axel's earlobe gently, sucking on the soft cartilage.

Groaning, the redhead pressed himself more against the slate-haired man's body. "Zexion," Axel replied in a husky voice. "I need for you to take that raft and swim down to the shallow end with it." Zexion groaned and shook his head.

"I don't want to let go..." Zexion moaned softly as he continued to rub his body against Axel's. "You feel so good..."

Axel leaned his head back, tightening his hold on Zexion's body. "Zexion...I want to teach you something..."

"Fine." Zexion let go of Axel and grabbed the green raft and swam the few feet it took to get to the shallow end of the pool. "Now what?" He looked over at the redhead who was still treading water in the deep end.

Axel stayed where he was. "Lay on the raft for me? Only, I want you to be facing the house."

Shrugging, Zexion got up on the raft as instructed, laying on his stomach. He heard the sound of the water moving in the pool, making him hope that it was the redhead moving towards him. He floated on the raft, closing his eyes and relaxing. He let out a soft gasp as he felt Axel's hand on his backside. "Axel...?" Zexion asked as the redhead's fingers began to tease his entrance, making the slate-haired man moan softly.

"I want to show you a position that's called the 'randy raft'," Axel said, his fingers still teasing Zexion's entrance. "Just relax into the raft, alright?"

Zexion nodded as he spread his legs a bit more for Axel, groaning as he felt the man push a finger inside of him. Laying on the inflatable raft, Zexion rocked with the water, trying to push Axel's finger further inside of him. He groaned as he felt his lover pull his finger out of him. He heard Axel let out a soft chuckle and quickly moaned loud as he felt Axel thrust inside of him. He gripped the raft, trying to not fall off of it as he felt Axel begin to thrust into him. The grip that Axel had on his legs kept him from moving too much off of the flotation device. Not being able to see his lover, Zexion had to trust that the redhead would not be trying to drown him. His arousal began to rub against the raft, making him want the redhead to move faster. He tried to convey this by rocking his hips into the green raft. Being so in tune with each other, Axel received the message clearly and began to thrust harder into Zexion, making the slate-haired man mewl. He was terrified to reach down and touch himself, for fear of falling into the water, so he began to rub himself more against the material. He cried out as Axel began to move faster, pushing against his sweet spot. Zexion cried out as he released on the raft, and continued to moan as he felt Axel release inside of him as well.

Lifting himself up on the raft, Zexion moaned low as Axel pulled out of him. Turning over, Zexion laid back on the raft, not caring that his release would end up on his back. As soon as he turned over, the redhead collapsed on him, the raft sinking dangerously low. He heard Axel pant softly as he rested his head against Zexion's chest. Zexion raised his hand up and began to pet Axel's wet hair. "That was...interesting," he spoke low.

"Did you enjoy that?" Axel asked, looking up at him. "I know it's not the best of positions, but I had been thinking about it the other day when I found this place, and the raft. I knew I had to bring you here to try it. We don't have to do that again if you don't want."

Zexion leaned down and kissed Axel, trying to shut up the redhead. After a few moments, he pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "Why would I not enjoy it?"

"I don't know?" Axel said, smiling. "But I'm glad you did. Next lesson, no raft involved."

Zexion smiled. "Next lesson? And when will that be taking place, oh wise one?"

"Sooner than you think," Axel said, kissing him softly.

"I like the sound of that." Zexion smiled.

"Genie, is that you?"

Zexion's eyes widened as they heard someone walk into the house. Axel bolted to the side of the pool and grabbed their clothes, pulling them into the water with them. Without another word, Zexion portaled them back to Axel's bedroom, dripping wet. The two of them looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

"Oh...oh no..." Zexion said, laughing.

"What?" Axel asked, wiping at his eyes. "What is it, Zexy?"

"We left the raft in the pool." Zexion said, collapsing on the floor in the fit of laughter. Axel fell to the floor with him in hysterics.

"Oh well! I guess whoever Genie is will be getting a nice surprise." The redhead laughed more.

"You can say that again," Zexion said, smiling.


	36. Chapter 36

**Let's try something completely different this chapter.****^_^**

* * *

Zexion sighed as he awoke a few days later to an empty bed. After racing away from Agrabah, he was grateful that Saix had yet to send him back to that world. Axel had been staying with him after he returned from missions. The two would just usually cuddle, and have some nice sex. But Zexion was itching to do something more. He didn't know how to ask his lover about it.

After getting ready for the day, he headed to the Grey Area with his hood over his head. He looked around and saw that the room was rather sparse with Organization members. Where Saix should have been standing was the Freeshooter. Sighing, he walked over to him.

"I'm here for my assignment." Zexion did his best to be cordial. He really didn't care for the Freeshooter's antics too much, and did his best to stay away from him and the Gambler of Fate. He saw the one amber eye look at him.

"What's with the hood?" Xigbar asked him, not bothering with pleasantries. "Got something you're hiding, Zexy?"

Squaring his shoulders back, Zexion glared at him from beneath the hood. "What is my assignment?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." Xigbar said, looking at a notecard in his palm. "You're going to Hollow Bastion. I guess there's some major Heartless activity going on there. Superior wants you to go and do recon."

Zexion nodded his head as he watched Xigbar open a portal for him. "Fine. Thank you." Before he could hear the Freeshooter's taunts, he quickly stepped through the portal and found himself back in Hollow Bastion.

He looked around and sighed. _Where does he want me to go? _He began to walk, only to be stopped by a pair of arms that encircled his waist. "What's with the hood?" He heard one of his favorite voices speak to the side of his head, where his ears should have been.

Turning around, he lowered his cloak's hood. "You are the second person to ask. Is it such a crime that I want to wear it up? I mean, it's there for a reason, yes?" He glared into emerald eyes that were laughing at him. "What? What's so funny, huh?"

Axel shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Nothing, Zexy. It's just cute how worked up you're getting because of something I said. Now then. You're here on a mission, yes?" Zexion nodded his head. "Good. Come with me." Axel walked off in the opposite direction Zexion had been venturing off to.

Zexion soon found himself standing in front of a door that seemed very familiar. "Axel?" He asked, not quite knowing what was going on. Axel raised his fingers to his lips and gave Zexion a smirk, which made the slate-haired man's flaccid arousal give a faint stirring of life.

"Ah, you both made it. Please, do come in?" There, standing at the door was the man that Saix had been with before in this same house. The dark-haired man gave a low bow. Zexion walked through the door with Axel and gave the man a look, not quite remembering what his name was. The man looked at him and gave him a soft smile. "We met before. I am Tseng."

"Right," Zexion said, nodding his head. "My apologies. I'm not terribly good with names." He let out a soft grunt as he felt Axel's arms wrap around his waist again.

"Ah, but you're terribly good at screaming certain names, aren't you, Zexy?" Axel nuzzled the side of his neck. Zexion felt himself growing embarrassed at the outburst, but was grateful when he heard the stranger, Tseng, let out a short laugh.

"Please, follow me. Saix is expecting you. The other has already arrived." Tseng said, walking back towards the master bedroom that they had been in before.

Zexion looked at Axel as they walked down the hallway. "The other? Who else is here, Axel? Care to tell me what's going on right now?"

"Nope," Axel said. Zexion groaned, not liking that he didn't know what was going on. When Axel was keeping secrets, he was slightly terrified.

When he stepped into the bedroom, he saw someone he was not expecting to see. "Demyx?" He saw the blonde lounging on the bed, wearing nothing but a flat sheet from the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited, of course." Demyx gave him a smile, making Zexion shake his head. The slate-haired man turned to look at Axel. He could see Saix getting comfortable with Tseng settling on his lap, facing the three of them. Saix gave him a slight nod and Zexion felt a little bit better.

"Axel? What is going on?" He watched as the redhead began to strip off his clothes. "Axel?"

The redhead walked over to him and kissed him softly. "Trust me, Zexy. Do me a favor and take those pesky clothes off, alright?"

Stunned by the gentleness of the kiss, Zexion found himself unzipping his cloak and quickly becoming undressed. He looked over at the redhead and saw that he was sitting down on the bed next to the blonde. Axel patted the bed gently, staring at him. Understanding, Zexion walked over to the bed and sat down on top of the sheets. He could hear the soft moans of Saix and Tseng in the background, making his arousal stir.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zexion asked. Before he could say something else, he felt the bed shift. He let out a soft groan as he felt Demyx' lips against his neck, kissing the skin softly. "Axel...just tell me..." He tilted his head to give Demyx more of his neck.

The redhead began to kiss the other side of his neck. "Well, I thought it was time for another lesson. Would you like to hear what you'll be learning about today?"

Lost in the ecstasy of both men's lips against his hot skin and listening to the other two men across from him, Zexion could only nod his head in response. He let out a low groan as he felt both men begin to suck on his neck gently.

Axel pulled back and looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "Double penetration, Zexion."

"W-What...what's that...?" Zexion asked, leaning his head back as he felt Demyx's hands begin to travel down his chest.

"Just what it sounds like," Axel said, kissing his neck once more. "Both Demyx and I will be inside of you..."

Zexion sat up and stared at Axel. "What? Are you insane? There's no way!"

"Relax, Zexy," Demyx spoke softly, kissing his neck more. Zexion wanted to fight against it, but couldn't as he felt the blonde's lips provoke him into submission. "Axel and I will take care of you..."

Zexion closed his eyes and nodded. "Fine." He felt Axel's hands on his chest and groaned softly as he felt the man twist one of his nipples.

"We'll make sure it feels good, Zexion," Axel whispered into his ear. Nodding his head, Zexion leaned his head back and groaned softly as he felt Demyx lay him down on the bed.

Vaguely aware of the other two men in the room, Zexion sighed as he felt both Demyx and Axel press two fingers each against his lips. He took all four digits into his mouth, sucking on both sets with vigor. He listened to the two men groan low as he let his tongue slide across the tips of each finger slowly. Demyx was the first to remove his fingers, leaving him to concentrate on sucking on his lover's fingers. He groaned softly as he felt Demyx push his index finger inside of him. Pushing his hips forward, he felt his arousal push against Axel's, making the redhead let out a loud moan. He sucked on the man's fingers more as he felt Demyx add a second finger inside of him, stretching him gently. Axel removed his fingers from Zexion's mouth, making the slate-haired man let out a soft cry of disapproval. He felt Axel's hand down by his entrance, his eyes widening a little in panic.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Axel whispered into his ear as he gently pushed his index finger inside of Zexion. The slate-haired man groaned low. He gripped on to Axel's shoulders, unable to stop the moans that were coming from his mouth. "Just relax, Zexy..." Nodding his head, he let out another low moan as Axel added his second finger. The feel of four fingers stretching him was almost too much for him. Keeping his eyes closed, he concentrated on just feeling each set of fingers do different things to his body.

He let out a soft sigh as he felt both men remove their fingers from inside of him. He looked into Axel's eyes and felt himself become more aroused by the look that he was giving him. He felt Demyx push against his entrance and groaned low as he felt the blonde push deep inside of him. It had been a long time since he had felt this man enter his body, the feeling quite enjoyable. He could hear the distinct sound of Saix and Tseng copulating. Turning his head, he saw that Tseng was facing them on Saix' lap, Saix thrusting into him. His eyes caught Tseng's, crying out as he felt Demyx push against his sweet spot.

Placing a hand on Zexion's face, Axel turned his head to look at him. "I'm going to enter you now, Zexion. Tell me if it's too much, okay?"

Lost in a haze of pleasure, Zexion nodded his head. He kept his eyes on the emerald orbs in front of him, groaning as he felt Demyx push deeper inside of him. He could feel Axel's arousal against his entrance, and had no idea how it was going to fit inside of him. He allowed Axel to adjust his hips and let out a soft groan as he felt the redhead push the tip inside of him. He felt Demyx still his hips as Axel gently eased his way into the tight confines, making Zexion cry out.

"Hurry!" Zexion cried out, not knowing how much more of it he could take. He felt ridiculously full, and it was almost painful. Once he felt Axel was all the way inside of him, he gripped the man's shoulders tighter. "Please...move..." He wanted to know what it would feel like if the both of them moved inside of him. He let out a high pitched moan as the two began to move as one, both Axel and Demyx moaning in tandem with him. Both men pushed against his engorged prostate, making him scream with need. "MORE!" Zexion's body rocked back and forth between the two men, the sensation unbelievably addicting and deeply satisfying. He could feel himself close to his release. Rocking his body faster between both bodies, he turned his head and saw that Saix was touching Tseng, the dark haired man moaning low as he began to release into Saix' hand. Seeing the man's release sent Zexion over the edge, with the addition of both Axel and Demyx hitting his sweet spot over and over, making him scream himself hoarse with his release. He felt Demyx release first deep inside of him, then felt Axel, making him moan low as he took both men's release.

He let out a soft groan as he felt Demyx slip out of him, and then another soft groan as Axel did the same. Panting hard, he did his best to get his breath under control. He saw that Tseng was no longer facing them, but was in Saix' embrace as the bluenette kissed him softly. He felt the bed shift as Demyx rolled out of it and began to get dressed. The blonde leaned down and placed a kiss on Zexion's cheek.

"Glad it could be me that did this with you, Zexion. See you guys later?" Demyx portaled himself out of the room.

Still panting softly, Zexion looked at Axel. The redhead raised his hand once more and touched the slate-haired man's face. "How do you feel?"

"Stretched." Zexion said.

Axel let out a loud laugh. "That's all you can say after that?"

Zexion gave the redhead a smirk. "I feel absolutely amazing. But extremely stretched. I don't know how I'm going to report back to Xigbar about my "mission". Not with the way I'm feeling right now." He rested his head against Axel's chest, breathing deeply.

"Do not worry about it, Number VI," Saix said from across the room. "I will take care of things for you."

"Thank you," Zexion said, giving both him and the dark-haired man a smile. He looked at Axel. "I think I'm going to take a nap before I go back." He closed his eyes and sighed softly.

Axel wrapped his arms around Zexion and held him close. "Get some sleep. I'm glad you enjoyed this lesson, Zexion."

But Zexion was already asleep, his body thoroughly sated after that session.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks to Wolves2152 for this suggestion! ^_^**

* * *

Returning from a long mission that had kept him away from his lover, Zexion stumbled into his room and fell atop of his bed, exhausted. Saix had sent him on an extended mission to Neverland, saying something along the lines of having to watch for any sort of suspicious activities. After being there for a few days and not finding a thing, he returned back, absolutely drained. He turned his head and saw a note in an envelope staring back at him. He raised a weary hand and picked up the note, smiling as he saw the small flame drawn on the back.

_I know you've been away on a long mission.  
__Come meet me in my room. Do what the note says. You'll see what I mean soon enough.  
__I've missed you. See you soon._

Nothing else. Zexion sat up, suddenly more awake than he had been before he left on the mission. He got up off of his bed and opened a portal. Stepping through, he reappeared in Axel's bedroom, where there was only one light lit. He saw another note on the bed, along with a collar of some sort, and a very skimpy piece of clothing. Feeling his body begin to become excited, Zexion reached down and picked up the note. Seeing the same flame on the back of the envelope, Zexion chuckled.

_Take off your clothes.  
__Put the collar and lioncloth on. Turn off the light once you're done.  
__Remember, I won't do anything bad. Just go with it. Consider it another lesson._

Doing as the letter instructed, Zexion quickly got undressed and put the collar on, followed by the barely there lioncloth. If he became aroused, nothing would hide it. He looked down at himself and blushed, unsure of what it was exactly that Axel had planned that could warrant this as a 'lesson'. He turned off the light and stood in the dark, anxious to know what was going to happen.

The slate-haired man did not have to wait long. He heard the unmistakable sound of a portal opening. "Close your eyes," he heard Axel say as the portal closed. "Do not question me. Do as I say. Close. Your. Eyes. Do not speak."

Zexion closed his eyes as he closed his mouth per Axel's instructions. He saw a burst of light through his closed eyelids, feeling suddenly self-conscious at the state of dress he was in. But like Axel had said, he knew the redhead would not do anything bad. He took a deep breath and awaited further instruction.

"You may open your eyes now." Zexion opened his eyes, his breath stolen away by his lover. Axel was laying on the bed, completely naked, except for a few well-placed throw pillows. "Do you know why you are here? A simple nod of your head will do, slave."

Zexion's eyes widened at the term Axel used for him, but nevertheless, he nodded his head. He lowered his gaze to look at the floor, assuming the role that Axel had just given to him. From the books he had read, he knew that slaves were never to look their master's straight in their eyes for fear of actually being considered an equal. He heard Axel chuckle.

"I see you've figured out your place, slave. That's good. It will this so much easier. Now, get on your knees and turn your back towards me." Axel said, his voice full of sarcasm. Hearing his lover's tone made Zexion almost instantly erect; he loved hearing the gentle meanness in Axel's tone. Turning around so that Axel got a good shot of his bare ass, for the loincloth only covered the 'essential' bits. He heard the redhead's breathing change, a sign of approval in Zexion's mind. "Turn around. Now."

The slate-haired man stayed on his knees and turned to face the bed, keeping his eyes down. He heard the soft whispers of fabric falling upon fabric. _He must be removing the pillows_. "Come closer to me, slave." Zexion began to stand up, only to halt what he was doing as Axel began to speak again. "Did I say you could get up?" Sitting back down, kneeling on his knees, Zexion moved as close to the bed as he possibly could, his body pressed against the side. "That's much better. Now."

Keeping his head down, Zexion wanted to ask Axel to finish his sentence, for he cut off before continuing on. However, he saw Axel's hand out of the corner of his eye. And before he knew it, he felt a slight tug on his collar, pulling him face first into the mattress.

"Oh, and by the way, I've attached a leash to your collar. When you feel me pull on it, that means you aren't doing what I'd like. Now, then. I want you to lick me." Axel said, loosening his grip on the leash so that Zexion could move his head forward.

Knowing what his lover wanted, he pushed as close as he could get to the bed while staying on his knees and gently licked the redhead's erect arousal. He felt a tug on his leash, almost making him lose his balance. He bit his lip to not make a sound, knowing that if he did, he would be in more trouble than he already was. "I said, lick. Not just tentatively touch me with your tongue. Do I need to clean out your ears, slave?"

Zexion shook his head, hoping that he was allowed to do that. He leaned forward once more and licked Axel, this time his tongue starting at the base of Axel's arousal, licking all the way up to the tip, where the tip of his tongue dipped into the tiny slit. He heard his lover groan and felt the tautness of his leash loosen. He lowered his head and began to lick on his lover's arousal more, being silent, yet in his mind he was moaning uncontrollably. He felt a tug on his lease, pulling his head away from Axel's arousal.

"Why are you so quiet, slave? I do not hear you. Do I taste bad? Am I disgusting to you?"

Zexion shook his head. "No, master. I just did not want to overstep my bounds."

"Go on," Axel said, relaxing his grip once more. "What do you mean, your bounds?"

The slate-haired man took a deep breath. "I mean, master, I did not want to spoil my gift to you. I wanted you to enjoy my tongue on your sex in reverent silence."

"You have my permission to moan, my slave." Axel said. "Please, continue."

Lowering his head back down, Zexion began to tongue-bathe the redhead, letting out soft moans as his tongue ran up and down his arousal. He could hear his lover's breath coming in short gasps, telling him that the redhead was quite enjoying what he was doing. The thrill of not knowing if it was good enough, or if he would be punished soon made Zexion quite excited. But he knew that he would not be able to take care of himself until he finished his lover, his arousal pushing the lioncloth upwards. As he wrapped his lips around Axel's arousal, his own arousal rubbed against the bed, which caused him to see white behind his eyelids as an unexpected burst of pleasure raced through his body. He groaned as he felt a harsh tug on his collar, making him lift his mouth up off of Axel.

"Get on the bed. Now." Axel said. Zexion complied and got up from the floor, taking his place at Axel's feet, kneeling on the bed. "Continue." Axel all but moaned to him. Zexion bent his head and put his lips back around the tip of his love's arousal, sucking gently on the swollen head. He felt Axel's hips buck upwards, trying to push him deeper inside of his mouth. Being a little bit of a tease, Zexion would not allow the redhead to move any further. That is, until he felt the tug of the leash once more. "Open your mouth and take me in," Axel growled out to him. Obeying his master's wishes, Zexion opened his mouth wide and swallowed the redhead down, letting a low moan pass from his throat and vibrate against the redhead's arousal. Axel bucked his hips upwards, pushing himself further down Zexion's throat, causing the slate-haired man to adjust his throat so he did not gag. He moaned more, bobbing his head in time with Axel's thrusts, the soft pants of Axel's making his own arousal drip with pre-cum. He missed being on the side of the bed, for if he was still there, he would have been able to pleasure himself while pleasuring his lover. Instead, he was made to only suck on his love, while his own arousal went unnoticed. Or so he thought. As he continued to match Axel's pace, his eyes snapped open as he felt Axel's hand wrap around his own arousal. He cried out around the redhead, sucking on him faster as the redhead began to move his hand at the same pace of Zexion's mouth. He felt himself release quickly into his lover's hand, not caring at how quick he came, but thankful that he was allowed the luxury at all. He sucked harder on his lover, desperate to taste more of the fluid that was trickling out of the tip against the back of his throat. He felt Axel's vein in his arousal begin to throb and prepared himself for the redhead's release, which was only a few seconds later, the fluid he was so longing to taste finally squirting into the back of his throat in a pleasant manner. Zexion swallowed everything down, and began to lick his master clean.

Once he was finished licking him clean, Zexion pulled himself up off the bed and sank back to his knees on the floor. He felt Axel's hand against his collar and did his best to contain his composure as he felt the leash removed. "You may leave now, slave. I have no further use for you."

Bowing his head, Zexion quickly portaled himself back to his bedroom. He quickly stripped out of the lioncloth and collar, setting them both in his bottom drawer. His body felt alive, the hairs on his arms standing on end. He jumped into his bed, excited by what had just happened. As he got comfortable, he heard a portal open in his room. He felt a smile cross his face as he felt his bed shift as someone sat down next to him.

"Was that fun for you?" Axel asked, reaching out to run his hands through his hair. "I didn't do anything too bad, did I?"

Zexion turned around and looked at his lover. "Oh, no. It was wonderful, Axel. Really. I...I feel so alive right now. What kind of lesson was that? One of submission?"

"Role-play, is more like it. There are many facets to role-play. Would you be interested in learning more of them?" Axel asked, laying down next to the slate-haired man. Zexion nodded as he moved closer to the redhead, Axel wrapping his arms around his body.

"I would. However, next time?" Zexion said, looking up into emerald eyes.

"Yes?"

"I want to be the one in charge." Zexion said, smirking. He turned his head and nuzzled his lover's chest.

"Very well, Zexy. You can be the one in charge next time." Axel hugged him close to his body. "Now, let's get some sleep, shall we?"

"Let's."


	38. Chapter 38

**For the wonderful Jackie. ^_^**

* * *

A week had passed since Axel had made Zexion put on the lioncloth and collar. An adventure that Zexion was quite happy with, but he was itching to do something more again. He headed to the Grey Area, hoping to find the person he was looking for.

When he entered the Grey Area, he saw the two men he was looking for. Well, he had hoped to find one, but seeing both of them talking to one another made a thrill run through his body. He approached the two of them.

"Good morning to the both of you. Might I have a word with you?" Zexion said, approaching where Axel had been sitting with Demyx on one of the couches.

Axel nodded. "Of course Number VI. What did you want to discuss with us?" He saw Axel's eyebrow raise in curiosity. Zexion hoped that the redhead would not be upset with him for just coming to the both of them, rather than just asking him first. He saw Demyx look at him with questioning eyes.

"If you don't mind? May we meet here?" Zexion held out a note that he had scribbled something down. He handed it to Axel, letting his fingers linger for a moment against the redhead's gloved palm as he pressed the note into his hand. "Please, inform Demyx? I'll be seeing you." He quickly portaled himself to the location that he had put on the note.

Pacing around the small room he had rented above a rowdy tavern in Port Royale, Zexion hoped that the two of them should show up. He had given specific instructions to the barkeep that he was to direct them up to this room. He had given him quite a few munny to make sure he wouldn't question either him or the two. As he paced around, he heard a soft triple knock on the door. He let out a soft sigh and walked over to the door, opening it up.

"Oh, good. I'm glad you both came," Zexion smiled, brushing his bangs out of his face and stepping to the side to allow the two of them to enter. He closed the door and turned the lock. He looked over and saw that the two of them had taken a seat on the full sized bed. He took a deep breath. "I'm sure you're wondering why I requested the both of you to be here?"

"You could say that," Axel said, looking at him.

"Well, I was actually going to find you, Axel," he looked over at the redhead and smiled softly. "But I was going to ask for you to invite Demyx here. When I saw the two of you sitting there, I figured it would make more sense to just invite you both here at the same time."

The redhead nodded. "Alright. So, what's up? Why'd you want to talk to us here?" Axel bounced on the bed a little, chuckling to himself. "I mean, this is a great room and all, but did you bring us here to just talk?" Axel reached out and grasped Zexion's arm, pulling him towards the bed, making the slate-haired man fall between the both of them, laying on his back.

"Of course not," Zexion said, hitting Axel playfully on the chest. "I asked the both of you here because I wanted to have some alone time with the two of you. I was fantasizing about the two of you last night, and when I woke up this morning from a very wonderful dream, I decided I would seek the two of you out."

"To help make that dream a reality...?" Demyx asked quietly, laying down on the bed next to Zexion. The blonde reached for Zexion's zipper on his cloak and began to slip it down.

Zexion arched his back and nodded. "Yes...exactly. I...I hope you don't mind my forwardness?" He looked over at Axel and saw that the redhead was watching Demyx's hand, and could feel his arousal responding to that look of hunger. He let out a low moan. "Axel..."

"I don't mind at all," Axel said, pushing the slate-haired man's shirt up as soon as it was exposed thanks to Demyx' handy work. Zexion let out another low moan as he felt Axel's tongue flick against his right nipple, making his arousal twitch more. "Did you want to try what we did together before again?" Axel asked, raising his head to look up at Zexion. The slate-haired man was currently enjoying Demyx's lips against his clavicle, making him groan low. "Zexy...?" Axel said teasingly, tweaking on of his nipples gently.

Zexion's eyes snapped open. "Ahh! No...I...mmm..." Zexion leaned his head back against Demyx' shoulder as the blonde continued to favor a certain spot on his neck. "I..."

"Use your words, Zexion," Axel said, leaning up to quickly capture the slate-haired man's lips with his own, swallowing the moans into his own mouth as Zexion tried his best to push against both men at the same time. Axel broke off the kiss and whispered into his ear, making Zexion shudder. "Tell us what you fantasized about."

Zexion groaned low, thrusting his hips back towards Demyx. "I...I dreamed of Demyx taking me...while you...you..." Zexion closed his eyes and let out another low groan as Axel began to unzip his pants and lifted up his hips to remove them from his body.

"I...what, Zexion...?" Axel said, kissing Zexion's hip bone. "What was I doing to make you feel good...?" He watched as Demyx quickly got undressed and heard the well-known sound of pants hitting the floor.

Zexion moved his hips so that his arousal brushed against Axel's lips in an inviting gesture, the boldness shocking himself more than the redhead at his groin. "Suck me..." Zexion groaned low. "That's what...that's what I dreamed of..."

Demyx moved Zexion's body, the slate-haired man following his adjustments. He heard the sound of a cap flipping open on a bottle, Zexion feeling a smile appear on his face. _I'm so glad that he has that on him_. He looked down and saw emerald eyes staring up at him, the hot breath being released from Axel's nostrils tickling the tip of his arousal. He moaned as he felt Demyx' now lubricated arousal press against his entrance. Pushing his hips towards Axel, he moaned low as the the tip of the redhead's tongue danced upon the tip of his arousal, the subtle movement making him groan.

"Please..." He begged Axel, wanting to feel the redhead's lips against his burning flesh. "No more teasing..."

Axel smirked, kissing the area around his arousal. "Patience, Zexion," he drawled out. Not one for patience, Zexion let out a cry as he felt Demyx push inside of him, filling him quickly. "There we go," Axel said, lowering his head down and letting his lips wrap around Zexion's arousal, slowly swallowing him down.

Screaming out, Zexion could only succumb to the immense pleasure both men were giving to him. He pushed back into Demyx as the blonde thrust his hips forward, his arousal going deep inside of Zexion. And as the blonde thrust his hips forward, Axel began to bob his head, sucking on him gently, running his tongue along his arousal in the manner the redhead knew the slate-haired man enjoyed best. They had become experts of each other's bodies, knowing just what to do to make the other moan louder. Zexion could feel himself heading fast towards the edge, yet didn't want this extreme pleasure to end any time soon. He listened to both men, listened to how they moaned, making him moan knowing that they were like this because of him. He could hear Axel touching himself, glad that the redhead was able to pleasure himself. _I'll make it up to you, Axel. I swear._ He let out a loud cry as he allowed himself to finally release, quivering at Axel's skilled mouth as he continued to suck on him as he released into his mouth. He felt Demyx speed up his thrusts and soon felt him release inside of him, letting out his own soft groan. He felt Axel's lips tighten around him as he let out a soft moan as he released as well, making Zexion groan softly. He let out a soft sigh as Axel let him fall out of his mouth, resting his forehead against his thigh.

All three men lay there for a few moments, each panting in a different rhythm. Demyx slowly pulled out of Zexion, causing the slate-haired man to whimper softly. The blonde placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. "I should be going. Saix probably thinks I'm at the Coliseum. Oh well." He got up from the bed and began to get dressed.

"Are you sure?" Zexion said, beginning to run his hand through Axel's hair without thinking as the redhead stayed in his current position, resting on his thigh. "You don't have to leave, Demyx..."

Aqua eyes met his own and lit up with a smile. "It's okay, Zexy. You two enjoy the rest of your day. Thanks for asking me to do this. I really do enjoy having fun with the two of you." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on each man's lips before disappearing through a portal.

"You know...you can always live out your fantasies with me." Axel said, leaning into Zexion's touch. "And don't feel you have to let me know before inviting someone. I trust you, Zexion."

Zexion pulled Axel up to lay next to him on the bed. "I'm glad. I trust you as well. Do you have to be anywhere?"

"Nope. Saix gave me the day off. You?" Axel leaned forward and brushed his nose against Zexion's, smiling.

Zexion shook his head. "I've got no assignment."

"Want to just stay here?" Axel asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Zexion smiled. He pulled Axel close to him and kissed him deeply, looking forward to just spending a little bit of time with his redheaded lover.


	39. Chapter 39

**This is from the suggestion by Randomfan17. How about some BDSM? Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Zexion paced back and forth in his room. He had left Axel a note early in the morning, asking him to meet him in his bedroom when he got back from his mission. Saix had said that the redhead should be finished with his mission by six in the evening. It was now pushing past 8pm, and Zexion was nervous. He fiddled with his cloak, trying not to give away the surprise which was underneath. He let out a sigh of relief when a portal appeared in the middle of his room.

"Sorry I'm so late," Axel said, walking out of the portal. "It took a little bit longer than I had expected with the silly, pesky Heartless." The redhead began to unzip his cloak, but then saw that Zexion was still wearing his. "Zexy? Why are you still wearing your cloak?"

The slate-haired man took a deep breath. "Go ahead and take off your clothes and lay down in the bed. I'll be right back. I'm glad you made it," Zexion said, smiling softly as he went into his bathroom, giving the redhead some privacy.

"Okay, Zexy! You can come out!" Axel said in a sing-song voice. Zexion picked up the item he had stowed on his bathroom sink earlier in the evening. He unzipped his cloak to put it in the confines of his pants, then quickly zipped the cloak back up.

Walking out into the room, he saw the redhead laying in the center of his bed, without a single article of clothing on him. Zexion bit back a moan as he let his eyes wander up and down the redhead's beautiful body. He walked over to the bed and pulled up the silk ties he had left permanently on his headboard, figuring if they ever wanted to use them, they'd always be there. Axel saw what he was doing and gave him his best seductive smile.

"Are you going to tie me up, Zexion?" Axel said in a soft voice. "Am I being punished?"

Zexion felt his body shiver in anticipation at those words. "It depends. Have you been a bad boy, Axel?" He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You know I will know if you're lying or not," he teased the redhead.

Playing along, Axel let out a soft whimper. "Oh, Zexion. I've done some terrible things. I think I do need to be punished." Emerald eyes blazed with heat as Zexion pulled away from him. "Will you punish me?"

"Why would it be punishment if you're asking for it?" Zexion challenged. "Why should I do anything to you if you've done terrible things?" He did his best to stay in control, not wanting to relinquish the power over to Axel. _I'm in charge tonight_.

Axel whined softly. "I don't want to be punished, Zexion! I've done bad things, but I don't want to be punished."

Unzipping his cloak, Zexion let the black cloth fall away from his body. He knew that by Axel's reaction, he had picked the correct outfit. He had decided that he had wanted to role-play again, but wanted to keep it a surprise for his lover. He had gone back to Port Royale and had a seamstress make him a pair of tight, black leather pants that clung to all the right places. He had purchased a black leather collar from one of the shops, as well as a small whip, which was stuck in the waistband of his too tight pants. He pulled out the whip and flung it, the crack reverberating in the room.

"Too bad," Zexion smirked, loving the fact that Axel's mouth was still wide open in shock at his surprise. "You will be punished." He pulled the leather strap restraint that he had purchased before and placed it over Axel's sac and snapped it closed so it rested at the base of his arousal. "Now, turn over." It wasn't a suggestion, and the redhead took it to be as such. He snapped the whip again. "I said turn over!"

Axel quickly turned over, now resting on all fours. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry...what?" Zexion spoke into his ear.

"I'm sorry, sir!"

Zexion let out a low groan, not caring if the redhead heard him or not. "That's much better. Put your hands up on the headboard." He waited for the redhead. When he wasn't doing as he instructed, he pulled the small whip back and cracked it across Axel's backside. "Do it!"

The redhead let out a loud moan, quickly placing his hands on the headboard. Zexion stuck the whip back into waistband and placed the silk restraints on Axel's wrists. "Now, where were we?" He watched as the redhead pulled on the restraints, showing the both of them that he was in securely and would not be able to move. "Oh, right. Your punishment."

He raised the whip once more and cracked it across Axel's lower back, watching as the redhead yanked on the restraints and yelled loud. Holding the whip back, Zexion cracked it once more, hitting the opposite side of where he had just hit, to even out the pain. His cock ached as Axel's moans filled the room. He leaned down and whispered into the panting redhead's ear. "Do you need more punishment?"

"Yes, sir!" Axel said, even before the slate-haired man had finished his question. "More...punishment...I've been...so bad..." Looking underneath him, Zexion could see that Axel's arousal was visibly pulsating. However, that small restraint he had snapped on to it was making it impossible for him to release.

"Very well," Zexion said, cracking the whip against his backside again. He watched as Axel writhed, bucking his hips forward. He raised the whip once more, but was too intrigued as the redhead continued to buck his hips forward. "Do you wish to release?" He asked, recognizing the familiar pattern of the man's habits during their intimate time together. "Why should I let you release when you're still receiving your punishment?"

Axel cried out, "Please! Punish me more! I want more!"

As the redhead moaned on the bed, Zexion set the whip down and, as fast as he could, pulled off his tight leather pants. He got on the bed and could hear Axel still panting and moaning, encouraging the slate-haired man to continue with the whipping. But the whipping was done. There was only one thing that Zexion wanted. He poured a small bit of lube on himself from the bottle he had set on the bed earlier, and sat up on his knees. He grabbed Axel's waist and quickly thrust hard into him, penetrating the man deep from the get-go. Zexion watched as Axel's grip on the silk ties turned his knuckles white, the guttural moan that was released as Zexion pushed deeper inside of him made the slate-haired man shake with need. He was not gentle with the redhead. He had always wanted to be rough, but always lacked the courage. However, the leather pants helped make him feel the confidence he had needed to get past his insecurities. He thrust hard into Axel, making the redhead moan and cry like he had never heard him before, all with such a fierce passion that it was making Zexion almost release because of it. He pushed deep into him, knowing that the minute he took of the man's restraint around his arousal, it would be over. He loved watching Axel push back hard against him, pushing him deeper inside of him. Reaching around, he thrust hard and deep into the redhead as he unsnapped the restraint, and let out a loud moan as Axel clenched hard around him as he finally found his release, making Zexion quickly orgasm hard, both men moaning at the top of their lungs.

After a moment's reprieve, Axel fell face first onto the bed, panting hard. Zexion forcibly slipped out of the redhead, groaning low. He sat on Axel's side, on his knees, as he quickly undid the silk ties that were wrapped around Axel's arms. He heard Axel grunt as both of his arms fell back to the bed. Zexion chuckled breathlessly and laid down on the bed next to him.

"Fuck, Zexy," Axel said, doing his best to catch his breath. "Where'd you get those pants?"

Zexion smirked. "Why? So you can try and outdo me and get your own pair?"

"Noooo..." Axel said, wrapping his arm around the slate-haired man and pulled him flush to his chest. "I'll let you be the one to wear them. You look...amazing in them." The redhead pressed his face against Zexion's neck and placed a soft kiss on his skin underneath the collar.

Reaching up, Zexion undid the clasp on the collar and let it fall to the floor. "So, you wouldn't mind me doing this again? The whip wasn't too much, was it?"

"Are you kidding?" Axel asked, kissing Zexion's now bare neck. "It was incredible. I definitely want you to wear this get-up again. You amaze me, Zexion. Where'd you come up with this?"

Zexion chuckled. "In a book I read."

"Figures," Axel said.

Zexion closed his eyes and smiled. "I can have a few tricks of my own, you know." He let out a soft snore, the night's activities accelerating the need to sleep.

"I like your tricks," Axel said, nuzzling his neck quietly. "Sweet dreams, Zexy. Maybe I'll have a trick for you next." The redhead closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, holding the slate-haired man close to his chest for the duration of the night.


	40. Chapter 40

**This is for Jaquiqui. She requested this scenario. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

After coming back from a rather grueling mission, Zexion decided that instead of returning to his room, he wanted to relax for a bit in the Grey Area. He saw that there were only a couple of others relaxing, while Saix stood by the window in his normal spot, gazing out at the heart shaped moon. Zexion bent his head down and began to read a new book he had grabbed from the library.

As he was getting to a good part of the story, he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He didn't bother acknowledging it, and continued to read. The tapping began once more, and did not let up in any way. Fuming silently, Zexion closed his book. "Do you mind? I'm in the middle of something."

"Awww...come on, Zexion." Zexion groaned inwardly as he heard the voice of the only female in the Organization standing behind him. "Besides, I got a bone to pick with you."

"Bone?" Zexion said, refusing to turn around. He could not stand the annoying girl, and if it would be anything like their last encounter, he may end up in one of the cells in the basement. Xemnas did not tolerate any dysfunction between any of the members of the Organization. "What sort of bone would you have to pick with me?"

"I know about what you did in that poor Aladdin's house," Larxene said in a sing-song voice. "And, if you don't want Superior to find out, then I think you should listen to what I have to say."

Upon hearing that she knew about what had happened in the pool, his eyes widened. Turning to finally look at her, he made sure that his hair stayed on his face, covering one of his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"You don't? That was a rather interesting position you two had going on in that pool..."

Standing up, he grabbed Larxene's arm and dragged her out of the area, hoping that no one had heard what she had said. If they had, they made no notice of it. He pulled her into a room off to the side of the Grey Area. Dropping her arm as if she had burned him, he looked at her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing too extraordinary," Larxene shrugged her shoulders. "But if you don't accept what I offer, then off I go to Superior..."

Groaning, Zexion stood with his arms crossed. "Fine. What is it that you want?"

"I want to watch you and Axel."

"Excuse me?" Zexion said, staring at her. "You've got to be joking."

She shook her head, her long blonde bangs moving back and forth in front of her face. "Nope. That's what I want. And if you won't agree, then it sucks to be you. Kiss any free time you had with Axel goodbye."

Knowing that she was probably right, Zexion looked down at the ground. "Fine. But does he have to know you're there?"

"Yes," Larxene said." But I won't participate. I know you two boys don't fancy girls like me."

"Does anyone?" Zexion asked under his breath. He saw that she had heard him and smirked. "When did you plan on wanting to do this?"

"Tonight?" She said. "Is there someplace we could go where others won't know?"

Zexion gripped his forehead with his right hand, doing his best to stay as calm as possible. "Yes. I'll send a note to your room where to meet us." Without another word to her, he quickly absorbed himself in a darkness and reappeared in his bedroom.

"What's got you all in a tizzy?" Zexion almost let out a shriek when he heard Axel's voice. He turned around and saw the redhead was relaxing on his bed. "Something happen to you?"

Zexion sighed. "Larxene happened."

"Uh-oh." Axel said, sitting up. "What'd she want?"

"To blackmail us."

"What? How?" Axel said. "What could she possibly have against either of us to try and do something stupid like that?"

Zexion sat on his small couch and looked at the redhead. "She saw us in Agrabah." The redhead's eyes widened as he understood what Zexion was implying. "So, in order to keep her mouth shut, I had to agree to something."

"Agree to what, Zexion?" Axel asked, clearly upset. "You better not be having sex with her."

A look of disgust crossed his face. "What? Ew, no." Zexion shook his head. "No, I agreed to let her watch the two of us."

"You're joking."

"Afraid not, Axel. It was either that or she goes to Xemnas and tells him what we were doing on that mission. And frankly, I don't want to be subjected to scouting missions for the next few weeks. I rather enjoy having some free time to spend with you." Zexion said, standing up and walking over the bed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Axel said, pulling Zexion down. "When do we have to perform for her?"

Blushing, Zexion sighed. "Tonight. I'm going to tell her to meet us at Castle Oblivion. I'd rather not do that sort of thing here."

"Alright. Do you want to just meet there? Pretend like I don't know what's going on?" Axel said, smirking. "Add to the intrigue for her?"

Zexion burst out laughing. "That's brilliant. Yes. You remember which room?"

"Of course," Axel said, getting up from the bed. "Let's see. It's just after 6. Do you want me to be there around 8?"

The slate-haired man nodded. "Yes. That's perfect. I'll see you in a bit?" He pulled the redhead down to him and kissed him softly.

"Damn it, Zexy," Axel whined as he pulled away. "Now you've got me all hard."

"See you in a bit," Zexion said, pushed Axel through the portal he had just created.

Zexion wrote a note to Larxene, explaining to her where she was to meet them. He slipped the note underneath her door and then headed to Castle Oblivion, sighing softly. _I can't believe I'm allowing her to do this. Do I really think that Xemnas would care? I'm sure that he had Saix, when they were on speaking terms, had done things similar to what we did._

Laying beneath the sheets of the large bed, Zexion didn't bother to be surprised when he saw Larxene appear in the room. "Why are you covering up?" Larxene asked, taking a seat on a chair that was pushed against the wall. "Where's Axel?"

"It's cold in here," Zexion said, rolling his eyes. "He should be here shortly."

Right on cue, the redhead portaled into the room and saw Zexion laying on the bed. The two of them locked eyes, both sharing a smile. Zexion threw the cover back, exposing his naked body. "What took you so long?" He asked playfully, knowing that if they were going to put on a show for the blonde, it had better be a good one.

Axel growled low as he began to get undressed. "You only gave me notice a few minutes ago. What did you expect? Me to just show up at your beck and call?" The redhead was finally completely naked and began to crawl over Zexion's body, kissing his neck softly. "Am I supposed to look at her?" Axel whispered in his ear so that only he would be able to hear.

"Ahh..." Zexion said, unable to answer the question for Axel's lips felt too good against his neck. He loved how the redhead knew just where to kiss him on his neck to instantly get him aroused. He leaned his head to the side and opened his eyes, seeing Larxene staring at the two of them with a bright blush on her face. Zexion's mouth opened in a silent moan, arching his body up into the redhead's. "More..."

The redhead groaned low and latched his lips to Zexion's neck, sucking on it gently. The slate haired man wrapped his legs around Axel's waist and pulled the naked man closer to his body, moaning loud as their arousals pressed against each other. He could hear Larxene panting softly as she watched the two of them. Zexion thrust himself against Axel, the redhead pushing back against him with enough force to almost make him release.

"Zexion," Axel moaned low, rubbing himself against the slate-haired man. "I can't...I can't keep going like this..." The redhead pulled back, Zexion relaxing the grip his legs had on Axel's waist. He spread his legs a bit, hoping that his lover would understand what he wanted. The redhead smiled softly and got between his legs, placing himself at his entrance. "Is this what you want, Zexion?"

The slate-haired man nodded, the look on his face pure lust. "So bad..." He let a soft moan escape as Axel placed the tip of his arousal just against his entrance. "Stop...teasing..."

"Very well," Axel said, thrusting in hard into Zexion, the slate-haired man letting out a soft scream at the rough penetration. Axel leaned down and kissed his neck, not moving his hips just yet. "Breathe, Zexion..."

Letting out a loud moan, Zexion began to move his hips. "Please...Axel...I...move..." The feel of the man deep inside of him, not moving, was almost too much for him. Finally, the redhead relented and began to move slowly, pushing himself deeper into his body. Zexion turned his head and saw that Larxene was staring at them, a hand over her nose, the small gesture almost making Zexion lose it. _Of course you'd get a nosebleed_. He could only imagine what the two of them looked like, moving together as one. Axel still had not turned to look over at the blonde, Zexion knowing that he was waiting for the right moment to let her know he knew that she was there.

The two of them set their pace fast, Axel thrusting deep and hard into him, Zexion stroking himself in time with Axel's thrusts. Just as he was about to release, Zexion watched as Axel turned and looked over to where Larxene was sitting. He moaned low as Axel pushed against his sweet spot hard, almost making him lose it completely. He heard Larxene squeak and then watched as a portal surrounded her and she disappeared from the room.

"Finally," Axel said, turning his attention back to Zexion. The redhead began to thrust faster into Zexion, making the slate-haired man scream as he finally released, his body thrumming with his orgasm. He heard Axel grunt and soon felt him release only seconds after, Axel's moans lower than his own.

The two lay there for a few moments, both listening to each other's fast breaths try and slow down. Zexion began to laugh, quietly at first, but then began to laugh out loud. Axel looked at him, raising his eyebrow. "What in the world is so funny, Zexion?" The redhead pulled out of him and flopped down on the bed.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Zexion said, still laughing. "She had a nosebleed, Axel. And I'm pretty sure when you looked at her, she pretty much lost it."

Axel smirked. "Of course she did. She thought she was trying to play a fast one on us. Whatever. Hopefully she enjoyed the show." The redhead leaned forward and placed a featherlight kiss on Zexion's half-parted lips. "I know I did."

Blushing, Zexion smacked Axel playfully on the shoulder. "You pervert. You'd love to watch me get off with someone else, wouldn't you?"

"Don't tease me that way, Zexion," Axel said in a very serious tone.

"Like you could honestly watch me have sex with someone else, while you couldn't touch me? Are you serious, Axel?" Zexion asked, turning to look at him. "I mean, if that's what you really want..."

Axel pulled Zexion closer to him. "It was just a thought, Zexy. Don't worry."

But the thought had already been spun in Zexion's mind. "Fine, then. It's just a thought." The slate-haired man rested against Axel's chest. "Can we stay here for a bit?"

"I wouldn't dream of moving us," Axel said.

"Wonderful." Before he could say anything more, Zexion fell asleep.

"Oh, Zexy...what am I going to do with you?" Axel said, chuckling. "Sweet dreams, my love."


	41. Chapter 41

**This is in honor of Halloween. ^_^ I've been reading the '358/2 Days' manga and I truly believe that this scenario could actually be true. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

After a rough night of tossing and turning, Zexion awoke with the sound of his alarm buzzing loud. He turned over and felt the space next to him was empty. Sighing, he hit his alarm and sat up, stretching in his bed. _Where's Axel?_ He didn't have to wander too far to figure it out. He headed into the bathroom and saw a note taped to the wall.

_I had an early assignment. I hope you slept well?  
See you later today. Don't forget about the costume  
party tonight. _

Zexion hit his head. "Shit!" He had completely forgotten about the party. Xemnas had told everyone about it earlier in the week and had said that costumes were mandatory. "You can all go without your cloaks for the evening." The Superior of the In-Between had told them at their last gathering in the Round Room. "Anyone who is not in costume will suffer the consequences." Shuddering at just what those consequences were, Zexion had to think fast. _What can I get away with?_

He got dressed for the day, slipping his cloak on. As he headed up to the Grey Area, he debated on a few different costumes he had going through his mind. He approached Saix and saw the bluenette with a small smile on his face. "Good morning, Number VI. Are you ready for this evening's party?"

"Not really," Zexion said. "Where is my mission today?" He was dying to ask the bluenette how things were going with the man that was hanging out in Hollow Bastion, but knew that this was not the place to do so. He didn't want the bluenette to get in trouble if he said the wrong thing.

"That's a shame. Are you going to risk Superior's punishment?" Saix asked, checking his clipboard.

"No!" Zexion shook his head. "I couldn't do that." He let his bangs fall in front of his face. "I've got time to figure something out. So...my mission?"

"No missions today," Saix said, smirking. _What? But Axel..._ "Superior has given everyone today and tomorrow off in preparation for this festival."

"Why exactly are we having this party? It's not like we're supposed to have _feelings_." Zexion emphasized the last word, for Superior was often reminding them that it was just memories.

"He wants everyone to have a nice time." Saix shrugged, his eyes becoming focused on something else. And then it dawned on Zexion.

"You two are back together." He spoke quietly, not wanting any of the others that were in the Grey Area to hear them.

Saix turned and looked back at him. "What makes you say that?" Zexion saw a soft tinge of color on the man's face.

"Oh, I don't know. Fine, no missions? Guess I better go and figure out a costume, then." Zexion turned and walked out of the Grey Area before his mouth began to spew more silly things.

Walking back into his bedroom, Zexion began to fume silently. _Why would he say he had an assignment, when Saix just told me that no one has assignments right now? Why would he lie to me?_ He took a deep breath, shaking his head. _He's probably just getting something together for tonight, and wants it to be a surprise. _He looked through his closet and couldn't find a single thing to wear. Thinking about what could be fun, and what would be something completely unexpected, Zexion laughed. He quickly surrounded himself in darkness and went to the place where he was going to get his costume.

A few hours passed, Zexion returning back to the castle with all the things he needed. He laid out all the parts of his costume, hoping that it wasn't too risque. But he really didn't care. He just wanted to see his lover's face, see Axel's reaction to his get up. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed some of the gel that had been on the counter. Combing his hair back, he pulled as much of it back into a ponytail as he could and slicked it back, making sure that the stray pieces would stay in one place. It was very weird seeing his entire face. It wasn't that often that he purposefully made his hair stay out of his face. He knew Axel enjoyed seeing all of it, so he figured it would add to the outfit he had picked up. Washing his hands off, he headed back into the bedroom and got dressed.

He saw that the "party" was set to begin in five minutes. Since he was already dressed, and didn't trust traveling by the corridors of Darkness without his cloak, he exited his room. Hoping that no one would see him as he walked up to the Grey Area, where the party was set to take place, Zexion walked quickly to arrive at his destination. When he got there, he was in for quite the surprise.

All the couches had been pushed back to line the walls, and there was a table set up with a large bowl of what appeared to be a punch of some sort, as well as many different fingerfoods. He saw that everyone had dressed up in all sorts of different costumes. Xigbar was off to the side with Xaldin, both men dressed up as pirates, which wasn't that much of a stretch for Xigbar, but it didn't matter. He saw Demyx talking to Marluxia and Larxene, the three of them all dressed up in formal attire. _I thought this was a costume party?_ Luxord was off to the side, wearing tight pants and a plaid shirt. _What on earth is he supposed to be?_ He saw Xemnas dressed up in a zebra suit, making Zexion almost burst out into hysterics. The Superior had been speaking to Saix, who was dressed in a simple schoolgirl's outfit, complete with stripped socks up to his knees, his skirt leaving nothing to the imagination. Not that Zexion could talk, for the outfit he was wearing was almost as revealing as Saix'. He looked around, trying to see if the redhead was there yet, but it didn't look like it.

"Oh my." Zexion heard a low wolf whistle coming from behind him. He turned around and saw just the person he was looking for. "Oh...wow..." Axel said again. "Your face, Zexy..." Axel spoke softly, the redhead raising his hand to touch his face.

"Do you like it?" Zexion asked, taking in the redhead's attire. Axel had put on a striped suit, and had placed a black mask over his eyes, darkening the area that was not covered by the mask with black makeup. His emerald eyes stood out, making Zexion's breath become labored. He tugged gently on the dress he had on, pulling it down some.

"Where did you get this?" Axel asked, turning the slate-haired man around to look at his outfit. "I don't think I'll be able to allow you to stay at this part for very long."

"Land of the Dragons," Zexion said. "I stole it from that woman's room - Mulan. I figured she had enough. She wouldn't notice one missing."

"And you stole her sandals as well?" Axel said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up." Zexion said. "How long do we have to stay here, anyway?"

"Dunno," Axel said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm going to get some punch. Do you want any?"

Zexion nodded and watched as the redhead walked over to the bowl. He saw Saix come up to him and spoke to him softly, Zexion unable to hear the conversation. He saw Axel give a nod of his head and then began to walk back over to him, holding two glasses. Axel held out the glass to him, which Zexion took gratefully. "What was that about?"

"He wants us to disappear in about fifteen minutes. He said to go to his room."

"What about Xemnas?" Zexion asked, sipping the punch. He made a slight face. "And...this has alcohol in it."

"Of course it does, silly." Axel said, chuckling. "It's a party, isn't it?"

Pulilng down on the purple kimono he was wearing, Zexion shrugged. "Some party. Everyone is in their own cliques."

"What's wrong with that? Would you rather we go and have some fun with Xigbar and Xaldin?"

Spitting his punch out, Zexion shook his head as the redhead began to cackle. "No, thanks."

"Come on," Axel took his arm. "Let's get out of here. I'm dying to know why he wants us to meet in his room."

Zexion allowed the redhead to walk him back to Saix' room. "You don't think this outfit is too much, do you?"

The redhead stopped walking and gently pushed Zexion against the hallway wall. "Are you kidding? My pants have been so tight all evening because of how you're dressed, Zexy. You look so fucking sexy right now. If you only knew what you looked like to me, you'd understand." Axel bent down and placed a quick kiss on Zexion's lips. "Come on. Maybe we've got time to fool around before Saix shows up."

Axel yanked him into the bluenette's quarters, pushing Zexion down on the large bed. His kimono was pushed up as he moved against the sheets, exposing the small garment he was wearing underneath. Axel let out a low moan. "Are you trying to make me disappear, Zexion?"

"How should I answer that?" Zexion asked, smirking as he watched Axel's eyes devour his body. "Axel...do me a favor?"

The redhead placed one knee between Zexion's legs, leaning over him. "What is it, Zexion?" His voice had taken on a lust-filled voice.

Reaching up, Zexion knocked off the redhead's hat. "Keep the mask on...Your eyes...Your eyes are so gorgeous right now..."

"Gorgeous, eh?" Axel asked, wingling his eyebrows. "Never figured you liked my eyes that much."

Zexion pulled the redhead down to him. "Of course I do," Zexion said, kissing him softly. He heard the redhead moan low as he opened his mouth a bit, allowing their tongues to brush against each other. Zexion let out a soft moan as Axel's tongue filled his mouth, their soft kiss quickly turning into a fiery, passionate one. The door to the room opened, but neither were aware of it, both lost in their passionate embrace.

"Isn't this quite the sight," Saix said, locking his bedroom door. Axel pulled back, making Zexion groan softly. "I'm glad you two made it here alright."

Sitting up on the bed, Zexion looked at Axel, who was looking at Saix. "Is it just to be the three of us? Or is someone else joining us?" Axel asked, never one to beat around the bush.

His schoolgirl skirt beginning to ride up his thighs, Saix shrugged. "Either or?" The bluenette sat down on the bed, laying down next to Zexion. "What would you like, Zexion?" Saix placed his hand on Zexion's upper thigh, squeezing it gently.

"Uuh..." the slate-haired man groaned. "I...It doesn't matter..."

"Even if it's the Superior...?" Saix said, his teeth brushing against his neck. Axel sat down on the bed, sitting on the other side of Zexion. The redhead lowered his head and began to kiss the other side of his neck, making Zexion let out a loud moan as both men paid attention to his body.

"I...It doesn't matter..." Zexion repeated, arching his chest up. Both men's mouths on his neck was pushing him to the brink, making his arousal start to peak out of the top of the small garment he was still wearing. He shuddered hard as he felt Axel's hand rub against his arousal, teasing the tip that was now showing. "Fuck..."

Saix lifted his head. "Do not worry, Number VI...it's just me for this evening. Superior saw how you were dressed and knew that I would enjoy being with you again. So...if you want me..."

"Yes," Zexion moaned, his hips bucking up into Axel's hand. "Yes, I want you..."

"Both of us...?" Axel asked, teasing the head of Zexion's arousal more, his fingers moving across the tip.

"Please..." Zexion pleaded. "I don't care how...just make it happen..."

He heard Axel and Saix converse with one another quietly, while Axel continued to tease his arousal, making Zexion begin to see spots behind his closed eyelids. "Hurry..."

"Oh, Zexy..." Axel chuckled softly as he slid the man's small garments off of his body. Zexion groaned low as the cool air of the room touched his exposed flesh. "Lay on your side, Zexion..."

Doing as he was told, Zexion laid on his side. He heard a zipper being pulled down, and heard two bits of clothing hit the floor. He felt the bed shift once more as someone got behind him. He felt someone begin to push against his entrance, and right away he knew that it was his lover. Moaning softly, Zexion pushed against the redhead, wanting him to just push deep inside of him. Opening his eyes, he saw Saix coming over to the bed. He sat next to Zexion's chest, his skirt pulled all the way up. Understanding what was about to happen, Zexion moved his body to allow Saix more room to lay on his side. He let out a low moan as Saix placed his mouth of his arousal, and his lover pushing inside of him at the exact moment. Zexion reached for Saix' arousal and quickly swallowed the bluenette down his throat, his moan becoming muffled. He groaned low as he felt Axel thrust inside of him, Saix' mouth sucking on him as his hips bucked naturally. He let out a low groan as the bluenette began to suck on him harder, making his mouth mimic what Saix was doing to him. He looked up and saw Axel's eyes staring down at him, his moans mingling with his muffled ones. He sucked on Saix harder, and moaned low as Axel watched him, thrusting hard into him, hitting him at just the right spot. He cried out, moving his mouth faster on Saix. He felt the bluenette speed up his ministrations with his mouth. As Axel thrust deep inside of him, he felt himself hit the back of Saix' throat, which sent him quickly over the edge. Zexion moaned loud as he sucked harder on Saix, groaning as he felt the bluenette reach his release. He let out another low groan as he felt Axel release inside of him. Zexion swallowed everything down, the bluenette still sucking on him gently, Saix' lips sucking on his tender flesh.

Grunting softly, Axel pulled out of Zexion and laid next to him on the bed. Saix fell out of Zexion's mouth with a soft 'pop', and stood up beside the bed. "You two are welcome to stay in here for a bit. But remember, you must return to the party." Saix quickly put his panties back on and smoothed out his skirt. "Thank you for indulging me," the bluenette quickly exited the room.

"What...what just happened?" Zexion asked as he scooted back to lay against Axel's chest. The redhead wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"I...I'm not sure." Axel said, nuzzling his neck. "But I think we have to go back out there."

"Awww..." Zexion whined playfully. "But I don't want to."

"Do you want Xemnas to come and hunt us down?" Axel asked.''

"Not so much," Zexion said, shaking his head. "Fine, we'll go back in a second. Can't we just lay here in our post-orgasm bliss?"

"Yes, yes we can," Axel said, chuckling softly. "I think you need to keep this kimono in your closet for some dress-up. I think you look fantastic in it."

"And you keep the mask. I like it on you." Zexion said, blushing.

"As you wish."

The two laid there for a few more minutes before getting up and getting dressed once more. They headed back to the party, holding hands as they walked through the halls back to the Grey Area.


	42. Chapter 42

**This is for Punkanimelover12, whose birthday is tomorrow. As an early bday gift, I asked her what she'd like to see. Hope you guys enjoy her request! ^_^**

* * *

"Another forced outing?" Axel groaned. Both he and Zexion had walked into the Grey Area and saw a large memo taped to the window. Zexion let out a soft laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Axel turned, glaring at him - playfully, of course.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "It's not like it's that bad."

"But...but...Neverland?" Axel whined.

"Need I remind you what the two of us did the last time we were there together?" Zexion asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. He bit his lip to hide the smile that wanted to appear as Axel's face began to color.

Axel shook his head. "No, I remember quite well, thank you very much. Fine. I guess I'll go and get my swimsuit. Meet you there?" Zexion nodded and watched as the redhead disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

It had been a few weeks since they had had their soiree in the Grey Area. Zexion was constantly reminded of how nice he had looked as a girl. _Last time I'll ever do that._ He knew he had looked nice, but the constant teasing from Xigbar had left to be desired. Returning to his room, he walked over to his dresser and grabbed his swim trunks. He was hoping that the old man would be wearing something atrocious so he could get his comeuppance. He slid his pants and boxers off, replacing them with the swim trunks. Quickly getting redressed, he grabbed a clean towel from the bathroom, and opened a portal in his room. _I sure hope Axel is there._

Stepping through the portal, he reappeared on the shores of the Mermaid Lagoon, and saw that he had been the last to arrive.

"Glad you could join us, Number VI." Xemnas said, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Zexion bowed his head slightly, not wanting to offend the man. It was...it was rather odd seeing the Superior in zebra print swim trunks. _What's with the man's fetish for that animal?_

"Zex!" He heard Axel bellow at him from down the shore. He caught Saix' eye, who was standing next to the Superior, watching everyone with a mindful eye, and flashed him a small smile before heading towards the redhead. Who, apparently didn't think Zexion had heard him, for he continued to yell his name at the top of his lungs. "ZEXION. OVER HERE!"

The slate-haired man walked over to him. "Geez, Axel. I'm not deaf. I heard you." He rolled his eyes, sitting down next to the redhead. Demyx was sitting with him, strumming his sitar. "Hello, Demyx."

"Hiya, Zexy!" Demyx smiled at him, then went back to concentrating on whatever tune he was working on. It was so very difficult to keep the songs straight.

"Must you?" Zexion said. The only person he didn't mind calling him that was the silent redhead. He looked over at him and smirked. "What's wrong with you?" He looked over his body. "Nice swim trunks."

Axel scoffed. "Please. I think the winner for best swim trunks goes to Xemnas." Zexion laughed out loud, unzipping his cloak. "Of course you'd be wearing purple swim trunks."

"So?" Zexion asked, setting his cloak down on the ground. He looked out towards the water and saw that Xigbar had his hair piled on top of his hair, but unfortunately, his suit was just plain black. "What's with everyone in the water?" All of the Organization members seemed to be enjoying something in the water.

Axel pulled Zexion close to him, his body warm from being out in the sun. Zexion let out a soft groan, enjoying how the heat washed over him. "They're playing a game of sorts. Demyx and I were thinking about joining them."

"Really?" Zexion's eyebrow raised up once more, shocked by the redhead's suggestion. "You honestly want to go and spend time with the other Org members?"

Demyx set his sitar down on his towel and began to run towards the water. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Zexion watched as the blonde dove into the surf, shaking his head at the silliness of it all.

"Not really," Axel whispered into his ear. "I'd rather take you to a small place I found last time I came here alone..."

His body shivered with the redhead's admission. He pressed his back against Axel's chest and let out a soft moan. "Do you? And...and what exactly is this small place?"

"Come with me and find out," Axel licked the shell of his ear, making Zexion bite his lip before the Superior heard him. The redhead pulled away from him and stood up. Zexion watched him begin to walk down the shore, staying close to the rocks. Standing up, he brushed some of the sand off his body and nonchalantly began to follow the redhead, trying his best to make it not obvious as to what they were doing. He watched Axel disappear into the cliff face, his eyes widening in surprise. _Where'd he go?_ Following the trail the redhead had left in the sand, Zexion turned where the footsteps had turned and found a small cave situated within the cliff face.

Barely stepping into the cave, Axel pulled Zexion all the way in and pushed him up against the cave's wall. Zexion let out a loud moan as Axel's lips found the base of his throat, making him weak in the knees. Quick to rebuttal the man, Zexion pried Axel's head away from him, smirking as the redhead let out another soft whine, but this whine was not like the one from before. This whine contained the heat and need that Zexion felt all the way to his throbbing arousal. He turned and made it so that Axel was now the one pressed against the cave wall.

They could hear the other members of the Organization making quite the ruckus out in the water, but neither of them wanted to join them. The only person they wanted to spend time with was right there. Zexion's hands slid down Axel's sides, pushing down the redhead's swim trunks as he lowered himself down on his knees. Before his knees touched the ground, Zexion had taken Axel's freed arousal and began to lick the tip, tasting the sweet fluid that had begun to pool at the slit. The redhead let out a guttural moan as Zexion let his lips slide all the way down the length of the redhead's arousal, his knees finally making contact with the rough stone floor. Raising his steel-blue eyes, Zexion saw Axel's mouth open in a silent moan. He began to rub the flat part of his tongue against the base of the redhead's arousal, loving how the man felt and tasted in his mouth. It had been too long since he had done this to him, and he always seemed to forget just how much he enjoyed giving his lover pleasure orally. Staring up at him, Axel's eyes finally opened, the emerald sparkling with desire, making Zexion moan low. He kept his eyes locked onto those emerald orbs, moaning as the redhead began to move his hips, pushing himself further into the slate-haired man's mouth. Zexion began to move his mouth faster, humming low as he felt Axel begin to push against the back of his throat. Relaxing as much as he could, he swallowed the redhead down, both of their moans filling the cave as the others screamed and laughed from the water.

"Close..." Axel moaned, thrusting his hips faster. Zexion reached down and began to rub himself through his shorts, moaning as he sucked on Axel more. He let out a low moan as he came inside of his shorts, and looked up, staring into Axel's eyes as he felt the man's arousal throb inside of his mouth. Within a moment, Axel let out a loud cry as he released inside of Zexion's mouth, the slate-haired man swallowing the sweet liquid greedily. When the redhead had finished, Zexion continued to nurse the flaccid appendage, doing his best to make sure he took all the liquid that had been released. Licking him clean, he pulled his head back and let Axel fall out of his mouth. He heard Axel's heavy breaths echoing in the small cave, making him chuckle softly.

"Was that good?" Zexion asked, a smile gracing his face. He stood up, groaning softly. The ground had not been kind to his knees, but it didn't matter. To hear and taste his lover made everything else not matter.

Axel nodded, still panting quietly as he pulled his shorts back up. "We...need...to get...you...into...the water..."

"What? Why?" Zexion asked, wiping his mouth. He found a little bit had slipped out of the side of his mouth. He quickly placed the small drop on his tongue, swirling it around his finger. Axel let out a low moan.

"Fuck, Zexion." The redhead walked over to him, and spoke softly into his ear. "Do you like the taste of me that much?"

Zexion nodded, sucking on his finger still. He enjoyed teasing the redhead, doing his best to keep a straight face. He took his finger out of his mouth and smirked. "So, why do I have to go into the water?"

"Look at your shorts." It was Axel's turn to smirk. "Need me to toss you in?" The redhead began to walk towards the entrance of the small cave, stepping out into the sunlight.

Zexion grumbled. "I swear to Gaia, Axel..." He began to walk faster, hoping to catch up to his lover. But before he reached him, the redhead was quicker. He soon found himself in Axel's arms, the man carrying him toward the water. "Axel! Put me down!"

"As you wish." The redhead dropped him into the water, effectively covering up any of the mess Zexion had made in his shorts from their _activity_ in the cave.

"I'll get you back," Zexion said, emerging from the water, his hair dripping wet. He was grateful that the redhead had not dumped him near the others, who were a good fifty yards away, still playing like lunatics in the water.

"I hope you will." Axel winked and him and wandered back to their towels.

Staying in the water, Zexion watched as his lover sank back down on the towel and began to sun himself. He could feel himself beginning to become excited once more. _I wonder when we can just go back to the Castle? _He saw Xemnas watching him and the man shook his head, as if he could read his thoughts. _Oh well._ He laid back, keeping himself close to the redhead, and just enjoyed the sun.


	43. Chapter 43

**How about another threesome? But...a little bit different this time. Jaquiqui - I hope this makes you smile. ^_^ Happy Early Thanksgiving to any US Residents! :D **

* * *

After the debacle of the forced 'time-off', things had finally gotten back to normal at The Castle That Never Was. Zexion had rolled out of Axel's bed only a few moments ago, after a night of just restful sleep. He headed to the Grey Area where he saw Saix standing in his usual spot, waiting to give out the day's assignments.

"Hi, Saix," Zexion said, walking over to him.

"Number VI," the bluenette said, looking down at his clipboard. "You're off today."

Zexion did a double take. "I'm what?"

"Superior has given both you and Number VIII the day off. I'm not quite certain why, but I never do bother to ask when he gives people days off. Less of a headache for me, really." Saix ran a gloved hand through his mane.

The slate-haired man nodded. "Fine, fine. Can I ask you a quick question before I go?"

"What is it?" Saix asked, quirking his left eyebrow at him.

"May I ask if Number IX is out on a mission?" He and Axel had been talking about the man the night before, and if the two of them were off together, then this would be the perfect time to put into action the plan they had discussed the night before.

_Zexion rested his head against Axel's chest, panting softly after coming to his release. Axel's hands moved through his hair, making him moan softly. _

"_What are you thinking about?" Axel asked, holding him close to his body. _

_Raising his head up, his hair fell back into his face. "Nothing much. Just had a really crazy idea." _

"_Oh?" Axel's hand stopped its movements. "And what, pray tell, would this crazy idea be?" _

_Zexion lifted himself up and off of Axel, groaning as he felt less full. He laid down next to the redhead and blushed. "I was thinking that it may be fun to invite Demyx back into our bed." _

"_Our bed, hmm?" Axel said. "What if it's not in our bed? What about if we go and find him while he's out on a mission?" _

"_Oooh," Zexion said, smirking. "So, you've thought about this too?" _

_The redhead shrugged his shoulders. "You're the only one I want in my bed, but yes. I've thought about asking you if you'd be interested in something along the lines of that." _

"_I'm up for anything you are," Zexion said, challenging the redhead. _

"_Fantastic," Axel grinned. _

"Number VI, did you hear what I just said?" Saix asked, tilting his head.

Zexion looked down at the floor, his hair covering his face. "I'm sorry, Saix. What did you say? Would you mind repeating it for me?"

"Number IX is locating Heartless in Deep Jungle. He should be back later today." Saix repeated, nodding his head.

The slate-haired man raised his head and nodded. "Thank you so much, Saix. And I'll be sure to tell Axel he's got the day off as well!" He enveloped himself in a shroud of Darkness, portaling back to Axel's room.

Axel was still snoring softly when he appeared in the room. Shaking his head, Zexion walked over to the bed and shook the redhead. "Axel, wake up."

"Huh?" Axel mumbled softly, pulling on Zexion's arms, forcing the smaller man to fall onto the bed and become smothered by the redhead's body. "Zexy...where'd you go? What time is it?"

"It's after 10 in the morning. We have the day off," Zexion said, adjusting himself to fit more comfortably against his lover.

That woke the redhead up. "Off? Like, no mission?"

"That's correct, Axel. That's what those words 'day off' means." Zexion said, smirking. "However, there is a certain member of the Organization that _is_ on a mission."

The redhead's mouth was next to his ear, breathing softly into it. "Do you mean a certain sitar player?" His voice made Zexion's body shiver with delight as he could feel the man pressing himself against his backside. Even through the thick cloak, Zexion could still feel Axel's arousal.

"Yes," he moaned softly, pushing back against Axel's arousal. "But if you keep doing that to me, we may never get to go and see him," Zexion arched his back as he felt Axel's hands travel down his stomach and towards his own arousal.

Axel rubbed his hand against Zexion's arousal, making the slate-haired moan. "Why can't I have both?" He murmured into the slate-haired man's ear. Zexion bucked his hips, groaning low. "You can't tell me you honestly want me stop what I'm doing, can you?" Axel reached underneath his cloak, pushing his hand down Zexion's pants as his hand wrapped around his arousal. Both men let out low moans, Zexion wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, thrusting himself against his hand. "That's it, Zexy..." Axel whispered into his ear. "Just feel my hand..."

Zexion moaned louder, unable to stop himself. He pushed himself against Axel's hand, the redhead squeezing him tighter. He let out a loud groan as Axel's thumb rubbed against the sensitive head. Stroking him faster, Axel began to kiss the side of Zexion's neck. The moment Axel's lips met his skin, Zexion came, his moans filling the room.

Letting go of Zexion's softening member, Axel placed another kiss on the side of his neck. "Now, then. Do you feel better?" Zexion lowered his hands from being wrapped around Axel's neck and gave a nod of his head, panting softly as he tried to regain control of his breathing. "Now, do you need to change or can you go like you are?"

He reached underneath his cloak and tucked himself back in. "I'm fine," Zexion said, smoothing out his cloak. "No one can tell. This cloak is thick enough." He sat up on the bed and watched as Axel put his clothes back on. "So, are we doing what we talked about last night?

"That's the plan, yes?" Axel said, smirking. He slipped his cloak on, the fabric form-fitting to his body. Zexion got up off the bed and opened a portal in the room. "Here's hoping we can find him fast." Axel stepped into the portal.

Following him in, Zexion stepped through the portal and reappeared on top of the tree house in Deep Jungle. Axel turned and held up his hand to his lips, signaling to Zexion to be quiet. Nodding his head, Zexion watched Axel jump down quietly onto the ledge of the tree house. He could hear the Nobody they were looking for playing his sitar. Whether or not he was playing it just to play, or if he was fighting off Heartless, Zexion didn't know. Axel eased himself down into the main cabin of the tree house and snuck up behind him. Zexion covered his mouth to not laugh as Axel grabbed Demyx from behind, covering his mouth with his gloved hand, the blonde letting out a very effeminate yelp.

"Surprise, Dem," Axel said, grinning as he set the blonde back down on the ground. Zexion jumped down from the landing and appeared in front of Demyx. "Hope we're not intruding."

Axel dropped his hand from Demyx' mouth. "Guys! What are you doing here? You scared the crap outta me!" Demyx snapped his fingers, making his sitar disappeared. "Awww...you're not going to tell on me, are you?"

"Tell on you?" Zexion asked, looking up at the man. "Why would we do that? We don't care what you do, Demyx. We came here because we wanted to propose something to you."

Aqua-marine eyes looked at him. "Oh? What sort of thing are you talking about?"

"Well...Axel and I have been thinking how nice it would be to have some fun again." The look that crossed Demyx' face, the slate-haired man knew immediately that the blonde was definitely up for some more fun. Axel stepped behind Demyx and grabbed his hips, gently rubbing against the blonde's backside.

"Oh?" Demyx moaned softly, leaning back against Axel's chest. "When...when do you want to do that?"

Zexion walked over to the two of them and sank down to his knees. "What about now?" He reached up underneath Demyx' cloak and unbuttoned his pants. Quickly unzipping them, he pulled the man's pants and boxers down so that they were around his ankles. The world was dark around him, Demyx' cloak shielding any sort of light that he might have been able to see.

"Zexion!" Demyx cried out, his hips thrusting forward as Zexion began to lick his semi-erect arousal. Moving his tongue along the man's arousal, coaxing it to become hard, Zexion savored the moans he was drawing from the otherwise soft spoken man.

He heard Axel unbutton and unzip his own pants. "Relax, Dem," Axel said, the sound of his voice muffled somewhat to Zexion. "Let us make you feel good..." Zexion kept licking the man, wanting to draw out the moment as long as he could. "Now," Axel said low.

The redhead pushed inside of the blonde, just as Zexion took him into his mouth, swallowing him down his throat. Demyx moaned loud, his hands finding their way to Zexion's shoulders, gripping them tightly. Zexion moaned low, sucking on the man more, enjoying how he had felt in his mouth as he could hear Axel's body thrust against Demyx. He bobbed his head in time with Axel's thrusts, knowing that the blonde was probably in pure bliss at the moment - he knew that he was. Moving his mouth faster, Zexion relaxed his throat to allow the blonde to thrust himself deeper into mouth as he pushed forward with Axel's thrusts. Listening to both Axel and Demyx moan together made his own arousal throb to be touched. Reaching down, he began to stroke himself as he sucked on Demyx harder. He could hear Axel's groans become more and more consistent, a sign that he was close to his release. Zexion cried out softly as he reached his own climax, continuing to touch himself as he sucked on Demyx harder. He felt Demyx begin to throb in his mouth, and quickly swallowed him all the way down as he felt the man release. He moaned low as he swallowed everything down, and let out a pleased groan as he heard Axel reach his release as well.

Licking the man clean, Zexion pulled back and slipped out from being underneath the cloak. "How was that, Demyx?" He wiped his mouth, making sure that there was nothing left behind. He saw that Axel was nuzzling the blonde's neck, Demyx still panting softly.

"You guys..." Demyx said, letting out a low groan as Axel pulled away from him. "What...what made you want to do this?" He pulled up his pants, wobbling a little.

Zexion shrugged his shoulders. "We just felt like showing you a good time." Axel nodded his head. "But, I guess we should let you get back to your mission." He stood up from the ground and walked over to meet Axel. He flicked his wrist opening a portal. "Remember, you never saw us." Zexion smirked, stepping into the portal.

"Right," Demyx said, shaking his head, clearly in a daze still.

When he reappeared, they were back in Axel's bedroom. He turned and smiled at the redhead. "Thank you."

"For what?" Axel asked, flopping back down on the bed. "This was your idea, remember?"

Zexion laid down on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms and legs around the redhead. "I know...I just...I love you."

"What do you propose we do with the rest of our day off?" Axel asked, rubbing his nose against Zexion's. "And I love you too."

"Oh, I don't know. But I'm sure we can think of something," Zexion said, returning the gentle rub.

"You got that right," Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him close.

_So much to do, so little time_.


	44. Chapter 44

**How about some bondage...? Short and sweet. Next week should return to a "lengthy" chapter. ^_^**

* * *

Zexion was snoring softly, dreaming a pleasant dream. As he moved to turn over to lay on his side, he was stopped by something. Blinking a few times, he tried to turn over once more and found that he couldn't. And, for some reason, was not able to see either. He gasped softly.

"Oh, sorry about that," a voice said next to his ear. "Were you trying to turn over?" The sound of Axel's voice made Zexion's body shiver. "There won't be any turning over for a little bit."

Trying to pull his arms, Zexion felt silk on his wrists, binding him to his headboard. "What...what are you doing, Axel?" His voice came out low, excitement racing through him to be caught in this predicament. He could feel himself becoming hard, and let out a low groan when he felt something expand around his arousal. "You didn't..."

"I didn't, what, Zexy? Put that nice little piece of leather that you've used on me before?" His tongue rubbed the shell of Zexion's ear, making the slate-haired man moan. "Didn't think I could find these items, did you?"

Zexion moaned, leaning his head back. "Axel..."

He heard something that sounded remarkably like a can of whip cream, and soon felt some cold against his skin. He groaned low as he felt Axel's tongue against his nipple, the man licking up whatever he had just put onto his body. "Mmm...You taste so good, Zexion..." Axel licked his nipple more, making his arousal ache to be released from its restraint.

"Whipped...whipped cream?" Zexion wrapped his hands around the silk ties around his wrists, pulling on them as he tried to thrust his chest up into Axel's mouth. He groaned in frustration when he found that he couldn't move very far as his ankles were also bound to the foot of the bed. "You cheeky bastard," he grumbled, his body on fire.

Axel let out a low laugh. "My, my. Someone doesn't seem to be enjoying this very much. What's the matter, Zexy? Only you get to do these things to me?" Axel put more whipped cream onto Zexion's other nipple, lapping it up slowly. "I bet what bothers you the most right now is that you can't see anything."

"Or do anything back to you," Zexion moaned, enjoying how the redhead's tongue felt against his other nipple. "Gaia, you're such a damn tease..."

Licking up the rest of the whipped cream, Axel chuckled low. "Ah, but that's one of my finer qualities, yes?" The loss of his body heat made Zexion a bit nervous.

"Axel?" He asked, hating that he couldn't see anything. "Where'd...where'd you go?"

The sound of the whipped cream can filled his ears, the cool substance landing on his throbbing arousal. "Aaahhh..." Zexion moaned, lifting his hips up off the bed as high as he could.

"Mmm...did you know how much I enjoy whipped cream, Zexion?" Axel spoke low, the bed sinking low as Axel's body sat down near Zexion's hips. The slate-haired man cried out as Axel's tongue began to lick him slowly. "Mmm...tastes so good..."

Gripping the silk ties, Zexion pushed himself against Axel's lips, moaning at each swipe of his tongue. The restraint around him kept his release at bay, much to his dismay. "Axel...Axel, please..." He moaned loud as the redhead swallowed his arousal down his throat. The warm heat after feeling the cool whipped cream made him ache to release. "Aah...please...please, I want to come..." He moaned, bucking his hips as much as he could, pushing himself deeper into Axel's mouth. He whipped his head, trying to remove the blindfold. But the redhead had tied it securely, making it almost impossible to take it off.

"You don't want more of this?" Axel asked, spritzing a little bit more of the whipped cream on the tip of Zexion's arousal. The slate-haired man moaned loud as his lips wrapped around the overly sensitive head, the gentle suction of Axel's mouth driving him insane.

"PLEASE!" Zexion screamed.

Without words, Axel reached down and unsnapped the tight restraint. He swallowed Zexion down, the slate-haired man yelling as he came hard, releasing into Axel's mouth. The instant relief he felt as soon as the restraint was removed made him feel the most exquisite pleasure, the euphoria of his release making his body tingle as Axel began to lick him clean.

Panting hard, he raised his head up as he felt Axel's hands move behind his head. The blindfold slipped off him, causing him to blink a few times as his eyes adjusted to the soft light of the moon that filled his dark bedroom. He let out a soft groan as the restraints around his wrists were released next, allowing him to lower his arms to his sides. Last, but not least, the restraints around his legs were undone, making it so that he could pull his legs back together.

Axel laid next to him on the bed, holding him close. "Now, then. How do you feel? Did you like how that made you feel?"

"So...intense..." His breathing had yet to come under control. He rested against Axel's chest, doing his best to calm himself down.

"Ah, but that's what makes it feel so fantastic," Axel ran a hand through the short hair. "Go back to sleep, Zexy. Next time, I'll warn you when I want to do something like this to you."

Zexion shook his head, yawning. "I liked being woken up like this. It felt..." He fell fast asleep, not being able to finish his sentence.

"Told you I got you good," Axel chuckled softly. "Sweet dreams, Zexion."


	45. Chapter 45

**This is a combination request for Wolves and AkuDemy. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Zexion awoke a few mornings later, turning over to find that the side that Axel usually slept on was empty. He sighed softly, hating that his lover woke up earlier than him. Getting up, he quickly took a shower and got ready for the morning. Slipping his cloak on, he headed out of his bedroom and made his way to the Grey Area.

When he got there, he saw that the redhead that had been on his mind was in a deep conversation with the Gambler. He shook his head, afraid of going over there to join in on their conversation. He heard both men begin to laugh rambunctiously, making him groan low. He crossed the room and sat down in the chair opposite to where the two men were sitting on the couch together.

"Ah! Zexy!" Axel said, grinning. "Did you sleep okay last night?" They were both still quiet about their sleeping arrangements, not wanting to cause any of the other members to become upset. But if Zexion knew anything, he knew that most members tended to pair off with another member. The amount of sexual activity that went on in the castle, besides his and Axel's exploits, was not only not questionable, but quite amusing.

The slate-haired man nodded his head, his bangs falling into his face. "I did. Did you?"

"Of course." Axel's eyes shone with mischief. Zexion gave a quick shake of his head, not really wanting the Gambler to be privy to just what the two of them had done the night before. Axel had woken him late in the evening, his mouth firmly attached to Zexion's hardened arousal. The slate-haired man felt a blush rising to his cheeks as he remembered just how good his mouth had felt on his body, coaxing him awake from a peaceful slumber. _That's twice now he's woken me up like that. Time to get him back._ "Got something on your mind, Zexion?" Axel wiggled his eyebrows, smirking at him.

Zexion sighed. "Of course not. Why do you ask?" He feigned innocence, trying to control his horny self. But every time he looked at the redhead's face, all he could think about was what his tongue was capable of.._Shit_.

"Oh, no reason." Axel winked at him, grinning. "Listen, Luxy as asked if we would like to join him at Port Royal after our missions and get a few drinks, shoot some billiards, you know. Hang out."

The Gambler let out a low groan. "Really, mate? Luxy? You call me that again, and I'll revoke your invitation."

"See? Not everyone likes these nicknames you give them," Zexion said, grinning. He saw Saix give them a look, forcing them to quiet down their laughter.

Axel sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's in my nature. I just can't help it. Sorry, Luxord."

"It's fine. So, will I be seeing the two of you?" Luxord asked, standing up from the couch.

The slate-haired man nodded his head. "I'll be there. It's up to Axel if he wants to join us or not." He smirked as the redhead began to sputter.

"Zexy! He invited me first!" Axel said, his voice coming out in the soft whine he would normally reserve for the bedroom.

Feeling a blush creep up onto his cheeks, Zexion stood up as well. "Fine. Then show up. I don't care." He walked over to Saix and saw the bluenette shaking his head. "So, what's my mission today, Sai?"

"You'll be heading to Wonderland, Number VI. Please assess the threat of the Heartless. Report back to me in the morning of your findings." Saix gave a small smirk at the shock etched on Zexion's face.

He shook his head. "Did you say morning?" Zexion asked, hoping that he had heard the man correctly. Usually, he was to report in at the end of the day. This whole morning business was throwing him for a loop.

"I did," Saix said. "So, just remember to get your work done before anything _else_." Saix said, flicking his wrist. A portal appeared to the side of him. "Now, go on."

Without being told twice, Zexion headed to the portal. He looked back and saw that Axel was watching him with a small smile on his face. He chuckled and let his hair fall back, covering the right side of his face as he walked through the portal, reappearing in Wonderland.

After spending the day wandering the rose garden, Zexion had finally come across the giant Heartless that he had been sent to observe. Watching it for a little while, taking notes on how it moved around each of the hedges, he felt he had seen enough. He hoped that if he left Wonderland now, he wouldn't be the first one to Port Royal. He didn't like being the one just waiting around. Sighing, he flicked his wrist and opened a portal. A part of him was hoping that Axel was going to surprise him in Wonderland, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. He stepped through the portal and reappeared in the outskirts of Port Royal. The tavern they were supposed to be meeting at was a little bit outside of the town proper. _Too bad it's not the one where Demyx, Axel and I went to._ He smirked, memories of that night drifting through his mind as he pushed open the tavern door.

A rather tattered looking man glared at him as he entered the establishment. "What do you want?"

"Oy!" Luxord appeared from behind a closed door. "Back here, Zex!" He grinned and disappeared back behind the door.

Zexion pointed at the door and began to walk over there. "I believe I found what I was looking for. Thanks, though." He pushed the door open and walked in to what appeared to be a private salon. He saw that there were a few tankards of beer, and a billiards table, all set to play a game of straight pool. Luxord walked over to him with a tankard overflowing and handed it to him. "Thanks." He shook his head as the man crashed his own tankard against his, beer spilling out of both of them.

"Glad you could make it, Zex." Luxord drawled, his speech slurred. "Both Axel and I were hoping you were gonna say yes." He took a large sip of his beer.

Zexion pushed his hair behind his ear, so that none of it would fall into his beer. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because he wants to see you shoot some pool." Zexion let out a soft gasp as Axel's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him against the redhead's lithe body. "Took you long enough to get here, Zexy." Axel nuzzled his neck, kissing the spot just below his ear softly.

He bit his lower lip as he leaned back against Axel. "And just how long have you been here? And how drunk are you?" He could smell another liquor on Axel's breath, almost positive that the redhead had been drinking rum prior to the beer.

"If you're worried that I can't get it up, don't be. I'm not that drunk." Axel pushed his hips against Zexion's backside, the evidence quite telling that he was indeed not that intoxicated. This time, the moan that had been wanting to be released came out low. "Mmm...sounds like you could go for another round, Zexy." Axel's teeth grazed the side of his neck.

Tilting his head back, Zexion heard the distinct sound of a lock being turned. He felt Axel's teeth sink into his neck, biting him gently. He let out a loud moan, pushing back against his lover's hard arousal. Luxord came over to them and began to kiss the other side of Zexion's neck, the hair from his goatee prickling his neck, the sensation unique. His eyes snapped open, unsure of what was happening.

"Relax," Axel said, lifting his head up. "He just wants to play with us. Isn't that right, Lux?"

The platinum blonde lifted his head and looked up at Zexion. "Is that alright?"

Staring into the man's blue eyes, Zexion couldn't stop himself. "Yes...It's fine." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Axel's chest, moaning softly as the Gambler placed his mouth against his lower neck once more.

He felt Axel twist his body, Luxord moving with the two of them, so that Axel was now laying on the billiards table. Zexion heard the sound of the pool balls rattling against each other in the wooden triangle that they were being kept in as it moved across the felt, giving the men more room. "What do you say, Zexy?" Axel thrust his hips up towards his own hips. "You want to give it a go?"

"How...?" Zexion asked, groaning low as Luxord pushed against his backside while he continued to rock against Axel's arousal. "You...you want me to be in you...?"

The redhead let out a low groan. Without a comment, he quickly undid his pants, kicking his boots off. Zexion let out a low chuckle as he felt himself being pulled back by Luxord, giving him room to take off his own pants. Soon, all three men were naked on their lower halves, all very much aroused at the thought of what was going to take place. Zexion looked up at Axel and held up two fingers, but the redhead shook his head.

"I'm good," Axel said, chuckling softly. "I wanted to come here tonight prepared for anything, and without having to prep."

Zexion smirked. _I should never underestimate him._ He looked behind him and saw that Luxord was giving him the same gesture. He shook his head and pushed himself back against the man's groin, moaning low at how girthy the man was. He pulled on Axel's hips, bringing him closer to the edge of the pool table. Without warning, he thrust into the redhead, groaning as he heard his lover cry out his name. Zexion could feel Luxord's girth press against his entrance as he pulled his hips back. As he thrust back into Axel, he felt the man behind him push forward. Zexion let out a loud yell as Luxord stretched him, causing him to momentarily stop his thrusts inside of Axel. After a few moments of all three men staying still, Zexion took a deep breath and began to push himself back deep into Axel, groaning uncontrollably as Luxord did the same to him. The three began a gentle rhythm, each trying to find the perfect pace to keep everyone happy. Thrusting hard into Axel, Zexion pushed against the man's prostate, making the redhead cry out in ecstasy. At hearing that cry, Zexion began to push himself against that spot over and over. Luxord, not wanting to be outdone, forced Zexion to spread his legs that were anchored to the floor a bit more. As soon as he was in the position he wanted, Luxord thrust hard into him, pushing against the slate-haired man's own sweet spot, making him moan loud. Reaching down, he began to stroke Axel fast, knowing that if the three continued to pound relentlessly into each other, none of them would be lasting for long. He heard Axel let out a low moan as he began to throb in his hand, Zexion pushing himself deep into him as he felt Axel's body clench around his arousal. Before he knew it, he was following him over the edge, moaning senselessly as Luxord kept pushing against his sweet spot, over and over. Luxord let out a loud shout as he met his orgasm, filling the slate-haired man's body.

The three of them stayed still, each panting loud. Zexion removed his hand from Axel's arousal and slowly pulled out of him. As soon as he moved, Luxord slipped out of his body. All three men let out low grunts at the feeling of loss of contact. Luxord handed them both a bunch of napkins, using the offered material to clean each other up. The platinum blonde put his pants back on and gave both men a grin.

"Gentlemen, I do appreciate this. Thank you for allowing me to join the two of you. Enjoy the rest of your beer. This room is yours until dawn." Before the two of them could say anything to him, the man disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

Zexion looked down at Axel. "How's your back? The table didn't hurt too much, did it?"

"My back is wonderful." Axel said, pulling Zexion to lay down on top of him, both now laying on the pool table. "Thank you for allowing that to happen. I know I'm not as large as he is, and to hear how you sounded as he filled you?" Axel let out a low groan. "I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

Zexion smirked. "I guess we should take care of that, shouldn't we?"

"Definitely."

"He did say we have the room for the rest of the evening..." Zexion said, gently grinding against the redhead. Axel let out another low groan.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me already, Zexy."

"Now who can resist a command like that?"


	46. Chapter 46

**This is for Randomfan17, who's got a birthday is today, hence the late posting. Happy birthday! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Zexion approached Saix in the Grey Area, unsure of how he was going to ask his superior the request that he'd been thinking about all morning. He took a deep breath and approached the bluenette.

"Morning, Sai," Zexion said, his hair falling into his face.

"Number VI," Saix nodded at him. "What can I do for you this morning?"

The slate-haired man looked down at his feet and took a deep breath. "I was hoping I could ask for a favor."

"Oh?" Saix said, his right eyebrow lifting. "And just what, exactly, is this favor you're asking for?"

"I was hoping you'd give me the day off, but send Axel to The Land of the Dragons, to these specific coordinates." Zexion handed the man a slip of paper with where he wanted Axel to go. "Please? I...I'll do extra work if it's a problem."

The bluenette shook his head. "It is no problem, Number VI. I will make sure to rearrange the assignments and send him there. And you may take the day off. I'll inform Superior that you just weren't feeling well if he questions it."

Zexion stared at the bluenette. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get into trouble, Sai."

"It is fine." The bluenette nodded his head. "Now, go. Before anyone becomes suspicious."

Not having to be told twice, Zexion quickly portaled out of the Grey Area before anyone else showed up, his 'sick' cover a viable reason for his not being at work today. He reappeared in the Land of the Dragon's, in a small heated hut in the middle of the snow-covered mountain range. He quickly got dressed into the leather pants he had had specially made. Slipping the tight leather pants on, he went about getting the room ready for Axel. He had picked up, _stolen_, a cheetah lioncloth from the tree house in Deep Jungle. After seeing the man who thought he was an ape wearing one, noticing how his build was similar to Axel's, he yanked it for his redheaded lover as a surprise. He shivered as he felt a gust of cold wind blow against the hut, thankful for the little bit of heat that was in the small hut. Writing out a short note, putting it with the cheetah print lioncloth, he set it on the bed and covered himself using a spell from his Lexicon.

After waiting for a half hour, Axel walked into the hut, his hair covered with flakes of snow. "Why would he send me here? I don't get it." The redhead shook his head, looking around the room. Zexion watched, invisible to the naked eye, as Axel crossed the room and headed to the bed. Axel picked up the note and held the small lioncloth up, smirking. "My, Zexy...I had no idea."

Axel unzipped his cloak and began to get undressed. Zexion bit his lip, watching as his lover disrobed. He bit his lower lip, doing his best to stay as quiet as he could. But he was having a difficult time. Especially watching as Axel slipped on the lioncloth, the piece of fabric just _barely _fitting over his arousal. He watched as the man slipped the blindfold on, laying himself down on the bed, sprawled out in all of his glory. Zexion removed the cloaking spell he had placed on himself and grabbed a small whip he had also purchased in Agrabah out. Watching his lover lay on the bed, seeing the redhead's skin prickling at the cool air of the hut gave him such a rush. He gave a slight flick of the whip, it cracking softly.

"Zexy?" Axel said, sitting up. He began to reach up to his blindfold.

"No. Leave it on." Zexion said, his tone sharp. He heard his lover let out a low moan at the command and watched as he sank back down to the bed. "I'm glad to see you can obey orders."

The redhead smirked. "When they come from you, how could anyone refuse?"

"Enough talking. Do not answer me unless I ask you a question. Do you understand?" Zexion flicked the whip once more, his arousal becoming hard as he watched his lover begin to write on the bed. "Do not move. Do not address me as Zexy, or Zexion. Tonight, you will do as I tell you and you will only call me Master."

Axel laid perfectly still. "Yes, Master." Looking down, Zexion could see that the redhead was enjoying this interaction as much as he was. He could see the tip of his arousal poking up from underneath the lioncloth, the head of his arousal glistening with droplets of liquid. Zexion bit his lower lip hard to prevent the low moan he could feel building in his throat from being released.

"Now. I will give you an option. Do you want to see what is happening to you? Or would you rather remained blindfolded?"

The redhead let out a low moan. "Stay blindfolded." Zexion snapped the whip when he didn't finish his sentence in the appropriate manner. The redhead groaned. "Stay blindfolded, Master."

"That's better." Zexion walked over to the bed, letting the tassels of the whip brush against the top of the redhead's thigh. He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, Axel. Tonight, your cock won't be restrained."

Axel let out a low moan at the words Zexion chose to use, the slate-haired man thankful that he was blindfolded. He always felt silly talking dirty, but knew that his lover enjoyed it. And since this was about his lover today, he would give him as much pleasure as he could. He pressed his lips against the man's ear. "What is it, Axel? Would you rather I restrain that hard cock of yours?"

"No, Master," Axel said breathlessly. "I'd rather have no restraint, Master."

Letting the tassels brush against the redhead's lower stomach, Zexion smirked. "Very well. You may be begging for it before I'm finished with you today. I'm going to make you scream so loud, you'll lose your fucking voice."

"Master..." Axel moaned low, arching his chest up as the tassels began to brush against his nipples. "Is that why you brought me to the snow, Master?"

Pulling the tassels back, Zexion flicked his wrist, snapping the whip. It landed on Axel's right nipple, making the redhead let out a loud groan. "That would be one of the reasons. But you should not be questioning why I brought you here."

"Sorry, Master!" Axel alternated between moans and pants, the skin around his nipple a bright red. Zexion lowered his head and licked at the red marks, drawing more moans out of the redhead. He latched on to Axel's nipple, sucking on the small nub, showing him no mercy. He heard Axel begin to grip the bed, grateful that his lover had enough sense to not put his hands onto his body. He lifted his head up, flicking his tongue over the swollen nub of his nipple.

"Now, then. Will you be questioning me again?" Zexion said, beginning to blow a cold stream of air across the tip of Axel's arousal, which was pushing up further outside of his lioncloth. Watching the liquid begin to roll down the side of his arousal, Zexion had to adjust himself, his own pants becoming a bit too constricting. "I asked you a question." He growled out.

Axel shook his head, the blindfold staying securely on his face. "No, Master! No more questions!"

"Good." Zexion said, lowering his face to the man's groin. He licked at the tip, Axel's moans echoing in the small space. Lapping at the tip, teasing the man by thrusting the tip of his tongue into the small slit, Zexion let out a low moan as he tasted more of the salty liquid he had just lapped up. Pulling back, he wiped at his mouth, smirking as the redhead let out a soft whine. "Oh, does someone want more?" Zexion smirked, sitting up. He watched as the redhead thrusted his hips upward, towards where his head had been only moments before. "Whoops. Looks like I'm not there any longer."

The redhead let out another whine. "Please, Master..."

"Remove your clothes." Zexion commanded. He removed himself from the bed, allowing the redhead to have some room in order to maneuver. Axel tried his best to remove the piece of fabric as quickly as he could, however Zexion's wandering hand, which began to pinch each of his nipples until the redhead screamed made it rather difficult for him to move. "Faster," Zexion whispered, leaning down to his ear. "If it's not off in five seconds, I'll just let you stay here, alone. Tying you up so you can't touch yourself, can't allow yourself the pleasure to orgasm."

That did the trick. The lioncloth was thrown across the room faster than Zexion could have said the word 'Heartless'. Zexion stared at the man's freed arousal, desire racing through him. He reached underneath the bed and grabbed two items which he had brought from the Castle. One item, as he wrapped his hand around it made him blush brightly, shocked that he had actually purchased such a device. He had gone to Agrabah, in search of some new items for the bedroom, and the salesman had introduced him to a dildo. It was rather large toy, one he had a feeling that Axel would enjoy. The other item was the lubricant he had picked up there awhile ago. His hands shaking slightly, he gripped both items and sat back down, between Axel's legs.

"Lay back, Axel," Zexion spoke softly, his voice still holding a bit of firmness to it. The redhead did as he was told, laying back on the bed. "Spread your legs for me, please." Axel spread his legs, opening himself for Zexion. The slate-haired man let out a low moan. "Mmmm...That's good..."

Opening the cap on the lubricant, he poured a generous amount on the toy, making sure that it was properly coated before putting it near Axel's entrance. He saw the redhead turning his head, trying to figure out just what it was he was doing. Once he felt there was enough on the toy, he lowered his head and licked at the man's arousal, eliciting a low moan from him. "You have permission to be vocal, Axel." Zexion said, licking the man's arousal more.

"Thank...you...Master..." Axel moaned, pushing himself against Zexion's tongue.

Zexion grabbed the toy and as he swallowed Axel's arousal down, he pushed it deep inside of him. The noise that the redhead released as the foreign object penetrated him was one that made Zexion shudder, his own arousal throbbing in need of release.

"What...what is that...Master...?" Axel moaned, pushing back against the toy, trying to push it deeper inside of him. "Fuck...it feels...amazing..."

Sucking on him harder, Zexion didn't bother to answer, for he was too focused on giving the redhead extreme pleasure. Each mewl that came out of Axel's mouth as he pushed the toy in and out made him moan low as he sucked harder on him. He relaxed his throat, compensating for the redhead's bucking hips as he moved the toy faster in and out of him, mimicking what he wished he was doing. But he knew that would be impossible, for he also enjoyed tasting the redhead's sweetness as it leaked out of the tip of his arousal, gliding down his throat. He pushed the toy in as far as it could go and twisted it, Axel screaming loud as the tip pushed against his prostate. Being relentless, Zexion sucked on the man harder, pushing the toy against that spot over and over, moaning in tandem with him. He heard Axel scream his name as he felt him release, doing his best to swallow everything that he could as he held the toy still, pushed deep within in. He sucked on him until he felt the man begin to become soft in his mouth, listening to his pants as he came down off of his orgasm. Lifting his head, he licked the man clean, making sure to leave nothing, and gently pulled the toy out of Axel. The redhead let out a soft grunt as it disappeared from within in.

Zexion reached up and removed the blindfold. "How was that?" He asked softly, smiling as he watched Axel blink his eyes a few times, allowing his retinas to adjust to the light.

"Fuck, Zexy...What was that?" Axel asked, panting breathlessly. "And leather pants? Yum. Why couldn't I see those?"

Blushing, Zexion held up the toy. "It was this. Did you like it? And the pants make me feel...bold."

"I like it very much," Axel said, reaching for the smaller man. Setting the toy down on the towel he had placed beside the bed, Zexion allowed himself to be pulled into the man's arms. "How'd you get me to be sent here?"

Zexion smirked. "I asked Saix nicely."

"Well, I'm glad he agreed to it. I'll be sure to thank him profusely." Axel said, nuzzling the side of his neck.

The door blew open, snow blowing in to the room. Jumping up quickly, Zexion pushed the door closed, shivering. "Fuck. I didn't think that would happen," the slate-haired man said, shivering still.

"I don't know why you wanted to do this here, when we've got a perfectly comfortable bed back at the Castle," Axel said, chuckling. "Come here. I'll warm you up."

Zexion smirked. "Is that all you'll do?" He walked back over to the bed, laying down next to him.

"Oh, no. I plan to do so much more than just warm you up, Zexy." Axel said, returning his smirk.

Wrapping his leg around Axel, Zexion smiled. "Good."


	47. Chapter 47

**Happy Holidays, everyone! This is taken from a suggestion by punkanimelover. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday! ^_^**

* * *

The morning had started out somewhat normal. Axel had left Zexion's room before dawn, allowing him to get a little bit of extra sleep alone. When he had woken up, Zexion looked at the calendar and smiled. He couldn't believe he had forgotten what day it was. Quickly getting dressed, he made his way to the Grey Area. He saw that most of the Organization members were hanging out, occupying most of the seats in the room. Shaking his head, he walked over to the bluenette, who was standing by the window, looking up at Kingdom Hearts.

"Morning, Saix." Zexion said, just being cordial.

The bluenette kept his eyes on the heart shaped moon. "You're to go to Christmastown," Saix said.

Zexion shot him a look. "What? But, it's Christmas! You're sending me out on a mission? To that town? It's going to be empty!"

"Exactly. So, the Heartless will be out and about. What better time for them to try and infiltrate the town when everyone is away?"

The slate-haired man shook his head. "I can't believe this. I better not be the only one working."

"You're not," Saix said. "Don't mind the others. Just get your work done." The bluenette flicked his wrist, opening up a portal.

He took another look around the room, grumbling at how everyone else seemed to be relaxing. He walked through the portal and found himself at the top of the Yuletide Hill, staring down at Santa's House. As he began to walk down the hill, he saw a small box on the ground. Being the curious being that he was, he bent down and examined it. There was a small note attached to it.

_Time for a little Christmas fun.  
__Find all the boxes, and you may find a present  
__you were least expecting.  
__Or it may just what you were hoping for._

There was a small flame at the bottom of the note. Zexion chuckled to himself as he began to unwrap the small box. Inside of it was a single strawberry, looking as if it had just been picked from the vine. _Huh. _He ate the juicy berry and made the box disappear with a bit of fire magic, hoping that his lover wouldn't mind.

Making his way down Candy Cane Lane, he saw another present sitting on the small carousel in front of Santa's house. He picked up the gift, noticing that it was a little smaller than the last gift. There was no note attached to this one, much to his chagrin. Opening up the small parcel, he saw a bunch of grapes, again looking as if they had just been freshly picked. He made the small box disappear and began to munch on the grapes, walking over to Santa's house. He felt rather odd, knowing that the place would be empty, but walked into it anyway, figuring there would be more small gifts waiting for him inside.

When he turned to look into where the jolly old man sat, he was met with an empty room. Well, empty except for the medium size box which sat upon the chair where the old man worked. Shaking his head, Zexion approached the chair and picked up the gift. There was a note attached to this one.

_I bet you didn't think you'd find a gift here.  
__Well, surprise. Enjoy what's inside.  
__There are still three more gifts to go..._

He opened the box, expecting more fruit. Only, this time, there was no fruit. It was now a dozen marshmallows. Shaking his head, knowing that he wouldn't be able to eat all of them at one time, he made his way towards the shipping and receiving room. There, in front of one of the doors, was another box, wrapped in the same paper as the other ones. _Only two more to go._ He picked up the package and saw no note attached. Zexion opened the box and saw that there were pieces of pineapple, arranged in a nice formation inside the box. _What the hell is with all this fruit?_ Shaking his head, he walked towards the wrapping room in the Toy Factory, almost afraid of what he may find there.

There was a small envelope waiting for him. He opened it and examined its contents, not quite sure why there were pretzel rods in the envelope. He saw that there was an arrow on the card, and flipped it over.

_Congratulations. One more to go.  
__Head back to your room. But keep your eyes closed.  
__You'll find a mask hidden in this room. Find it, portal back and  
__receive your last gift. Merry Christmas._

There was a small flame next to the writing. Shaking his head, Zexion looked around the room and saw a blindfold - one that looked like it was a candy cane, with red and white stripes on the outside, but black on the inside. Picking it up, he placed it on his head, covering his eyes. He surrounded himself with darkness, portaling back to his bedroom. Once he felt the still air, he turned around blindly. "Axel? Are you in here?"

"Take off your blindfold now, Zexion," Axel said from across the room. He reached up and pulled the blindfold off, blinking a few times as soft candlelight pierced his retinas.

"Axel?" He continued to blink, unsure of where to step. "What's with the fruit? Is that my gift?"

The redhead let out a low chuckle. "Of course not, Zexy. Can you see yet? Just look around you. This is your gift. My gift to you on this holiday."

His eyes finally adjusting, he took a look around his bedroom, his mouth dropping open. The entire room was covered in tealights, with a small table set up on the side of his bed which had a rather large chocolate fountain, cascading silky chocolate between its three levels. And there was his lover, a red bow wrapped around his chest. Taking off his cloak and setting it on its hook, Zexion walked through the candles and knelt down on the bed.

"Are you my present, Axel?" He asked, his hair falling into his face. He lifted his hand to push it back, but Axel reached up first and brushed the hair back behind the slate-haired man's ear.

Axel smiled softly. "Depends. Do you want me to be your present?"

"Well, it'd be a shame if it was meant for someone else. I mean, here you are, wrapped up in a bow, sitting next to a chocolate fountain. Which, by the way, how in the world did you even get in here?" Zexion shook his head, setting the two boxes he had carried with him from Christmastown next to the chocolate fountain. "I'm guessing that's what these are meant for?"

The redhead nodded. "Of course. Why else would I give you marshmallows and pineapple? And strawberries and grapes?"

Zexion chuckled. "I wasn't sure. I mean, it's not like I knew what I'd be seeing when I got here, Axel." He reached forward and touched the satin red bow. "May I unwrap my present?"

"Yes," Axel said. "You have my permission to unwrap your final Christmas gift."

Untying the bow with precision, Zexion let it fall to the side of the bed. Opening the box that contained the marshmallows, he picked one up and put it under the chocolate fountain, the liquid chocolate covering the marshmallow as well as his fingers. Lifting his hand, he placed the confection on Axel's lips, the redhead taking the offered piece of sugary delight into his mouth. Zexion let out a low groan as he watched the redhead chew slowly, chocolate covering his lips.

Zexion leaned forward and kissed the chocolate away, tasting how sweet the chocolate was. He let out a low groan as Axel's hands pushed themselves up underneath his shirt, quickly removing it from his body. The redhead laid him down on the bed, his expert hands removing all the clothes from his body faster than Zexion could produce his Lexicon. He felt his body shiver as the cool night air surrounded his skin, the heat from the tealights almost nonexistent.

Grabbing a piece of pineapple, Axel dipped it underneath the chocolate fountain and brought it over Zexion's body, chocolate dripping down into his navel. "Ahh..." Zeixon moaned as more chocolate dropped onto his chest, the initial heat quickly dissipating as it dried on his skin.

"Whoops," Axel said, placing the chocolate covered pineapple at Zexion's lips. This time, Zexion bit into the offered fruit, not caring that the juices from the offered fruit were beginning to run down his chin. He chewed slowly, his eyes never wavering on Axel's emerald orbs. Axel let his fingers brush against Zexion's lips, the slate-haired man licking off any excess chocolate off of his fingers for him. "Mmm...Zexy..." Pulling his hand away, Axel lowered his head and began to lick the droppings of chocolate off of Zexion's body, causing the man's chest to arch up as he felt Axel's lips suck on him gently. "You taste so good..."

Axel's tongue dipped into Zexion navel, making the slate-haired man moan loud, the unique sensation of his lover's tongue was more than desirable. Axel dipped his tongue back into the small crevice, making Zexion writhe underneath him. "Mmm...someone likes that..." Axel smirked, tonguing the man's navel more.

"Fuck..." Zexion moaned, his hips bucking involuntarily. "Why...why does that feel so good...?"

Axel lifted his head, dipping his tongue in once more. "Because you can feel it in your groin? Because it makes you instantly hard?"

Zexion watched as the redhead placed his hand underneath the chocolate fountain, no fruit or marshmallow in his hand. He watched as the redhead dripped more chocolate onto his stomach, the heat racing through his body, making Zexion moan low. He cried out as warm chocolate dripped onto his hard arousal, the feeling painful yet quite nice at the same time. Axel lowered his head and began to lick off the chocolate that had dropped there, making Zexion spread his legs to feel more of the man's mouth.

"You like this?" Axel asked, lapping up more of the chocolate from his arousal. Once it was all clean, he moved to the man's lower stomach, where more chocolate had dripped. Zexion kept moaning senselessly, overwhelmed by how good everything was feeling. Axel dipped his hand back under the fountain and let it drip down onto the tight skin of his sac, forcing a loud groan from Zexion's throat. "Gaia, Zexion," Axel whispered, lowering his head to where he had just dripped the chocolate. His tongue rubbed along the man's sac, the sweetness of the chocolate more powerful than the saltiness of the man's skin. "Tell me this feels good..."

"So...good..." Zexio moaned, spreading his legs even further. "Do you...like it...?"

More chocolate dripped onto his throbbing arousal. "Oh, yes..." Axel groaned low, licking off the chocolate he had just put there. "Very much so..."

"Axel...put some...on yourself...and..." Zexion moaned, wanting to touch his lover badly. The redhead seemed to understand with the minimal words Zexion was able to produce. Undressing himself with the same speed as he had undressed Zexion, Axel reached back into the chocolate fountain and let warm chocolate drip onto his own arousal, both men moaning together - Axel from the exquisite pain and Zexion just listening to Axel. The redhead placed his knees on either side of Zexion's head, keeping himself just out of reach for the slate-haired man. Dribbling more chocolate onto Zexion's arousal, he leaned down and began to suck on him gently.

Moving his head forward, Zexion captured Axel's chocolate covered arousal, moaning at how good it tasted together. Sucking off all the chocolate, Zexion moaned low as he felt Axel begin to suck on him harder. Not wanting to be outdone by his lover, Zexion moved his mouth faster, swallowing more of the man down his throat. He let out a low groan as he felt Axel's hand begin to massage his sac once more, spreading his legs more to give the man a better angle. He reached up and did the same to him, letting his fingers rub against the tight skin as he sucked on him harder, enjoying the moans Axel was making while he sucked on him. Soon, the two were lost in bliss, sucking on each other harder and faster, both of them racing to the edge. At almost the same moment, the two both let out low moans as they released their orgasm, each sucking on the other, swallowing everything down that they had to give to one another.

Once they were both finished, Axel pulled out of Zexion's mouth and fell onto the bed, panting softly. "Merry Christmas, Zexion..." The redhead panted softly, turning himself around to lay next to Zexion's head. He kissed the man's cheek, chuckling at how Zexion was still continuing to pant. "You okay?"

"Just...a little...out of...breath..." Zexion blushed, doing his best to return the kiss to Axel. However, his head did not want to move properly, so instead kissed the air. "I...I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, doing his best to calm down.

Axel let out a soft chuckle. "It's fine, Zexion."

"Merry...Christmas..." Zexion said, taking a deep breath. "I...love...you..." His breathing began to slow down as he passed out from exhaustion, a soft snore escaping his lips.

Wrapping his arms around Zexion, Axel hugged him close, listening to his lover snore quietly. "I love you more, Zexy. Get some rest."


	48. Chapter 48

**This is for kindofabadger. Thank her brilliant mind for this scenario. Enjoy! And happy 2012 everyone! :D**

* * *

"Zexion."

The slate-haired man grumbled in his sleep, trying to turn over. He had had a rather trying day, being stuck in Agrabah for the better part of sixteen hours. "Make sure you record everything about this new giant Heartless," Saix had instructed him. When he had RTC'd, he had absolutely no strength to do anything but portal back to his room and collapse. He abhorred the desert, the sun and sand had drained him of all his strength.

"Baby...wake up," Axel purred into his ear. "Please...? I've got a surprise for you..."

Blinking a few times, Zexion began to wake up. It was difficult not to, with his lover's hands roaming all over his body. "Axel...? What time is it?"

"Just a little after 1 in the morning. When did you get back back?" Axel's hands continued to do more wandering, dipping below the bedsheets, making Zexion become more awake.

"About...an hour ago...Mmm...what's the surprise..?" He asked, letting out a low moan as Axel's hand seemed to find its way to his awakening arousal. "Is _this_ the surprise?"

Axel pulled his hand away and let his lips dance across Zexion's, kissing his lips gently. "No, this isn't the surprise." He held up a blindfold. "You haven't had the chance to wear this yet, so I thought I'd blindfold you."

"But..." Zexion was hesitant, sitting up in the bed.

"What?" Axel asked, setting the blindfold on the bed. "Don't you trust me, Zexy?"

Taking a deep breath, Zexion nodded his head, his hair falling onto his face. "Of course I do, Axel. It's just..."

"Just what? Is it because you're exhausted? All the more reason we should have a little bit of fun." Axel's tongue licked the shell of Zexion left ear as he spoke softly into it. The slate-haired man shivered as his redheaded lover continued to tease his ear. "Come on, Zexy...please? Put it on for me?"

Tilting his head back, Zexion nodded. "Alright. Are we staying here?"

"It's part of the surprise, Zexy," Axel said, picking up the blindfold. He placed the mask on Zexion's face, slipping the mask underneath the hair that was still resting over his face. Zexion let out a soft moan once he was completely blind. He felt Axel's hand on his. "Stand up for me, Zexion," Axel's voice was soft.

He allowed the redhead to help him stand up. "What about my clothes?" When he had returned from his mission, he had just taken off all his clothes, not wanting to feel the dirt and grime of the sand he knew had to have still been on his cloak. He felt much better once all of his clothes had been removed, but had been far too lazy to get up and put on some proper pajamas.

"It doesn't matter. Here." Axel let go of his hand, leaving Zexion to try and stand up without any guidance. Sure, it's not a difficult thing to stand up straight, but when you're devoid of any perception? Even the slightest thing makes you off-kilter, and Zexion was trying his best to not have a panic attack. He heard the distinct sound of a zipper and then the sound of something hitting the floor. He let out a soft sigh as he felt Axel's bare hand touch his once more. "Now we're both naked. Come on." Using his ears, Zexion heard Axel open a portal in the room.

The slate-haired man felt himself being led towards the portal, then felt the familiar coldness of the Darkness. Only a few moments passed before he felt the normal air once more, having absolutely no idea where Axel had taken him. He let out a gasp as Axel let go of his hand, leaving him alone.

"Axel? Axel, where did you go?" Zexion asked, moving his head back and forth, the blindfold staying securely on his head. Moments before he was about to have a full blown panic attack, he felt two fingers press against his lips.

"Shh..."

Relaxing almost immediately, Zexion placed a soft kiss on the fingers. "Don't do that again," Zexion said, his breathing returning to normal. "You scared me." The two fingers were removed from his lips and then felt his other hand push against his chest, forcing him backwards. He bumped into something soft, and soon found himself sitting on what felt like a bed. He groaned as he felt Axel's breath against his arousal, the redhead somehow falling down to his knees as he sat back on the bed. However, he felt the redhead's hands on his hips, pulling him back forward. "Too far? Axel...why aren't you saying anything?"

"Shh..."

Zexion let out a low moan as he felt the tip of his lover's tongue rub against the head of his arousal, all prior tiredness immediately gone from Zexion's body. He groaned low and reached down to put his hands on his lover's shoulders, to better anchor himself. But it seemed that Axel had other ideas. His hands were placed on the bed, being gently squeezed to show that he was to squeeze the bed instead of his lover's shoulders. He nodded his head, hoping that the redhead was looking up at him as he gripped the bed sheet. Zexion let out another low moan as the tip of his tongue kept pushing against the head, almost losing it completely when he felt his tongue dip into his small slit. "Oh..." Zexion moaned, pushing back against the tongue, wishing to feel more of it on his throbbing arousal. "You tease me so much..."

He let out a low groan as he felt his lover's mouth finally take his arousal in, the moist heat of his mouth making Zexion's body burn with desire. He began to move himself closer to the edge of the bed, groaning low as he felt his lover's mouth suck on him more with each gentle thrust of his hips. He gripped the bed tightly, wishing he could put his hands on his lover's shoulders, wanting to be wild with his thrusts. He felt his lover's hand wrap around the base of his arousal, beginning to stroke him slow as his tongue moved up and down. Taking a deep breath, a sound caught him off guard. He heard the unmistakable sound of another man's moan. _What's going on?_ He felt Axel's mouth begin to suck on the tip of his arousal, his tongue back to lapping at the small slit. Moaning quietly, he listened and heard another moan. Curious as to what was happening, he raised his right hand to the blindfold. He lifted the black fabric up off of his eye to take a peek, and what he saw left him speechless.

There, across the room, was his lover, engaged in a sixty-nine position with none other than Saix. Both men were moaning as they sucked each other off, the sight of Axel's mouth wrapped around Saix' arousal made Zexion become even more aroused. He looked down and saw that the person he thought was Axel was actually Demyx, his mouth still wrapped firmly around the tip of his arousal. He threw off the blindfold, moaning loud as he realized just what was happening to him. Demyx looked up at him, his aquamarine eyes filled with lust as he began to suck on him harder. Reaching down, he placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders, finally being able to have the leverage he had wanted in the first place. He pushed himself deeper into his mouth, watching Axel suck on Saix, listening to the two of them moan in unison as they worked together. He groaned low as Demyx swallowed him all the back, the tip of his arousal pushing against the back of his throat. With a loud yell, Zexion came hard, Demyx' tongue and throat taking everything down, sucking on him greedily. He heard Axel let out a loud groan, and watched as he came into Saix' mouth, the bluenette swallowing almost everything down, save for a small trickle that leaked out of the side of his mouth. Zexion heard Saix mewl low as he came, Axel taking everything down into his throat.

Letting go of Demyx' shoulders, Zexion felt his body shudder as Demyx continued to lick him clean, his arousal becoming overly sensitive to his gentle laps. He pulled away from Demyx and before he could do anything, he was lapping up the small bit of release that had spilled out of Saix' mouth, Zexion groaning low as he tasted his lover on the other's man's lips. Before he knew what he was doing, Zexion pressed his lips against Saix, kissing him deeply. He wanted to taste more of Axel, taste more of that sweet release that Saix had almost wiped away with his hand. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Saix' mouth, the two beginning their own battle for dominance. He heard Axel groan in appreciation, the redhead's hands wrapping around his waist, and soon felt the bed shift once more with the additional weight of Demyx joining the three of them. Breaking off the kiss, Zexion saw that Demyx was settling behind Saix. Just as he was about to say something, he felt the tip of Axel's arousal press against his entrance, all coherent thought leaving his mind.

He pushed back against Axel, aching to feel his lover inside of him, eager to feel more. He heard Saix let out a low moan as Demyx penetrated him, the wanton sound music to everyone's ears. Zexion let out a low moan of his own as Axel finally pushed into him, filling him up. Zexion looked into Saix' amber eyes, the two of them moaning in unison as the men behind them sheathed themselves into their bodies. As Axel began to move his hips, Zexion felt himself being pushed forward. He let out a loud groan as his sensitive arousal pushed against Saix' erect arousal, eliciting a similar sound from the bluenette. With each thrust of Axel's, Demyx was there, thrusting the exact opposite, so both Zexion and Saix touched each other. Reaching down, Zexion wrapped his hand around both his and Saix' arousal, both still liberally coated with saliva from the other two men. As Axel began to speed up his thrusts, Demyx matched him with each stroke. And with each stroke, Zexion began to move his hand up and down on both his and Saix' arousal, keeping them together as their bodies rocked against one another. Zexion let out a low groan as Saix wrapped his hand around the both of their arousals as well, the two of them stroking each other together. Zexion let out another loud moan as Axel bit down on the side of his neck, pushing deep inside of him. With the next thrust, Axel pushed against his sweet spot, all but forcing a yell out of Zexion's throat as he stroked both his and Saix' arousal faster, his body aching to reach its release once more. He heard Saix let out a loud howl as Demyx found his sweet spot with a particular harsh thrust, sending shivers down Zexion's spine. Both of their hands worked faster as the men behind them thrust harder into them, hitting their sweet spot with each thrust. Letting out a loud scream, Zexion came hard, his release coating both of their hands. He felt Axel thrust once more into him, following him over the edge only a split second later. Saix let out another loud howl, releasing as well, his release coating their hands as well, and then, Demyx let out a soft sigh as he reached his release last, but not least.

The redhead let go of Zexion's shoulder, panting softly as he felt back on the bed. Zexion went with him, groaning softly as he felt Axel slip out of him as the redhead wrapped his around around his chest. The two lay there, spooned together, doing their best to catch their breath. Saix and Demyx were doing the same, both panting softly. Zexion smiled as he watched Demyx lay back on the bed, pulling Saix to lay in his arms. Before long, the two of them were fast asleep, holding one another.

"Isn't that cute," Axel spoke softly, nuzzling the side of Zexion's neck. "When...when did you figure it out?"

Zexion smirked. "When I heard you two moaning around each other's cocks."

"Zexy!" Axel said, squeezing him tightly. "Language!"

The slate-haired man chuckled, shaking his head. "Please. That's not that bad. Besides, do you know how hot it was to be completely oblivious to what was going on, and then to see you two in a sixty-nine while Demyx is sucking on me as if I were his personal straw?" He turned around to face his lover, smiling. "This was the best surprise ever, Axel. Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed him softly. "By the way, where are we?"

"You really don't want to know," Axel said, nuzzling his neck.

"Oh, come on. You can't say that and then not tell me."

"Get some rest, Zexy. You've earned it."

Zexion yawned, snuggling closer to his lover. _"_I'll figure it out."

"Good night, Zexion."


	49. Chapter 49

**Must be Wednesday...^_^ Enjoy! This is reminiscent of a previous chapter of this steaming affair. I hope you guys will enjoy! Thanks to my beta, Animalcops, for the suggestion. :D**

* * *

After their night of fun, Zexion woke up to find himself back in his bedroom. Looking over, he saw that Axel was asleep, laying next to him. He looked down at his body and decided that after all the nights activities and being stuck in the sand all day prior to it, he wanted to relax in his bathtub. Looking over at the time, he saw that it was a little past 8 in the morning. Dragging his exhausted body out of bed, doing his best to not disturb the sleeping beauty next to him, Zexion tip-toed to his bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, he flipped the switch for the lights on, quickly closing the door to not bother Axel, grumbling at the brightness. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he looked at his bathtub and saw that it wasn't nearly as clean as he was hoping it would be. His shoulder sagging, he reached for the cleaning product underneath his sink. Holding the spray bottle, he quickly spritzed the bathtub, and let it do its magic.

Yawning, he turned and looked in the mirror, staring at the reflection back at him. He chuckled quietly as he saw the many marks peppered across his chest and neck. He didn't mind the markings at all - he rather enjoyed when Axel attacked his neck. A dark purple bruise was becoming darker at the base of his neck. _Vampire._ He shook his head and grabbed his cleaning sponge and set to work on the tub.

After all the work he put into cleaning the tub, he looked at the empty basin and didn't feel like taking a bath anymore. _Should have just soaked first, then cleaned. Stupid brain. _He turned on the shower and stood under the spray, not caring that the water was nowhere near the temperature he wanted it to be at. As soon as the water became warm enough, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warm spray. Zexion grabbed his washcloth and poured some liquid soap onto it, lathering it up nicely.

"Boo."

Zexion let out a yelp, dropping his washcloth as Axel poked his head into the shower. "Axel!" He grumbled, not at all pleased that his now soapy washcloth was on the floor of the tub. He bent over to pick it up.

"Mmm...do that again, Zexy." Axel smirked, his head still the only part of his body in the shower.

Blushing, Zexion shook his head. "Go away."

"Fine. Just hurry up, okay? I want to show you something." Axel ducked his head out of the shower and exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

_Show me something? _Zexion quickly finished washing his body, then quickly washed his hair, before turning off the shower. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and opened the door. "Just what do you mean you want to _show_ me _something_?" Zexion ran a hand through his wet hair, pushing the longer pieces behind his right ear.

"What's the matter, Zexy? Don't trust me?" Axel asked, standing up. "Hurry up and get dressed."

Chuckling, Zexion grabbed some boxers and slipped them on, letting his towel drop to the floor. Axel whined softly, clearly upset at not being able to see Zexion stark naked. The slate-haired man turned around and looked at him. "What? You're the one that's in the hurry. Don't be whining because you don't get to see the goods." He smirked as he went back into the bathroom to hang up his towel.

"You're just mean, Zexy." Axel was right behind him, his hands resting on Zexion's hip bones. The Schemer let out a low moan as the Flurry of Dancing Flames pulled his body to be pressed against his. "Now, how about a dare?"

Turning around, he looked into the redhead's emerald eyes. "Dare? Like what?" His right eyebrow was raised, having no idea just what his lover was going to propose.

"Take off your underwear. I dare you to wear no pants underneath your cloak." Axel smirked, pulling away from the slate-haired man.

Zexion stared at him. "Why would I do that?"

"Where's your sense of adventure, Zexion? Why _wouldn't_ you do that?" Axel turned around and opened a portal. "Now, grab your cloak and let's go."

Pulling his underwear off, he grabbed a pair of socks and put them on. Slipping his boots on, feeling rather awkward with no pants, he grabbed a white undershirt from his drawer and put it on. Grabbing his cloak he zipped it up and glared at the redhead. "Happy?"

"Very much so," Axel said, grinning. "Now, come on." He grabbed Zexion's hand and began to pull him towards the portal.

Having no choice in the matter, Zexion exited the portal and found himself in a lush jungle. "Axel? Where are we?"

"Where do you think?" He watched as the redhead began to float up into the air, beginning to fly. Zexion's eyes widened. "Do you know where we are?"

Zexion felt himself rise up off the ground. "How come we're flying over here, when the last time we were here, we didn't?" He looked towards the west and saw the beach that all of the members of the Organization had been forced to spend time with one another. He looked out in the distance and saw the clump of rocks, the one largest one that looked like a skull.

"Probably because Xemnas did something without our knowing," Axel said, flying over to where he was floating, wrapping his arms around him. "Are you upset?"

Keeping himself up in the air, Zexion leaned back into Axel's warm body as they continued to float upwards. "Of course not. Why would you think I'd be upset?"

"Well...it just didn't seem like you were happy to be here."

He blushed, looking down at his feet. "Truth?"

"Always," Axel said, turning the slate-haired man around so they could be face to face.

Zexion let his hair fall into his face, covering himself up. "I...feel weird."

"Weird?" Axel asked, tilting his head to the side. "Why would you feel weird, Zexy?"

He pointed to his pelvis. "The draft is...rather...unique."

"Ooh..." Axel said, floating down a little bit, so that Zexion was now towering above him. He took a peek underneath the Schemer's robe, much to the man's chagrin. He tried to push the redhead away, but soon found himself pressed against the cliff face, the redhead slowly floating back up, covered by the black cloak.

Zexion gasped as he felt Axel's hot breath against his inner thigh. "Ax...el...what are you...do-ah...ing...?" He let out a low groan as the redhead's expert tongue began to lick his skin, Zexion spreading his legs subconsciously. He looked down and saw that his cloak seemed to be covering the redhead completely. Zexion had stopped floating upward, thanks to the redhead pinning him to the cliff.

"I wanted to do this last night..." Axel's voice was muffled, but still perfectly understandable. The slate-haired man groaned low as Axel's lips brushed against his arousal, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick him, teasing him.

He placed his hands on the lump underneath his cloak, finding the redhead's bony shoulders and quickly grasping onto them as he pushed himself against the man's lips. "Fuck, Axel...even if you wanted...ah...to...mmmm...you sucking off Saix...Gaia..." He let out another low moan, leaning his head back as the redhead finally wrapped his soft lips all the way around his arousal, sucking on the tip ever so gently. "Fuck..."

Zexion pushed himself against Axel, feeling the man suck him down deeper into his throat. Gripping his shoulders tightly, he began to thrust his hips gently, enjoying how, combined with the motion and Axel's mouth, he felt an incredible rush. The redhead began to swirl his tongue around his arousal, applying a light pressure as he also continued to suck on him. The duality of what his mouth was doing was pushing Zexion closer to his completion. He gave the redhead's shoulder a hard squeeze as he felt the redhead's finger begin to push against his entrance. Spreading his legs wider, Zexion let out a loud, high pitched moan as Axel's finger pushed deep into his body, his tongue still swirling around his arousal. Zexion was unable to stop the loud moans as Axel pushed another finger deep inside of him, the added finger making his body ache to feel more. He pushed himself against the cliff, bucking his hips and moaning senselessly as Axel sucked on him harder, harder, _harder_. He began to scream as Axel scraped his teeth against his arousal, the added element of painful bliss, topped with the redhead's finger rubbing against his sweet spot, made Zexion reach his zenith, his body spasming as the redhead sucked every last drop from him.

Taking a moment, Zexion tried to regain his breath as Axel floated down and out from underneath his cloak. He turned to the side and was met with a waterfall, the powerful water crashing over his body for a split second before the redhead yanked him out of the way. Sputtering water, Zexion shook his head. "What...what just happened?" He coughed into his hand.

"Oh, Zexy..." Axel laughed, pulling him into a hug. "You just ducked into a waterfall. Did you not hear it before?"

Turning to look at the cascading water, Zexion shook his head, chuckling to himself. "No. How would I have noticed that? All I could think about was your mouth on my..."

"Nice," Axel smirked, pulling the slate-haired man back down to the ground. "I must say, I really do like this ability we have here."

Zexion chuckled softly as he opened a portal. "It does have its perks, doesn't it?"

The two entered the portal and reappeared in Zexion's bedroom. "Axel?" He walked back into the bathroom and grabbed his towel, drying his hair as best he could.

"Hmm?" Axel had already taken up residency on Zexion's bed. "What is it, Zexion?"

Grabbing his boxers, he slipped them on underneath his cloak and quickly disrobed. Pulling his boots off, he set them to the side of the bed. "Are you going to tell me where we were last night? Or will I have to pry it from Demyx?"

"He won't tell you," Axel said, smirking. "So, I wouldn't even bother trying. Besides, Zexy, what's the big deal? Just let it go."

The slate-haired man sighed. "Fine. What's on the agenda for today?"

"More sex?"

"Wonderful." Zexion flopped onto the bed, spooning himself against the redhead. "You're wearing far too much clothing for that to happen, you know."

Axel wrapped one arm around him, holding him close to his body. "Why don't you help me remove some of them, then?"

"With pleasure."


	50. Chapter 50

**Wow! 50 chapters! Thanks to Wolves for this suggestion. ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Zexion woke up to an empty room, again. He looked around and sighed as he saw that the indentation of Axel's body was still on the left side of his bed. He turned over and grabbed the redhead's pillow and inhaled, just enjoying the smell of him that still lingered on the pillow.

The two had been sent on a mission together, where not much work had been done for the Organization, but neither of them cared. They had returned to the castle and had just passed out on his bed, too exhausted to do anything more. Zexion set the pillow back down in Axel's spot and stretched out on the bed. He got up from the bed and shuffled off to the bathroom.

Turning on the light, he felt his breath leave his chest. There were rose petals scattered throughout the bathroom, tiny votive lights decorated the bathroom counter, and a small white note card was placed in the center of a rose petal heart. Shaking his head, Zexion picked up the note and felt a small smile appear on his face.

_Surprised to not see me next to you?  
__Apologies, my dear Zexy.  
__I had to leave to go and get things ready.  
__Ready for what? Well, you'll see soon enough.  
_

At the bottom of the letter was a small flame, Axel's signature. Zexion shook his head and set the card back down in the middle of the heart, finding it remarkably amusing that for someone with no heart, he would create one just for him. He turned the bathroom light off, the votive candles giving him enough light to see as he got into his shower.

Once he was good and clean, both inside and out, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He reached for the light switch, turning it back on as he blew out the candles. Finishing up in the bathroom, he walked back out to his bedroom.

"Gosh, you take a long time in the shower."

Sitting on his small couch was the man that Zexion had just been thinking about. "Axel!" He walked over to the man and straddled his lap, not caring that he was probably still wet. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Wow," Axel said. "I should leave you stuff like that more often." He let out a soft chuckle. "Did you like my surprise?"

Zexion nodded his head. "I did. Very much. Now, where did you go?" He pulled back and looked at the redhead. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing..." Axel said, his voice held a hint of mirth as he placed his head at the base of Zexion's neck, kissing the small hollow of the slate-haired man's clavicle. Zexion leaned his head back and moaned low, pushing himself further up Axel's lap. "Now, now, Zexy. We've got to get you dressed." Axel placed his hands on Zexion's waist, stilling him from making any more movements.

He let out a soft groan. "Come on, Axel..." Zexion said, trying to move his hips forward, but felt the redhead's hands gripping his hips tightly. "What gives...?"

Axel gently lifted Zexion off of his lap and set him down on the floor. "Just get dressed. I promise it will be worth it, okay?"

"Fine," Zexion pouted. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and and a white undershirt. Reaching into the other drawer, he grabbed a pair of socks and a pair of clean pants. Getting dressed, he saw that the redhead was watching him. "Like what you see?" Zexion wiggled his backside at his lover, smirking as the redhead's cheeks began to color.

The redhead closed his eyes and looked away. "You're not playing fair, Zexion."

"Awwww...now who's being a spoil sport?" Zexion laughed. "I stopped. Please don't be like that?" He watched the redhead slowly turn back to face him, a large smile on his face. "Meanie."

Axel laughed. "What? Am not." He stood up from the couch. "Are you _finally_ ready to go?"

"I did not take that long to get ready!" Zexion said, slipping his boots on his feet.

Flicking his wrist, Axel opened a portal. "Yeah, yeah. Come on. I'd like to get going." He grabbed Zexion's hand.

"Wait! What about our assignments?" Zexion asked, as Axel pulled him to the portal.

"Saix gave us the day off," Axel said, shrugging his shoulders. "Now, come on." Zexion stood in front of the portal and let out another yelp as Axel pushed him into the Darkness.

They reappeared in a quiet forest, next to a large lake. "Axel...?" Zexion asked, looking over to the right of where they had appeared. He couldn't believe his eyes.

There, on the grass, was a large blanket and a small wicker basket. Two empty champagne flutes were standing next to the wicker basket, waiting to be filled with liquid. Zexion felt his mouth drop as he saw that rose petals covered the entire blanket, and the area surrounding the blanket. "Wh-What's going on, here?" He turned and looked back at the redhead.

"Happy anniversary, Zexion." Axel was standing before him with a dozen long-stemmed roses, wrapped elegantly together with a large green bow.

Blinking back tears, Zexion took the flowers that were being offered to him. "Axel...I...Is it really our anniversary?"

"Well, technically, no. I mean, it is, but it's not a major anniversary or anything. It's just our six month anniversary..." Axel said, the color returning to his cheeks. "Are you surprised?"

Zexion brought the roses to his face and inhaled deeply, enjoying the powerful scent that they gave off. "Completely surprised. How...how did you do this? And where are we?" He looked around, stunned by the beauty of the quiet forest.

"A place I found a long time ago. I thought it would be a nice setting for an anniversary picnic." Axel led him over to the blanket. Zexion was still in too much shock, trying to process everything that was happening around him. He sat down on the blanket, placing his flowers in his lap. "Zexy, let me take those for you." Axel lifted the flowers off of his lap and set them to the side. "Now, would you like a little bit of bubbly?"

The slate-haired man nodded his head. "I think I would." He watched Axel reach into the wicker basket and pulled out a chilled bottle of sparkling wine. He let out a gasp as Axel popped the top, the suddenness surprising him. The redhead chuckled as he began to pour the liquid into the flutes. "I hope you are not laughing at me," Zexion said, taking the offered glass.

"Never," Axel said. He raised up his glass, Zexion doing the same. "To us? Our relationship? Our unbelievably hot sex?"

Pushing some of his hair behind his ear so that his lover could see both eyes, Zexion nodded. "To us." Their glasses clinked together and both took a healthy sip of the beverage. "Mmm...that's good." Zexion said, nodding his head.

"Oh, but wait." Axel said, digging into the basket. "There's more!"

The redhead pulled out a plate that had two types of strawberries. Ones that were freshly ripened, and the others that were covered in chocolate. Axel picked up one strawberry that was not covered in chocolate and dropped it into Zexion's glass. "Hey! Why did you do that?" Zexion asked, staring at the fruit that was sinking to the bottom of the glass.

"Finish your glass and then eat the fruit. Then you will understand why I did that." Axel said, plopping a regular strawberry into his own flute. "Now, are you hungry? I brought along some other food I thought might be nice."

Zexion sipped more of his fizzy drink. "I only woke up a little bit ago, so if you've got breakfast food, then yes. If not, the strawberries are fine."

"I know what time it is, Zexy." Axel pulled out a container that had large waffles inside. He pulled out two plates and set a waffle down on each. "Syrup?"

He blushed deeply as he thought about the last time syrup had been around them. "Yes, please." Zexion nodded his head as he watched Axel pour some of the amber liquid onto both of their plates. He picked up the fork that had been set there and began to cut into his waffle.

"Here...let me?" Axel asked, taking his fork away from him. Zexion watched as he took the piece he had just cut and pierced it with his fork. "Open wide, Zexy..." His voice was soft, making it almost impossible to think about eating with that statement. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as he felt the piece of waffle brush against his lips. Opening his mouth, he let his lips close over the fork, sucking back gently on the piece of waffle and letting it sit in his mouth. Axel moaned low. "Zexion."

Chewing the piece of food slowly, he opened his steel-blue eyes and looked into Axel's emerald eyes. He saw raw desire behind those eyes, making him chew even more slowly. He swallowed audibly, then casually licked his lips, enjoying the soft moan that Axel made. "Is something the matter, Axel...?" His voice had taken on a darker tone, coming out more husky than he had intended. But it didn't matter, he knew that the redhead was now in the palm of his hand.

Axel moved the plates of food off to the side. "Lay down for me, Zexion," Axel whispered, his lips brushing against his ear. Zexion let out his own soft moan as he did as the redhead asked, laying down on the soft blanket. He shivered as he felt Axel's hand on his chest, unzipping his cloak.

"I should...have worn...less..." Zexion said, arching his back up off the ground as his cloak was completely unzipped. Axel's hands began to brush against his lower stomach, lifting his undershirt up.

Axel shook his head. "No...I like being able to undress you, Zexy..." He reached over to the bouquet of roses and plucked one from the bunch. "Close your eyes for me?"

"Yes..." Zexion closed his eyes, not knowing what Axel had planned. He shivered as he felt something soft come into contact with his chest. "Is that...?"

"A rose?" Axel asked, gently rubbing the rose against Zexion's left nipple. "What does it feel like?"

The softness of the petals was creating a unique sensation, making the slate-haired man moan low with each sweep across his hardening nipple. "It feels...different..." He let out another low moan as Axel moved the rose to his right nipple, the silkiness of the petal sending more shivers down his back. "Gaia...it's so soft..."

Without realizing how he had done it, Zexion soon felt the cool air against his legs. He drew in his breath sharply as he felt the silkiness of the petal against his very erect arousal. He spread his legs as he felt the petals drifting lower, groaning low as Axel let the petals dance across his sac. "How's that feel, Zexion...?" Axel asked in a breathless voice.

"So good..." Zexion arched his back and tried to spread his legs more, He wanted to feel more of the soft petals on his body, feel them rub and dance along his arousal. Axel dragged the petal up his arousal, and began to let the petals rub gently across the tip. "Aahh!" Zexion moaned loud at the unique sensation. The petals now carried a small bit of moisture on them, now beginning to coat his arousal. "Axel..." He moaned low.

Axel bent over and gently kissed him, Zexion all too willing to accept the redhead's lips against his own. The two kissed each other, their tongues intertwining in a loving embrace. Axel pulled back and kissed the slate-haired man's jaw line. "Zexion...can I make love to you...?"

"Please..." Zexion nodded his head. "May I...May I open my eyes?"

Axel smiled. "You can."

Opening his eyes, he watched the redhead stand up and begin to undress. Only seconds had passed, but it still felt like an eternity to Zexion. He kept his legs spread as Axel got down on his knees and kneeled between them. Staring up at him, Zexion smiled.

"You don't have to prep me," he spoke quietly.

Axel's eyebrow rose up. "Oh? And why is that?"

"I took care of it in the shower..." He felt the blood rush back into his cheeks.

Leaning forward, Axel kissed him softly. "I'm so glad you think ahead, Zexy. Have I ever told you that before?"

He moaned loud as he felt Axel push deep inside of him, moving slow to allow his body the proper amount of time to adjust to Axel's girth. He pulled Axel back down to him, letting his lips brush against his, kissing him softly. He rolled his hips, encouraging the redhead to move, which, after a heady kiss, he did. The two moved together, as one, as Axel pushed himself deeper into his body, the friction of their bodies rubbing together was making Zexion come closer and closer to the edge. Not wanting their love making session to be over too quickly, Zexion tried to pull away from Axel's body, but the redhead was having none of it. Soon, their bodies were slapping together, each thrust of Axel's pushed against Zexion's sweet spot. He locked onto Axel's eyes, moaning louder and louder as he pushed back. He yelled Axel's name as he released, his orgasm wracking his body, making it shake uncontrollably. He heard Axel moan his name breathlessly as he quickly followed him over the edge, one final push inside of him.

The two lay there, breathing heavily as they basked in their post-orgasm haze. Almost five minutes later, the sound of Zexion's gurgling stomach disrupted their quiet time.

"Sorry!" Blushing deeply, Zexion tried to hide his face against Axel's shoulder. However, the redhead was having none of it. He chuckled softly.

"Are you hungry, Zexy?" Axel asked, rubbing his nose against Zexion's.

Still blushing, the slate-haired man gave a small nod. "Maybe..."

"Well, how about we go back to your room and finish this feast?" Axel asked, slipping out of him. Both let out a soft grunt at the loss of contact. "Unless you had other plans today?"

Zexion shook his head. "No other plans." He sat up and pulled his boxers back on, the redhead doing the same thing. They gathered up their food and set it back in the wicker basket. "I think the plates are going to be a sticky mess."

"Eh...so what? Come on. Let's go and enjoy our anniversary." Axel opened a portal for the two of them.

Turning to look at the redhead, Zexion placed a hand on his upper arm. "Thank you, Axel."

"For what?" Axel asked. "You've got no reason to thank me."

"For all of this. This was a very nice surprise." He leaned forward and kissed him softly. As he pulled away, Zexion looked him in the eye. "I...I love you." Before he could hear the redhead's response, he dashed into the portal.

Axel smiled. "I love you too." He walked through the portal, leaving the quiet forest behind.


	51. Chapter 51

**This is for the delightful Jackie. ^_^**

* * *

After their moment of bliss with their anniversary, work went back to being work. Both Axel and Zexion had barely seen each other over the course of the following week, but today - today was different.

The slate-haired man approached the pensive bluenete. "Good morning, Saix. Where will I be going today?"

"Good morning, Number VI. Today, you shall be accompanying Number VIII on a mission."

Zexion's eyebrow raised high up. "Did I just hear you correctly? I'm to be paired with Axel?"

"Yes, that is correct." Saix nodded his head. "You two will be heading back to The Land of the Dragons."

The redhead came up behind him and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Really? You want us to go back there? For what, exactly? Demyx has been there numerous times. He always comes back with the same results. There aren't that many Heartless."

"Be that as it may, Superior has paid a visit there and has found an unusual dwelling has popped up in the heart of the mountains." Saix said, looking down at his clipboard. "He would like for you to check it out, see if there is anything living inside of it. If there is, take care of it. It can't be anything good."

Zexion shook his head. "Are you serious?"

The bluenette opened a portal. "Get to work. Come back only when you are finished." Zexion narrowed his eyes and saw that there seemed to be something that Saix wasn't telling either of them.

"Come along, Zexy," Axel said, walking towards the portal. He followed his lover through the portal, lifting his hood to not get pelted with anything unwanted.

When they exited the portal, Zexion was almost blown over by the force of the wind. Snow began to pelt his cloak. Looking over at his lover, he could see Axel pulling the hood of his cloak up. "Where is this dwelling, you think?" Zexion shouted to be heard over the roar of the wind. He saw Axel begin to point at something and followed where he was pointing.

There, in the middle of the mountain, was a giant igloo. Zexion's eyes widened, not believing what he was seeing. "How is that even here?" Zexion shouted, unable to process why such a large ice dwelling would be built in the middle of a mountain. In the books that he had read, he had seen them built on flat surface. What the structure was doing was going against all laws of physics. _I suppose that's why Xemnas wanted us to check it out_. Before he could shout to Axel again, the wind began to blow harder, practically pushing him down the mountain. As he was being pushed by the force of the wind, Axel grabbed onto his arm and dragged him towards the dwelling. Whether they liked it or not, they had to get out of the storm that was beginning to dump more and more snow onto them.

Dropping down with the redhead, they crawled into the ice house. Axel stood up first and produced a small flame in the palm of his hand. Zexion stood up and brushed himself off, surprised that neither of their heads had hit the ceiling. "Huh. This place sure looks a lot smaller on the outside." Zexion said. He shivered as shook out his hair, as it was now damp due to the snow that had hit him before. "What do you think lives here?"

"I have no idea," Axel said, wringing his own hair out. Zexion looked over and saw a small space where a fire could burn inside the small igloo.

"Axel." The redhead looked at him, still wringing his hair out. "Care to light that?" He pointed to the small stack of wood that was placed in the small fireplace. Grinning, the redhead shot some fire magic at it, and suddenly the room was flooded with warmth, while the smoke began to rise through a small stack, escaping to the outside. "Ahhh...much better."

Walking over to him, Axel smirked. "You're all wet." He quickly cast an Aero spell on Zexion, effectively drying out the damp parts of his body. "Can you...?" Axel asked, pointing to his body. Nodding, Zexion cast the same Aero spell on Axel, making him become dry.

"Do you think that whatever lives here will come back?" Zexion asked, sitting down on the soft pelt of some sort of animal, one he was not familiar with, on the floor. He let his fingers run through the fur, thinking.

Axel sat down in front of him, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not sure. But, we can't go anywhere with that storm outside. So, I doubt that whatever lives here will be coming back soon. And we can't go back to the Castle empty-handed, so I suppose we have to wait until the storm passes, so we can go and look out...side...Zexion? What is it?" Axel asked.

"Nothing..." Zexion got on his knees and crawled over to him, closing the distance that had been between them into almost nothing as he began to unzip the redhead's cloak.

"Zexion...?" Axel asked again, watching the slate-haired man pull his zipper all the way down. Not bothering to say anything to him, Zexion just pushed the cloak off of him. Reaching down, he began to pull Axel's undershirt up, the redhead finally getting what he was doing. "Mmm...Zexy...I like it when you're like this."

He put the redhead's shirt to the side of the rug. Pushing him back to lie on his back, Zexion smirked. "Of course you do." He pulled off Axel's boots and quickly removed his pants. "Now, get on your hands and knees." His voice became deeper, doing his best to play the part of the dominant one. Without hesitation, the redhead got on his hands and knees, turning his head back to look at him.

"Is this how you want me?" Axel's voice was coy.

Gripping the man's hips, Zexion growled. "Turn your head back around."

Axel turned his head back towards the wall, leaving Zexion to do as he pleased without the redhead knowing what he was going to do. Unzipping his pants, he removed them as fast as he could, wanting to give the illusion that he was about to thrust into his lover's warm body. But he had other plans first. He listened to Axel groan in anticipation, the sound of the small fire crackling echoing in the small enclosure. He pulled apart the redhead's cheeks, rubbing his thumb along the entrance. Lowering his head, Zexion replaced his thumb with the tip of his tongue, making the redhead let out a loud moan.

"Fuck!" Axel moaned, gripping the plush pelt hard. "Oh, fuck!"

Smirking, Zexion let his tongue rub against the soft skin, surrounding Axel's entrance. He spread his cheeks a little more, dipping his tongue gently into the waiting opening. Axel tried to push back against him, but Zexion's grip on his backside would not allow him to move too much. He listened to Axel, relishing in each and every moan he was extracting from him as he began to move his tongue in and out of him, lathering him with saliva.

"Oh Gaia...Zexion..." Axel tried to rock his hips backward, desperate to push more of Zexion's tongue into his body. Zexion groaned low, allowing the redhead to control the situation for only a few moments. He enjoyed just being able to taste, to lick, to just feel. He pulled his tongue out, letting the tip just rest against the man's entrance. He began to flick it back and forth, fluttering his tongue against that velvety skin, driving the redhead insane. "AHH!"

He pulled back his head and watched Axel pant hard, clearly close to his release. Appreciating the power that he had over his lover, Zexion decided to play some more. Leaning his head back down, he began to suck gently on Axel's entrance, pushing his tongue back in. Axel screamed loud as Zexion increased the pressure of his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around. He felt the man tighten around his tongue, the redhead screaming his name over and over as he released onto his body. Without warning, Axel collapsed onto his back, Zexion being pulled away.

"That...was..." Axel spoke, his voice breathless.

Seeing the iridescent liquid on Axel's chest, Zexion leaned down and began to lick it up. Axel let out a harsh gasp, moaning low as Zexion's tongue touched his body. Moaning low, Zexion lapped up all of the sweet liquid, loving that he was still making the redhead moan senselessly. Once he felt he was clean enough, he kneeled between the redhead's legs. Wanting to try something different, he picked up Axel's left leg and placed it on top of his left shoulder. Without a warning, Zexion thrust forward, pushing himself deep into the redhead.

"OH!" Axel yelled, his body arching up off the pelt. "MORE!"

Slamming into his body, Zexion held on to Axel's leg, moaning loud as he found a new angle to please his lover, as well as please himself. Having Axel's leg up on him made the redhead become wider, making it easier to penetrate him deep with ease. It also made it easy to slam into him, like the redhead had done so many times to him.

"Harder, Zexion!" Axel moaned, reaching down to touch himself. Zexion did as he was asked, slamming into the redhead, thrusting harder and faster. He watched Axel's face, the man's jaw slack as they moaned together. He pushed in as deep as he could go and watched Axel's eyes open. "RIGHT THERE!" Zexion groaned, knowing he had just hit his lover's bundle of nerves that caused pure pleasure to race through his body. Slamming into him, he made sure to hit that spot with every single thrust, his hair falling onto his face as he set a relentless pace. He felt Axel tighten around him once more as he released, giving Zexion that extra push to follow him over the edge, their moans reverberating throughout the small igloo as they both climaxed together.

Zexion lowered the redhead's leg back down and gently pulled out of him, both letting out soft grunts at the loss of contact. He fell back on his knees and panted, pushing the hair off of his face back behind his ear. He looked at Axel and saw that the redhead was still panting. "You...okay...?"

Axel nodded, a smile on his face. "Very much so..." He pulled on Zexion's arm and brought the slate-haired man to lay next to him. "What made you...decide to...put my leg...up on you...?"

"I just thought it would be different." Zexion said, resting against Axel's shoulder. "Did you not like it?"

"Oh, I more than liked it," Axel said, kissing his forehead. "You'll have to let me try it on you next."

Zexion smiled and nodded his head. "I think that can be arranged." He looked over at the fire. "What about our mission? Shouldn't we go and see if the snow storm is finished?"

"You really want to get up and move after what we just did?" Axel's eyebrow was raised up.

Smirking, the slate-haired man shook his head. "No, not really."

"We'll go and investigate in a little bit. Besides, we're in no rush." Axel said, hugging him close to his body. "Let's just enjoy the fire and each other."

"Sounds wonderful."


	52. Chapter 52

**This is for Sam. :) Hope you guys had a nice V-Day. Or Anti-V Day. Whichever you prefer. ^_^**

* * *

Zexion looked out his window and could see the clouds gathering above the Dark City. He could see the familiar patterns of lightning beginning to rumble through the clouds. He knew that he wasn't expected for another mission for another few hours, so he decided to take a trip down to the Dark City, not having been down there in quite a few weeks.

Opening a portal in his room, he walked through it and found himself down by Memory's Skyscraper, the air damp. He turned his face up, feeling the electricity hum through the air. He was pleased that the rain had yet to begin. He liked how the sky looked just before it began to rain, it was one of the few things he liked about the Dark City.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice sounded behind him. Turning around, he saw his redheaded lover sitting on top of the stairs, underneath the marquee of Memory Skyscraper. "Or, would it take more than a penny?"

Zexion shook his head and walked up the flight of stairs, approaching where Axel was sitting. "No, it would not take more than a penny. I was just thinking about how nice it is, right now."

Axel chuckled. "Right now? You mean, before we get soaked?"

"Exactly." Zexion said, plopping down next to him. "I really like the sky right now. And...truth be told, I love how the ground smells after the first few drops of rain."

The redhead looked at him with surprised eyes. "What is it about that smell you like so much?"

"I think it's because the ground is so dry, that when the rain soaks in, it's like a breath of fresh air." Zexion kept his face turned upwards, just watching the sky.

"You're an odd one, you are," Axel said, shaking his head. "The ground is an inanimate object, Zex. It can't breath like that."

The slate-haired man shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps not, but I'd like to think that maybe it does." He let out a soft sigh as he felt a small drop splash on his forehead. "It's starting."

"You're so cute when you're excited," Axel spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb Zexion.

Turning to look at him, raindrops continuing to fall onto his body, Zexion gave Axel a small smile. "Do you think so?"

"I do," Axel nodded, lifting his face as drops began to fall more steadily. "The rain does feel nice."

Zexion nodded. "It does." He took a deep breath. "Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing down here?" Zexion asked, unsure as to why the redhead was down here in the first place. He didn't think that he liked coming down to the city, that he preferred to stay in his room. Perhaps there was more to the redhead than he previously thought. _And here I thought I knew a lot about him_.

"Why? Would you rather be left alone?" Axel smirked, starting to stand up. "I can leave you alone if you'd like."

Stopping him by wrapping his arms around the redhead's chest, Zexion shook his head. "No, please don't go. I'm actually really glad that you're here with me." He looked around before quickly placing a small kiss on Axel's cheek.

"What was that for?" Axel asked, wrapping an arm around him.

Zexion looked up at him. "Do I need an excuse to give you a kiss?"

"Well, no...but I'd still like to know." Axel smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Zexion began to pull away from him. "You're incorrigible, Axel."

"Oh, just you wait, Zexy. The ideas that are floating through my mind, you have _no_ idea."

A blush rose onto the slate-haired man's cheeks. "Oh? And just what is running through that perverted mind of yours?"

"Well, since you so lovingly call it, my _perverted_ mind is thinking of the wonderful things this addition of water to our lives could bring." Axel said, pulling Zexion to sit on his lap, his back towards the center of the square. "I mean...that is...if you're willing to oblige your ever so horny boyfriend."

Zexion felt his blush increase ten-fold at the term of endearment. The two never really called each other by that name, they just accepted what they were. Yes, they had had their anniversary celebration a few weeks ago, but it still made Zexion's body hum with desire and need as he heard his lover call him his _boyfriend_. Wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, he looked into his emerald eyes. "Oh? And just what am I supposed to oblige my _boyfriend_ to do? Or rather, partake in?"

"Well, let's see..." Axel pulled Zexion closer to him by tugging on his hips. Zexion let out a low groan as his clothed arousal brushed against Axel's. It was very clear that both men were turned on by their current position, as both of their arousals were very, very...stiff.

"I...can see...someone is...excited," Zexion groaned, lifting himself up to grind against the redhead. He enjoyed being in the position to make his lover moan low, liking how he was in control of the situation. "Or maybe...that's just...me..."

Axel's lips found their way to Zexion's neck, nipping at his jawline. "No...I think that...I'm...oh Gaia...qutie...excited...Fuck, Zexion..." Axel let out a particularly loud moan as Zexion began to rub himself more against the redhead's pelvis. "If you...keep this...up...I may come...in my pants..."

"Now _that_ would be interesting," Zexion leaned his head back, holding on to Axel's shoulders at the redhead kept kissing his jawline. "Why not..unzip your...pants...?"

"I will if you will," Axel said into his ear. Reaching between their bodies, Axel reached underneath his cloak and the sound of a zipper slowly being undone pierced his ears. Taking the cue from the redhead, he reached under his own cloak and unzipped his pants, blushing. "What is it?" Axel spoke softly. "No one is going to find us."

Zexion shook his head. "It's not that. It's...I just..." He looked down at their bodies. "Should I take my pants off completely?" He let out a low moan as he felt Axel's hand wrap around him. "Ooh..."

"I've got it taken care of," Axel nibbled gently on his earlobe, drawing another low moan from the slate-haired man. Axel pulled his hips closer so that both of their arousals were touching, rubbing against each other, while Axel kept his hand on Zexion's, stroking him slowly. "How's that...?"

Pushing against the man's hand, Zexion closed his eyes, just feeling the drops of rain on his body and hyper aware of Axel's gentle strokes on his throbbing arousal. He couldn't use words to express how he was feeling, for all of his sense were on overload at the moment. From the gentle touch, to the rain soaking into the ground, feeling his lover's arousal rubbing against his own - he was in pure ecstasy. He put his hand in between their bodies and wrapped it around Axel's arousal. He heard the redhead groan as his hand made contact with Axel's wet skin. As he bucked his hips into Axel's hand, Zexion opened his hand and wrapped it around both his and Axel's arousal, groaning at the unique sensation. Axel followed, and soon the two of them were stroking each other, touching themselves at the same time. They both were moaning, pushing against each other, thrusting back and forth, both aching for more friction. Zexion let out a loud cry as he felt the familiar coil in his lower belly, moaning as Axel tightened his grip around his arousal. He moved his hand as fast as it could go, and moaned one last time as he came, the iridescent liquid coating both of their hands, mixing with the rain water, creating a slippery lubricant. Axel gave one final thrust and followed him over, their essences mixing together as they had climaxed only seconds apart.

Zexion fell forward, his forehead resting against Axel's shoulder as he tried to regain control of his breath. The redhead panted softly into his ear. "See...? No...undressing...needed..."

Lifting his head up, Zexion looked into the redhead's hazy emerald eyes. "You...proved...your point..." He let out a soft groan as he felt Axel remove his hand. He did the same and stuck his hand out to the side, watching as the droplets of rain washed away the tell-tale signs of their risque romp. He watched as Axel did the same, amazed at how, like magic, everything disappeared.

"What do you say we get out of this rain?" Axel asked, tucking Zexion back into his pants and zipping them up for him. Blushing, the slate-haired man nodded. "Want to come back to my room and dry off?"

Reaching down, he mirrored what Axel had just done to him, giving the redhead one final squeeze before zipping up his pants. The redhead let out a low moan. "How about we go back to your room to do other things...besides drying off?"

"Best idea yet," Axel said. The two were surrounded in darkness, and disappeared from the bottom of Memory Skyscraper. The Dark City had become as empty as it had been before they had arrived, the rain still falling from the cloudy night sky.


	53. Chapter 53

**Let's get back to this, shall we? Here's an orgy for your reading pleasure, with a new player. And it's not who you may think...****^_^. **This is for Animalcops. 

* * *

Zexion yawned as he got up from bed, trying not to hit the sleeping redhead next to him. However, when he looked over, he saw that his worries were all for naught, for the redhead was no longer laying next to him. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was close to the time when his alarm would go off. _Where is he?_

Going through the motions, he got ready for the day and grabbed his cloak. Opening the bedroom door to leave, he almost ran into his lover's chest. "Morning, Zexy."

"Axel," Zexion said, taking a step back. "How nice to see you."

The redhead looked up and down the hallway before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Come on. I already know about our assignment."

"Oh?" Zexion asked, walking at a brisk pace with Axel. "Why are you walking so fast?"

Axel slowed down his pace. "Sorry. I hope you weren't too upset when I wasn't there this morning."

"No," the slate-haired man spoke with a reserved tone. "Surprised, but not upset."

"I had an early morning meeting," Axel said, squeezing his gloved hand gently. "Which is why I know where we're going. And what we'll be doing."

Zexion let out a groan. "Why are you being so cryptic? Are you just going to come out and tell me where and what we'll be doing?"

"Nope." Axel grinned.

The two walked into the Grey Area, no longer holding hands. Zexion stopped when he saw Xigbar standing where Saix normally stations himself. "Axel...?"

"Morning, ladies," Xigbar said as the two approached him.

"Where's Saix?" Zexion asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Seems as if our fearless leader is not feeling so well today, so Superior gave me the job to send you all out on assignment." Xigbar shrugged and looked down at his clipboard. "Seems like you two will be going to Hollow Bastion today." The older man raised his arm and opened a portal. "Report back with what you find."

Zexion found himself being pushed through the portal as Axel spoke. "Sure, no problem." When they reappeared, they were back in the reconstructed area. Zexion turned and looked at the redhead. "Yes, Zexy?"

"Saix isn't sick." Zexion said, feeling his body begin to tingle. The last time they had been there, they had encountered Saix' new toy, Tseng.

"Gee, what gave you that idea, Zexion?" Axel grinned, pulling him along quickly. When they came to the familiar house, Axel knocked on the door three times. "Sai, it's us."

The door opened slowly, revealing the bluenette standing there, in only just a robe. "Glad to see you can actually follow instructions."

"Who's at the door, yo?"

Zexion looked at Axel. He had never heard that voice before, and wasn't too sure what to think about it. But, unlike him, it appeared that the redhead wasn't surprised by the new voice. Zexion was about to say something, but then stopped when he heard the familiar lilt of Tseng.

"Saix, are your friends here? Do you plan on coming back in here with us?"

_Us?_ Saix looked at him. "There is someone else here. A friend of Tseng's, who happened to show up on this world about a week ago. Do not worry, Number VI."

"Worried?" Zexion said, his cheeks beginning to feel warm. "Who's worried?"

"It's written all over your face," Axel smirked, kissing the side of his neck. Zexion groaned low, tilting his head to the side to feel more of the redhead's lips against him.

"This way," Saix said, leading them back to where the voices had traveled from.

Turning to look at his lover, Zexion spoke so only he could hear him. "Did you know about this?"

"Maybe..." Axel said, smirking. "Relax, Zexy. I'm sure you're going to be quite pleased with this arrangement."

"I don't know ho-" Zexion stopped talking as they entered the room, his speech cut off as complete shock filled him. "Holy shit."

Sitting on the bed, intertwined with Tseng, was a man who could have been Axel's twin. Bright red hair, two red markings on the side of each eye, and the eyes. The eyes were a deep aqua color, instead of Axel's bright emerald green. He saw the man smirking at him, as he unabashedly examined his body.

"Like what you see, yo?" The redhead smirked, flexing his abs.

Saix sat down on the bed. "Number VI and VIII, I'd like for you to meet Reno."

"Pleased to meet ya, yo." Reno said, still laying on the bed. "You got names or jes numbers?"

Axel spoke first. "I'm Axel, and he's Zexion."

"We gonna do this, yo?" Reno asked, sitting up on the bed on his knees. "Cuz I sure as shit 'm horny as a fuckin' teenager."

Tseng hit Reno's arm. "Language."

"Fuckin' A, boss." Reno rubbed his arm where the quiet man had hit them. "I'm jes' tellin' the truth."

So many dirty thoughts were filling Zexion's head, looking back and forth between the two redheads. He completely forgot that there were two other men in the room with them, but it seemed that neither Saix, nor Tseng, seemed to mind. Glancing over at them, he saw that Saix was keeping the quiet man engaged, the two kissing each other.

"So, how's about it?" Reno asked again, looking at them. "You gonna play or what?"

Axel smirked. "You sure do talk a lot."

Hearing the two of them speak was almost too much for Zexion. He began to unzip his cloak, letting it fall to the floor. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about," Reno said, smirking. "Why don't you follow his lead, Red?"

"The name is Axel."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, whatever. Axel, yo. Take yer fuckin clothes off." The foul mouthed redhead commanded.

Completely lost, Zexion finished stripping off his clothes and sat on the bed, staring at the new redhead. He raised his hands up and touched the man's red markings, fascinated by them. "These must have hurt."

"Eh," Reno shrugged, turning his face so that Zexion could examine the other side. "Not too bad, yo. I've had worse shit happen." Zexion could only nod, examining the other side. "So...what da ya say? Feel like being the meat in a redhead sandwich?" Reno's lips had found their way to the palm of Zexion's hand, kissing the soft flesh.

Without hesitation, Zexion let out a soft moan and nodded his head. "Yes..." He felt the bed sink behind him and let out a sigh as Axel's lips found their way back to his neck. "Gaia, yes..." Zexion moaned, leaning his head back against Axel's chest.

Saix let out a low howl as Zexion's body began to be covered in kisses. The slate-haired man looked across the room and saw that Saix was sitting on Tseng's lap, the two of them rocking together, each of their moans filling the room. Zexion let out a sharp cry as he felt Reno's tongue flick the tip of his arousal.

"Pay attention to us, yo," Reno smirked, flicking his tongue back across the tip in a teasing manner.

Pushing his hips forward, Zexion moaned low. "No...problem..." He felt Axel's hands on his hips, forcing him to stay still. "Axel..."

"Shhh...I want to watch him suck you off, Zexy..." Axel spoke into his ear, making the slate-haired man moan more. "How's his mouth feel?"

Zexion couldn't think as Reno's mouth wrapped around the head, sucking him down into his mouth. He let out a low cry, reaching forward to place his hands on the redhead's shoulders. He pushed his hips forward, moaning as the redhead sucked on him harder.

"Ax...Axel..." Zexion moaned, pushing his hips backwards. He felt his lover's arousal pushing against his backside. "Take...take me..."

The redhead behind him groaned into his ear, placing his arousal at Zexion's entrance. "You really want to be in that sandwich, don't you, Zexy...?" Axel's tongue caressed the shell of his ear, making the slate-haired man moan loud.

"Yes!"

Pushing his hips forward, Zexion let out a low moan as Axel pushed deep into him. The feel of him being deep inside, and the feel of Reno's mouth on him made Zexion drunk with lust. From across the room, he heard Saix moaning, the sounds of both his and Tseng's bodies slapping against one another making Zexion begin to move his hips faster. Pushing against Axel, and pushing back into Reno's mouth was sending waves of intense pleasure through his body. Reno's mouth felt incredible, almost as if it were Axel's expert mouth on his body. Never before had he had someone that came close to how Axel's mouth worked his body. It was almost too much for him to handle. As Axel pushed against his sweet spot, Zexion felt Reno begin to suck on him harder, almost knowing just what the other redhead was doing to his body. Letting out a loud scream, Zexion felt his orgasm hit him hard, moaning incoherently as Reno kept sucking until he was finished. Milliseconds later, Axel moaned into his ear, falling over the edge with him.

He leaned his head forward, panting hard as he slipped out of Reno's mouth. The redhead looked up at him as he wiped his mouth. "How was that, yo?"

"Ah...ah...amazing..." Zexion groaned as Axel pulled out of him. He relaxed into his lover's embrace as he pulled the two of them down to lay on the bed, giving Zexion's knees a small break. He watched as both Saix and Tseng fell onto the bed with them. Reno moved over to the two of them, into the dark-haired man's open embrace.

"Fuck yeah it was," Reno replied.

Tseng pulled on the man's ponytail. "Reno?"

"Yowch!" Reno sat up, glaring at the dark-haired man. "Why you gotta be so mean to me, yo?"

Axel reached over and grabbed both sets of their clothes and lazily draped a cloak against Zexion's back. "It's been a pleasure, gentlemen." Axel surrounded them with Darkness, portaling the two of them back to Zexion's bedroom. Dropping the clothes on the floor, Axel pulled Zexion to his bed, snuggling close to him. "Well, that was interesting."

"Did you know about him?" Zexion asked.

The redhead chuckled. "Only vaguely. Saix said he found my twin and was interested in us meeting. He thought you would enjoy it as well."

"Oh, I did," Zexion said, placing a soft kiss on his chest. "However, I think I only need you."

"Think, huh?" Axel said, pulling him closer. "I don't know if I like that or not, Zexy."

The slate-haired man chuckled. "I will say this. He's got quite a colorful vocabulary."

"But mine's better, right?" Axel asked.

Zexion laughed, amused that Axel was still upset about his earlier comment. "Yes, Axel. Yours is better. Your everything is better."

"Don't you forget it," Axel whispered into his ear, sending shivers down Zexion's spine.

"You wouldn't let me," Zexion replied. "And don't worry, I love only you, Axel."

Squeezing him gently, Axel kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Zexion."


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello, lovelies! Here's a sexy update for all of you. Let's get back into the swing of things, shall we? ^_^**

* * *

Another day had dawned, much to the Schemer's delight. He stretched out on the bed, missing the warmth that hadn't been next to him for a week and a half. Xemnas had sent Axel out on a long assignment, much to the Schemer's disappointment. But he didn't let it deter him. He silently hoped that he would be back tonight, as he missed his redhead terribly.

He approached Saix in the Grey Area. "Good morning, Sai," Zexion grinned at the bluenette. "How are things today?" The two had still not really discussed what had happened the last time they had been alone together. Well, alone with him, Axel and the other two men that had shown up in Hollow Bastion.

"Things are well, thank you for asking, Number VI." Saix got straight down to business. "Today you will be going to Atlantica, for an observation mission."

If there was one place that Zexion couldn't stand, it was that world. Not as much as he loathed Agrabah, but it was a close second. He gave a sharp nod of his head. "Understood, Saix. May I ask one question before leaving?"

"If you are wondering if Number VIII will be returning today, then your answer is yes. He should be returning before you get back." Saix kept his eyes on his clipboard.

Grinning, Zexion felt much better knowing that. "Much obliged, Saix." He walked through the portal that Saix had created for him, hoping that it wouldn't take too long in the world under the sea.

However, his wish would not happen. Instead of being a quick mission, it turned into a seven hour debacle, him swimming as fast as he could through the world, watching as large Heartless kept appearing out of nowhere. Shaking his head, he did what he was supposed to and kept a vigilant watch, hoping that no more would appear. Finally that happened, and he felt it was safe enough to RTC. He flicked his wrist, opening a portal off to the side, as he saw the mermaid with the red hair begin to swim in his vicinity. Being as discreet as he could, he swam into the obsidian portal, it closing up behind him as it had never existed.

"What do you have to report?" Saix asked him as he immediately stepped through his portal.

Looking down at his dry clothes, for he was only wet in that particular world, he gave a small shrug. "I watched countless Heartless appear, from large ones to small ones."

"Why are you back so late?" The bluenette was examining his body. "You were not detected or injured, were you?"

The slate-haired man shook his head. "No, Sai. Like I said, I just kept watching as more Heartless appeared. I made sure to stay in the shadows, observing like you told me."

"Very well. You are dismissed." Saix said, returning his amber eyes to the clipboard in his hand. Zexion opened his mouth to ask a question, but quickly closed it as Saix continued to speak. "He has come back."

Bowing slightly in the same manner that Saix' other lover had done for him, Zexion felt another smile appear on his face. He dashed out of the Grey Area, hoping to not run into anyone as he made his way to his lover's bedroom. He skidded to a stop in front of the redhead's door, almost losing his balance and falling over. Looking around, he made sure no one saw his close call, and saw that he was alone in the hallway. He raised his hand and gave a soft knock, not sure what sort of state he was going to find the redhead in. Listening intently, he did not hear a response. Shaking his head, he tried knocking once more, only to meet with silence. Hoping he wasn't going to frighten the man, he surrounded himself in darkness and reappeared in the redhead's bedroom.

There was Axel, laying on his stomach, completely zonked out. His loud snores were the reason he did not hear Zexion knocking on the door. Shaking his head, Zexion took in the man's appearance, trying not to laugh. With one arm draped over the side of the bed, Axel had only bothered to remove one of his shoes, his sock still on his foot. He was wearing no shirt, and his pants were riding lower, as if the redhead had fallen asleep mid-disrobing. Walking on tiptoes, Zexion made his way over to the bed, and began to undress his lover. Hoping that he wasn't moving him too much, Zexion slipped off the redhead's other boot and removed both of his socks, turning his head at the ripeness. _Geez, Axel...Did you not change your socks at all while out on your mission?_ He placed his hands on the lowered pants, pulling them down as gently as possible. He paused when the redhead snorted, but then resumed as Axel began to snore loud once more. The pants came off with no further problems, leaving the redhead completely naked. Zexion admired his handiwork, appreciating how heavy of a sleeper his lover was. He walked back over to the door and locked the door knob, hoping that no one would disturb them anytime soon.

Stripping off his own clothes, Zexion decided he wanted to give his lover a sweet surprise. He had been thinking about it since Saix had said he was back, and now he couldn't get it out of his mind. However, after smelling the man's socks, he began to worry. As he sat on the bed between Axel's legs, he took a deep breath and found the clean scent of soap permeating his nostrils. Saying a silent thanks, Zexion moved Axel's legs so that they were spread just a tiny bit more. He wanted to move Axel so that he was more on the bed than off of it, as he was presently, but Zexion knew he couldn't that without waking him up. So, he would just have to hope for the best, and not care too much that he himself was half on, half off the bed.

He had wanted to do this to Axel for the longest time, yet never had any courage to ask if he could. Ever since he had done it to him, Zexion had been dreaming of a moment that would present itself and lend to the activity nicely. And seeing the redhead laying on his stomach, fast asleep...it was perfect. Placing both hands on opposite sides of Axel's rear end, Zexion gently pushed the cheeks apart, exposing the part of Axel he was seeking. Staring at him was his tight entrance, which looked immaculate. Letting his tongue fall out of his mouth, Zexion leaned forward and let the tip of his tongue brush against the tight entrance, moaning quietly. He had not expected the skin to be so soft on that part of his body. He heard Axel let out a soft grunt, but it was immediately followed by a snore. Zexion wondered how long he could keep this up before the redhead awoke.

Letting his tongue lick against the soft skin, Zexion spread Axel's cheeks a bit more, dipping his tongue into the man's entrance. That action earned him a low moan, and Zexion felt the redhead begin to push back against his tongue. Whether or not it was conscious or not, Zexion was not sure. His eyes were closed, focusing on tasting Axel. He dipped his tongue into his entrance, pushing against the tight ring of muscle, groaning low as he finally slipped in. This time, he definitely heard the redhead moan loud, clearly now awake.

"Zexion..." Axel moaned, pushing back against his tongue.

He gripped the redhead's hips, letting his tongue go in as far as it could go. He let out a low groan as he felt Axel begin to clench around his tongue, the sensation indescribable. Axel began to roll his hips, setting a pace for Zexion, which he did not mind at all. He moved with his lover, making his tongue mimic what his fingers would normally be doing to the man. _Finger..._Zexion released his left hand from Axel's hip and put his index finger at Axel's entrance. Feeling his saliva begin to coat the finger, the slate-haired man gently pushed it inside. Axel moaned in a way that Zexion had never heard, the sound going straight to his over sensitive arousal. He felt Axel's hips lift up as he pushed his finger deeper inside, hooking it just slightly as his tongue continued to penetrate in time. Zexion rubbed the tip of his finger across Axel's sweet spot, and felt the redhead clench tightly around both his finger and tongue. He heard Axel's voice crack as he yelled his name as he reached his release, sending shivers through Zexion's body. He pushed his own body against the bed and felt himself release, unable to stop himself.

"Fuck...Zexion..." Axel groaned as the slate-haired man pulled his finger and tongue out of him. The redhead flopped over onto his back and quickly pulled Zexion to lay next to him. "What...a way...to wake...up."

Zexion wiped his mouth and smiled. "Surprised?"

"Very...much...so..." Axel couldn't get control of his breath. Zexion waited for him to take a few breaths before he spoke again.

"Let me go rinse out my mouth," Zexion said, trying to extract himself from the redhead's embrace.

"No...I don't want you to leave my arms..." Axel pulled him closer. "Do you know how miserable I've been without you?"

Zexion gave up and rested against the redhead's chest. "Oh, I've got a pretty good idea."

"How'd you know I got back today?" Axel asked, running his fingers gently through Zexion's hair, making the slate-haired man melt.

"Mmm...that feels nice..." He nuzzled Axel's chest. "Saix told me."

Axel placed a kiss on top of Zexion's head. "Well, I gotta give Saix a proper thank you, then. Nothing beats coming home and having your boyfriend do that to you." Axel held him close. "I thought I was just dreaming."

"Well, aren't you glad it wasn't just a dream?"

"Very much so." Axel kisses his cheek softly. "So...round two?"

Zexion smirked. "We've got a lot of catching up to do. You have been gone for quite awhile." He looked into the man's emerald eyes. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too, Zexy."


	55. Chapter 55

**Oh mai...over a month since an update? My apologies, dear readers. It has been a very long month for me. However, I found this to be very therapeutic, writing this story. Let's get back to this, shall we? This is inspired by something I read on Tumblr. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Zexion looked around, trying to make sure everything was in place. He held his Book of Retribution in his hands, flipping through the pages carefully. He had given Saix specific instructions, in order to get the redhead where he wanted him. When he felt that everything was in its proper place, he hid himself from plain sight, keeping his lexicon close to his chest.

"Hello?" He heard a portal open in the room. "Zexion? Are you here?" Axel's voice echoed in the quiet room.

The slate-haired man had asked Saix to send Axel to Castle Oblivion, to one of the specific chambers. The bluenette had been all too happy to take part in the plan, as he seemed to be in a rather pleasant mood. Zexion didn't know if it was because he had reconciled with the Superior, or if it was because of the other two that were still residing in Hollow Bastion. It didn't matter to him, just as long as Saix went along with the plan.

He had chosen the chamber with the large bed, but made it so that the lighting was a bit dark. He wanted to keep Axel in the dark for as long as he could. Blushing, he could begin to feel his stomach twist in anticipation at what he had hoped was going to happen. Opening his lexicon, he said a few soft words, and began to set the object of the evening into motion.

"I'm over here," Zexion's voice could be heard from a distance. Taking deep breaths, Zexion hoped that the redhead would think it was him. It _was_ him, just...not him. "Where are you, Axel?"

The redhead walked around the room. "Is there any way we could turn on a light? I can barely see where I'm going."

"You usually can see in the dark. What gives?" Zexion's illusion asked, from still far away. The schemer held his lexicon to his chest, trying to keep his concentration from wavering.

Axel grumbled. "Yeah, well. When you're stuck in a world, flying over water when the sun is beating down on you, making the water glare back into your eyes, then you can tell me I can see in the dark. As it stands, I can't see very well right now."

"Then why don't you lay down on the bed? I'm sure you can see that." Zexion's illusion remarked, finally making his way out of the shadows.

Chuckling, the redhead laid down on the bed. "Did you want my clothes on or off, Zexy?"

"You know I always prefer when they're off your body," Zexion thought, the words escaping through the illusion's mouth.

The sound of a zipper being unzipped filled the room. Zexion moved his illusion over towards the bed. Axel began to pull his shirt up off of his body, but the slate-haired illusion stopped him. "Zex?"

"Allow me," Zexion's voice came out in a dulcet tone. The redhead stopped moving his hand up, and let the smaller man lift up his shirt off of his body. Zexion's illusion moved his hand down and began to unbutton Axel's slacks. Smirking, Zexion decided to bring another one into play.

Another illusion appeared at the foot of the bed, taking off Axel's boots. "W-What?" Axel asked, looking around. "Zexy, why didn't you tell me there was someone else here?"

"There's not," the Zexion next to the redhead's hips said. "It's just me, Axel."

The redhead shook his head. "I just felt someone take off my boots, Zex."

"It was me." The second illusion said, clearly confusing the redhead.

"Zex? What's going on right now?" Axel asked, sitting up. The first illusion gently pushed Axel's chest, so that the redhead was laying back in the spot he wanted him to be in.

The slate-haired man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you mean, Axel. It's just me that's here. Now, why don't you relax for a bit? Just close your eyes, and let me take care of you..."

Moving his plan to the next stage, Zexion made it so the first illusion was laying next to the redhead, now fully unclothed as well, and had the two of them begin to kiss one another. Watching himself kiss the redhead was making Zexion's pants very tight around his groin. Hearing the soft moans come from Axel's throat, as his illusion began to deepen the kiss was almost enough to make him drop the act. Clutching the lexicon tighter, he moved the other illusion into place, making sure that he became undressed as well. Zexion saw that Axel was turned on his side, as he had tried to make the first illusion move him into that position, manipulating the redhead as he kissed him deeply. Without making a sound, the second illusion laid down behind Axel, and began to kiss the redhead's shoulder blade.

"There _is_ someone here!" Axel groaned, leaning back against the second person. "Zexy...why did you lie to me?"

The second illusion let a soft breath caress the side of the redhead's face. "I didn't lie to you, Axel..."

Zexion watched as understanding began to dawn on the redhead's face. "Where are you?" Axel called out, moaning between each word, as both illusions began to kiss and caress his neck and chest. "Fuck...Zexy..."

"Do you object to what's happening to you?" Zexion asked, still clutching his lexicon. "Because from where I stand, Axel, this is a pretty amazing view." He bit his lower lip once more as he watched the redhead respond to each illusion's touch. "Just tell me to stop, and they will go away."

Axel groaned. "No...I don't want them to go..."

"Then just relax and enjoy..." Zexion said, watching as his illusions began to make the redhead moan low.

He made it so that the first illusion was slowly kissing his way down the redhead's body, while the second illusion began to press his body against the redhead. Zexion began to grow warm as he watched the second illusion place two fingers against the redhead's lips. He held onto his lexicon for dear life, attempting to control his rapid breaths. Axel sucked the offered fingers into his mouth, while the first illusion began to kiss his lower stomach, making it very apparent where he planned on going. Zexion let out a low moan as the first illusion finally made it to its goal, and began to lick the very erect arousal presented to him.

There was a muffled moan, as Axel's mouth was full of the second illusion's fingers. Zexion made the second illusion pull his fingers out of the redhead's mouth, as he moved its fingers down to Axel's entrance. The second illusion eased one finger inside of the redhead, making Axel let out another loud moan.

"Zexion!" Axel cried out, pushing his hips backwards, driving the second illusion's finger deep inside of him. The first illusion wrapped his lips tightly around the redhead's arousal, sucking gently on him, making the redhead push his hips back forward. "Is this...is this turning you on...?"

Letting out a low groan, Zexion nodded his head, keeping his lexicon open. "You have no idea, Axel."

"You should...touch yourself..." Axel moaned loud as the second illusion pushed a second finger inside of him, scissoring his fingers in just the precise manner that the redhead liked. Axel reached forward and grabbed the first illusion's head, pushing his fingers through the slate-hair. "Feels...so real..."

Zexion balanced his lexicon with one hand, slipping the other hand beneath his cloak. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Axel..." He palmed himself, groaning as he watched the redhead writhe under his illusions ministrations. He made the second illusion pull his fingers out of him, and quickly placed himself at the redhead's entrance. "You ready, Axel...?" Zexion whispered, watching as the redhead began to nod his head, the groans increasing in decibels.

The second illusion pushed into the redhead, making the redhead moan for more. Zexion began to rub himself, the sight of the three of them making it almost impossible to focus on keeping the illusions there. He felt himself release into his pants after a particularly loud moan from Axel, the second illusion seeming to have found the man's pleasurable spot. Feeling like he could fixate on the two pleasing Axel after finally having his release, Zexion removed his hand and gripped his lexicon with both hands. He watched as the first illusion sucked on the man harder, driving the redhead to yell loud with each thrust of the second illusion. Zexion moaned with him, his body quickly becoming aroused once more as he watched them, watched his first illusion sucking the redhead faster and faster, the redhead moving back and forth, like a man caught in a trap, moaning incoherently. With one last loud moan, Axel came, the first illusion swallowing everything that was given to him, while the second came moments later, thrusting himself into the redhead's body as deep as he would go.

As soon as he saw the redhead collapse forward, Zexion slammed his lexicon shut, making the two illusions disappear fast. He jumped on the bed and pulled the redhead in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked, holding his lover in his arms.

"Why the _fuck_ have you never thought about doing that before?" Axel asked, panting softly. "It was like there were two of you. Well, three, only two were touching me."

Zexion smirked, wiping the sweat off the redhead's brow. "Honestly? I never thought about it before. But today I had an assignment which required me to use illusions, so I wondered how it would work with you."

"I must send Saix some candy," Axel said, his pants quieting down as his breath began to level out. "Because, Zexion...that was pretty spectacular."

Rolling his eyes, the slate-haired man shrugged his shoulders. "Just because my power has its advantages doesn't mean I will always abuse it."

"Awww..." the redhead whined softly. Zexion shook his head, chuckling at the man's actions. "Fine, Zexy. But really...I don't think I'd object to doing something like this again. Although I did miss you..."

Placing a soft kiss on the redhead's lips, Zexion smiled. "We'll see..."

"I can accept that as an answer." Axel kissed his cheek. "Can we rest here for a bit before going back? I'm thoroughly exhausted after all that."

The slate-haired man nodded. "It's fine by me." He pulled the redhead closer to him, making himself comfortable. "Did you really fly around all day?"

"Yep." Axel said, letting out a soft yawn. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." The redhead closed his eyes, and moments later had begun to snore softly.

Zexion chuckled quietly. "For once, I'm the one awake, and you're the one to fall asleep. Guess that means I did something right."


	56. Chapter 56

**Hi, my lovelies. Welcome back to our smut-filled Wednesday (aka 'hump' day)! This is for Roxie. **

* * *

The slate-haired man knocked gently on the door only a few doors down from his bedroom. Not having to wait too long, the perky blonde opened his bedroom door. "Zexy!" Demyx smiled. "What brings you to my room?

"I...May I come in, Demyx?" Zexion asked, looking around. He didn't want Axel to catch him, as it would spoil the surprise he was trying to plan.

Moving out of the way, Demyx nodded. "Sure. What's up?

The Schemer went over his plan with the Melodious Nocturne, telling him exactly how he wanted things to pan out. Demyx was more than willing to oblige, as he had expressed his interest in having some fun with the two of them again. Once he was finished, Zexion used Darkness to escape back to his room, afraid of using the hallway.

When he got back into his room, he saw that he was alone. Sighing gratefully, he walked over to his dresser and began to write out a short note, leaving details as to where Axel would be able to find him. Once he was satisfied with his note, Zexion left his room and headed to Axel's.

"Zexion," Axel said, opening the door after he had knocked three times. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" The redhead grinned as he leaned against the door jam.

He held out the note to his lover, trying to make sure that his hand did not shake. "This is for you.

"A note?" Axel took the piece of paper. He began to open it.

"Wait! Not until I'm gone," Zexion said, his hair falling back in front of his face. He saw Axel close the piece of paper. "Thank you.

"Are you leaving me already, Zexy?" Axel asked, pulling the slate-haired man into his arms. Zexion rested against his chest for a moment, but then pulled away.

He nodded his head. "Read the note now. I'll see you soon. And remember. Do as the note specifically asks." He walked back down the hall, heading into his room quickly before he lost his nerve.

Zexion willed the time to tick by faster, as he had told Axel to go to one of the labs in the castle that he had set up with a monitor for the redhead to watch. He had promised Vexen to do whatever it was the man wanted, as long as he did this small favor for him. So, the scientist had made it so the monitor could hear and see what was happening in one of the side rooms. Once the clock had struck 8, Zexion surrounded himself with Darkness once more, and went to the appointed meeting place.

He saw that he was the first to arrive in the small room, which he had equipped with a moderate size bed, which was better than no bed. He looked over at the small camera that was set up in the corner and blew a kiss at it, knowing that the redhead was already there. "Remember...not until I say so..." He spoke to the camera. He could just imagine the redhead nodding his head, and was probably cursing at the screen, causing him to smile. He looked up when he heard the sound of a portal opening.

"Sorry I'm late," Demyx said, walking out of the portal. "I had a last minute assignment." His aquamarine eyes sparkled with mischief. "Are you ready...?

"I am..." Zexion nodded.

He waited until Demyx sat on the bed, then, taking a deep breath, he approached the blonde. He met his eyes as he began to unzip his cloak slowly, moving the zipper down inch by inch, in no hurry to have it come undone. He heard Demyx emit a soft whine, and could see his hands ball up into fists. They had agreed that there would be no touching until he was fully undressed, as he wanted to give both men a proper show. Finally, the zipper was fully unzipped, his cloak opening wide to reveal that he was wearing absolutely nothing underneath.

Demyx moaned low. "Zexion...you didn't tell me you were going to be naked...

"Surprised...?" Zexion said, the cloak slipping off of his body. He turned himself around, wiggling his hips to show both men just how naked he truly was. He heard Demyx let out another low moan, and could only imagine what Axel was doing in the room as he watched the monitor. He turned back around and walked over to the blonde. "Tell me...are you wearing anything underneath your cloak?

The Melodious Nocturne's smile grew as Zexion approached him. "Why don't you find out?

Reaching up for the zipper, Zexion began to unzip Demyx' cloak just as slowly as he had unzipped his own. Lowering his head, he kissed the man softly, teasing Demyx' lips with the tip of his tongue. When he felt the man's mouth part open for him, he pulled his tongue back into his mouth, earning another soft whine from the blonde. Zexion gazed down into the man's hooded eyes and gave him a small smirk. As soon as zipper reached the bottom, Zexion groaned as he saw that Demyx was just as naked as he was. "Very nice...

"I thought you would approve." Demyx' voice came out husky, almost an octave lower than normal. Zexion wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to keep this charade up.

The Schemer nodded his head. "Oh, I approve alright..." Zexion twisted the man's nipples gently with his fingers, moaning as he watched the blonde arch backwards. "Does someone like that..?

"Yes!" Demyx moaned loud. "Zexy...please!

He pulled his hands away quickly and shook his head. "No. Good things come to those that wait.

"But...

Zexion looked back and forth between Demyx and the camera, and began to stroke himself slowly. "Don't you wanna watch me touch myself...?

He closed his eyes, and gave a nod of his head, his signal to the redhead to join the two of them. He heard the pop of a portal opening, and then soon felt the redhead's strong arms surround his body as he kept touching himself.

"Fuck, Zex..." Axel moaned into his ear, struggling to get his clothes off. "I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer..."

Feeling the man press against his backside, Zexion moaned. "Me...either..." He opened his eyes, and looked at the blonde, who was now on his knees, eye level with his arousal. "Demyx..." His arousal pushed against Demyx' lips, Zexion moaning softly as Demyx' tongue touched the tip.

"Now who's in charge of the show, Zex...?" Axel asked, pushing against his entrance with his very erect arousal. "I'm pretty sure we've both got you where we want you...

Zexion leaned his head back against the redhead's chest. "T-Take me...Both of you...

The redhead inched Zexion's legs apart just a bit, and then began to push himself into his tight entrance. As soon as the tip was inside of him, Demyx opened his mouth and swallowed him down his throat, his wet mouth sucking on his arousal with skill. Zexion moaned loud, unable to control himself as both men began to have their way with him. Keeping his back against Axel's chest, he moaned as he felt the redhead push deeper inside of him, forcing his hips to thrust forward, pushing himself deeper into Demyx' mouth. Both men seemed to be in complete sync with one another, as one moved away, the other moved forward, giving Zexion extreme pleasure from both sides. He cried out as Axel pushed against his sweet spot with one gentle push, making him reach forward to grip Demyx' shoulders. He heard Axel moan low, and began to feel him thrust against that spot over and over, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He gripped Demyx' shoulders tightly, unable to use his vocabulary to let him know that he was fast approaching his climax. He could hear the sound of Demyx' hand stroking his own arousal, which sent more pleasure racing through Zexion's body. He felt Axel push inside of him, going in as deep as he could go, and with one final buck of his hips, the tip of his arousal pushed against Zexion's sweet spot. Zexion screamed as he released hard, Demyx sucking on him hard as he came, swallowing down his release. Axel let out loud moan as he released moments after Zexion, and he felt the suction on his arousal stop momentarily as Demyx came as well, but then went back to sucking on the slate-haired man, swallowing everything that was released.

Panting, Axel kept himself inside of Zexion until he was almost completely flaccid, then slipped out of him naturally. Grunting at the loss, Zexion let go of Demyx' shoulders to allow the blonde to stand up. Wiping his mouth off, Demyx grinned as he stood up.

"Thanks, guys. Don't be afraid to ask me to do something like this again, okay?" He gathered up his cloak and slipped it back on his body. "See ya around?" Demyx surrounded himself and disappeared from the room.

Zexion turned around to face the redhead. "Did you...enjoy the show...?

"I did...And sort of left a little bit of evidence of how much I enjoyed it." Axel smirked. He grabbed both of their clothes. Opening a portal, Zexion walked through, not bothering to care that he was naked. He reappeared in Axel's bedroom and fell onto the bed face first. "Tired?" Axel chuckled, setting their clothes down on the ground before he joined the slate-haired man on the bed.

He nodded his head. "Very. Can we sleep now?" Zexion asked, his body completely drained of energy.

"Go to sleep, Zexy." Axel pulled him into his arms, and held him close. "You never cease to amaze me, Zexion...

But the slate-haired man did not hear those last words, as he was already sleeping soundly, as he was prone to do as soon as the redhead pulled him into his arms. He snored quietly, and dreamed of absolutely nothing.


	57. Chapter 57

**Happy Hump Day! This is for Roxie.**

* * *

After a short mission to Atlantica, Zexion made his way to the castle's library, wanting to see if he could find a good book to read. Searching through the stacks, he finally came across a book he hadn't bothered to look at since before he and Axel began their whole affair. Smirking to himself, he pulled the kama sutra book off the shelf, and made his way to one of the corners of the library, preferring the solitude.

Flipping through the pages, he found something he had not examined before. Bending his nose further into the book, trying to absorb all the exact details, he did not hear the sounds of footsteps behind him. He let out a loud yelp as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ahh!"

"Zexion! It's me!" Axel said, doubling over with laughter. "Oh, Gaia...the look on your face. Did you not hear me calling out to you?" The redhead stood up and wiped his eyes, trying to control the laughter that seemed to still be making its way through his system.

The slate-haired man blushed and shook his head. "No, I didn't. Were you really calling me?" He closed the book on his lap, hiding the cover from the redhead's eyes as casually as he could.

"I was," Axel nodded. "What are you so engrossed in?" He reached down for the book, but Zexion was quick to pull it away. "Huh?"

He shook his head. "I d-don't want you to see..." Zexion's voice was soft.

"Why not?" Axel asked, sitting next to him on the table. "It's not like you to keep secrets from me, Zexy."

"I'm...I'm not keeping any secrets from you," Zexion said, looking at the redhead. "I would never do such a thing."

Axel smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, but you still haven't told me what that book is on your lap. Is it what I think it is? Is that why you're being so shy about it?"

"What do you think it is?" The Schemer asked.

Looking down at Zexion's lap at the book in question, Axel hummed thoughtfully. "Judging by the size of it, I'd have to say that it's that kama sutra book."

"H-How did you know that?" Zexion asked, no longer bothering to hide the cover. "There is no way you could have known that."

Axel leaned over and brushed some of the hair back to reveal Zexion's ear. "Maybe you're not the only one who likes to read that material, hmm?" He placed a quick kiss on Zexion's cheek before pulling away. "So, does that mean you're up for a lesson?"

"Yes." Zexion nodded his head, setting the book on the table. "C-Can I show you what I was looking at?"

The redhead nodded his head. "I think that would help. If there is a position you're interested in, then let's take a look and see what we can do, hmm?"

Opening the book to the page he was just looking at, Zexion pointed to the new position. "This."

"Wow, Zexy. Really?" Axel asked, peering down to look at what the slate-haired man was asking. "This is impressive."

Blushing, Zexion shrugged his shoulders. "It seems simple enough."

"It does," Axel nodded, still taking inventory of the book. "Alright. So, later this evening?"

The Schemer nodded his head. "That's fine."

"I'll be seeing you." Axel got up off the table and made his way out of the library. If Zexion didn't know any better, he could have sworn he had seen the redhead adjust himself as he walked away from him. Chuckling, Zexion closed the book and put it back on the shelf, and made his way back to his room.

…

The evening finally arrived, after a very long afternoon. _Why is it, whenever I'm anticipating something, the day just seems to drag on?_ Zexion moved around his room nervously, fixing little things here and there. He didn't know what time Axel was going to be there, and he wasn't quite sure how they were going to start things, but just thinking about what they had talked about was making him more and more aroused. Stripping off his clothes, he laid down in his bed, turning off the lights.

Axel showed up in his room a few minutes later, the sound of a portal opening and closing in his room made the slate-haired man aware of his arrival. He heard Axel unzip his cloak and soon felt the bed shift with his additional weight. _He's already naked._ Zexion felt his cheeks become warm as he felt the redhead lay down next to him.

"Hi," Axel spoke into his ear, pulling Zexion close to him. Turning his head, Zexion kissed him softly, letting his lips linger for a few seconds before pulling away from him.

"Hi yourself," Zexion said, smirking. "I was afraid you weren't going to show up."

Axel's lips caressed the side of his neck, making him lean his head back. "Sorry...didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"It's...mm...okay..." Zexion groaned, exposing more of his neck to him. "So...did you want...to do this...?"

Nipping at his neck, Axel nodded his head. "I do..."

"Here," Zexion reached over and grabbed the small bottle of oil that he had stashed there, in anticipation of this evening. "I'm gonna need..."

"Prep?" Axel asked, taking the bottle from him. He sat up and poured a few drops onto his fingertips. Zexion watched him, groaning softly as he watched his lover move to be closer to his waist. "Can you spread your legs a little bit for me?"

Doing as he was asked, Zexion spread his legs a little. "Like...this?" He groaned as he felt the wetness on Axel's index finger gently rub against his entrance, teasing him. "Fuck...don't do that..."

"Do what?" Axel asked, smirking. He rubbed the pad of this finger against his entrance more. "That?"

"Yes!" Zexion groaned, trying his best to push against his finger, desperate to feel it inside of him.

Axel pushed the digit into him, making Zexion moan with pleasure at finally receiving what he had wanted. He relaxed his body to allow Axel to push further inside of him. Gripping the bedsheet, Zexion began to rock his hips, making the redhead move his finger inside of him. Adding a second finger, Axel placed his other hand on Zexion's hips, stopping his movement. The slate-haired man whined softly, which made the redhead chuckle.

"Zex, I don't want you to come just yet," Axel's voice was soft, as he added the last finger. Moaning low, Zexion nodded, trying to focus on the man's fingers buried deep inside of him. He let out a groan as one particular spread of Axel's fingers pushed against him in just the right way.

"A-A-Axel..." Zexion groaned as the redhead repeated the action. "I think...I'm ready..."

Pulling his fingers out of him, Axel sat back on his knees. "You sure?"

"Yes..." Zexion said, trying to sit on up the bed. He picked up the bottle of oil and placed a few drops on his hand as he watched the redhead lay down in the position he had just been in. Wrapping his hand around Axel's arousal, Zexion gave a few slow strokes, watching the redhead's face become slack with pleasure as he coated him liberally. "How's that feel?"

Axel mewled softly, gently thrusting his hips upward to push against Zexion's hand. "Does that...answer your question?"

"Perfect." He chuckled as he released the redhead's arousal, a soft whine escaping Axel's throat. "Now who's whining?" Zexion chuckled.

"Shut it," Axel grumbled, opening his eyes a little. "You sure about this?"

Zexion nodded his head. Straddling the redhead's waist, Zexion looked into his emerald eyes. With a nod of Axel's head, he began to lean backwards, feeling the tip of the redhead's arousal push against his entrance as he got into place. As his back was horizontal to the bed, his chest arched up, he spread his legs just a bit more and felt Axel push into him. Letting out a loud moan at the new position, Zexion reached down and grabbed Axel's hands, which were on both of his thighs to help keep him in position. Axel moaned as he pushed deeper into Zexion, penetrating him deep as Zexion kept his torso up as he arched his back more.

"Fuck...Zexion..." Axel moaned, pushing his hips against the slate-haired man's thighs. "This is..."

"I-Incredible...?" Zexion cried out as Axel pushed against his sweet spot. "AH!"

"Y-Yes..." Axel groaned, pushing against him there once more, their hands gripping onto each other.

Moving slow, Zexion began to control their movements, not wanting to hurt Axel in any way. Rocking his hips slowly, he felt the redhead move with him, both groaning at how good it felt. Axel released his left hand from Zexion's grip, leaving Zexion to grab onto his own leg for balance. He let out a loud yell as Axel's hand wrapped around the base of his arousal, stroking him slowly as he pushed the redhead deeper into his body. Reaching his breaking point, Zexion pushed his hips down, feeling the tip of Axel hitting his sweet spot as he began to release, his fingers digging into Axel's hand. With another shout, Axel followed him over, the intensity of his release sending shivers through the slate-haired man's body.

They both rested there for a moment, both breathing heavily. Forgetting his own strength, Zexion released Axel's hand and gently pushed himself backward, keeping his back anchored against the bed as he felt the redhead slip out of him. Both grunted at the sudden loss of contact, neither able to articulate words yet. Reaching over the side of the bed, Zexion grabbed the small towel he had placed there and wiped up his chest, his release having made it close to his neck.

"So...was that...a success...?" Axel asked, gently pulling the slate-haired man up from his position between his legs. Panting softly, trying to make his limbs work properly, Zexion nodded his head. "Good..." Axel kissed him softly.

Zexion blushed, kissing him more. "I don't think we looked like scissors?"

"I don't think so either," Axel laughed. "But, it felt good, right?"

Zexion nodded. "Very much so. However, I think next time we do that, I may need to stretch. Cuz, holy shit, my thighs are on fire right now."

"Oh, Zexy," Axel chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?" He kissed the side of his neck, sending more shivers through Zexion's body.

"Have more sex with me?"

"Good plan."


	58. Chapter 58

**For my beta. For any Americans reading this, Happy 4th of July!**

* * *

"Morning, Sai," Zexion said to the bluenette, as he approached him in the Grey Area. After a wonderful night with Axel, the slate-haired man had woken up and found that the redhead had disappeared on me. He figured that he had probably been sent out on a mission, so Zexion just got dressed for the day and headed to where he had hoped to find the redhead. Looking around, he couldn't see him anywhere.

Saix gave a small nod of his head. "And to you, Number VI."

"Do I have a mission today?" Zexion asked, crossing his arms across his chest. He was rather disappointed to see that Axel was nowhere to be found, so he tried to focus on the task at hand. Turning, he saw that Saix was looking at his notes.

The bluenette handed him a small piece of paper. "Your mission is contained on this piece of paper."

Taking the offered note, Zexion's eyebrow rose up. "Should I read this here?"

"I would advise you to go back to your room," Saix said nonchalantly.

Nodding his head, Zexion slipped the note into his cloak pocket. "Thank you, Sai. Enjoy your day." He turned on his heel and walked out of the Grey Area, heading back to his bedroom.

Once he was back in the safety of his bedroom, he pulled the rectangular piece of paper from his pocket and opened it up. He leaned against the door, smiling. On the piece of paper was a short note from the person he had been trying to find.

_Sorry to disappear on you, Zexy.  
__Saix has requested we meet him back in Radiant Garden.  
__See you this afternoon at around 3?_

There was a small drawing of a fire at the bottom of the note, the redhead obsessed with the element to no end. Chuckling, he turned the note over and saw that there was a short assignment written in Saix' scrawl, telling him to go observe the Heartless in the Underworld. Happy to have a relatively easy mission, he opened a portal and headed to the Underworld, hoping that the few hours until 3 would pass by fast.

After standing around in the dark, Zexion noticed that it was close to the meeting time. He flicked his wrist and opened a portal, walking through it quickly. He reappeared in the small courtyard of Radiant Garden, where he had hoped he would find the redhead.

"Took you long enough," Axel's voice washed over him as the redhead pulled him into a backwards hug. "I thought you'd never get here."

Leaning back against the redhead, Zexion placed his hands over Axel's. "Yes, well, _some_ of us had missions today."

"Aww..." Axel let go of him, spinning the slate-haired man to face him. "Don't be like that, Zexy. At least you didn't have to do anything strenuous, right?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Zexion stood on the tips of his toes and kissed the redhead on the cheek. "Nope. But still doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you for not saying goodbye to me this morning. Asshole." He pulled away quickly, laughing as he walked backwards. He bumped into the wall, but sidestepped before Axel could catch him.

"Asshole, hmm?" Axel shook his head, chuckling. "Fine, jerkbutt. I may have been an _asshole_ this morning, but you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you up." He stuck his tongue out at the Schemer, making him laugh more. "Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting," Axel took his hand and dragged him around the corner.

Zexion allowed the redhead to pull him along. "Them? You mean, it's not just Sai? Who is it? Is that redhead again?" He felt himself becoming instantly aroused, thinking of the redheaded sandwich he had been in before, and fancied having another go at that.

"I don't think so," Axel said, shaking his head. "Although, I'm not sure." They stopped on the small porch of the house that they tended to visit Saix at. Zexion watched as Axel rose his hand up and knocked on the door. They heard a soft 'Enter' spoken, so they opened the door and walked in.

Looking around, Zexion couldn't see anyone. "Sai? Are you here?"

"Bedroom," the sound of the bluenette's voice echoed softly through the small house. They turned and looked at each other, Axel shrugging his shoulders. Keeping their hands intertwined, the redhead lead the slate-haired man into the bedroom.

Steel-blue eyes met emerald green as the two looked at each other, before looking over at the bed. There was Saix, sitting on the dark-haired man's back, giving him a back massage. "Thank you for being on time," Saix said.

"No...problem?" Axel said, Zexion too busy observing the two on the bed to make a comment. "Tseng, was it?"

The dark-haired man lifted his head lazily, giving the both of them a small smile. "You remembered."

"It's an unusual name," Axel chuckled. He looked at Saix. "Since the two of you seem to be engaged, why have you asked us here?"

The bluenette got up off the pale man's back and stood up, walking over towards them. "Do I need a reason?" Saix approached Zexion, the slate-haired man groaning low as he felt Saix' naked body press against him.

"S-Sai...?" Zexion said, closing his eyes as he felt the bluenette's lips make sudden contact with his neck. His body responded fast to the soft caress of his lips, emitting a moan without his knowledge.

Axel looked over at Zexion. "Zexy? Do you care if I'm over here?"

Lifting his head, the slate-haired man watched as the redhead began to strip and walk over to the bed. "No...I don't mind..."

"Tseng requested the two of you to come over for some play time," Saix' tongue lapped at the shell of Zexion's ear, making it difficult to process just what he had said to him, as he was thinking of what that tongue could do to other parts of his body. "I know you like to watch, Zexion...Do you want to watch the two of them...?"

Zexion was helpless to both the bluenette and redhead. He moaned softly, nodding his head as he watched Axel sit on the bed. He saw Tseng lift himself up off the bed, as Axel settled between his legs. He vaguely heard the sound of a zipper, no longer feeling Saix' breath against his ear. But he didn't care. He loved watching Axel, loved how dominating the redhead was. Zexion gasped as he met Axel's eyes, the redhead now the one to emit a soft moan as Tseng began to kiss his chest, pulling his body up towards the lanky redhead. Zexion wished that he could be over there, touching both men, but was resisting. He resisted because he knew that Axel had enjoyed a show of him last time. It felt good to be on the opposite end this time around, especially when Axel was with such a beautiful man as Tseng.

He wished he could hear what the two were saying to each other, but was too focused on their touches of each other to care about it too much. Zexion let out a low groan as he felt Saix' lips suddenly on his exposed arousal. He wasn't sure when he was stripped of his pants, but really couldn't care as he watched Axel slowly penetrate Tseng, the older man's head falling off the bed as he moaned loud. Zexion felt his toes curl at that noise, knowing that his lover was giving that man such a strong dose of ecstasy, he couldn't help but moan in tandem with him as Saix moved further down his length, swallowing him whole.

The slate-haired man watched as Axel pushed himself against the dark-haired man, the expressions on both of their faces making Zexion becoming more and more aroused. He felt Saix begin to suck on him more, forcing him to look down at the bluenette. Meeting his amber eyes, Zexion moaned loud, reaching down to thread his hands into Saix' hair. Once he had a firm grip, he looked back over at the two on the bed and felt his hips begin to move more, trying to match the speed of the redhead. He saw their bodies slap together, the sounds of their moans filled the room, sending more shivers through Zexion's body. He met Axel's eyes once more, groaning low as Saix began to move his tongue along his arousal in a way he had never felt before. He could hear Tseng begging for Axel to move faster, thrust harder, the neediness of the dark-haired man's cries were like music to Zexion's' ears. He could feel himself throbbing, so close to his release as he watched the redhead perform as Tseng begged him. Listening as Tseng screamed with his release, a few droplets flying the small distance that separated the two couples to land on Zexion's parted lips. Tasting just the barest hint of the man's essence, Zexion gripped Saix' head tightly, as the bluenette moved to swallow him down his throat. Zexion let out a loud moan, tangled with Axel's cry of his own release, as he fell over the edge into oblivion, Saix' mouth sucking and swallowing him down until he was completely finished.

Pulling away from Zexion, Saix wiped his mouth, smiling up at him. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh, yes..." Zexion said, his voice a bit breathless. "C-Can I...?" He wanted Saix to feel good as well.

The bluenette held up his hand, showing that it was coated in an opaque substance. "I took care of myself," Saix said, a hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Hearing Tseng made it difficult not to..."

"I...understand..." Zexion said, nodding. He looked over and saw that Axel had pulled out of the older man, and was laying next to him, running a hand through his hair as Tseng's loud pants became more and more subdued.

Zexion reached down and pulled up his pants, which had only pooled around his ankles, and situated himself. He watched Saix walk over to the bed and laid on the other side of Tseng, who immediately turned over and wrapped his arms around the bluenette. Zexion smiled, watching his own lover get up off the bed and began to dress himself. Tseng's snores were soon filling the room, the man spent from his session with the redhead.

"See you back at the castle?" Zexion asked the bluenette as Axel took his hand. He saw Saix smile and give a small nod of his head, waving goodbye to the two of them before settling back down with the dark-haired man.

They walked out of the house together, Zexion conjuring a portal outside. Letting go of Axel's hand, he watched the redhead walk through, and followed after him. He reappeared in his own bedroom, and let out another soft gasp as Axel wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, pulling him over to his bed and flopping the two of them down to lay together.

"Did you like seeing me like that, Zexy...?" Axel asked, scattering kisses on the side of Zexion's neck. The slate-haired man moaned softly, nodding his head. "Good...Me too..."

"I thought...I thought I might be bothered by it, but fuck, Axel. You looked incredible," Zexion said, meeting his emerald eyes.

"Just think of how the two of us look together..." Axel said, a small smirk appearing on his face. "I'm sure we're pretty hot."

Rolling his eyes, Zexion chuckled softly. "I'm sure we are." He kissed the redhead softly, then placed his head on his chest. "Will you wake me up this time before you leave?"

"Of course, Zexion." Axel said, holding him closer to his chest. "Get some rest."

"Mmm...kay..." Zexion slowly drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the redhead pounding into his own body occupied his mind, placing a small smile on his face.

...

* * *

**Extra A/N:** ** If any of you were wondering why I haven't been posting, it's because I've been moving my works over to a new site, yourfanfiction dot com. Just in case the ban hammer comes down on me, come and find me over there, as we all know my material is pretty much MA. I wanted the waves to settle for a bit, and then was busy uploading my works over there. I'll be cross-posting to this site and yourfanfiction dot com, so read the update wherever you will. ^_^ As always, thank you for your constant support. **


	59. Chapter 59

**Happy Hump Day! How about something quick and dirty? :D**

* * *

"Whatcha readin?"

Zexion let out a startled yelp as he heard a voice next to his ear, slamming his book shut on his lap. Axel let out a loud laugh as he hopped over the top of the couch and sat next to the slate-haired man. Grumbling, Zexion turned and looked at the redhead. "Do you find amusement in freaking me out?"

"Maybe..." Axel chuckled, propping his feet up on the table. "Seriously, what are you reading?"

Returning from a short mission in the Land of the Dragons, Zexion had taken residence on one of the couches in the Grey Area with a book he had found in the study of the Warrior Princess' palace. He touched the ornate book cover and shrugged his shoulders. "Saw it on my mission. Didn't think that they would miss it if it were gone for an evening."

"So that's your plans for this evening? Read a book?" Axel asked, clearly perturbed by Zexion's answer.

He looked over at him, his hair falling in his face. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, nothing. I mean, if that's what you really want to do..." Axel shook his head as he stood up from the couch. "I'll leave you alone, Zexy."

Defeated, Zexion stood up with him. "No, it's fine. Did you have something in mind?"

"I did. Would you be interested in hearing it?" Axel smirked.

The bluenette, who had been standing over by the window, came over to the two of them. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I'm afraid neither of you will be going anywhere. Superior has just asked me to inform you that we will be having another group get together this evening."

"You're joking." Axel said, speaking up faster than Zexion could.

Saix narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Number VIII. I am joking. How thoughtless of me. Why don't the two of you go on your way, then."

"Saix, he's just being an ass. What is going on this evening?" Zexion said, smacking Axel's shoulder with the book in his hands. He heard Axel groan and saw that he began to rub his arm where the slate-haired man had just struck him out of the corner of his eye, making Zexion smirk.

The bluenette looked down at his clipboard. "All it says is for everyone to make their way back to the Grey Area by 20:00."

"Fine. That means we've got an hour to contemplate an excuse to get out of this." Axel grabbed Zexion's hand. "See you then. Maybe."

He allowed himself to be dragged back to his own bedroom. "Axel, you do know that I can walk."

"And you can talk, and you can read. Yes, yes. I know these things." The redhead closed the bedroom door and locked it. "Now, what are we going to do to get out of this mess?"

"Who says I want to?" Zexion said.

A hand pushed against his chest, forcing him to move backwards. Zexion's legs bumped the edge of his bed, falling back onto the soft mattress. Axel straddled his waist, inching his way towards Zexion's chest, unzipping his cloak slowly. Once it was completely unzipped, Zexion saw that the redhead, in the time they had walked towards his room, and unzipped and lowered his pants just enough to show the tip of his arousal poking out of the top of his boxers. He let out a low moan, staring at the glistening tip, all thoughts of the group get together fleeting from his mind.

"We've got an hour, Zexy," Axel said. Zexion licked his lips, powerless to look anywhere else but the redhead's groin, as it was moving closer and closer to his face. "Do you think we can think of something to do for that hour...?" Zexion saw Axel's hand reach down, pulling his arousal up out of his boxers, his fist tight around it. Leaning forward, Zexion licked the tip, groaning as he tasted Axel on the tip of his tongue. Moving his hips forward, Axel kept his hand wrapped around himself, as Zexion placed his lips around the head. "Fuck, Zexion..."

Closing his eyes, Zexion extended his neck more, swallowing the redhead down until his lips brushed against the top of redhead's fist. He felt Axel begin to relax his hand, but he quickly shook his head, signaling to the other man to keep it where it was. Zexion soon felt Axel's other hand, his long fingers threading through his hair as he began to suck more on the tip. He moaned low as he heard Axel begin to groan, the redhead slowly pumping himself, his fingers connecting with Zexion's lips. Allowing some of his saliva to dribble on the redhead's hand, Zexion began to suck on the head in earnest, focusing on making the redhead finish fast. He let out a loud moan, his eyes flying open as he felt the hand that had been in his hair suddenly on his own arousal, rubbing him through the fabric of his cloak. Zexion bucked his hips, pushing against Axel's hand more, groaning as he felt Axel begin to pulsate against his tongue. He heard Axel whisper his name, making him release inside of his pants, as he felt Axel's release begin to coat his tongue. Swallowing down everything the man gave him, he felt some of the sweet liquid slip past his lips, landing on Axel's fingers.

Rolling off of Zexion, Axel panted softly. "Geez...Zex..."

Zexion reached for his hand, licking the few drops that he had missed with a swift motion of his tongue. He heard Axel groan at the small gesture, making his body respond instantly. "What...?" Zexion asked, licking the side of his finger more. "I missed some."

"Mmm...hmm..." Axel groaned, keeping his finger against Zexion's lips. The slate-haired man pulled back and smiled. "Aww...all finished?"

He pointed to the clock. "We've got five minutes until we're supposed to be back in the Grey Area. And thanks to you, I've got to change my shorts." He stood up, and began to peel off the sticky garments in question.

"You're no fun." Axel pouted, keeping his emerald eyes on Zexion's body.

Going over to his dresser, Zexion began to pull out a clean pair of underwear and a fresh pair of black pants. He tried to say something, but instead let out a grunt as he was pushed against his dresser. "A-Axel..." He moaned, pushing back against the hardened arousal he could feel on the cleft of his backside. "We...we just..."

"Seeing you saunter around your room half naked is a very easy way to make me hard again," Axel kissed the back of his neck. "Besides...you came so quickly...Don't you want to have a little bit more fun..?"

Zexion spread his legs, shoulder-width apart, forcing the tip of Axel's arousal to push into him. He gripped his dresser, moaning loud as Axel slipped slowly inside of him. He threw his head back, resting the back of his head against Axel's shoulder as the redhead pushed himself all the way in. "G-Gaia...A-Axel..." He pushed back against him, moaning as he felt him push against his sweet spot almost immediately. "We...we need to..."

"Go...?" Axel whispered in his ear, pumping his hips fast. "Do you...want me...to stop...Zexion...?"

Groaning, he shook his head, rocking back and forth with each of the redhead's thrusts. "No...Don't...don't stop..." He kept his arms locked, gripping the dresser for support.

He moaned erratically, the redhead constantly teasing him with pushing against his sweet spot, to just barely pulling out, to thrusting back in hard and fast, to just barely staying still. Zexion cried out in relief as he felt Axel's warm hand wrap around his arousal, stroking him with each hard thrust of his. Zexion kept his back pressed against his chest, spreading his legs more to feel him penetrate him deeper. With a fast, hard thrust, Zexion screamed Axel's name as he came for a second time, clenching tightly around the redhead's arousal as he felt him release only seconds later.

Panting hard, Axel slipped out of him after a few moment's rest. Weakly letting go of the dresser, Zexion somehow managed to slip his clean pair of boxers on his body, not falling over like he wanted to. He put his pants on, stumbling this time as he tried to make his legs work in a way they were refusing to. Once he was back in his clothes, he turned and saw that Axel was pristine as he had been earlier.

"Come on, Zexy. We're five minutes late!" Axel said, grabbing his hand once more. "We don't want to get into trouble!"

Rolling his eyes, Zexion allowed him to pull him back towards the Grey Area. He couldn't really care about the mandatory group time. He was still trying to process everything that had just happened between the two of them. Skidding to a stop, they saw that they were not the last to arrive to the Grey Area.

"You're late," Saix said, looking over the two of them. "What on earth happened to you?"

Zexion reached up, sensing it was his hair that was his undoing. However, he felt nothing wrong with his hair style. "What do you mean?" Zexion asked, still a bit breathless from the fast marathon session with his lover.

"Never mind. Get in here." Saix said, pushing the two of them to mingle with the others.

Axel pulled him close to his body. "Sorry to be so quick before, Zexy...I'll make it up to you after this hoopla is over, alright? I love you." The redhead spoke directly into his ear, none of the other members wise to what he had said, making Zexion weak in the knees once more.

He met his lover's emerald eyes and nodded. "You'd better." He watched as Axel walked off, leaving him to fend for himself. But with the promise of more fun later, Zexion couldn't see how this group hang out was going to be that much of a bother.


	60. Chapter 60

**Happy AkuZeku Day! :D And holy crap! 60 chapters! Here's something a little different. Another quick and dirty chapter to whet your appetites. ;)**

* * *

Zexion stood over in the corner, willing the evening's festivities to finally end. He kept watching the redhead, trying not to seem as possessive as he was feeling as he watched Axel mingle with Demyx and Luxord. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to pay attention to anything but the three of them.

"Are you alright, Number VI?"

Turning around, he saw that Saix was standing next to him, wearing a similar expression on his face. Looking around, he saw that Xemnas was in an exchange with the pink-haired Nobody, the two seeming to be deep in conversation. Sighing, Zexion waved his hand. "When will this be over?"

"It can be over now, if you want." Saix said. "I, for one, do not wish to be here any longer."

"Are you upset because of what's going on over there?" Zexion gestured to where Xemnas had Marluxia trapped against the wall. But it seemed that the Nobody didn't mind too much. In fact, it seemed that he was rather enjoying the attention. "Why are you letting it upset you, when you have those two beautiful men back in Radiant Garden?"

Saix let out a soft sigh. "I suppose you're correct. Anyway, you have my permission to leave. Seems as if yours is occupied now as well."

He looked over at the redhead, and saw that he was laughing jovially, his arm draped over Demyx' shoulder. Feeling his stomach twist, Zexion nodded. "Yeah, good idea. I don't think I can take much more of this..."

"This?" Saix asked, turning to look at him.

"Nothing," Zexion said. "I'll see you in the morning, Sai. Thank you for allowing me to leave." He didn't bother saying anything to the redhead, who had said earlier that he would make it up to him after the party. But it seemed like more and more that that wasn't going to be a possibility. He walked out of the Grey Area, running a hand through his hair as he walked.

Zexion closed the door to his bedroom, sighing softly. He knew that he had no reason to be acting or feeling the way he did, considering what he and the redhead had been doing prior to the party, but he couldn't help it. He fell onto his bed, trying to push the sight of Axel, hugging Demyx in a friendly embrace. _That should be me. Why didn't he talk to me more?_ Shaking his head, he heard the sound of a portal opening in his room.

"Go away." He spoke into the mattress, having a good idea who was in his room.

The bed sank as a body sat down next to him. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Turning over, he looked at the redhead and sighed. "Why didn't you talk to me more?"

"Huh?" Axel asked, shaking his head. "Zexy, I thought that you didn't want me to seem too clingy. That's why." He bent down and kissed Zexion softly, the slate-haired man a helpless slave to his lover's tender kisses.

He turned his head, breaking off the kiss quickly as an image of Demyx and Luxord came creeping back into his head. "No, Axel. Stop." Zexion sat up, and cradled his knees to his chest. "You don't get to do this."

"Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend right now?" Axel asked, clearly confused by the situation.

Zexion snorted. "Because I am, you idiot! I am a jealous boyfriend! I hated having to watch you be friendly with everyone else but me." His shoulders sagged, looking away from the redhead's shocked face.

"Zexion," Axel said, touching his arm. "Hey, come on. You know that I don't care about them like that."

His body reacting to the redhead's touch, Zexion closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight against it. "Why is this so difficult?"

"Why is what difficult?" Axel moved closer to him on the bed, keeping his hand on Zexion's arm. "Were you worried I wasn't going to come here after the party?"

Unable to fight with his body anymore, Zexion placed his head against the redhead's shoulder when he got close enough to his body to do so. "A little bit."

"Zexion, you should never be worried about that. I told you how I feel about you. How I love everything we do together. Did you really think one of them was going to sweep me away?"

Sighing, Zexion shook his head. "Hearing it come from your mouth makes me feel even more silly." He looked up into the emerald orbs, and saw the same sentiments he was feeling reflected in his eyes.

"Do you not think I wasn't jealous when I saw you speaking to Saix?" Axel leaned forward, placing a soft kiss against his neck. Zexion groaned low, tilting his head to the side. Axel's teeth scraped against the side of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "I should have spoken to you more tonight," Axel's breath tickled the side of Zexion's ear. "I'm sorry...Forgive me?"

Moaning as he felt the redhead's tongue on the shell of his ear, Zexion gripped his shoulder and gave a slow nod. "I...I can do that...Just...just don't do it again, okay?" His nails dug into the redhead's cloak as Axel bit his neck playfully. "Axel..."

"Need me, Zexy?" Axel lifted his head, licking the side of the slate-haired man's neck playfully.

"Yes," Zexion said without hesitation. He pulled away from the redhead and unzipped his cloak. He got naked fast, anxious to feel the redhead back inside of his body. He saw that Axel was also getting undressed, moving at the same rate as he had moved.

Jumping on the bed, Axel got between Zexion's legs and lowered his head to his neck. "Tell me, Zexy...Just how do you want me...?" His tongue darted along the side of Zexion's neck, making the slate-haired man toss his head backwards. "I'll stop if you don't tell me..."

"I want you inside!" Zexion cried out, hating that the redhead was teasing him relentlessly with his tongue. He groaned as he felt the tip of the redhead's arousal push against his entrance.

With a quick thrust of his hips, Axel pushed himself inside of Zexion, the inner walls still slick with the evidence of their earlier romp. Both men moaned low, their bodies molding together perfectly. Lifting up his right leg, Zexion placed his foot on Axel's shoulder, and let out a loud moan as the redhead's position changed instantly, forcing him to grab onto the bed sheets.

"AHH!" Zexion screamed, as Axel began to slam into his body hard, pushing against his sweet spot with each thrust. "AXEL!"

Leaning forward, Axel moaned loud. "N-Never...doubt me...Zexion..." Zexion looked up at him, moaning as the redhead began to kiss the inside of his calf, thrusting harder into him.

"N-Never..." Zexion moaned, reaching down to touch himself. "Faster...!" He began to stroke himself with each thrust of Axel's. He let out a strangled cry as the redhead bit down on his leg, bucking his hips faster per the slate-haired man's request.

Within moments of the bite, Zexion released hard, moaning low as he felt the redhead release almost simultaneously with him. Axel let out a low grunt, stilling his hips, his lips still around Zexion's calf. Zexion groaned as Axel let go of his leg, the appendage a dead weight as it dropped back down to the bed, accidentally forcing Axel to slip out of his body. Both men grunted, Axel collapsing on the bed next to him. Turning over, Zexion moved closer to the redhead's body and panted softly, trying to regain control.

"So...no more jealousy...?" Axel asked, holding him close to his body.

The slate-haired man gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Depends. You going to flaunt your sexiness to the other Organization members?"

"Zexy..." The redhead whined softly. "I wasn't doing it on purpose!"

Chuckling softly, Zexion smiled. "I know. I'm just teasing you. But...next time?"

"Yes?"

He looked up into the redhead's shimmering eyes. "Next time, try and pay a little bit of attention to me, okay? I know most of them know we're together, as we've slept with a few of them. It shouldn't be too much of a surprise to them."

"Good point," Axel chuckled, hugging him close. "So, you forgive me?"

"Maybe..." Zexion smirked, kissing the redhead's chest.

Groaning low, Axel arched his back. "Zexion..."

"Yes, Axel?"

"I love you."

"I know." Zexion smirked as the redhead groaned. "What?"

"Say it back!"

"It back."

"Damn it, Zexy!"


	61. Chapter 61

**Happy Hump Day! This is for the lovely Roxie. Go shower her with kisses for this wonderfully yummy scenario.**

* * *

A week passed by, and Zexion found himself alone in his bed, once more. Axel had said he was going on an assignment, but had no idea when he'd be back. Zexion rolled over and stood up, yawning and stretching at the same time, his body protesting at moving so fast. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around and saw a small note taped to the back of his door. Shuffling his feet lethargically, he took the note off the door and looked at it. He felt the blood begin to rush to his cheeks as he read the words on the small piece of paper.

_So, remember your exchange with Vexen? For that other night?  
__He came to be for payment. I agreed.  
__Come find me in Halloweentown. Act normal when Saix gives you your assignment.  
__Have fun hunting._

A small flame was drawn crudely at the bottom, as if Zexion wouldn't know who had left the message on his bedroom door. Shaking his head, he tore up the note and threw it into the small receptacle in the bathroom. He turned the water on, stepping under the warm spray after taking off his boxers. Once he washed his hair and body, Zexion turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist.

With a quick Aero spell, he dried himself off completely, hanging up the towel to dry. He tried to think of what Vexen had Axel do, as he was under the impression he was going to be working in the lab to pay off the small debt to the scientist. Walking out of the bathroom, he grabbed his clothes and got dressed. Slipping on his boots before putting his cloak on, Zexion made his way out of his bedroom and headed for the Grey Area.

He saw the bluenette standing by the window, looking out at his precious heart-shaped moon. Reaching out, Zexion tapped him gently on the shoulder. "Morning, Sai. I'm here for my mission."

"Good morning, Number VI. You were not standing there too long, were you?" Saix turned, holding his clipboard out.

Zexion shook his head. "No, not at all. I just didn't know how long it would be until you noticed me." He gave the bluenette a small smile. "Anyway, where am I off to today? Or am I off?"

"No, you are assigned on a mission today." Saix said, looking down at his clipboard. "Looks like there's a Heartless near Curly Hill in Halloweentown that requires our attention. Report back once you feel you have enough information."

Crossing his arms across his chest, the slate-haired man nodded. "So, it's an observation mission? I don't need to take out any Heartless?"

"That would be correct." Saix opened a portal for him. "Good luck."

Zexion kept his head down, afraid that the blush he knew was appearing on his face would give away that he knew about where he was going prior to their conversation. But then again, who was to say that Saix wasn't aware of what was going on as well? Zexion walked through the portal, keeping his mouth closed. When he reappeared, he was in the middle of the town square. Running a hand through his bangs, he pushed the hair back, taking a look around.

As he approached the guillotine, he gasped, then groaned, when the blade fell to the ground. "When will I learn that it does that automatically?" He spoke aloud to no one, knowing that the town square was deserted. He saw the familiar neo glow of the fountain, but saw no Heartless roaming about. Standing still, he looked towards the strange scientist's lab, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Where am I supposed to find him?"

Taking a walk through the square, he headed towards the graveyard, deciding if Axel was going to be anywhere, it would be there. Zexion groaned as one of the headstones fell forwards, breaking up into small pieces, then resetting itself for its next victim. He pushed the gate open and saw the Curly Hill, but no evidence of any Heartless in the area.

"Boo."

Shrieking like a little girl, Zexion turned around and was about to scold the redhead that had scared him so effectively, but stopped when he saw him. "What the hell? Where's your cloak?!"

Axel stood there, dressed in a fancy black tuxedo, with a long tail coat, and a high neck collared shirt. There was a choker around his neck, with a blood red ruby jewel at the center. Reaching up, Zexion touched the stone, surprised to find how smooth it was. He gasped when he heard the distinct sound of teeth extending. "Careful, Zexy..." Axel groaned.

"Why...why did your teeth just do that?" Zexion asked, stepping backwards. He bumped into a mausoleum, trapping himself as he gazed at the stealthy redhead making his way towards him. "Axel...what the heck is going on?"

Approaching him, Axel placed both hands on top of the stone mausoleum. "I told you in my note. I repaid your debt to Vexen."

"So? What's that got to do with you having no cloak, dressed like a freaking vampire out of some horror novel? Is this a joke?" Zexion asked, his breath coming out in short gasps as he could feel the redhead moving closer and closer to his neck.

The redhead licked Zexion's neck slowly, beginning from his clavicle, up to his earlobe. His teeth scraped against the flesh, pin-sized drops of blood appearing. With a sweep of his tongue, the redhead collected the liquid, moaning softly. Zexion shivered at the sound, Axel's moan drilling into his head. "It's no joke, Zexion." Axel spoke softly, his moist tongue licking the shell of his ear. "Vexen combined some potions, used some different magic, and turned me into this."

"Is...is it permanent?" Zexion whispered. "It isn't, right?"

Nibbling on Zexion's earlobe, making the slate-haired man's knees weak, Axel chuckled softly. "It shouldn't be. He said it would only last a few hours. He wanted to see if it would work."

"Why...why'd you do this?" Zexion supported his weight against the mausoleum. The redhead placed his left foot in between Zexion's legs, with his right foot on the outside of his body. He moaned low as he felt Axel push himself against his upper thigh, the man's arousal already rock hard.

Axel's teeth scraped against his neck more, drawing more small droplets of the ruby liquid to carefully collect with a small flick of his tongue. "Because I didn't want him to test something on you."

Trembling, Zexion leaned his head to the side. "But...why the costume?"

"It's Halloweentown, Zexy. This just happened when I got here with no cloak on." Axel nipped at the offered neck, growling low in his throat. "You shouldn't tempt me with this...I may not be able to control myself."

The Schemer placed his hands on Axel's shoulders. "If...it's there if you want it. Just...don't kill me?"

"I would never," Axel said, groaning low at the suggestion. "Are you sure?"

Not trusting his voice, Zexion nodded his head. In a barely audible whisper, Zexion moaned, "Please."

Gripping the side of the mausoleum, Zexion braced himself for Axel's teeth to penetrate his neck. But the pain never came; there was only the soft pressure of Axel's lips against his neck. He moaned low, his hair falling onto his face, as he felt Axel begin to suck gently on his neck. Inhaling deeply, Zexion rubbed his thigh against the redhead's arousal, encouraging him to do more to his neck. Axel moaned and sank his teeth into Zexion's neck, sucking with a gentleness Zexion could not place. He had been preparing for a violent attack, as he had no idea what sort of haze the redhead was under, thanks to Vexen's meddling. But the soft bite... it felt exquisite.

He let go of the stone tomb, his left hand coming to rest naturally on the redhead's shoulder. Zexion kept his back against the stone as he moved his left leg to no longer be between the redhead's legs. Maintaining his balance, he wrapped his leg around Axel's torso, pulling the redhead to be closer to his body. Zexion felt a subtle change as Axel began to suck a bit more, causing the slate-haired man to moan loud as he moved his arousal to rub against the redhead's.

"Zexy..." Axel pulled his fangs out, lapping at the small holes, placing his hands on either side of Zexion's head, grinding against Zexion. The wounds closed immediately, the only sign that they had been there at all the faint markings on his alabaster skin.

Frotting against him, Zexion pulled Axel's head down, kissing him hard. He groaned as he tasted the sweet coppery taste of his blood still on the folds of Axel's lips, the sweep of his tongue across the redhead's sending another strong taste of the liquid into his own mouth. He groaned as Axel forced his other leg up, both legs now trapping the redhead against his body. As their tongues continued to battle each other vigorously, their loud moans muted by one another's mouths, Axel moved the slate-haired man to sit on top of one of the headstones. Frantically lifting up his own cloak, Zexion couldn't wait much longer to feel the redhead against his own body. He watched as Axel unzipped his own pants, exposing himself to any ghosts or ghouls that were enjoying their free show. Zexion took off his own pants, letting them drop to the ground. He wrapped his legs back around Axel's torso, sliding forward on the headstone.

Their eyes met as Axel pushed into his body, Zexion groaning low as he tried to relax his body. He hadn't prepped his body, but he wasn't going to complain, when all he could think about was getting the redhead inside of his body. The loss of blood was making him feel light-headed, but in a good way. He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, forcing the redhead to move faster in entering his body. Both men let out a loud moan as the redhead became buried to the hilt inside of Zexion, filling him completely. Keeping one hand on Axel's shoulder, Zexion placed his other hand on the headstone and began to wiggle his hips, moaning he felt the tip of Axel's arousal push against his sweet spot.

Axel moved his head, pressing his lips against Zexion's neck as he controlled the pace of their session. Reaching between their bodies, the slate-haired man let out a sharp gasp as he felt Axel's palm wrap around his pulsating arousal. Moaning, Zexion could feel his release fast approaching, desperate to not let it happen just yet. Axel's thumb covered the tip, making it impossible for him to release. His eyes snapped open and stared into his emerald orbs.

"Not...yet..." Axel's fangs extended, making the slate-haired man groan low. He exposed his neck, giving his lover silent permission to bite if he wanted to. Axel shook his head, keeping his thumb covering the tip of his arousal, making every thrust of their bodies an exquisitely painful affair. "You...wanna come...?" Axel asked, his lips brushing the side of his ear.

Nodding rapidly, Zexion moaned louder as the tip of Axel's thumb rubbed against him, sending him closer to the edge. He felt Axel begin to buck his hips fast, forcing him to grip his makeshift seat harder. Axel's teeth pierced his ear, sending a shockwave through his body as his arousal throb. He listened as the redhead sucked gently on what little bit of blood was accessible in his earlobe, and without warning, Axel removed his thumb as slammed into his body hard. Zexion screamed, his voice cracking as he came hard, all over Axel's hand as the redhead let out a low grunt into his ear, finding his own sweet release within seconds of Zexion's.

They stayed still for a few minutes, both trying to recover from their blissful orgasm. When he was finally breathing normally, Zexion lowered his legs from Axel's waist, forcing the redhead to slip out of him. Reaching down, Zexion picked up his pants and struggled to put them back on. After the second try, Axel held his hand still.

"Let me," Axel spoke quietly. The redhead placed both legs of Zexion's pants around his ankles, then gently pulled him off the headstone, pulling his pants up at the same time. Tucking Zexion's flaccid arousal back into the confines of his underwear, Axel gave him a small smile. "There you go."

Blushing, Zexion reached down and pulled Axel's pants up for him. "How long do you think you'll stay a vampire? If we go back to the Castle now, will you still be this way?" He returned the favor, gently petting Axel's arousal a few times before tucking it back into the redhead's shorts, zipping up his pants carefully.

"I'm not sure. I think I'll be fine. I have a feeling that whenever I visit this world, I may revert back into this form." Axel said, wrapping his arms around the Zexion. He rested his head against Axel's chest, just enjoying the man's warmth.

"With or without your cloak?" Zexion asked, looking up at him.

Chuckling, Axel shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Want to go back and see what happens?"

"I suppose we should." Zexion nodded. He opened a portal, and watched the redhead walk through. He followed, and reappeared in his own bedroom. He took one look at Axel and saw that the effects of the world had gone away, as the redhead was standing in a tight white tank top and his black pants and Organization issued boots. "Can you extend your teeth?" Zexion asked, tilting his head as he watched Axel.

Opening his mouth, Axel looked as if he was physically trying, but nothing was happening. "No. It seems like I can't."

"Well, I guess that answers that." Zexion said, flopping down on the bed. He took off his cloak, the item dropping next to his bed. "So...now what?"

"Don't you have to go check in with Sai?" Axel asked, lifting his eyebrow up.

Sitting up quickly, Zexion groaned. "Yes. Ah, screw it. He can wait. I want to cuddle with you." He patted the part of the bed next to his body. Axel jumped onto the bed and tackled him in a hug, holding him close. "Yes, this is much better," Zexion said, smiling. He kissed the side of Axel's neck, the redhead groaning low in his ear.

"Mmmmm...Much better."


	62. Chapter 62

**Happy hump day, my lovelies! :) This is for Salem M. Enjoy!**

* * *

After returning from a mission from his least favorite world, Zexion was in no mood for silly antics. As he looked around the Grey Area, he saw that Axel was nowhere to be seen, and he just didn't have the energy or strength to ask the silent bluenette where he was, or if he had yet to return. Walking out of the common area, particles of sand dropping in a fine line behind him, leaving a distinct trail. Shaking his hair, he watched as more sand fell from his hair, making him curse under his breath.

He slipped into his bedroom, closing the door with his back as he rested against it, sighing softly, just happy to be back in his room. He gasped as he felt a pair of gloved hands cover his eyes and his mouth. Not bothering to struggle, he just stood there, waiting to hear his lover's voice.

"Awww...Zexy. What gives? Surely I thought you'd say or do something." Axel removed his hands from his face, his upper body dropping in a sign of defeat.

Smirking, Zexion shrugged his shoulders. "Who else would do something like that to me? Do you think I bang everyone when you're not around?"

"Ouch, Zexy." Axel placed the back of his right hand against his shoulder, pretending to swoon. "You sure know how to hurt a guy."

As he walked away from the door, Zexion began to unzip his cloak. "What do you want? I was about to hop into the shower."

"You're covered in sand."

Turning to look at him, Zexion narrowed his steel-blue eyes. "Really, genius? You don't say. I had _no idea_ I was covered in sand. Maybe that's why I wanted to take a shower."

"Oh my goodness, you are crabby this evening." Axel grabbed onto his waist, pulling the slate-haired man against his chest. This time, Zexion did struggle. "Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Axel let go of him, stepping backwards.

He lowered his head, and shook it. "Nothing. Look, let me take a quick shower. I can't stand all of this sand on my body. I will be in a much better mood once that's taken care of. I promise." He met his lover's emerald eyes. "Please?"

"Fine. When you get out, we're going out." Axel said, sitting down on his bed.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Zexion grumbled. "Fine. We're going out. I'll be right back, then. Go ahead, make yourself comfortable." He dropped his cloak on the floor, disrobing completely by the time he had made it to the bathroom, leaving his sand-encrusted clothes by the door. He knew he was being bitchy towards his lover, but he couldn't stop himself.

After he finished his shower, he walked back into the bedroom, his black terrycloth towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at the floor and saw that his clothes were gone, and his cloak was now hanging up on the wall. He saw that Axel was sitting quietly on the couch, reading one of the books he had kept on his nightstand. He walked over to the redhead and removed the book out of his hand.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Axel exclaimed, trying to grab the book back from Zexion.

Straddling his waist, Zexion sat on Axel's lap, tossing the book behind him. He heard it land with a loud 'thud', happy that it didn't land with the pages facing down. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, and leaned forward, kissing Axel's jawline. Speaking softly, Zexion moved himself closer to his lover's body. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch before."

"Bitch isn't quite the word I'd use," Axel said, keeping his arms locked by his side. Zexion chuckled softly, continuing to kiss his lover's jaw, moving closer to his neckline. "Nnngh...Zexion...I said we were going out." Axel groaned, his head staying firmly in place.

The slate-haired man sighed and slipped off of Axel's lap. "If you don't want me to seduce you, just say so. I can handle rejection, you know." He walked over to his dresser, and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a pair of socks. Reaching into the second drawer, he grabbed an undershirt and a clean pair of pants, and began to get dressed.

"You know that isn't what I was getting at." Axel said, standing up. "And clearly, you can't. Because you're still acting silly." Axel walked over to the door and grabbed Zexion's cloak off the wall. "Don't worry about saying thanks."

He took the offered cloak and saw that there was no trace of sand on it. He lowered his head, slipping the garment on his body. "Thank you," he spoke softly as he zipped it up. Zexion's hair fell in front of his face, covering the tinge of red that was now dusting his cheeks, embarrassed by the way he was acting towards his lover.

"You're welcome." Axel said, opening a portal in the middle of the room. "Now, are you ready to go out? Or are you going to continue being mean to me?"

Blushing, the slate-haired man shook his head. "I didn't mean to..." Axel held up his hand, silencing him. "You're right. Let's just go." Zexion walked over to the portal and stepped through.

He reappeared in an alleyway, down in the Dark City. He moved to the side, waiting for the redhead to come out of the portal. As soon as Axel appeared, the black oval disappeared, closing behind him. Zexion was about to open his mouth, wanting to ask the redhead why he had brought them there, when he found himself pressed against the side of the building.

"You need to relax," Axel spoke faintly into his ear, forcing the slate-haired man to choke back a moan. "You're wound up tighter than a jack in the box toy..."

The sound of a zipper being unzipped pierced his eardrum, knowing full well that it was his cloak that was being unzipped. Leaning his head back, Zexion moaned softly as he felt Axel's gloved hands slowly lift up the undershirt he was wearing. "G-Gloves..."

"Ah, yes..." Axel took a quick step back and removed the leather objects Zexion spoke of, leaving his hands bare. Resuming his position, Axel's bare hands touched the side of his body, goosebumps immediately forming on his skin.

His shirt was pushed up higher, the soft scrape of the redhead's thumbnail across his left nipple made Zexion press his body against the bricks of the building. Groaning low, he arched his chest up as Axel's right hand scraped across his other nipple. Rubbing the pads of his thumbs across both nubs at the same time was causing Zexion's pants to become rather tight, and the same could be said for the redhead. With a gentle thrust forward, Zexion felt just how turned on his lover was, as he kept up his ministrations with his thumbs, moaning more as Axel's nails made their way across the head of his erect nipples more.

"Aah..." Zexion wanted to twist his body, wanted to feel more of the redhead's hands on him, rather than just the agonizing scrapes of his nails across his body. He finally found relief as the redhead lowered his head, licking at his left nipple with the graceful sweep of the tip of his tongue. As the wet muscle lapped at the small nub, his right hand persisted its assault of his right nipple. Zexion let out a loud moan, laying his palms flat on the brick as the redhead both bit and twisted his nipples at the same time. "A-Axel..." Zexion pushed the right side of his chest against the man's unrelenting mouth, aching to feel more. He glanced upwards, staring at the magenta cloud moving above them, his mouth hanging open with a soft moan.

Rubbing himself against the redhead's groin, he heard Axel moan low, his mouth still wrapped around his left nipple. Zexion began to push his hips faster against him, seeking more friction against his palpitating arousal. The redhead pulled his head back, pulling the slate-haired man's nipple with him, making Zexion shout as his hands lifted off the building and gripped Axel's shoulders tightly. His nipple popped out of the redhead's mouth, forcing his body to fall back against the wall as he panted hard, the intense spike of pleasure reducing him to breathless moans.

Axel reached for his pants, unbuttoning them with the utmost care. Zexion groaned low as he felt his lover's warm hand wrap around his arousal, the moment he had been waiting for finally arriving. Axel licked the shell of his ear, stroking him slowly. "Bet you wish I'd do more, don't you, Zexy...?"

"Yes..." He pushed his hips forward, biting his lower lip as Axel began to move his hand a little faster. "Please...I want..."

Pushing his pants down, Axel began to lower himself down. Placing a soft kiss on Zexion's lower stomach, the slate-haired man leaned his head back, moaning low. "This what you want...?" Axel asked, kissing the side of his hip bone.

"Gaia, please..." Zexion's voice was breathless, his body vibrating.

The redhead licked his arousal slowly, starting from the base, and traveling all the way to the tip. "I'm going to need more than a please to keep going, Zexy..." Axel looked up at him.

His eyes half-lidded, Zexion moaned. "Axel, please...I want to feel your lips on me."

"Just my lips?" Axel asked, placing his lips around the head of Zexion's arousal. Digging his nails into Axel's shoulders, Zexion tried not to buck his hips, both enjoying and hating the teasing the redhead was doing to his body.

As he felt his lips go further down his arousal, Zexion moaned low. "Please...use your tongue...too..."

Obliging the slate-haired man's request, the redhead flattened his tongue in his mouth and began to stroke the underside of his arousal. Zexion released the grip on his shoulders, moaning loud as Axel pushed his hips back, forcing him to rest against the brick once more. He looked back up at the night sky, savoring each stroke of Axel's tongue. He felt him begin to suck gently, keeping his tongue firmly pressed against Zexion's arousal as he did so. Spreading his legs just a bit more, Zexion sighed as the hand that had been holding his hip in place fell from his body. He groaned as he felt the warmth of Axel's palm wrap around the base of his arousal, moaning as he felt his tongue began to move faster. Zexion let out a soft whimper when the redhead removed his hand. The suction began to increase on his arousal, making him instantly forget just why he was whining in the first place, as the back of Axel's tongue began to rub across the crown, dipping into the small slit. He felt a gentle pressure against his entrance, forcing his hips to come forward as Axel's now wet finger prodded him, seeking to be inside of his body. Only too willing to help. Zexion spread his legs a bit more, crying out as Axel's finger slipped into him. Not caring how loud he was, as he knew that hardly any of the other Organization members ventured into the city, he began to moan louder with each thrust of Axel's finger going deeper into his body. Zexion's hips moved with Axel's mouth, gripping his shoulder tightly as he felt the familiar tightness begin to happen in his lower stomach. Zexion let out a soft moan as Axel's eyes opened, unable to take his gaze away. He felt Axel's finger push against his sweet spot, and with one final cry, he released into the redhead's mouth, keeping their eyes connected as he rode out his orgasm.

He released his grip on Axel's shoulder, panting hard as he tried to regain control of his breath. Axel slipped his finger out of him, causing the slate-haired man to grunt in the midst of a series of pants. Chuckling, Axel's tongue gave one final lick on his slowly softening arousal before pulling his head away.

"Now, then. Do you feel better?" Axel asked, wiping his mouth with his clean hand as he stood up. He brushed off his knees, little bits of gravel falling back to their place on the street.

Nodding his head, Zexion pulled his pants back up. He took a deep breath, and rested his head back against the brick wall. "So...you weren't pushing me away."

"No, Zexy. I was not." Axel kissed him softly, making Zexion weak in the knees. Pulling back, he placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I know you had a rough day, and I wanted to do something nice for you."

Zexion took his lover's hand. "So, you let me think that you didn't want me?" He smirked, walking out of the alley with him. They headed back towards the castle, keeping a slow pace. Lifting his face to the sky, Zexion sighed softly. "I wish I could tell you just how much I appreciate you and your thoughtfulness, Axel."

"Oh, stop it. You're going to make me blush." Axel bent down and placed another soft kiss on his cheek. "You know how bad red looks on me."

Snorting, Zexion shook his head. "You are a fool, Axel." He turned and looked at him. "Next time, maybe a nice dinner?"

"You'd take food over a blowjob?"

"Nice, Axel."

"Hey, you're the one that said it. Not me."


	63. Chapter 63

**It's Wednesday! How about some fun in the bath? Thanks to my wonderful beta and best friend, Animalcops, for stimulating my mind with this one. :D**

* * *

Zexion looked at Saix, staring at the Nobody with an odd look on his face. "Are you sure that is what he said, Sai?"

"I am positive, Number VI. He said to meet him in his room." The bluenette looked down at a note on his clipboard.

Shaking his head, the slate-haired man turned away from him. "If you say so. Thank you for the message." He wandered out of the Grey Area, still trying to figure out just why the redhead had told Saix to meet him in his room, when that had always been the plan. _Unless..._

He couldn't think of a reason why things would have changed, so the Schemer found his feet walking towards the redhead's bedroom. He raised his hand up and knocked on the door, not wanting to seem rude by just barging in. When he didn't hear an answer, he placed his hand on the doorknob and entered the room carefully.

"Axel?" Zexion poked his head in, keeping his eyes down. "Are you in here?"

"In the bathroom!"

Zexion let out a soft sigh of relief as he heard the redhead's voice echo off the bathroom walls. Tilting his head, he didn't hear the shower running. He slipped off his boots, leaving them by the bedroom door and casually unzipped his cloak, leaving it open as he walked towards the bathroom. "Are you going to the bathroom?" Zexion asked, approaching with caution.

"No, silly," Axel chuckled softly. "I'm taking a bath."

Another sigh of relief passed from Zexion's lips. He stood at the open door and grinned. "What gives? I thought I was supposed to come to your room when I got back from my mission." He kept his eyes on Axel's chest, fascinated by the bubbles in the water. "Bubbles?"

"What's wrong with bubbles?" Axel said, touching the Schemer's arm. "You are wearing too many clothes. Take them off."

"Or what?" Zexion asked, a small smirk appearing on his face. "There isn't a lot you can do, Axel." Rather than risk the wrath of the redhead, the slate-haired man obediently began to undress, leaving his clothes in a pile outside the bathroom door. He walked over to the bath, and glanced down at the redhead. "If you want me to join you, you are going to have to make room for me."

Sitting up, Axel created a space for him between his legs. "This better for you, Zexy?" He rested his arm on the lip of the tub.

"Much." Zexion stepped into the tub near the faucet, and turned around, his backside facing the redhead. Before Axel was able to pull him down, Zexion took a seat in the bath and slowly relaxed his back against the redhead's chest. "Mmm...the water is nice and warm."

Axel wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer to his body. "If you want it warmer, just let me know. I don't mind running the water again. I haven't been in here for that long."

"Mmm...I'm okay for now," Zexion nodded his head lazily, pieces of his hair already beginning to stick to the back of his neck. The dampness and heat that surrounded them was making him feel lethargic. "How was your mission today?" Zexion kept his voice quiet, not wanting to speak very loud.

"Lame," Axel said, pushing some of the hair off of Zexion's face with his left hand. "That better?"

He nodded his head, turning into Axel's touch. "Much...I missed you today."

"Oh?" Axel asked, his hand falling back down into the water, a gentle splash occurring as it connected with the liquid. "Was your day that bad?"

Zexion arched his back as he felt Axel's left hand begin to stroke the side of his ribcage. Toes curling under the water, the slate-haired man nodded his head. "I was sent on a mission to watch a new Heartless. Except, it was incredibly boring, and I had no one to talk to..." Zexion bit his lower lip, groaning low in his throat.

"That feel nice, Zexy...?" Axel's warm breath against his ear made the hair on Zexion's arms begin to stand on end. The redhead's lanky fingers kept touching the side of his ribcage, dusting his skin with feather light touches. Zexion would never admit to him that the soft caresses were pure torture. He was pleased that the bubbles were staying on top of where his lap was, as they were hiding his stiffening arousal.

"A little bit," Zexion moaned softly as he felt Axel's hand begin to stroke his left hip bone. "Mmm..." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Axel's shoulder, attempting to not arch too far up.

Removing his hand from Zexion's hip, Axel moved his hand over the water, pushing the bubbles aside. "Just a little, Zexion?" Axel's voice reverberated through Zexion's body, evoking a faint blush to begin to appear on the slate-haired man's cheeks. "It seems to me like either someone isn't telling the truth, or you were hoping I'd see for myself."

He could hear the smirk in Axel's voice, unable to move his head to turn and look at him. "I don't know what you're talking abo-ahhh...Axel..." Zexion groaned low as he felt the redhead's hand finally arrive to his hard arousal.

"You don't...?" Axel said, his hand moving in an unhurried motion. "Because, Zexion," the slate-haired man groaned as his lover said his full name, "it seems to me like you're horny for me."

Rolling his hips forward, Zexion tried to push himself against the redhead's hand, but was firmly stopped by Axel's other arm. It held his right hip, keeping him pressed against his body. Zexion let out a low moan as he felt Axel's arousal push against the cleft of his ass. "Seems like...I'm not the only one...who is horny..." Zexion groaned, trying to spread his legs to feel more of the redhead.

"Ah, ah...Let me take care of you first, Zexion," Axel's tongue slid along the shell of his ear. Any sort of will that Zexion had left in his body was gone the moment his tongue touched his ear.

He pressed his head back against Axel's shoulder, gulping as he felt the redhead's hand tighten around his arousal. "Okay..." He lamented, closing his eyes as he felt Axel begin to move his hand with a bit more speed.

"No, Zexy," Axel's lips were level with his ear. "Keep your eyes open, and watch what I do to you. Watch my hand on your body..."

Groaning, Zexion kept his eyes half-lidded, staring down at the water. A few bubbles were floating over his groin, but they were so minimal, he didn't see the point in trying to push them away. He could see the redhead's hand on his body, watched as it began to squeeze him tighter. He cried out when he watched Axel's thumb move across the tip, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the small slit in the center with just the barest hint of a touch. Zexion gripped both sides of the bath, trying to keep his hips still as his eyes continued to watch Axel, groaning low as he felt Axel's right hand begin to dig into his hip bone.

"That's it, Zexion," Axel spoke softly. "Just feel my hand. I can feel you throbbing around my palm. You're close, aren't you...?" Zexion nodded his head rapidly, keeping his focus on his arousal, Axel's voice pushing him closer to his release. "I bet you want to come, don't you...?" Axel's chin pressed down on Zexion's left shoulder, as he moved his hand faster. His thumb covered the tip, making Zexion cry out with need. "Aww...someone doesn't like that, do they...?"

His nails clawed the linoleum tub. "Axel...please..." Zexion groaned, rolling his hips as much as he could, trying to push against the redhead's hand. "I..."

"You, what...?" Axel pulled the slate-haired man's body closer to his. Zexion leaned his head back as he felt his body being lifted up. "I won't put it in you until I see that you're still watching me, Zexion."

Axel's voice sent shivers down his spine as he calmly looked back down at his arousal, the man's thumb still pressing against the tip as Axel's fist gripped him tightly. Zexion felt his legs begin to spread naturally as he felt the tip of Axel's arousal pushing against his entrance. He heard the water slosh as Axel sat up, his chest now pressed firmly against Zexion's back. With one push, he felt the redhead penetrate his body, Zexion moaning loud as Axel refused to move his hand.

"A-Axel..." Zexion moaned as he tried to push himself further down on the redhead's arousal. "Let me...move..."

Beginning to stroke his arousal more, Axel began to bounce his hips, forcing the slate-haired man to fall forward, crying out in delight. He kept his eyes on the redhead's hand, watching his movements more as he felt him push deeper and deeper into his body with every bounce. He began to moan higher, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls. He barely heard Axel's voice as he felt himself finally release, watching as his release left his body and deluging over Axel's hand. He groaned low as he felt Axel release, his own orgasm slowly ebbing as the redhead's hand began to still.

The redhead collapsed back against the bath, falling out of Zexion's body in the process. Falling back, Zexion rested against the redhead's heaving chest, as he tried to regain his own laborious breathing. He felt Axel's arm wrap gently around him as they sat in the bath, panting together.

After a few minutes had passed, Zexion reached over and flipped the drain, the water beginning to leave the tub at a fast pace. He stood up and gave his lover a smile. "Come on. We should probably get out of here. Unless you're comfortable with sitting in an empty bathtub?"

"Are you going to stay here with me if I say yes?" Axel asked, another smirk appearing on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Zexion shook his head. "Absolutely not. There is a nice, warm bed out there that is a hell of a lot more comfortable than this tub."

"Fine," Axel said, standing up. He grabbed Zexion, lifting him up bridal style.

"Axel! What are you doing?!" Zexion asked, trying to struggle in the man's arms.

"Trying to take you to the bed. Now, quit moving around. You're all wet, you know." Axel smirked, holding Zexion to his chest.

"No kidding."

The redhead grabbed a towel from the wall before leaving the bathroom. Deciding it was best to not move, Zexion stayed still in his lover's arms. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the soft cotton of the towel against his back, as he was laid down onto the bed.

"Now you'll become dry." Axel said, wiping off Zexion's body.

Blushing, Zexion nodded. "I guess so. What about you?"

"Eh. I'll be good." Axel finished drying him off, taking the towel from him. Zexion watched as he wiped himself off, a small moan falling from his lips as he watched him. "Like what you see?" Axel said, tossing the towel to the side as he slid into bed next to Zexion.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"Zexy!" Axel grumbled, pulling the slate-haired man to rest against his chest. "Don't be so mean to me."

Smirking, he snuggled against his lover's chest. "But you make it so easy, Axel."

"Meanie."

"You love me."

"Still...meanie."

Zexion snorted. "Will you please stop talking, so I can fall asleep?"

"That's it? No sorries? Nothing?"

Pressing his face against the redhead's chest, Zexion shook his head. "Nope. Now, good night." He closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep.

"Meanie..." Axel whispered in his ear, startling him awake.

"AXEL!"


	64. Chapter 64

**Oh, look! It's Wednesday! Let's get back into this, shall we? :D**

**For the wondrous Jackie.**

* * *

After returning from a mission late in the afternoon, Zexion stumbled through the portal upon his return to the Grey Area. Grumbling to himself, he looked around and saw one of the couches were free of bodies, and he shuffled off to plop down and rest for a few minutes.

He pulled out his Lexicon and began to go over some of the data he had collected on his mission, trying to figure out just what Superior would want to know, as Saix had instructed him to take copious amounts of notes. "Like I don't take enough notes already," Zexion grumbled to himself quietly.

"Whatcha doin?"

Shutting his Lexicon with a loud snap, Zexion turned around and saw his redheaded lover grinning like a fool, kneeling behind the couch. "Why would you do that?" Zexion asked, his slate-haired falling on his face. "You know I get scared easily."

"Oh, Zexy." Axel laughed, shaking his head. He hopped over the top of the couch and plopped down next to him. "I've got something that will make you feel better."

Raising his left eyebrow up towards his scalp line, Zexion stared at the redhead. "Oh? And what makes you think that what you've got will make me feel better?" A small smirk on his face appeared as he watched his lover deflate in front of him.

"You don't have to be so mean," Axel mumbled, turning away from the Schemer. "I was just going to say, let's go somewhere and relax, but since you seem to want to be grumbly today, then that's fine."

Realizing the error of his ways, Zexion placed a hand on Axel's leg. "I'm open to any suggestions you have, Number VIII." He watched emerald eyes narrow at him at the use of his numerical title.

"Any?" Axel said, standing up quickly, pulling the slate-haired man up with him.

He gave a small nod of his head, the hair falling back over his eye. "Any."

"Good." The redhead quickly opened a portal and dragged the now chuckling Nobody through it.

Zexion stared at the location where he had taken him. "Why on earth are we here?" He couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice, as he looked around what appeared to be a royal chamber. Taking a look at the walls, he saw ornate designs on the tapestries, as well as pots of bamboo scattered throughout the room. "Are we in the Palace?"

"The last time you and I were here was that time in the thicket of bamboo." Axel said, plopping down on the very large bed in the center of the room. "I was here on a mission earlier today and saw that no one was around, so I thought it would fun to bring you here."

Sitting on the bed, Zexion shook his head. "How quick you are to forget." He smirked, unzipping his cloak. The sleeves slipped off his arms with a quiet grace as he let the fabric drop to the floor. "The last time you and I were here was when we fooled around in that igloo, up in the mountains."

Axel hit himself on the forehead in a comical gesture. "Right! How could I forget that?" Zexion quickly stripped out of all of his clothes as Axel continued to talk. "I mean, I guess it's because it was so freaking cold, that I didn't even bother to think about it being here, since it's such a stark contrast to being in this Royal Palace. But I mean, that's..." The redhead turned and looked at the slate-haired man. "You're naked."

"And you're observant." Zexion chuckled, pushing some of the hair out of his face, wanting to see his lover's expression. "It's a wonder why Superior sends you out on recon missions. The results you must come up with, I bet, are fascinati-eh!" He didn't finish his sentence, as Axel placed his ungloved right hand on his chest, pushing him into the bed.

Smirking, Axel looked down at him. "You know, for someone who was making fun of me for not being observant, you sure are quick on the uptake as well."

"What do you...Oh..." Zexion shivered as he looked down at his lover's now naked body. "When did you...?" He groaned softly as he felt Axel's lips start to leave a trail of kisses down his chest. "A-Axel..."

The redhead looked up at him, and gave him a small smirk. "What, Zexy? What is it?" His tongue brushed against his left nipple, drawing a low moan from the slate-haired man. "Don't tell me you would rather I stop..."

"N-No..." Zexion pushed his head back towards the pillows, reaching for one to use in case he had to mute himself. He groaned as Axel's hand pushed the pillow away from his face, his lips still firmly attached to his left nipple, making it difficult to struggle. "Axel..." Zexion whined softly, "what if I'm too loud...?"

Axel let go of his now tender nipple and began to kiss down his sternum, the feel of his soft lips moving lower on his own body was sending his head into a spin. "So what..? I told you that no one was around. Be loud, Zexion." The slate-haired man shivered at the way his lover said his name, the sound going straight to his throbbing arousal. He groaned softly in frustration as his lover's lips just danced over the tip, before sliding down his body further.

"What...what are you doing?" Zexion groaned, gripping the bed sheet, now that he no longer had any pillow in his hand. Feeling Axel's hands on his inner thighs, Zexion allowed the man to manipulate his body to the position he was looking for. Lowering his chin, he looked at the top of the redhead's scalp. "Axel...?"

"Don't worry so much, Zexy. Allow me to make you feel good, okay?" Axel raised his head, his emerald eyes dancing with mischief, as the slate-haired man could only nod, his hair starting to fall back onto his face. Closing his eyes, Zexion angled his head back into his resting position, attempting to not fidget as his lover kept him on his toes.

After a few minutes of silence, Zexion's eyes flew open as he felt Axel's tongue start to lick at his entrance, the unique sensation one he still wasn't quite used to. He moaned loud as he spread his legs further apart, happy to feel that wet muscle touching him in such an intimate place. He arched up off the bed, trying to keep his hips still while the redhead's licks continued, the simple action making his strained legs quiver. He heard Axel groan low as he began to push his tongue into the tight opening, driving another loud moan to erupt from Zexion's throat. This time, he couldn't help but push his hips down, delicately trying to get the redhead's tongue to move further into his body. He could feel his arousal tingling with each dip of Axel's tongue into his body. His hands balled into fists, digging into the soft fabric of the sheets. He cried out loud as he felt Axel's mouth press against his body, the action of his tongue going further into him as the redhead sucked gently on the soft flesh around his entrance was making the slate-haired man to make noises that he'd never heard before. High pitched moans were tumbling from his mouth as he wanted to feel more, _needed_ to feel more than just the gentle suction of Axel's lips. Zexion let out a loud cry as Axel wrapped his right hand around the base of his arousal, beginning to stroke him slowly as his tongue began to mimic the motions of his hand. No longer able to hold back, Zexion began to buck his hips, moaning as the pressure of Axel's mouth began to increase, as did the grip on his engorged arousal. With the gentle motion of Axel's hand cupping the tip, Zexion's release burst out of him. The slate-haired man yowled as the redhead was relentlessly still sucking, and tonguing, his entrance, the gentle strokes of his hand subsiding as Zexion's orgasm came to a crashing end.

Panting softly, Zexion groaned as his lover's lips detached from his body. Axel slipped his tongue out and subtly wiped his face off, a small smirk on his face. "So, that was nice." Axel sat up and settled between Zexion's legs. "You ready for more, now?"

"Please..." Zexion begged, wanting to feel his lover be inside of his body, his spent arousal slowly coming back to life the longer he stared at the redhead's.

"If you insist," Axe said, pushing the tip of his arousal against Zexion's slick entrance.

"I do!" Zexion mewled, his arousal now as firm as his lover's as he tried to push the redhead into his body. With the gentle motion, it slipped inside of him, making both men moan.

With a gentle thrust of his hips, Axel became buried deep inside of Zexion, the rigidness of his arousal feeling far superior to that of the redhead's tongue. Groaning low, Zexion lifted his right leg, and carefully placed it on top of Axel's shoulder, and was immediately rewarded with a flash of white behind his closed eyelids as Axel pushed against his sweet spot. His voice cracked with his boisterous moan, Zexion's nerves on fire as the redhead began to push into that spot with each thrust of his hips. Axel's left arm wrapped around the slate-haired man's leg, helping him balance as he bucked harder, his arousal slipping deeper and deeper into Zexion's body. Reaching down, Zexion struggled to find the perfect angle as he tried to touch himself. With a rough push of Axel's hips, the slate-haired man gripped his arousal and began to stroke himself fast, as the redhead thrust into him harder with each thrust. Steel-blue met emerald as their eyes locked together, both coaxing each other towards their finish. With one final tug, and one final thrust, they were climaxing together, both shivering as they kept watching each other ride out their orgasm.

Lowering his leg, Zexion panted hard, his eyes finally breaking contact with his lover's. "Gaia, Axel..."

The redhead pulled out of him slowly, collapsing on the bed beside him. "Yeah...? Bad...?"

"Yes. Horrible." Zexion chuckled breathlessly, turning to lay beside his lover. "How do you always make it feel so incredibly good?"

Axel wrapped his arm around Zexion's body, pulling him to rest against his chest. "Oh, I don't know. Skill?"

"Asshole," Zexion slapped his arm playfully. "You could just say, 'It's because _you_ make it good, Zexy.'"

Looking down at him, that playful smirk was back on the redhead's face. "Did you just refer to yourself as Zexy?"

"No..." Zexion's cheeks became pink as he tried to turn his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'll be right there, Your Majesty!"

Both men stared at the door and stood up rapidly, as they heard the voice of the Warrior Princess drift down the hallway. The two of them grabbed their clothes quickly, Zexion flicking his hand to open a portal for a quick getaway. He watched Axel almost fall into the portal as the door began to open into the room. Grabbing his cloak, Zexion dashed through the portal. When he reappeared in his bedroom, he saw that Axel was doubled over, laughing hysterically. Dropping his clothes on the ground, Zexion shook his head.

"What is so funny?" Zexion asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The redhead dropped onto Zexion's bed, still giggling madly. "I'm pretty sure that the Princess is going to wonder what the hell happened in that room." He reached up and pulled Zexion down onto the bed with him, still chuckling. "I mean, I'm pretty sure we didn't make the bed."

"Shit," Zexion said, finding the humor in what Axel was implying. "Maybe it would be a wise idea to not go back there for a bit." The sound of his chuckles mixed with the redhead's made the smile stay on his face.

"Agreed."

"Perhaps the Throne Room next time." Zexion smirked as he lifted his head, catching the shocked look on Axel's face before he turned his head and laughed.

"Why, Zexy, I do believe I'm rubbing off on you!"

"Or how about just rubbing me?" Zexion gave the redhead a gentle squeeze around his chest, as the redhead wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I think I could manage that..."

"Good."


	65. Chapter 65

**Happy All Hallow's Eve, my pretties. :) I hope you all have a safe and fun night tonight, and get lots and lots of candy. How about a special Halloween treat for you today, on this Halloween Hump Day? :D**

* * *

Rolling over in his bed, Zexion felt that there was no longer a warm body next to him. He sighed softly, wishing that his lover would stop disappearing on him. All he wanted was to wake up in his arms. He didn't think it was too much to ask, but apparently the redhead thought differently. Grumbling, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up, stretching his arms high above his head.

After he got ready for the day, he headed towards the Grey Area. He paused a moment as he looked around, noticing candles inside of pumpkins strewn about the room. _What is going on now?_ Zexion shook his head and headed into the Grey Area, and was surprised to see the Sharpshooter standing where the bluenette normally stands.

"Xigbar," Zexion said, bowing his head in greeting. He looked around and saw pumpkins were scattered throughout the room as well. "What gives with the decorations?"

Scoffing, the older Nobody shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Seems like Superior felt the need to gussy up the place for Halloween."

"Halloween?" Zexion asked. "Is that today?"

Nodding, the Sharpshooter looked down awkwardly at the clipboard he was holding. "And wouldn't you know, you get to go to Halloweentown today."

"Now that is interesting." Zexion said, thinking about the last time he had been there with the redhead. He could feel himself becoming a little excited, his pants constricting just a tiny bit. "Why am I going there? Because it should be a ghost town today?"

Again, Xigbar shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, don't care. Just doing this because I was asked to do so. I guess there's a big bad in the graveyard." He raised his hand and opened a portal for the slate-haired man. "Just don't get into trouble with the locals, yeah?"

Rolling his eyes, Zexion walked over to the portal. "Since when have I ever done something like that? You know that's not me. You know very well who usually is responsible for that."

"Yeah, yeah." Xigbar waved his hand around, clearly bored with the position he was in. "Not the kid's fault he hates going out on missions."

Smirking, the Schemer stepped through the portal, choosing not to go any further with the older man. He found himself back in the center of town square, staring at the ghastly fountain, the green liquid bubbling quietly. Why the older man couldn't open a portal closer to the location he needed to be in was beyond him, but he kept his mouth shut as he walked towards the graveyard.

As he approached the wrought-iron gate, he could he could hear what sounded like loud cries coming from the area he needed to be in. Pushing the gate open, he blinked a few times, as he was surprised by the sight in front of him.

There, sitting on top of one of the gravestones, was the missing bluenette. He was the one responsible for those loud cries, as Saix was leaning his head back, howling as the person who was pressed against the bluenette's body was pounding into him. Glancing at the person who was making Saix wail so loud, Zexion groaned low as he noticed it was his lover, the cloak missing once more. As he opened his mouth to let them know that they had an audience, a pair of hands slipped over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

The cool fingers against his face were unfamiliar to the slate-haired man. He closed his eyes, the sounds of Saix' cries were sending the blood in his head to race towards the head he'd rather be thinking with. Biting his lip, he pressed his head back, trying to feel the body type behind him.

"Nah-uh," the voice spoke quietly into his ear. "Can't feel me, yo."

Instantly, Zexion knew who was behind him. "A-Are you here alone?" Zexion asked, a soft moan falling from his lips as he felt the other redhead move closer to his body. He leaned back against him, groaning as the hands stayed where they were. "Why...why are you covering my eyes?" He heard his own lover start to moan loud, intermixing with Saix' howls. Zexion could feel his hips pushing back, as he wanted to feel _something_ against him.

"Cuz...I know ya wanna watch 'em," Reno's lips pressed the side of slate-haired man's neck. Zexion moaned as he felt something pinch his neck, becoming woozly as he felt the man sucking gently.

Reaching back, he gripped onto the redhead's legs. "You're...you're just...just like him," Zexion moaned loud, the euphoric feeling of Reno sucking on his neck making it impossible to not make some sort of noise.

"Vamp, yo," Reno lifted his head and licked at the spot he had just bitten the Schemer. Arching backwards, Zexion groaned as he felt the lanky hardness of the man behind him slowly grind against his entrance. "Ya taste...good..."

As he opened his mouth to say something, another hand covered his mouth. "Now, now," Axel purred as he pushed against Zexion's body. "What did we agree to before?"

"Aww..." Reno grumbled softly, keeping his body pressed against Zexion. Zexion opened his mouth and began to lick Axel's hand, earning a low moan from his own redheaded lover. "Ya said I could touch until you was done."

Axel dropped his hand from Zexion's lips, allowing him to finally speak. "Where is Saix?" He asked, his voice a bit breathless. "You...you two looked so..."

"Hot, yo?" Reno's voice contained a hint of a smirk, even though Zexion was unable to see it. "I've been watchin' that show for a bit now. And lemme tell you, lil' Reno is raring to go, if ya get mah drift." His hips pushed forward, making Zexion grip Axel in front of him to not fall over. The slate-haired man moaned low as he felt Reno push against the cleft of his ass once more.

Axel hands touched his face, removing Reno's hands from covering his eyes. Blinking a few times, Zexion met his lover's emerald eyes and gave the man a small smile. "Glad you could make it, Zexion."

Groaning at the full use of his name, Zexion pushed back against Reno, attempting to carry on a conversation with his lover in front of him. "W-What are...what do you...?" He couldn't complete his sentence as he felt Axel reach under his cloak and unbuckled his pants quickly.

"How about a Zexy sammich?" Reno's tongue lapped at the fully healed wound on Zexion's neck, making the slate-haired man shiver as the suggestion penetrated his brain.

He looked at Axel and saw that he was pulling his pants all the way down, turning back around so that Zexion was now staring at his ass. "Need...to be..." He groaned as Reno gently sank down towards the ground with him, Axel following suit. "T-Thank...you..." Zexion leaned his head back, meeting Reno's shoulder. "P-Please...?" He looked up into the man's aquamarine eyes, tilting his head towards him, words continuing to fail him as his hormones were taking over his body.

"Course, yo," Reno licked his lips, his fangs extending as he kissed the side of Zexion's neck. Moaning, he felt Axel's ass against his arousal, the redhead moving closer to him, doing all the work.

Zexion slipped into the redhead as Reno pushed inside of him, all three men moaning at different levels. The slate-haired man watched as Axel pulled his left hand towards the front of his body. He felt his glove slip off his hand and groaned as he pushed his hips forward, the tightness of his lover's body feeling too good. Zexion moaned loud as Reno thrust harder into him, his lips still wrapped around the side of his neck.

"Trust me...Zexion...?" Axel moaned, lifting the slate-haired man's wrist towards his lips.

Nodding, Zexion kept his right hand on Axel's hip, balancing himself as he rocked with Reno's thrusts, pushing himself deeper into the redhead's body. He let out a loud cry as he felt Axel's lips on his wrist, his lover's teeth sinking into his wrist.

As blood was being pulled from two different parts of his body, Zexion looked up and saw that the bluenette was sitting in front of where they were, stroking himself as the bluenette watched the three of them. Moaning at the sight of his pleasuring himself, Zexion began to thrust his hips faster, Reno pounding into him harder, as the two of them chased their release. Zexion met Saix' eyes and watched as he moved his other hand to touch Axel, the redhead screaming loud as he reached his climax first. With the tightness surrounding him, and the heady feeling of the redheads' blood sucking, Zexion let out a soft cry as he pushed himself in as deep as he could go, releasing hard. He closed his eyes tight, white light blinding himself temporarily as he felt Reno push hard against his sweet spot, moaning low as he came last. Saix let out a sharp howl as he released, some of the warm liquid landing on Zexion's lips. The slate-haired man moaned low as he licked the substance off.

Reno pulled himself off of Zexion's neck, licking at the spot. "Man...I sure wish bossman was feelin' better, yo. He would have loved ta have seen this."

As Reno withdrew himself from Zexion's body, the slate-haired man naturally slipped out of the other redhead's body. Collapsing, Axel quickly grabbed his body before he hit the dirt, his body completely spent. Panting softly, he looked up at his lover and gave him a weak smile. "Axel..."

"Shh, don't talk, Zexy. We probably shouldn't have both done that to you," Axel cradled him in his lap, running a hand through his hair. "Just try and breathe, okay?"

Nodding his head slowly, Zexion closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He heard Reno speaking quietly to Saix, the two embracing each other. He smiled as the other redhead kissed Saix before the bluenette opened a portal.

"Thank you," Saix' voice was quiet. "This meant a lot to me." Zexion gave a nod and a smile, as he looked up at his lover's face. Axel wore a smile as well, and gave a small salute to Saix as the bluenette and the lankier redhead departed through the portal.

"Nice way to spend my mission," Zexion said, chuckling breathlessly.

"What mission?" Axel looked down and smirked. "There was no mission today. Xemnas cancelled everything because of the holiday."

Blinking a few times, the slate-haired man shook his head. "No, that can't be. Xigbar told me I had to come here and take care of some big bad."

"He's good actor, Zexy," Axel said, kissing the side of his face. "We got him to agree to keep up the shenanigans, so we could get you here without questioning it."

Blushing, Zexion chuckled softly. "Now I feel foolish."

"You didn't mind too much, did you?" Axel asked, holding Zexion as best he could while his head still rested in Axel's lap.

Tilting his head back, he met his lover's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, walking in on what Saix and I were..." Axel's voice was quiet.

"Are you kidding?" Zexion sat up and looked at his lover. "That was amazing. I love watching the two of you. I'm just sad I didn't get to see more, thanks to Reno."

"Oh, good." Axel wrapped his arms around Zexion and gave him a tight hug. "Because, you know that I love you. I just, this is a special day for Sai. He requested this, actually."

Zexion rested his head against Axel's chest. "Then I guess I better thank him, hmm?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't object to that," Axel kissed his face. "Come on, we should probably head back."

"So soon?" Zexion asked, pulling back to look up at his lover. "Why not stay a bit longer...? Since there are no missions today." He smirked, watching his lover's face light up.

"Yeah?"

"Of course." Zexion kissed him softly. "Besides...I kinda want to feel your fangs somewhere else..."

Groaning low, the redhead leaned his head back. "Zexion..."

"Should I stop...?"

"Don't you dare." Axel groaned.

"As you wish."


	66. Chapter 66

**Happy Hump Day! Let's try something a little different this time around, shall we? This is for my beta. I am going to warn you, because I know some don't like the idea, but there is roleplay 'non-con' and another kink as well, in this chappie. The keyword is 'roleplay'. However, I won't be offended if you don't feel like reading, with knowing that. No flames, pretty please? I apologize for the long A/N today, but just felt it was appropriate to warn you lovelies, as I never want you to read something you don't dig on. And without further ado, please enjoy! :D**

******...**

* * *

Zexion was wandering down the hall, heading back to his bedroom, when he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall, a hand over his eyes. Biting back a moan, as the touch of the gloved hand over his face he would recognize anywhere, he decided to play the game with enthusiasm.

"What's going on?" Zexion asked, pitching his voice high, stepping into the role of a man in distress. "What do you want?"

He felt a warm breath against the side of his neck, sending the blood rushing towards his blossoming arousal. "I think you know what I want." If there was any doubt in his mind, the minute he heard Axel speak, he knew that he would be safe, no matter what. He tried to turn his head, but found the redhead's arm holding it into place. "Ah, ah. No one said you could move." Axel kept his fingers over his eyes.

"I can't do anything out here," Zexion whispered, a touch of fear in his voice. Only a few hours before, the two of them had talked about two different fantasies each of them had in a quiet discussion in the Nobodys' library, the action of the redhead making the slate-haired man remember it vividly.

_Zexion's left eyebrow rose up. "You want to role play? Like, with the loincloth again?" _

"_No, silly." Axel put his feet up on the table, knowing very well how much it would irk the Schemer. Zexion reached over with his gloved hand and pushed his feet off. "Oh, come on." _

_The slate-haired man shook his head. "No. Use a chair if you really need to elevate your legs." _

"_Fiiiiiine." Axel pulled a chair towards him, setting his feet on it. "So, no. Not like the loincloth. Want to hear it?" _

_He gave a nod of his head. "I think I would. Are you telling me because you're hoping I'll fulfill your request?" _

"_Maybe." Axel placed his left elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand. "Or, we could just call it an exchange, because I'm sure there's something you've fantasized about yourself." _

_Hiding his face with his hair, Zexion gave a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. "Tell me?" _

"_I've always wanted to..." Axel looked up at the ceiling, not meeting Zexion's gaze. Zexion peered at him with one visible eye, curious as to why the redhead was refusing to look at him. "I've always wanted to force someone against their will." _

_Zexion's mouth dropped open. "So, like...rape?" He was shocked by what the redhead was saying._

"_Well, when you say it like that, it sounds really awful. But, if you knew what I was planning, would it really be like that?" Axel asked, finally turning his head to look towards him. "I mean, that's why it's called role play, right?" _

_Pushing his hair back behind his ear, the slate-haired man nodded. "Yes, I guess there's that." He closed his eyes and began to think about a fantasy that had popped into his own mind, after reading about it in one of the novels he enjoyed. _

"_What are you thinking, Zexy?" Axel asked, his voice quiet. "Is that something you'd be willing to do with me? We could plan for it." _

_The Schemer gave a slow nod of his head. "Only if you'll do something for me, while you're acting this out?" He looked down at the table, nervous to meet the redhead's eyes. _

"_Oh? What did you have in mind, Zexion?" The use of his full name sent a tremor through his body. _

_He kept his eyes on the table, his hands beginning to sweat in his gloves. "I mean, it sort of plays into your fantasy." He quickly spoke of what he was hoping for, and sat back, lifting his head to meet the redhead's eyes. "Well?" _

"_I can do that." Axel gave a nod of his head, a mischievous smile appearing on his face. "How about this afternoon? You don't have another mission today, do you?" _

_Zexion shook his head. "No, I don't. But how will I know when you want to act this out?" _

"_You'll know." The redhead pulled his feet off the chair, and stood up. He waved at him. "Guess I'll see you later." Axel left the library, leaving the quiet Nobody alone to brood on how and when it was all going to take place. _

Axel's damp breath hit Zexion's ear. "Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" He thrust his hips against Zexion's backside, pressing him hard against the wall.

"Please," Zexion whispered, his voice faltering, excitement beginning to travel through his body as he did his best to play the victim for his lover. "Please, we can go to my room. It's just...it's just-"

"Say it." Axel pressed his body against the wall with more strength that Zexion was used to, and it was sending all of the blood in his body rushing towards his arousal. "If you don't say it in the next five seconds -"

"There!" Zexion pointed with his hand to his bedroom door, which was only a few steps away.

"I'm going to let you go," Axel's lips pressed against Zexion's ear. The slate-haired man bit down on his lower lip hard, not wanting to moan, as it would take away from the role play. "If you try and run, I will tackle you, and you will be so very sorry you did that." His words hit Zexion's brain, making him become more anxious to get behind that door, so they could continue with what he had requested.

Zexion lowered his head, and spoke quietly. "I won't try and run."

"You had better not." Axel's hand slipped from over his eyes, and Zexion felt the pressure on his back suddenly disappear as the redhead pulled away from him. "Now, show me."

Trying to falter his gait, Zexion stumbled a little, falling against the wall as he walked the few steps to his bedroom. He opened the door, and the moment he was inside, the redhead closed the door behind him and resumed the position they had been in the hallway. Zexion felt Axel's hard arousal pushing against the cleft of his ass, a silent moan falling from his open mouth as he took in just how..._different_ all of this was.

"Strip." Axel said. "And be quick. Because, I don't have time for you to stall."

Zexion raised his hand up, and unzipped his cloak. There was a small part of him that wanted to see what the redhead had up his sleeve if he had stalled, but moved quickly. He heard the sound of Axel unzipping his own pants, and just as he was about to turn around to face him, he was pushed onto the bed, the blindfold they had used in the past touching his face. They hadn't spoken about him being blindfolded for the ordeal, but now that the silk cloth was touching his face, Zexion couldn't help but become more aroused by the simple act of taking away his sight. He let out a soft moan, unable to stop himself.

"Did anyone say you could make noise?" Axel's hands were now on his waist, turning him over, as he landed on the bed on all fours. Now laying on his back, his head tossed back, Zexion felt a flush cover his body as he could feel Axel's eyes staring at his naked body. "That's much better," Axel reached down, the redhead's fingertips brushing against his own arousal. "Someone appears to be enjoying this?"

The slate-haired man rolled his hips up, moaning unabashedly. "Yes..." He couldn't keep up the act any longer. He just wanted to feel the redhead, wanted to receive his end of the bargain. He let out a soft gasp as he felt Axel's bare hands touch the base of his throat. "Nngh..." Zexion lost the ability to speak as Axel began to divulge into his fantasy.

"Do you need me, Zexy?" Axel spoke softly into his ear, his left hand tightening around his lower neck. Groaning loud, Zexion tried to give a nod of his head, but found it was difficult to move. "You need to say it.."

"P-Please..." Zexion moaned loud as he felt Axel's arousal rub against his own. "Must...have...you..."

He felt the bed shift as Axel moved himself. Zexion spread his legs, moaning low as he felt Axel's hand staying firmly wrapped around his neck. He knew that what he had asked for required a high level of trust, as did what the redhead had asked for him to agree to. He knew that there was no one else he would ever relinquish _this_ much control, blindfolding him while engaging in breath play. Without a sound, he felt Axel push into his body, the redhead's hand tightening its grip around his neck.

Zexion cried out as he tried to toss his head back, but Axel's hand made it difficult to move his head in any direction. He groaned as he felt the redhead go deeper into his body, the more he spread his legs. As he took a deep breath, he could feel himself becoming light-headed as his airway was being constricted. He could hear Axel moan as the redhead moved his hips faster. Zexion lifted his legs, wrapping them tight around his lover's waist, and was rewarded with Axel hitting his sweet spot straight on. Clawing the bed, Zexion began to see white behind his eyes, as the redhead heard his soft gasps as he began to pound into that same spot over and over. Lifting his left hand, Zexion made a move to touch Axel's wrist, but then stopped himself, the light-headed feeling he was experiencing was beginning to overwhelm him in a good way. He felt Axel buck his hips harder, as his mouth fell open in a silent cry. His right hand lifted up off the bed and began to claw at the redhead's back, moaning as audibly as he could, while his other hand snaked between their bodies. The moment his hand wrapped around his arousal, with one small tug, he released his load, his orgasm hitting his body as if it were an avalanche. He barely heard Axel moan his name softly as he began to lose consciousness. As the redhead was falling over the edge with him, his hand loosened on his neck, gasps for breaths and moans began to pour forth from Zexion's mouth, the last of his release exuding from the tip of his arousal.

Panting hard, Zexion grunted softly as Axel pulled out of him and laid next to him on the bed. "Gaia, Zex," Axel said, panting softly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The slate-haired man shook his head as he finally regained his normal breathing pattern. "No..." He turned his head and rested it against Axel's chest, breathing deeply. "That was simply wonderful."

"Was it what you were hoping for?" Axel placed a soft kiss on his cheek, wrapping an arm around him.

Zexion nodded his head, snuggling against his chest. "What about you? Was...was that okay? I know that I probably could have gone on longer, but I really just wanted to have sex. You were turning me on so much." He blushed faintly, looking up to meet his lover's emerald eyes.

"Really?" Axel wore a smile. "Yes, of course it was okay. Thank you for doing that for me. I know, it was an odd request, but..."

"It's nice that you and I are both comfortable enough with each other, that we can do that together without there being any fear." Zexion finished for him, keeping his eyes on Axel's. "I couldn't imagine doing that with any of the others we like having fun with."

The redhead pulled him against his body in a tight hug. "You're absolutely right, Zexion. This is definitely just a you and me activity. No one can have it."

"I love you," Zexion kissed the only available area to him, which was Axel's pectoral muscle.

Chuckling deeply, Axel held him tightly. "I love you too, Zexion."

"But, it's definitely one that can't just...happen." Zexion said, lifting his head up to look up at him. "Understand?"

"As clear as day. Or night, given where our home is located."

Zexion groaned. "Give me a break. Axel."

"Okay. Where?"

"Axel!"


	67. Chapter 67

**Happy Hump Day! This is for Sam. How about a threesome? :D**

* * *

Sitting alone in the Grey Area, Zexion was reading his book in welcomed peace and quiet. As he began to turn the page, he felt the cushion on the couch shift with added weight. Keeping his head down, he didn't bother to look at the person next to him, figuring it would be his lover, coming to annoy him, when he specifically told Axel he just wanted to read.

"Hi."

Closing his book, Zexion turned to look at the person that addressed him, pleasantly surprised by the sound of their voice. "Ah, Demyx. How're you?" He smiled, setting the book on his lap.

"I'm good, Zexy. Um...can we go somewhere and talk?" Demyx asked, nervously fiddling with his hands.

The slate-haired Nobody stood up. "Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to speak to you without anyone interrupting us." Demyx stood up.

Zexion thought for a moment. "Is my room okay? I mean, I'm not expecting anyone for awhile, if that's what you're worried about." He opened a portal for the two of them.

"No, that's fine." Demyx walked through the portal first. Zexion grabbed his book and followed him, appearing back in his bedroom.

Setting his book down on the small nightstand, Zexion crossed his arms over his chest. "What can I help you with, Dem?"

"I was wondering..." Demyx ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Um...IwaswonderingifyouandAxelwer eupforsomefunplaytimewithme?"

Zexion blinked a few times, not quite sure what the Melodious Nocturne had just said. "...What?"

"I was wondering if you and Axel were up for some fun playtime with me..." Demyx repeated quietly, looking anywhere but at the slate-haired man. "I know that you guys usually come to me and ask, but I..."

He walked over to where Demyx was standing and bent down to meet his eyes, as he was still refusing to look at him. "You don't have to be nervous to ask that," Zexion smirked as he watched Demyx lift his head up to look at him properly. "Now, that's better." He uncrossed his arms. "I'm more than happy to have something like that happen, Dem. When did you want it to happen?"

"The sooner the better?" Demyx asked, eyebrows raising up hopefully. "I mean, I just...it's..."

Chuckling, Zexion nodded as his bangs flopped back to cover the right side of his face. "Understood. I have an idea..."

"Oh?" The hint of a blush began making its way onto the Melodious Nocturne's cheeks. "And what would that be, Zexy?"

The slate-haired Nobody opened another portal in his room. "Well, it would be something like this..." He whispered into Demyx' ear, smiling when he heard Demyx shout an enthusiastic yes in agreeing to what he was suggesting. He stepped back and gestured to the portal. "After you, then?"

Demyx went through the portal with a hop in his step. Zexion hoped that a certain Nobody wouldn't be in their room, otherwise this surprise would no longer be a surprise. Shaking his head, he walked through the portal and appeared in Axel's bedroom. He looked around and saw that the redhead was not back yet, his bed still a mess from the night before.

"So..."

Zexion smirked. "So, what? You ready to do this?"

"You have no idea," Demyx nodded, quickly getting undressed. Zexion gathered his clothes and hid them out of sight, so that the redhead wouldn't become privy to their surprise as he entered the room. Once he put the clothes away, he began to get undressed as well, hiding his clothes next to where he placed Demyx'. He saw that the blonde had already made himself comfortable in the bed, a huge grin on his face. "You think he's going to mind that we're like this, Zexy?"

After turning off the lights, Zexion walked over to the bed, slipping under the covers with him. "I doubt it. And if he does, well, I'll tell him it was my idea." He laid down next to him. "Now, here's hoping we don't have to wait too long."

Only a few minutes passed, while the two of them laid next to each other, Zexion resisting the urge to just touch the warm body next to him. He could practically feel Demyx' arms itching to wrap around him, but he didn't want Axel to become upset, if he found them already doing stuff without him. Just as he was about to break, the door to the bedroom opened.

Flipping on the light, Axel's head was kept down. "Stupid pirates," the redhead mumbled to himself. Zexion bit his lip to not laugh out loud at how grumpy his lover looked. He hoped that the redhead would over at the bed and see the two of them, but instead he kept his head down and walked into the bathroom.

"Do you think we should go?" Demyx whispered, once the bathroom door closed.

Zexion shook his head. "No, I think that he'll notice us when he comes back out." _At least I hope he will._ He laid on his side, facing the bathroom door, scooting closer to Demyx. The blonde wrapped his arm around Zexion's waist, snuggling against his back.

The bathroom door opened, and this time, emerald eyes met steel-blue ones. "Zexion?" Axel asked, standing in the doorway. "How long have you been here?"

"Before you got back from your mission," Zexion spoke quietly, keeping his eyes on the redhead. He could feel Demyx pressing against his body, and tried not to show it on his face. He had a feeling the redhead couldn't quite see who was behind him. "I didn't want to say anything, though."

Axel smirked. "Oh? Are you naked under there?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Zexion asked playfully, hoping that the redhead still wasn't clued in to what he was about to discover in the bed. He moaned softly as he felt the tip of Demyx' arousal tease his entrance, incapable of keeping quiet.

Zexion followed Axel's moves, observing him as Axel quickly got undressed. As Axel was about to climb into bed, Demyx spoke up, lifting up his head from behind Zexion's back. "Surprise!"

The redhead stood still for a moment, then smiled. "Well, this is definitely a surprise..." He grinned, laying next to Zexion in the bed. "Now I know why you just moaned." He lowered his head and kissed the slate-haired man softly, another soft moan escaping past Zexion's lips. "And here I thought it was because you were anxious for me to get into bed."

"It...nngh...was..." Zexion moaned as Demyx began to push further into his body. "S-Sorry..."

Axel watched the two of them, smirking. "For what? I'm sad that I didn't walk in here to find him and you in a...delicate situation."

"Aah..." Zexion moaned as Demyx became fully sheathed in his body, moving his hips slowly. He found himself pressed between the two men, his own arousal frotting against Axel's, as the redhead rocked against him slowly. "D-Dem...wanted to...but I wasn't...nngh...Axel...I wasn't sure if you'd...be..."

The redhead wrapped his hand around both of their arousals, stroking them together as Demyx thrust deeper into Zexion's body. "You have my permission next time, Zexy..." Axel kissed the side of his neck, as Zexion leaned his head back against Demyx' shoulder, giving him more room. He felt Demyx' breath on the other side of his neck, as they moaned in tandem, Zexion desperate to feel more than just Axel's touch. His wanton moans became louder as Axel's hand moved faster, Demyx' thrusts staying at a slow pace.

"A-Axel...Dem...Demyx..." Zexion moaned low as the Melodious Nocturne began to kiss the side of his neck. "Oh, yes..."

Axel pulled his hand away, making Zexion groan softly. "Shhh, Zexy," Axel kissed him softly, then met the blonde's lips for a soft kiss. "I have an idea."

Demyx spoke up, his voice thick with lust. "Is it what I'm thinking...?"

"Is he ready?" Axel asked, speaking as if Zexion wasn't there between them.

The slate-haired man groaned, pushing back against Demyx, wanting him to move his hips faster. "What...are you two...talking abouaaaaah..."

He stopped talking as he felt Axel's fingers slip slowly inside of him, rubbing against him and Demyx in the most pleasurable way. When he realized what he was doing, Zexion's eyes snapped open and he met his lover's emerald eyes. "Do it...I'll be fine...Please...I want it..."

"I don't want to hurt you," Axel spoke quietly. "Are you sure, Zexion?"

The use of his full name made the Schemer moan low in his throat. "Positive..."

"Dem?" Axel asked, meeting the Nocturne's eyes. "You know what to do?"

The blonde nodded and stilled his hips. Zexion whimpered softly, anxious to get this part over with, knowing what was about to happen. Demyx kissed the side of his neck. "We'll make you feel good in a moment, Zexy..."

"Please..." Zexion moaned, lifting his leg up to place on Axel's hip, hoping that it would help give the redhead more room to maneuver. He felt Axel's arousal pushing against his entrance, and gasped as he felt him push inside. "Nnnngh..." Zexion cried out, gripping Axel's shoulders tightly.

Axel pushed all the way in, making all three moan loudly together. Clawing his shoulder, Zexion whimpered low, unable to use his words. Thankfully, his lover knew just want he wanted, and the two men that were inside of him began to rock together, pushing against Zexion's sweet spot with each thrust. He pulled Axel closer to his body, as he pushed back against Demyx, practically howling as the pleasure was too great. Listening to both men moan his name over and over was sending Zexion into delirium, making it impossible to concentrate on either one of them. He felt someone's hand on his arousal, _Demyx_, and the moment his hand stroked upward, Zexion released hard, as both men pushed deeper into him at the same time. Axel and Demyx both moaned as Zexion tightened around them, and soon the pair were following Zexion over the edge together.

All three panted softly, Zexion leaning forward to be against Axel's chest. He lowered his leg back down, as he felt Axel slip out of him gently. He grunted at the sudden loss, and then let out a soft sigh as Demyx did the same, leaving him completely empty. He felt Demyx kiss his shoulder gently, before moving away from him.

"This was waaaay better than I was hoping for," Demyx kissed Axel's cheek as he got out of the bed.

Axel pulled Zexion to him, the slate-haired man having absolutely no strength to protest. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. It was a nice surprise for me as well." Zexion sighed contentedly as Axel kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Dem?" Zexion asked, looking behind at the now fully clothed Demyx.

The blonde nodded his head. "You betcha! See you two later!" The bedroom door opened, then closed quietly, as Demyx left Axel's room.

"I'm glad you were pleased with the surprise," Zexion nuzzled Axel's chest. "He actually approached me."

Axel hugged him closer. "Oh? That must have been entertaining."

"It kinda was," Zexion chuckled, remembering how nervous Demyx had been when he had first asked him. "I wouldn't mind inviting him to play more with us. I mean, that is, if you want that."

The redhead's low voice rumbled in his ear, as his lips kissed the side of his neck. "You just like feeling two dicks inside of you at the same time."

"Axel..." Zexion blushed deeply as a soft moan traveled past his lips.

"I knew it," Axel teased him playfully. "And that's fine. You just let me know when."

"And vice versa?"

"No problem, Zexy."

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened in Port Royale?" Zexion asked, looking up at him.

"You don't want to know, Zexy. However, you two were a very nice distraction, so thank you."

"Distraction?!"

"Blowjob?"

Zexion groaned. "Axel!"


	68. Chapter 68

**Happy Hump Day! This is for Joei, who has requested another visit with a certain redhead. I'm also introducing two new players in this chappie. And since this is going to be the last update before Christmas, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday. Or had a nice Hanukkah. Or will have a nice Kwanzaa. Or whatever you celebrate! ;) Now, on to the update!**

* * *

Zexion wandered into the Grey Area after having spent a nice evening with his lover. They had both returned from extended missions, and neither had had the energy to consummate their reunion. Instead, they passed out in each other's arms, at peace with being near each other again. When he had woken up, he saw that the redhead had already slipped out for the day, so he quickly got dressed and headed out to get his mission for the day. He approached the bluenette and gave a small bow of his head.

"Good morning, Number VI. I trust you had a restful night?" Saix asked, keeping his head down.

The slate-haired Nobody chuckled. "I suppose you could say that." He looked around and saw that he was the only one reporting for duty. "Has everyone else already received their assignments?"

"They have," Saix nodded his head. "You're the last. You're to go to Hollow Bastion and see what the commotion is about in the Bailey." He held out his right hand and made a portal appear. "Do not come back until it has been tracked."

He saw the bluenette give him a small smirk, making him think that perhaps there was more to this mission than the bluenette was letting on. All he could think about was the possibility of running into those two men, one who he had seen just a few weeks before. However, the other...the one that Saix seemed to have been taken with, he hadn't seen him since the last time they were all together. Shaking the naughty thoughts out of his head, Zexion walked towards the portal and stepped through. He saw that where he was, it was an unfamiliar part of the world.

Looking around, he saw a few stands, all selling different types of wears. As he rounded the corner, he caught sight of a blonde haired man, whose spikes seemed to defy gravity. He noticed that he was dressed in all black, and wore a scowl on his face. Not knowing where he was, Zexion debated about going over to the stranger, asking him if he was just in the wrong area. But, before he was able to do anything, another person appeared behind him.

"What are you doing here, yo?"

Those naughty thoughts that the slate-haired man had been thinking about prior to his arrival to Hollow Bastion made a quick return to his mind. Turning, he saw who could potentially be his lover's twin standing behind him, dressed in a dilapidated suit, his shirt not buttoned all the way up. As he was about to open his mouth, the gravity-defying blonde haired man spoke for him.

"What are you doing, Reno? You have no business being here."

Zexion stared at this blonde, surprised by how his voice sounded. He began to open his mouth again, but was soon cut off by the redhead.

"Yo, Cloudy boy. You know it ain't polite to speak my friends that way, yo. Where's your pansy-ass boy toy?" Reno asked, leaning against the wall.

The slate-haired man was slowly growing frustrated with these two, who kept talking as if he weren't there. He had half a mind to pull Reno out of this mess, and just speak to him alone, but it seemed that the Powers that Be were trying to teach him something else. He walked over to the redhead and was about to talk, _again_, except another voice suddenly joined the conversation.

"Oh, leave him alone." Zexion whipped around at the sound of that voice, and saw a man with a scar running between his eyes, said. "No need to taunt him, Reno." The man was wearing a black bolero jacket, with a white fur trim around the collar, and seemed to be packing quite the weapon. At least, from what Zexion could see.

Zexion watched the redhead, feeling as if everything was happening in slow motion, as Reno grabbed his hand. "Yeah, well. Can't be too careful, yo. Keep a leash on yer mutt," Reno said, taking Zexion's hand and dragged him away from the other other men. He could hear the blonde shouting something, but they were too far away for him to hear them properly.

"What the hell was that all about?" Zexion asked, as soon as they were walking towards the house they had met in before. "And what are we doing? I have some place I have to be!" He tried to pull his hand out of Reno's, albeit weakly.

Within seconds, he was trapped against the wall, the redhead pressing his body against his own. "Don't you want to see your lover-boy?" Reno spoke casually into his ear, forcing the slate-haired man to bite his lower lip, not wanting to make a fool out of himself. "Because, I happen ta know where he is."

"Is he here?" Zexion whispered, afraid if he tried to use his voice, he'd tip the redhead off to how close he was to jumping his bones. But, he and Axel had never spoken about doing things with others without him. Sure, he'd arrived while his lover was in the throes of passion with another, but it never bothered him. It actually turned him on, more than he cared to admit. Zexion wasn't sure if he was ready to admit he had voyeuristic tendencies.

However, it seemed the cocky redhead had other ideas and quickly let his lips graze against Zexion's, causing the slate-haired man's mouth to open in surprise. And with that nonverbal invitation, he was soon tasting what could only be the remnants of sea-salt ice cream on Reno's tongue, as the redhead kept him trapped against the wall.

As the slate-haired man was about to break off the kiss, it ended abruptly with a low growl. "Didn't I say to keep your hands to yourself?" He saw a shock of red hair behind Reno, a smirk appearing on Zexion's face.

"So, it's okay for_ you_ to do things to others when I show up, but when you show up, it's not?" Zexion crossed his arms over his chest, his hair falling over the right side of his face. He saw Axel's cheeks become dark with embarrassment, and couldn't help but snort. "Oh, stop. You know I'm just teasing you." He pulled his redhead over towards him.

Axel wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the side of his neck gently, as Zexion found himself trapped against the wall once more. "I'm sorry, Zexy...I just asked him to go and find you, and then I see he's already kissing you?" Zexion moaned softly as Axel's fingers made their way to be under his chin, lifting his face up towards him. "Will you please forgive me?" Axel spoke softly, the coolness of his breath on Zexion's moist lips made his body shiver.

"I..." Zexion closed the distance between the two of them, kissing Axel softly. He heard Reno let out a low wolf whistle, but paid him no mind as he concentrated on kissing his lover. He groaned low in his throat as he felt Axel grind against him, opening his mouth willingly, to allow the redhead's tongue into his mouth.

There was a soft cough behind Axel, effectively ending their kiss abruptly. "Hate ta break it to ya, but we are out in a public place, so..." Reno gestured around the open courtyard. Zexion felt the heat begin to form in his cheeks at his disregard for their surroundings. Quickly glancing around, he saw they were near where the refugees were staying.

"Is...um..." Zexion asked, his mind going blank about the man who Saix seemed to enjoy spending time with, "Is that guy there?"

Reno smirked. "Tseng? Nah, he isn't home right now. Don't know where he is, yo. But he did say he wouldn't be back for a bit." The redhead wiggled his eyes. "Care to join me back there, yo?"

"I know I would," Zexion said. He met his lover's emerald eyes. "What do you say?"

"I've got an idea." Axel said, his eyes bright. Zexion's body began to respond to that hint of an idea almost immediately, making his pants a little bit too tight. He let both redheads lead him into the house, the door being shut firmly. He heard the soft click of the lock on the door, making it so no intruders from the outside would disturb the three of them.

Reno took off his jacket, the article of clothing falling to the floor. "What's yer idea, yo? Cuz I got a few of my own."

"Oh, I think you'll like this idea." Axel looked at the redhead, a small smirk appearing on his face. Zexion recognized that smirk, and knew that he was going to be in for it. He watched Axel pull the other redhead towards him, speaking quietly into his ear, keeping Zexion out of the conversation.

The slate-haired man was getting pretty frustrated that everyone seemed to think he didn't exist today, and was opening his mouth to give them a piece of his mind when the two began to kiss in front of him. He groaned low, unable to stop himself, as he stared at Axel's mouth, watching as he dominated the kiss over Reno. As their tongues began to touch, he noticed that Axel's hand was motioning for him to move towards them. Entranced, Zexion's feet moved of their own will, his eyes locked on the sight of the two of them kissing one another. Once he was close enough, they stopped their kiss, and both slowly began to sink to the floor.

"Axel...?" Zexion asked, groaning as the redhead unzipped his own cloak and began to work on his pants. "What...What're you doing...?"

Reno began to undress Axel at the same time, making sure to pull down his pants far enough. Zexion moaned as he watched Reno's hand circle around his lover's arousal. He was so fixated on the two of them, that he wasn't aware that his pants were already pulled down. He let out a loud moan as he felt Axel's lips caress the tip of his arousal in a teasing manner. No longer watching Reno, he focused on Axel's lips, staring into his emerald eyes.

Another sound of a zipper echoed through the quiet room, the only others sounds were Axel's mouth moving across the soft head of his arousal, and Zexion's low moans. He whined softly as the redhead with purple marks on his face began to move away. Zexion shook his head, the words that he wanted to say were staying on the tip of his tongue. When he finally got a moment of clarity, that's when whatever the two had talked about before in whispers happened.

Both Reno and Axel's tongue began to sweep up and down the length of his arousal. Zexion cried out, as he reached blindly for both men's shoulders to anchor himself down. Both tongues were unique, and felt incredible on his arousal. He groaned as he felt both the tips of their tongues flick against the head of his arousal, while occasionally rubbing against each other as well. He stared down and saw that Axel's hand was wrapped firmly around Reno's arousal, both men slowly touching each other as they kept their tongues against Zexion's body. The slate haired man moaned louder as the intensity of their licks began to increase, his fingers digging into both of their shoulders. He listened to their moans intermingle with his own, the sounds making his arousal throb painfully. As both of their tongues swept across the tip at the same time, Zexion could no longer hold back. He cried out softly as he came, his release dripping onto both of their tongues, each catching the same amount. He heard Axel groan low, knowing that groan all too well. He heard a soft gasp come from Reno's mouth, as the redhead quickly followed suit, his orgasm the loudest out of the three of them. Zexion knew how good Axel was when he only used his hands, so he wasn't the least bit surprised by Reno's reaction.

Panting softly, Zexion looked down at the two of them. "So...if this is what you two had planned, good job." He blushed as Axel's tongue swept across the tip once last time, collecting anything that was left. He groaned low, pulling back gently. "I...I can't take anymore."

"Aww," Reno said, with a hint of a smirk on his face. "Just a blowjob wears you out? Gotta get this one in shape, Axe."

Axel shook his head, as he pulled his pants back up. "It's been a little bit since we've been able to enjoy each other's company." He pulled Reno up off the floor, and gave him another soft kiss, making the comment Zexion say earlier fly out the window as his body began to respond to their antics.

"You two leavin' now?" Reno asked, pulling his slacks back up. "I mean, you don't gotta go, ya know..."

The slate-haired man took Axel's hand. "We'll be back. Probably should unlock the door, as I'm sure Tseng probably don't want to be outside all day." He raised his hand up and opened a portal.

"Yeah, yeah," Reno said, walking towards the door. Just as he was about to unlock it, there was a sharp knock.

"Reno, if you don't open this door in two fucking seconds..." Zexion heard just how upset Tseng was. Chuckling, he pulled Axel into the portal and left the two alone, hoping they didn't make the redhead get into too much trouble.

They appeared back in Zexion's room, both collapsing onto the bed. Not bothering to remove his shoes, Zexion rolled over and rested against Axel's chest. "You know, I still didn't complete my assignment."

"What assignment? Saix said that we had the day off." Axel said, looking down at him.

The slate-haired man groaned. "Are you serious? I was wondering why he had that smirk on his face, when he sent me to Hollow Bastion."

"He told you there was something that needed to be investigated?" Axel burst out laughing. "Oh, that's brilliant. No, I told him to send you there so we could have some fun with Reno. I guess he was complaining to Tseng that he only got to see Saix, and really wanted to see us. So, I figured, why not?"

Resting his head back against Axel's chest, Zexion gave a nod of his head. "Well, that makes more sense."

"So, are you going to go and investigate?" Axel's arms slowly made their way around Zexion's body.

Looking up at him, Zexion tilted his head. "I thought you said that there was no mission?"

"Well, I mean, if Saix said so..."

"Axel!"

"What?" The redhead grinned. "Oh, you know I'm teasing."

Zexion grumbled, "I know."

"What do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"This?"

"Booooooring." Axel whined.

"Oh, shut up."

"Fine, sexy Zexy."

"Do I have to say it again?!"


	69. Chapter 69

**Happy Hump Day! This is for Sam. I hope all you lovelies had a wonderful holiday, and got everything you wanted from Sandy Claws, or Hanukkah Harry. Let's get into this, shall we? :D Also, on a side note, thank you so much for all of your support. Over 300 reviews! You guys are the best. :)**

* * *

Zexion rolled over and felt something brush against his face. Blinking a few times, he saw that it wasn't a locke of red hair, like he was hoping, but instead, the edge of an envelope. Opening it up, he saw the untidy scrawl of said redhead's handwriting.

_Apologies for always disappearing on you.  
__How about a fun...experiment today?  
__You should get an assignment for your favorite world.  
__Follow the clues, and you'll find me.  
__I love you._

The signature of his flame was more than enough for Zexion to figure out just who had left the note. As if the last part wasn't the major tip off. He put the note in his nightstand drawer, where he kept all the other notes that Axel had left him over the course of their time together. He rolled out of bed, and headed to the bathroom, seeing he had enough time for a quick shower, before going to get his assignment for the day.

As he walked towards the Grey Area, he couldn't think of what world that he would be going to. There were a few ones that popped into his mind - Wonderland, Neverland, Beast's Castle - all where the two of them had had some fun. Trying to not seem too eager as he approached the bluenette, who was standing with his always present clipboard, he shook his head. He didn't want to disappoint himself, if he thought too much about it.

"Good morning, Number VI." Saix said, looking down at his clipboard. "Are you here for your mission?"

The slate-haired Nobody nodded his head. "I am, Sai. And good morning to you. Where will I be headed off to today?"

"There seems to be a bit of trouble brewing in the Bazaar in Agrabah."

Zexion stared at him, his eyes blank. "_That's_ where I'm going?!" He couldn't believe it. He thought that Axel had said he would be going to one of his favorite worlds. If there was one world he would never, ever categorize as being his favorite, it would be, "Agrabah?!"

"That would be correct, Number VI." Saix lifted his hand and opened a portal. "Now, if you are all set, you may leave now."

Grumbling under his breath, Zexion walked towards the portal, gripping his Lexicon, which he had made appear as soon as he began walking. He didn't want to go into Agrabah unprepared, and he certainly wasn't about to go into this with a smile on his face. Even if he was supposedly going to find his lover somewhere in the depths of hell. Or sand. Same thing.

As he exited the portal, he saw that he was in the Bazaar, but could see nothing awry in the immediate area. As he looked around the stalls, some laden with fruit, others laden with spices, he couldn't even see any sort of worker. _Perhaps they were all frightened off by what _was _here earlier._ Keeping a firm clutch on his Lexicon, he did a sweep of the area, and came across absolutely nothing.

"This is ridiculous!" He muttered, his bangs falling back onto his face as he shook his head. "If he expects to lead me on a wild goose chase, well...I..."

"You what?"

Looking up towards the top of the building, there was the man he was just grumbling about. "I thought you were going to leave me more clues. And what the hell are you doing up there?"

"Temper temper, Zexy." Axel smiled, jumping down from the top of the building with ease, landing gracefully next to the slate-haired man. "Why are you so...agitated?" The redhead wrapped his arms around his body. Rather than try and be a jerk, Zexion just rested his head on his lover's chest.

"Why do you think I'm agitated?" Zexion's voice was a bit caustic.

Pulling back, Axel looked down at him. "Sarcasm has to be my favorite way of you speaking to me." Zexion's cheeks became tinged with pink as a smirk appeared on his lover's face. "But really, is it because we're here?"

"It's because you said we'd be going to one of my favorite worlds. Do you even know me, Axel?" Zexion asked, lifting his head to look into the redhead's emerald eyes. "If there is one place that I would never call my 'favorite', it would be this hellhole."

The redhead chuckled and shook his head. Reaching into his cloak pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper. "Well, fine. If you're going to be that way, then the games are back on." Zexion watched as the redhead placed the piece of paper in his now outstretched hand. "Hide and seek, Zexy." Axel stepped away from him, beginning to use Darkness to leave the area. "Oh, and remember, do what the instructions say, okay?" Before the slate-haired man could speak, the redhead was gone.

Resisting the urge to just tear the note up without reading it, Zexion opened the piece of paper.

_Come to the house at the end of the street.  
__There you will see your prize. Or perhaps, you won't.  
__It all depends on how you "view" things.  
__xoxo_

Zexion put the note into his pocket, and shook his head. He couldn't quite figure out why the redhead would word the note in that manner, but decided to play the game. Shuffling his feet, he made his Lexicon disappear, no longer worried about any Heartless milling about. He walked down the length of the street and saw that there was only one option for a house, as the other building that had a door on it was the actual Palace itself. He doubted that the redhead was that bold, but then again...

Shaking his head, he opened the door, and headed into the house. Looking around, he saw that this was no ordinary house. It seemed as if it was a converted house of sorts. Zexion tried to figure out where the redhead was hiding, but saw a note on the door. _More notes. _He reached up and grabbed the note off the door.

_Doing good so far, sexy Zexy.  
__Just head down the stairs. Go into the first door on the left.  
__That's where you'll find me._

He looked around and saw a staircase leading down. Zexion hadn't seen a place in Agrabah, other than the Cave of Wonders, that had a staircase leading down. Taking the bait, he walked down the stairs, thankful for whatever little light that was coming from the outside helped illuminate the walk down the stairs. He saw a short hallway and noticed two doors on the left. Remembering that the note had said to go through the first door, he placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it.

Unable to see anything in the dark room, Zexion used a fire spell, keeping the flame in the palm of his hand. He saw that he was in a bedroom, and that there were two lamps on either side of the bed. But no redhead. Sighing, he walked over to the lamps and used the flame that he was cradling, producing a healthy bit of light in the room. As the fire disappeared, he looked in front of him and saw a rather large window, where there should have been a mirror, on the wall. And what he saw in the window made his mouth drop open.

There, in the window, was the redhead. Completely naked, no parts of his body covered by anything. Quickly turning around, Zexion didn't see the redhead in the room with him. _What is going on?_ He turned back towards the window and saw that the redhead was pointing at something. Looking towards where Axel was pointing, there was another note. He quickly grabbed it, trying to process just what was happening, as the redhead clearly wasn't in the room with him.

_What you're seeing is real.  
__This is a two way mirror. So, you can see me, but...  
__I can't see you.  
__Enjoy the show._

The note fell from his hands as he turned and looked at the window once more. The redhead was no longer standing in front of the mirror, but was now on the bed, sitting on his knees. Zexion stared as Axel began to stroke himself, touching his arousal with his left hand, emerald eyes staring back at him. _No, at the mirror._ He groaned as he watched his hand tighten around his fleshy girth, his own pants becoming uncomfortably tight as his own arousal responded to the redhead's actions. Knowing that this was probably the redhead's intentions, Zexion reached under his cloak and quickly pulled his pants down. He ripped the glove off of his right hand quickly, moaning low as his hand came into contact with his own arousal.

Zexion looked back at the mirror and saw that Axel's mouth was open in a moan, but the walls were too thick, so he couldn't enjoy the sounds himself. His mouth hung open once more as he watched the redhead take his right hand and began to tease his own nipple with his fingers. Groaning low, he stroked himself in time with each of Axel's thrusts. He followed Axel's right hand, and shuddered as the redhead placed two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them slowly. Emerald eyes made contact with his, as the redhead sucked on his fingers, rocking his hips slowly. If those fingers were going to be traveling to the area Zexion thought they would be going to, he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his impending orgasm at bay.

Wet fingers fell out of the redhead's mouth as he began to spread his knees on the bed. Zexion moaned, aching to be able to touch the redhead himself. Axel turned away from the mirror, and settled himself to be sideways, so that Zexion could see just what those fingers were about to do. He covered the tip of his own arousal with his thumb, refusing to let go until his lover found completion, which he knew couldn't be that far off. He cried out as his hips bucked forward the moment Axel's two fingers entered into his body. The redhead began to rock his hips forward into his hand, the backwards, pushing those two fingers deeper into his own body. Zexion was helpless, moaning senselessly, as his own arousal throbbed painfully in his hand. Axel turned his head towards the mirror, and mouthed the words, "Coming..." Zexion shouted as he removed the thumb from the tip of his arousal, his release shooting out of his body. He kept his eyes focused on Axel, as he watched the redhead's release fly out of his body, the pearl white strings being flung towards his body. Zexion moaned low as he watched Axel stick his tongue out, catching some of release onto it. He felt himself growing woozy as he finished ejaculating everything that had been pent up. He collapsed on the bed, panting hard, noticing that the redhead had disappeared from the mirror out of the corner of his eye.

The bed shifted as someone sat beside him. "Did you...enjoy...your show...?" Soft gasps left Axel's mouth, as his hands began to touch Zexion's face.

"Gaia, Axel..." Zexion panted, meeting his eyes. "Perhaps...this place...isn't so bad...after all..."

Smirking, the redhead leaned down and kissed him softly, the taste of his release still fresh on the redhead's tongue. Zexion sucked it into his mouth, wishing he could taste more, but took what he could get. He closed his eyes, kissing Axel deeply, losing himself in the bliss. When he pulled back from the kiss, desperate for air, he saw that they were back in his bedroom in the castle. He looked up at the redhead, confused by how they had gotten there so quickly.

"Sorry, Zexy..." Axel's lips caressed the side of his face, sending more shivers down his body. "Couldn't take the chance of someone finding us."

The slate-haired man nodded, yawning softly. "Watching you...get yourself off...has worn me...out..."

"Get some sleep," Axel pulled the covers over them. "I don't mind."

And it was a good thing the redhead didn't mind, as Zexion had already passed out, snoring softly. He didn't feel the soft kiss Axel gave him, nor did he hear the soft declaration of love, as he snored a little louder, snuggling closer to the warmth of his body.


	70. Chapter 70

**Happy Hump Day! This is for kindofabadger, who suggested this foursome. Also, I'd like to say a special thanks to ZexyKiba, who designed the wonderful cover for this story after finding inspiration reading it. :-) Now, who's ready for some smut? ;-)**

* * *

Zexion was sitting in the library, reading one of his favorite books, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the bright eyes of his lover. "Boo." Axel grinned, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"I thought I was hiding away from you," Zexion said, turning to look back at his book. "I'm still not happy with what you did earlier."

"Awwww, Zexy..." Axel sat down on the chair next to him. "You know that it was an accident!"

That morning, instead of grabbing his shampoo in the shower, Axel had placed his own liquid soap in the spot. So, instead of washing his hair with shampoo, Zexion had washed his hair with very, very fragrant soap. But he had been running late, and there had been no time to take another shower. He had gone the rest of the day with greasy hair that smelled like apples, and had avoided his lover.

"Accident or not, we're getting you a more manly soap." Zexion huffed, closing his book. "Now, since it seems like you're not going to leave me alone, what are you doing here? Come to tease me like the others have been?"

A sad look crossed the redhead's feature. "Someone's been teasing you? Who is it, Zexion? I'll go and show them that it won't be tolerated."

"Axel, it's fine. I can handle myself. It isn't like I can't get back at the witch, anyway."

"Larxene?" Axel asked, a sneer appearing on his face when Zexion nodded his head. "That stupid -"

Zexion held up his hand. "I said it was okay. She doesn't bother me, you know that." He gave his lover a smile, happy to see how quick the redhead was to jump to his defense. "Now, what's going on? What's that in your hand?" He pointed at a folded piece of paper that the redhead had been hiding in the palm of his hand.

"Oh, this?" Axel held up the object in question. "I got an interesting note from Sai, and was coming here to share it with you, as it's actually for the both of us."

Raising an eyebrow, Zexion stared at the redhead. "The both of us? What does this note say?"

"Well, it's not so much what it says, as what it's requesting of us." Axel said, opening the note up. "It seems that Tseng has been asked to pass along some information to us, as someone has taken notice of you."

Steel-blue eyes grew wide. "Me? What does that mean?"

Axel chuckled. "Don't be so shocked, Zexy. You know you're quite attractive. However, Tseng made these people aware that we are a package deal, and they are accepting of that.

"Who the hell are these people you're talking about? How can I agree to anything, when I have no idea what you're saying?" Zexion asked, staring at his lover. "I mean, it's one thing to have Tseng ask for us to do something, but to pimp us out?"

The redhead snorted and shook his head. "Zexion, you're becoming upset for no reason. Tseng did not _pimp_ us out. He just merely passed along the message, having no idea what it said. Now, do you want to hear what the note says? Or would you rather just say no to the suggestion?"

"I can't imagine that this request is going to be easy," Zexion muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, tell me what it says."

Unfolding the note, Axel read it aloud, "We are seeking an audience with you and your lover at 4 this afternoon in the Old Bailey. If you don't show up, there will be no hard feelings. But we'd really like to propose something to the two of you, but in person. We hope to see you."

"Who's we?" Zexion asked.

"Just two initials. C and L."

The slate-haired man looked at his lover. "I suppose you've already made up your mind about this?"

"I think it wouldn't hurt to see what this C and L have to say. If we don't feel like it, then we can just say no, right?" Axel asked, a hopeful look on his face. "Come on, Zexy...I'll make it up to you if you hate it, okay?"

A small smirk appeared on Zexion's face. "Do I have your word?" He just wanted to drag his feet a little, to see what his lover was going to say to convince him to go along with it. He had already decided that he wanted to meet this mysterious couple, as anyone that was able to approach Saix' lover and just talk to him about himself and Axel piqued his interest.

"Of course!" Axel threw his arms over the table, prostrating himself for the slate-haired man. "Zexion, I will do _anything_ for you."

His smirk widened on his face. "What time is it? It's got to be close to 4, yes?" He stood up from the table, and gently pulled the redhead back up with the hood of his cloak.

"It is." Axel asked, shaking out his hair as he stood up. Zexion watched him open a portal. "Shall we go and find out who this C and L are?"

Bangs falling over his face, reeking of soap, Zexion silently wished that he could have taken a shower before they were going, but there was no time. "I suppose so." He walked towards the portal and stepped through, appearing near the Old Bailey in Hollow Bastion. Looking around, he saw that no one was there yet.

"Are they here?" Axel asked, the portal closing behind him. Zexion shook his head, but stopped in mid-shake as he saw two men step from behind two pillars. His eyes grew wide as he recognized the two men, who he had met when he had seen Reno last. "You two?"

Axel turned and looked at him. "You've met these guys? When?"

"When he was meeting your twin," the blonde with gravity defying hair said, his arms crossed over his body.

Zexion touched Axel's hand. "It just happened in passing, Axel." He turned and looked at the stoic brunette. "I assume it was you who requested this meeting?"

Back facing the wall, the brunette turned his head and looked at the both of them. "How'd you guess?"

"No offense, but you seem to be..." Zexion spoke quietly, not sure how he wanted to phrase his answer.

"The one in charge? The one that takes care of that blonde?" Axel said, a smirk on his face. "The alpha?"

The stranger pushed himself off the wall, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. "Since you know that it's us that sent that note, care to move this discussion to a different location?"

"Names, first." Axel said, squeezing Zexion's hand discreetly. "Who's C, and who's L?"

The blonde flicked his bang off of his forehead casually. "I'm C. My name is-"

"Cloudy." Zexion said, remembering what Reno had called him.

Cloud snorted, and shook his head. "Don't listen to that Turk. There's no y at the end. It's just Cloud."

"Okay, that solves C. What about L?" Axel said. Zexion eyed the man's scar, curious as to how he got it, thinking that perhaps this blonde had taken that large sword of his and hit it with all of his strength. _Sword. Right. That's it._ A blush started to creep up on Zexion's cheeks as his mind wandered to what type of sword each men were packing.

The man with the scar shrugged his shoulders. "It's Leon, if it matters."

"It does matter," Zexion spoke quietly, tired of staying out of the conversation. "Because if this meeting is what I think it's about, then wouldn't you rather we call you by your names during our activities? Or just refer to you as C and L?"

Axel laughed, shaking his head. "Leave it to Zexy to just get right to the point. Fine, where do you want us to go?"

"This way," Cloud turned and began walking out of the Old Bailey, heading back towards where the town was. Zexion stared at his back, trying to figure out just how the man's hair stayed the way it was, and was wondering if he was going to be able to see what it felt like. As he was watching the blonde's ass, Axel smacked his butt, startling him out of his daydream.

"Axel!" He turned quickly, staring at his lover's smiling face. "What the heck was that for?"

The redhead pulled him into a hug, and spoke softly in his ear. "Just excited as you are to see what these two want." He quickly let go, as Leon passed them, leaving the two of them to trail behind.

They arrived at a small cottage, not near where the two had been before, tucked away from the rest of the area. Cloud opened the door, walking into the house as he kept the door open. "Please, make yourselves comfortable?"

The house was modest, with a bedroom off to the side of the living room, which seemed to house a bed that barely fit. Zexion looked up at the redhead, and saw him saunter over to the couch, taking a seat on the end. He followed him, sitting down next to him, and let out a soft squeak as the redhead pulled him up to sit on his lap, his arms resting comfortably around him. The other two sat in chairs across from them, both wearing a similar frown.

"You two should smile more," Axel said, resting his chin on Zexion's shoulder. "I mean, we could probably make you both smile, but don't want to hurt your faces, or anything."

Inwardly groaning, Zexion shook his head as both men remained quiet, their embarrassment apparent. "Forgive my lover, as he's just awkward when it comes to these situations with parties we don't really know well. Every time we've been roped into some _fun_, it's been with people we already knew, or at least knew one member of the party."

"Understood. We'd still like to suggest some 'fun', as you said." Leon said, taking off the bolero jacket, his plain white undershirt. "We," the brunette pointed towards both Cloud and himself, "have never really done this before either. But when we heard Reno talking-"

Zexion smirked. "Guess he's got a big mouth?"

"The worst," Cloud said, a small smile appearing on his face. "But, don't be mad at him. He was trying to outdrink Tseng, and that has never ended well."

The redhead's arms tightened around Zexion's waist. "Are you suggesting the four of us fornicate?"

"Axel!" Zexion said, turning around to look at his lover. Both the blonde and brunette chuckled, unexpectedly so, making Zexion relax once more. "Maybe we should just go."

"No, please don't." Leon said, shaking his head. "Axel?" The redhead nodded in affirmation. "Axel, we would like to offer that. And perhaps, if you two enjoy us, then maybe the next time, this doesn't have to be so formal."

The slate-haired Nobody chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes, that would probably be best. But, it is nice to be able to discuss things like this." He turned and gave the redhead a lingering kiss on the lips, groaning low as he felt Axel respond appropriately. He could hear the moans from the other two men, and knew that they had a captivated audience. Breaking off the kiss with a gentle nip, Zexion looked into Axel's emerald eyes. "Which do you prefer?"

"Like you even have to ask," the redhead smirked. He helped Zexion off of his lap, and the slate-haired man turned his attention to the person who's ass he had been watching as they had made their way here. Walking over to the chair that Cloud was sitting in, he decided to just be bold, and straddled the man's lap, sitting on his upper thighs. He observed as the blonde let out a low groan, keeping his hands on the arms of the chair. Smirking, Zexy leaned forward and spoke in his ear, "You can touch me, if you'd like."

Cloud let out another low groan, nodding his head. His hands hesitantly touched Zexion's waist, the timidness made the slate-haired man smile. He looked over and saw that Leon and Axel had wasted no time, as Axel's hands were already up the man's shirt, both locked in a heated kiss. Shivering, Zexion watched the brunette as he began to pull down the zipper of Axel's cloak, their heated kiss becoming more urgent. He heard Cloud moan softly, drawing Zexion's attention back to him. He saw that Cloud was also watching them, and could feel just how much it was turning him on.

Leaning forward, Zexion gently pulled the black turtleneck away, exposing some of Cloud's neck to him. "Have you never seen your lover with another man before...?" His lips kissed the exposed skin, inhaling deeply at the strong musky scent of Cloud's.

"N-Never..." Cloud tilted his head back a little. "I-Is it okay to watch...?"

"Very okay," Zexion said, groaning as he tried to pull the mock turtleneck up off of the blonde's body. "You are wearing too many items on top of your shirt," he remarked in a teasing manner.

Cloud reached down and quickly detached the belts, and lifted his own shirt up above his head. Zexion ran a hand down along his chest, pausing to twist each nipple playfully, as the blonde leaned his head back, no longer paying attention to his lover. Zexion took a quick look and saw that both Axel and Leon were now completely naked, _that was fast_, and were rocking against each other's like two horny teenagers who had never had sex before. It was bewitching to see how submissive Axel was being in the hands of this new allie.

"C-Can we...switch...?" Cloud asked, moaning low as he watched Axel slip off of his lover's lap, and start to suck him off. "Oh, Gaia..." The blonde fisted the armrest, forcing Zexion to see just what he was so turned on by.

"I can concur," Zexion groaned low, watching as the redhead teased Leon's arousal with the tip of his tongue, watching it jump, its owner trying to get closer to Axel's mouth.

"Tease..." Leon groaned.

Zexion stood up and quickly undressed, watching as Leon continued to receive oral pleasure from his lover. He placed a hand on Axel's head, and gave a gently pull on the follicles, the redhead groaning low at the soft touch. He looked over and saw that Cloud was liplocked with the brunette, the two men moaning softly together. As soon as he finished getting undressed, Zexion gently pulled Cloud back.

"Ah, ah...my turn..." He smirked as Leon leaned his head back, letting out a particularly loud moan as Axel began to suck aggressively. He pulled Cloud up, and helped him quickly get undressed. Once they were both naked, he sat back down on the chair, and looked up at him. "Would you like to sit on my lap...?" Zexion asked coyly, spreading his legs just a titch.

Cloud moaned softly and nodded his head. But before he sat down on him, Zexion watched him kneel down in front of him, his mouth precariously close to his arousal. Understanding what he was doing, Zexion pushed his hips forward as he began to feel Cloud's warm breath across the tip of his cock. Seconds later, that breath was gone, and was replaced by the wet warmth of the man's mouth.

"Nnngh..." Zexion moaned, placing a hand in Cloud's hair, surprised at the lack of product there. He guided the blonde's head, being gentle, and soon, Cloud was tongue bathing him, the feel of that wet muscle against his arousal sending the slate-haired man into orbit. "N-Not...too much..." He moaned softly, wanting Cloud to understand that he didn't want to finish this way, no matter how good the man's mouth and tongue felt on him. "Feels...so good...though..."

Zexion looked over and watched as Axel pulled away from Leon, standing back up. He met his emerald eyes and gave him a smile, happy that they could enjoy themselves like this, a new experience for them both. Axel returned the smile, before a smirk appeared on his face, the brunette clearly impatient to have him back on his lap, as Leon gripped Axel's hips and pulled him towards him. Looking down, Zexion moaned as Cloud pushed his tongue across the crown, making him almost lose it.

"C-Cloud...now..." Zexion moaned, grabbing onto the blonde's arms to hoist him back up on his lap. He heard the soft groans of the two men beside them, Axel slipping himself down on Leon's cock. He popped out of Cloud's mouth as the blonde settled himself in the exact position Axel was in. "G-Go...slow..."

The moment the tip of his arousal touched Cloud's entrance, Zexion knew it was going to be extremely tight. He pushed the tip into him, groaning low as he felt Cloud begin to lower himself down onto his length. The tight, warm heat was making Zexion moan loud, unable to control just how loud he was because it felt so good. He could hear Axel moaning, saying the brunette's name, as Leon gave it back to him in full. He looked over and watched as Axel's arousal bounced against his stomach as Leon bucked his hips hard, penetrating the redhead deep. Cloud began to move his hips, snapping the slate-haired man's attention back to him, groaning as they began to create a gentle rhythm. He placed his hands on Cloud's hips, and leaned forward, kissing his collarbone as he let Cloud take control, just enjoying how good it felt to be inside of him. As the blonde began to speed up, he looked up and saw that he and Leon were watching each other, both moaning low. Zexion reached over and grabbed Leon's hand, placing it on Cloud's arousal, as he reached over and placed his own hand on the redhead's. All four men moved as one, as they all began to move together, each stroking their lovers off, while bouncing the men hard on their laps. Zexion felt Axel begin to pulsate in his hand, and quickly began moving faster, encouraged by Cloud's loud cries as he had finally hit the man's sweet spot. Within seconds, they were all having their orgasms, one after the other, a mixed chorus of each of their names.

Zexion let go of Axel, falling back onto the chair, as Cloud leaned forward to rest against him. Wrapping an arm around the blonde, Zexion placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. Raising his head up, Cloud looked him in the eyes, and moments later, they were kissing softly. _Different lips_. Zexion kissed him a bit longer, not really all that anxious to stop, as they sort of had missed that step when they had first began this whole affair. He heard a soft grunt, the kiss ending gently as the redhead had slipped off of Leon.

"Well, that was..." Leon said, panting softly.

Cloud lifted himself off of Zexion, the slate-haired man groaning at the quick loss of warmth. "Do you think you two will come back?" He situated himself onto Leon's lap, the brunette holding him protectively in his arms.

"I don't see why we wouldn't," Axel said, as both he and Zexion got dressed.

"It isn't like you don't know how to contact us," Zexion smirked, pushing his bangs off of his face. "I suppose we'll see you two?" He took Axel's hand, and headed over to the door. "Thanks for this. Really."

Both stoic men gave them a rare smile. "No, thank you," Leon said, tipping his hand against his forehead.

They walked out of the house, closing the door behind them. Zexion watched as Axel opened a portal, and walked into it, returning to his bedroom in the castle. He looked at the redhead, and smiled. "That was different, hmm?"

"Don't forget who you belong to," Axel grabbed him and threw him down on the bed, hugging him tightly.

Laughing, Zexion shook his head. "How could I ever forget, when you're constantly reminding me, you dolt."

"Hey, Zexy?"

"Yeah?"

"You smell like fruit."

"No shit, really?"

"Really."

Smirking, Zexion kissed his lover's cheek. "I love you, you know."

"I know."

"Axel!"

"What?!"


	71. Chapter 71

**It's Wednesday again! Happy Hump Day! :D This is for the lovely Randomfan17.**

* * *

After a very long week, Zexion had no desire to get up and go get his assignment for the day. The mission he had been sent out on yesterday, as much fun as it was trying to gather new information in the world where they could fly, the sun had drained his energy too much. He wanted to stay buried under his blankets, even with his missing lover, as he rolled over and found an empty spot beside him. The alarm began blaring for a second time, forcing him up out of his bed, shutting off the annoying buzzer.

Taking a quick shower, his hair products now very far away from his soap products, he got out and towel dried himself off. Quickly running his comb through his hair, he left the bathroom and saw a slip of paper on the floor. Walking over to his closed door, he picked up the paper, and read the typed note.

_No missions today.  
__Enjoy your day off.  
__-Number VII_

Grinning, Zexion tossed his towel into the bathroom and got dressed, wondering if he should wait for the redhead to come back to his room, or if he should just go and try and find him. Deciding he wanted to go and find him, he left his room and headed towards his destination. Knocking on the door, he didn't hear the redhead, so decided to open it.

"Axel?" He poked his head into the room, and saw that it was empty. Heading into the room, he saw there was another slip of paper on the pillow, and it seemed to be addressed to him. Picking it up, he gave it a quick look over, smiling at its contents.

_Hi Zexy,  
__Day off means a day together.  
__I've got a fun plan, if you're interested. But, there are rules.  
__First, go to Castle Oblivion, and strip down to just your undershirt and boxers.  
__Next, it's time for some fun...role play. Once you see me, you'll know what to do.  
__See you soon._

Zexion took the note, and placed it in the back of his pants, excited by what sort of role play Axel was going to be entertaining him with today. He opened a portal and headed through, wanting to get to the proper room as quickly as possible. The slate-haired man appeared in the bedroom they tended to gravitate towards, and did as the note instructed, stripping off all of his clothes, except for his boxers and white ribbed tank top. Settling in the bed, he pulled the covers over him, hoping that he was doing the right thing, as the redhead hadn't specified how he should be in the bed, just how he should be dressed.

What seemed like an eternity to him, Zexion saw the door to the bedroom slowly opening. He held his breath, unsure of what he was about to see, and when the redhead pushed the door open more, his mouth fell open in shock.

There stood Axel, with a clipboard in his hand, a white lab coat over his shirt and pants, and a stethoscope around his neck. And a pair of thick framed black glasses, which Zexion had no idea where the man could have gotten them, never mind the rest of the outfit. Thinking about what the note said, he took on his role, coughing quietly into his hand.

"How's the patient today?" The redhead said, keeping his eyes on the clipboard. "I can see that the last person that checked you said that you weren't doing as well as they would have liked." Lifting his head, Zexion stared at the glasses that framed his face, unable to take his eyes away. "Did you lose your voice as well? Do you have a sore throat?"

Coughing weakly, Zexion shook his head. "No, Doctor. I'm just not feeling as well as I would like." He watched Axel move gracefully across the room. Coughing more, he laid back on the bed as the redhead appeared next to his bedside. He shivered as Axel pressed his hand against his forehead, his lab coat falling onto the bed.

"You don't feel very warm. Hmm. Mind sitting up for me?" Zexion shook his head, and slowly sat up into an upright position, the blanket falling down, landing in his lap. Axel sat on the edge of the bed, and used the backside of his hand to feel Zexion's forehead once more. "Now I feel a little heat from you."

The slate-haired man tried not to blush, knowing that there was a double meaning to his lover's words, but kept up his facade. He sniffled, and shook his head. "I don't know what came over me, Doctor. One minute I was fine, and the next."

"Lift up your shirt for me. I'd like to see if your lymph nodes under your arms are swollen." Axel placed his hands on the bottom of Zexion's shirt, getting a head start for him.

Covering one hand over Axel's, Zexion lifted his shirt off, and placed it on the bed next to him. "Your hands are cold," he said quietly. In truth, Axel's hands were not cold at all, but he felt himself shivering, excitement coursing through him as they kept up their parts.

"They'll warm up in a moment." Axel's face was so close to Zexion's, that the slate-haired man wanted to just drop the game, and kiss him softly; he could almost feel those lips against his. Giving a small nod, Zexion closed his eyes, groaning as the redhead's hands moved against his sides, touching him gently. "Are you alright?"

Zexion bit his lower lip, and gave another small nod. The gentle touches were becoming too much, and if the redhead didn't stop soon, he would be done for. "Doctor, may I lay back down? I'm feeling feverish..."

"That's fine." Axel helped ease him to lay on his back. "Is there any other part of your body that doesn't feel good?"

The light reflected off of the redhead's glasses, making it difficult for Zexion to see his lover's emerald eyes. The slate-haired man closed his eyes and nodded his head once more. He pointed down, keeping it open to the redhead to decide just what he meant.

A small smirk appeared on Axel's face, his demeanor slipping. Placing a hand on Zexion's chest, his fingers gave a quick sweep over his right nipple. "Does it hurt right here?" Axel placed his palm against the same nipple, rubbing against it slowly.

"No..." Zexion said, a soft moan following his simple answer. _Shit._ He couldn't suppress the moan, as the feel of his lover's hand felt too good.

Axel began to move his hand lower. "What about right here?" He touched Zexion's hipbone, pushing his fingers gently underneath the elastic waistband of Zexion's boxers.

"Getting closer," Zexion groaned, attempting to lift his hips up, wanting his boxers to be pulled off of him. As if reading his mind, Axel's other hand dipped below the waistband, and quickly took them off of his body, leaving him naked.

Leaning forward, Axel placed the hand that had been on Zexion's nipple around his hard arousal. "Is this where you don't feel good?"

"Nngh...yes..." Zexion moaned, pushing against his lover's warm hand. "Hurts...hurts bad, Doctor..."

Axel began to move his hand slowly, stroking Zexion from base to tip, teasing the small slit with the pad of his thumb. "It seems as if there is a mild discharge occurring," Axel's voice became huskier as his hand moved up and down more. Zexion spread his legs, moaning as each stroke became a bit more unbearable. "How to fix this problem..."

"Need you inside me, _now_," Zexion groaned, bucking his hips to feel more of the friction from Axel's hand. He reached up and took off Axel's glasses, tossing them to be where his shirt was. He reached up and pulled the redhead closer to him. "No more..."

Smirking, the redhead bent down and kissed him softly, their tongues sweeping across each other with a gentle tenderness. Zexion reached down and helped him get out of his pants, leaving the rest on, not caring about anything except what had been hidden inside of the redhead's pants. When he felt Axel's arousal press against his own, he groaned and shook his head. Thankful that his lover understood his movements, he watched the redhead settle between his legs, the lab coat falling over their bodies.

Zexion spread his legs more as he felt the tip of Axel's arousal push against his entrance, moaning low as the redhead began to enter him slowly. Wrapping his arms around Axel's body, he gently lifted his knees and felt the redhead go deeper inside of him, each man groaning low at the sudden shift. Reaching down Axel's back, Zexion pulled the redhead's shirt up, wanting to feel more of him against his chest. Groaning, he leaned his head back as he felt Axel began to quicken his pace, the feel of each thrust deeper into his body sending Zexion closer and closer to his release. After one hard thrust against Zexion's sweet spot, the slate-haired man's nails dug into the redhead's back. He shouted his name hoarsely, his release happening too fast, the warm liquid leaving his body as it coated their stomachs. He felt Axel thrust hard once more, then groaned as he felt the redhead release inside of him, the intense pleasure feeling incredible.

Panting softly, Zexion let go of the redhead, and grunted low as the redhead pulled out of him. "So...doctor...did I pass...?" He looked at the redhead, a small smile on his face.

"With flying colors," Axel grinned, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks for this."

"For what?" Zexion asked, scooting closer to his lover. "Not questioning you?"

The redhead nodded, wrapping his arm around Zexion's waist languidly. "I thought it would be fun to try something different."

"I agree," Zexion said, nuzzling his lover's chest. "I do have one question, though."

"Oh?"

"Why the stethoscope? You know we don't have hearts...?"

"Part of the image, Zexy." Axel kissed the top of his head.

Shaking his head, Zexion chuckled softly. "You could have just put a tongue depressor in your lab coat and I would have known what you were supposed to be."

"So, now you're teasing me about my choice of outfits? See if I dress up for you again," Axel squeezed him tightly.

"Fine, I'll be quiet." Zexion muttered. "So, what are we going to do with the rest of the day, Doctor?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Like, more sex?"

"Zexy!"

"What?" Zexion wore an innocent face. "Or, did you have something else in mind?"

"No, I just want to fuck your brains out."

"Well, glad we're on the same page. Now, come here." Zexion pulled the redhead back to him. He grabbed the glasses, and put them back on his lover's face. "Mmm...much better..." Zexoin began kissing him softly, pleased with their planned activities for their day off.

"You like the glasses that much?" Axel asked, panting softly as they broke apart to catch their breath.

Zexion nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "They suit you."

"You just like it because you think it makes me look sexy."

"Perhaps."

"Zexion!" Axel took off the glasses. "Aren't I sexy without them?"

"No comment."

"Agh!"


	72. Chapter 72

**Happy Hump Day! How about some "fun" in public? Thanks to Roxie for initially suggesting it. Enjoy! :D**

...

* * *

The dark night sky glowed with different hues of purple and fuschia tangling together as the seamless clouds went nowhere, and everywhere, at the same time. Zexion sat on the ledge, just outside of Xemnas' tower, looking down at the Dark City. He could hear the distinct rumble of thunder, and the memory of when he and Axel had been down in front of Memory's Skyscraper, when the rain had just begun falling, floated around in his mind.

"What are you doing up here?" A voice twittered, walking up behind him. "Why would you want to be outside?"

Looking to his left, Zexion smiled as he saw the Nocturnal Charmer stand next to him. "Good evening, Demyx. Why wouldn't I want to be outside? It's better than being cooped up in there, after being stuck in that..."

"He sent you to Agrabah again?" Demyx grinned as Zexion nodded his head. "Oh, Zexy, you gotta lighten up! There's nothing wrong with that world!"

The slate-haired man looked back down at the Dark City. "Easy for you to say. You seem to never be sent there. I'd much rather go to the Underworld. If I crossed paths with that blue demon, I'd be a lot happier than dealing with the sand."

"Well, ask Sai-Sai to stop sending you there?"

"Maybe." He turned around, hopping off the ledge. He landed on his feet, the force of the landing traveling up his legs as he stood perfectly still. "I think I'm going to head back in. You staying out here?"

The bubbly Nobody nodded his head. "I am. Don't worry about me, Zexy!"

"I won't, Dem." He headed back into the castle, leaving the sitar player alone.

Not sure where he was headed to, he decided to see if anything was going on in the Hall of Melodies. He had seen some friendly competitions happening there between a few of the Nobodies, and was curious to see if it was happening now. He debated about trying to find his lover, but had no idea where to even start looking for him. He didn't even know if he had come back yet from his mission. He had been gone the past few days, on an extended trip, and Zexion was dying to see him. Both physically and sexually. Zexion groaned as he thought about just how long it had been since he had been with his lover, and decided to go and see if he could find him, forgetting about the Hall of Melodies completely.

He entered the Grey Area, and saw that it was devoid of any human activity. There was no one around, the empty couches barren. Turning on his heel, Zexion began to walk out, when a pair of arms wrapped around his body tightly. Inhaling sharply, Zexion tried to struggle, but the person that was holding him pulled him closer to their chest, and he instantly relaxed.

"Miss me?" Axel whispered in his ear, keeping him locked in place, the slate-haired man no longer struggling. "I just got back. I thought I was imagining it was you, but then...here you are. In my arms." Zexion moaned softly as Axel's tongue swept across the shell of his ear. "Tell me you've missed me, Zexion..."

Pushing his hips backwards, Zexion felt just how much the redhead had missed him. "It's been miserable without you around." He held onto his lover's arms, feeling himself being led over to one of the couches. He spun around, pushing the redhead to sit down on the couch. "I missed you after one night. I think I need to tell Sai you can't go on any more long missions. Not without me, at least."

"Oh?" Axel smirked. "And what makes you the boss of me?"

The slate haired man stood between Axel's legs, then kneeled down on the ground. "I say so." He lifted up the redhead's cloak, and tunneled underneath it. The strong, heady scent of his arousal hit him hard, as Zexion quickly unzipped the redhead's pants, pulling them down just enough. "Seems like _someone_ was prepared," Zexion's voice was muffled by the fabric, as the cloak was still covering his form. Axel had chosen to go commando, much to the pleasure of Zexion.

"Yeah, well..." Axel moaned low as Zexion began licking him slowly. "Mmmm...yeah, I missed you a lot...""

Teasing the tip of Axel's arousal with the tip of his tongue, Zexion chuckled low. "More like you missed _fucking_ me, hmm?"

"Are you saying you want me to do that right now?" Axel's voice came out raspy, thick with desire. "Because, you know...I wouldn't object to that."

"Maybe in a moment," Zexion licked him more, rather enjoying how he was in his own private world with his lover's arousal and nothing else. No light, no fresh air, no faces. Just his lover's beautiful cock, and his tongue, which could not stop licking the salty skin. He groaned low, just enjoying the taste he had missed so much. "Did I mention I missed you?" He placed his lips around the tip, and swallowed the redhead down fast, moaning low as Axel's hands touched his head, still buried under the cloak.

Thrusting his hips up, Axel groaned. "Zexion...you're killing me...I want to see you..."

The slate-haired man sucked on him more, enjoying the gentle motion of Axel's hips, encouraging him to move more. The moans that were coming from his lover's lips were going straight to his own arousal, making his pants way too tight for his comfort. Reaching down, he slipped his hand under his own cloak and quickly undid his pants, wanting to free himself from his confines. Once the cool air of the room hit his freed arousal, Zexion went back to concentrating on swallowing his lover deeper into his mouth.

"Zexy...please...I don't want to...come like...this..." Axel's hips began to move a bit faster, pushing himself against Zexion's tongue. Zexion groaned low, loving just how it felt to be moving his mouth around him, never fully satisfied by how much he could take into his mouth at one time. He loosened his throat, moaning as the tip of Axel's arousal began to push against the back of his throat, his hips moving faster. The act of the redhead surrendering to his carnal desires, even if he said he didn't want to come this way, Zexion was not going to let up until he did. And then he would make him do it again. Changing the angle of his head, Zexion began to bob his head, moving with the same speed of Axel's thrusts. "Zexion...Zeeeex..." Axel moaned deeply as Zexion deep throated him, groaning as he felt the redhead finally reach his release, the bitter saltiness of his fluid began to cascade down his throat pleasantly. Zexion made sure to swallow every drop, not wanting to waste any of the precious fluid.

Pulling himself away, Zexion slipped out from under Axel's cloak, his hair mussed up every which way. "How was that?" He sat on his knees, wiping his mouth with one hand, trying to fix his hair with his other.

"How...how was that?" Axel asked, panting softly. "Fucking incredible, is how it was. Now, why are you still down on that floor?"

Zexion lifted up the redhead's cloak, checking on the status of his lover's semi-flaccid arousal. "I'm still down here, because _you_," he wrapped his hand around the base of his lover's arousal, "need to wake up again."

"Mmmm...if you keep doing that, he will definitely wake up and play some more," Axel groaned low, as he leaned his head back against the couch. "In fact, you could even say he was...at attention now."

Chuckling softly, Zexion did indeed feel that the redhead was back in an upright position. Satisfied, he stood up from the floor, letting his pants fall off of his body as he unzipped the redhead's cloak. The redhead was now exposing himself, giving the slate-haired man a wonderful view. Straddling his thighs, Zexion placed his hands on the back of the couch, groaning softly as his lover's lips began to kiss the base of his neck.

He sighed softly, feeling the tip of Axel's arousal pushing against his entrance. "Axel...what if someone comes in here...?" He moaned low, as the tip slipped into him, the redhead moving at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Then...we'll have to give them a show..." Axel's tongue swept across his clavicle, Zexion moaning softly. He leaned his head against Axel's shoulder as he slipped all the way inside of him, the pain intense, but pleasurable. He had stretched himself out a bit earlier in the evening, never knowing what would happen, but had secretly wished for something. "Am I hurting you?"

"N-No...Move..." Zexion moaned, rolling his hips forward, feeling the redhead slip deeper into his body.

"Don't have to...tell me...twice..."

Gripping the back of the sofa tightly, Zexion began to writhe on his lap, moving his body at the pace he wanted it to be. He cried out each time the redhead thrusted his hips up, the force of the act hitting his sweet spot each time. He looked over and saw the large windowed wall, a reminder that they were still in the Grey Area, neither bothering to portal themselves back to their bedroom. The thought of someone possibly walking in, or even watching them, began to excite the slate-haired man more, egging him on to bounce harder on the redhead's lap. Loud moans began echoing in the room as Zexion could not contain his pleasure as Axel slammed deeper into his body. He let go of the couch and wrapped his arms tightly around the redhead's neck, pressing his chest against his, his arousal rubbing against the redhead's lower stomach as their bodies moved faster and faster.

"Axel...I'm...I'm..." Zexion moaned loud as he began to come, their bodies becoming sticky with his release coating them both. He heard a soft howl, then felt Axel's teeth on his neck, biting down as the redhead pounded into him hard for a few strokes, then gave one last thrust before falling over into oblivion with him.

Zexion panted hard, trying to figure out just what that noise had been as the redhead had followed him over. Turning his head to the side, he saw that the bluenette had indeed caught them, and was humping his own hand at their display. Zexion's eyes danced, as he reached over to pick up his pants. He felt Axel's hands wrap around him tightly, and soon, Darkness surrounded the two of them.

They appeared back in Zexion's bedroom, still joined together. Slipping off of his lap, Zexion fell onto his bed, panting softly. "You knew he was there, didn't you?"

"He only showed up about a minute before," Axel rolled on his side, pulling the slate-haired man to rest against his chest. "Don't be upset, Zexy."

"I'm not," Zexion slipped out of his cloak, wanting to be closer to his lover's body. He felt the bed shift as the redhead did the same, and soon, the two of them were under the covers. "I think, though, that we should definitely..."

"We should what?" Axel asked, nuzzling the side of his neck. He yawned softly, making the slate-haired man yawn in tandem.

"We should ask him to join us," Zexion spoke quietly. "What do you think?"

"Marvelous idea. Now, how about some sleep? I don't know about you, but I am wiped out."

Zexion lifted his head, kissing his lover's cheek quickly before laying back on the pillow. "Sounds good."

"Hey Zexy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really miss me?"

"What do you think?"

"That you got off in the shower while thinking about me, since I couldn't help you out."

"Oh, shut up."

"Sweet dreams, Sexy Zexy."

"Axel..."


	73. Chapter 73

**Happy Hump Day, lovelies! :D This is for JoeiMarie, who has requested the appearance of a certain someone (well, **_**two**_** someones). Enjoy!**

**...**

* * *

Zexion couldn't stop thinking about what he and Axel had done earlier in the week in the Grey Area. Every time he walked into the common room, he looked over at the couch they had been on, and swore that he could still faintly smell their mixed scents. He saw that the bluenette was watching him, and saw his cheeks were becoming flushed. He headed over towards Sai, and gave him a knowing smile.

"Morning, Sai. What's my mission today?" Zexion said, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as the bluenette began to speak, but then stopped when someone placed their elbows on top of his shoulders. Groaning, he looked back at his lover. "You know I hate when you stand like that, right?"

Axel grinned, and shrugged. "No, I did not know that. But, does it matter? Nope." Zexion grumbled under his breath as he lowered his head back to look at Saix. "Morning. Mission?"

"Yes, you both have a mission." Saix looked down at his clipboard. "You both are to go to the Crystal Fissure. There seems to be Heartless activity there, and Superior would like for you to go and check it out."

An idea dawned in the slate-haired man's brain. "Crystal Fissure, huh? Hey, Sai? Why don't you meet us out there?" He turned his head and looked over at the couch once more, hoping that the bluenette would get his point without having to come out and say it. He met his amber eyes and saw the hint of a flush appear back on his cheeks. "What do you say?"

Saix opened a portal for them, clutching his clipboard tightly. Speaking so that only the two of them could hear, Saix replied, "I will give you three hours to 'complete' your mission. You know where to go?"

"Of course we do." Axel smirked, and pushed Zexion along. "Come on, time to go see what this fuss is about with these 'Heartless'." The slate-haired man knew it was pointless to argue with his lover, so he just allowed the redhead to guide him, and soon found himself going through the portal.

When they stepped out, they were in the middle of the Crystal Fissure. "Huh. I don't see any Heartless, do you?" Zexion stepped away from the portal, not wanting the redhead to run into him. But, for some reason, the redhead still seemed to stumble into him, his arms suddenly wrapped around him tightly. Groaning, Zexion shook his head. "Axel! Come on. We have to at least _try_ and get some work done, yes?"

"Boo. You're not fun." Axel stuck his tongue out at him, which Zexion quickly grabbed with his two gloved fingers, laughing as his emerald eyes widened in surprise. "Thethy! Thahth it!"

Laughing louder, Zexion let go of his tongue, satisfied by the redhead's reaction. "Don't stick your tongue out at me, then." He summoned his Lexicon, not wanting to be caught unprepared, should they run into these Heartless that were supposedly swarming about.

"You really are no fun," Axel pouted. "And here I thought, since you asked Sai to join us, that you'd actually not want to work."

He flipped through a few pages in his Lexicon before turning around to face his lover. "Just because I'm horny as all hell doesn't mean I'm going to shirk my work."

"...What did you just say?" The redhead moved closer to him. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Closing his book, Zexion smirked. "What? Are you the only one that gets to have a say when they're sexually frustrated? And perhaps I said that just to tease you. Because I am _not_ putting out until we're with the others."

"Aaaaaaah! Zexy, you are so mean!" Axel wailed, shaking his head. "You admit that you're horny! Why not just let me help you take care of that?" The wiley redhead trapped the slate-haired man against the cave wall. "You know that I can scratch that itch for you, no problem at all."

Keeping his resolve, Zexion shook his head. "No. That wouldn't be fair to Saix. Remember what we did to him the other night? I feel like he should be allowed to enjoy the two of us without having to have sloppy seconds, as it were."

"Oh my gosh, Zexion. Are you trying to tell me you're already bored of me?" Axel stared at him, shock apparent on his face. "I am pretty sure that this is the first time you're actually refusing to let me have some fun with you."

The slate-haired man rolled his eyes. "You are being way too over dramatic about this. I just would rather wait so that we can all have some fun together."

"You just want to see if that guy that looks like me is going to be around." Axel muttered, walking away from him.

He knew that the redhead was right. There was a tiiiiiiny bit of him that was hoping his supposed twin would be a part of their afternoon, but wasn't about to acknowledge it. "Oh, will you stop being such a big baby?" Zexion walked over to him, and quickly kissed him on the lips, hoping to repair any damage that may have been caused by his little game.

"Hah! I knew you couldn't resist me!" Axel spun them, pressing Zexion back against the cave wall. "You sure you don't want me to just relieve a _liiiiittle _of that tension you seem to be having some trouble with?" The redhead's lips grazed the side of his neck, making the slate-haired man let out a soft moan.

"Y-Yes...I'm sure..." Zexion clenched his fists together, refusing to give into his lover's temptations.

"Yes, you want me to continue? Or yes, you don't want me to do anything because you're stuck on wanting to fuck everyone else but me?" Axel's emerald eyes met his, a small smirk on his face.

Pushing him away, Zexion groaned. "Would you knock it off already? I'm sorry I asked him to meet us. I should have just done it when you weren't around. Then we wouldn't be bickering like this."

"Oh, but you love bickering with me, baby." Axel nuzzled the side of his neck, pulling Zexion's back to rest against his chest. "You know I'm just teasing you, right?" He spoke softly into Zexion's ear, sending a tremor through his body.

He nodded his head, willing himself to pull himself out of the trap he knew he was falling in. "Come on. Let's go and see if there are actual Heartless, or all of this was just a ploy to get us on a mission together."

They headed out of the Crystal Fissure and saw that there were a few Heartless milling about in the Great Maw. Taking notes, Zexion focused his attention on observing the situation, completely ignoring the redhead's random ramblings, as it was clear Axel was not at all happy with their assignment. Lifting his head, his bangs covering half of his face, Zexion saw that the redhead seemed to be entertaining himself, spinning a chakram idly as a few Heartless wandered past him.

Closing his book, Zexion looked up towards the town. "I suppose we've killed enough time. Want to go and see if he's here yet?"

"YES!" Axel turned around and nodded his head rapidly, the enthusiasm making the slate-haired man chuckle. "What?"

"You're way too excited to be going. And what the hell were you muttering about?" He walked over to his lover and took his hand. Knowing that neither of them had the patience to make the trek back up to the town, Zexion spared himself the whining he knew would be coming from Axel and opened a portal.

Axel dragged him through, and they appeared in front of the house where they had gone a few times before. "Oh, nothing. I just hate this boring work. I'd much rather go and have a fight than sit back and take notes."

"But you didn't take notes?" Zexion commented, knocking on the door lightly. He looked down the street, and saw the house of the two broody men. "You think those two will ever approach us again?" He nodded towards their house while they waited for someone to open the door.

Axel stepped closer to Zexion, and rested his chin on the slate-haired man's shoulder. "Why do you ask? I mean, maybe? Does it matter?"

"No, I suppose it doesn't." He was about to continue, when the door suddenly opened.

"Yo." Axel's twin leaned against the doorjamb, a smile on his face. "I heard a rumor that you might be showin' up here."

"Yeah, yeah." Axel pushed passed him and walked into the house. "Is Sai here?"

Zexion felt his stomach begin to flip flop, pleased to see that Reno was here. "Don't mind him. He's just in a bitchy mood."

"Oh, yeah? What's up his ass?" Reno grinned, closing the door behind Zexion.

"Not me." Zexion winked, as the lanky redhead snorted. "Where is Tseng?"

"He had to go out again," Reno shrugged his shoulders. "Says he sends his regards, yada yada. Don't worry, Sai will take care o' him later."

The slate-haired man wandered into the bedroom, where he saw Axel was talking with Sai. The bluenette looked over at him. "Hello, Number VI."

"You can use my name here, Sai. No one else is around." Zexion walked over to where the two of them were. "Are we inviting Reno to play with us?"

The red headed Nobody sighed. "Do we have to?"

"Ouch, yo." Reno held a hand over his heart. "Fine, you don't want none of this? I see how it is." He began to walk out of the bedroom.

Zexion cleared his throat. "Wait, please? Don't go." He looked at Axel. "I was thinking..."

"I'm all ears, Zexy." Axel sat on the bed.

He waited for Reno to join them back in the room before continuing. Taking a deep breath, Zexion walked over to the bed, and sat directly in front of Saix. "What if you and I were to have some fun, while the two of them were together?"

"You...are you allowing me to decide?" The bluenette asked, clearly surprised by this suggestion. Zexion nodded his head. "You and I...and then, the two of them?" Both of them looked over at the two redheads, who were both standing in the same position without realizing it. Saix moaned softly, as the thoughts that had been filling Zexion's mind seemingly transferred to his. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

Emerald eyes met his own. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, yes, aaaaand yes." Zexion nodded. He began to undress, not caring where he put his clothes. He just wanted to get naked fast, and it seemed like he wasn't the only one that felt that way. Soon, clothes were flying everywhere, all of them piling onto the large bed together.

Zexion laid in the middle, with Saix to his right, and Axel on his left. Trying to decide what he wanted to happen, he felt Saix guide him to turn his back on him, so that he was facing the two redheads. Zexion moaned low as he watched Reno and Axel struggle to dominate one another, their lips clashing together in a heated kiss, the lankier redhead on top of his lover.

"Shit," Zexion groaned low as he felt Saix' arousal suddenly press against his entrance. He saw that his lover was lost in the power of the other redhead, both of their bodies rocking together as their cocks rubbed against one another. Reno tossed his head back, while Axel thrust his hips upwards. He turned his head, their eyes locking on to each other. Zexion let out a loud moan as Saix took the opportunity to enter him, the feeling of suddenly being full igniting the slate-haired man's desire to a full throttle. "Axel..." He moaned, watching as Reno moved down the redhead's body. Soon, Axel's arousal had disappeared into the redhead's mouth, Axel tossing his head back with a loud moan as his hands shot down to grip the top of Reno's head.

Wanting to keep watching his lover, but suddenly becoming helpless to the hard thrusts of the bluenette, Zexion closed his eyes and focused on his own body. He could hear Axel's moans, the sounds going straight to his own neglected arousal, as Saix began to push deeper into him, forcing soft moans to slip past his own lips. His eyes flew open after one particular thrust, Saix finding his sweet spot as he gasped loud. He saw that Reno was no longer sucking off his lover, but was instead perched on top of him, riding him slowly. Zexion moaned louder as he took in the sight, feasting on the beauty of both of the redheads moving together as one. He felt Saix's hand suddenly on his own arousal, and began to buck his hips into it, the friction of the movement was making the slate-haired man lose his mind. His eyes met his lover's emerald eyes, and soon were locked in a heated gaze as their bodies all moved together, Saix' pace brutally strong, while Reno's was slow and torturous. Zexion pushed his hips back, loving every harsh thrust, as he felt Saix beginning to let himself go. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Saix' shoulder, encouraging him to move faster, thrust harder, with each moan that spiraled out of his mouth. He could hear Reno's grunts becoming longer, as his low moans filled the slate-haired man's ears. Zexion refused to open his eyes, knowing that if he did, he would be finished so fast it would make a schoolgirl blush. Listening to Axel's and Reno's moans, he heard Reno groan low, then heard his redheaded lover's voice crack. Zexion knew that the redhead was close to completion. Opening his eyes, he saw those emerald eyes staring at him, his mouth open in a silent moan. That was all it took, and soon, Zexion was releasing into Saix' hand, rocking his hips faster as his hand began to glide more easily over his arousal. His eyes closed involuntarily as Saix struck his sweet spot one last time, and soon, a soft howl was heard as the bluenette reached his orgasm.

As bodies shifted on the bed, Zexion felt himself be enveloped by his lover's arms. "Good...idea...Zex..." Axel kissed his jaw, the slate-haired man too tired to move his body to meet his lover's lips.

"Glad you think so." Zexion rested his head against Axel's chest, and felt Saix slip off the bed. He turned around, and looked at him. "Sai? Is everything okay?"

The bluenette nodded, and smiled. "Thank you for this. After...well...you know...I've only thought about you two."

A loud snore came from the other redhead, Reno having passed out after their activities had finished. Axel chuckled, and shook his head. "No need to thank us, Sai. It's too bad your other lover couldn't be here."

"Perhaps next time?" Saix left the room, not allowing either of them to agree or disagree.

Zexion snuggled closer to the redhead. "We should get our stuff and go back. I think I'm about to pass out."

"It seemed like you were enjoying yourself," the redhead smirked. Axel sat up from the bed and wobbled, gathering both of their sets of clothes before laying back down. Zexion felt the cool air of the Darkness pierce his skin as the redhead used a portal to take them away, and suddenly felt the soft mattress of his bed beneath his back. "This better?" Axel kissed his lips softly, tossing the clothes on the floor.

"Much," Zexion rested against his chest. "Forgive me if I fall asleep, Axel." The slate-haired man opened his mouth to say something else, but a snore came out instead, making the redhead chuckle.

"Next time, it'll be me that makes you pass out, sweet Zexion." The redhead pulled him closer and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as well.


	74. Chapter 74

**It's Wednesday! That means it's Hump Day! :) This is for punkanimelover93. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**...**

* * *

Zexion stood in front of the Melodious Nocturne's room, and gave a quick knock. He looked around, making sure that no one was coming, so that he wouldn't been seen. He heard Demyx squeak, a sound he wasn't quite expecting to hear from behind the door. There was a crash, and then the door opened, with Demyx only his boxers.

"Hi, Zexy!" Demyx said, clearly out of breath. "What's going on? Is something the matter?"

The Schemer shook his head. "No, but I have a favor to ask you. May I come in for a moment? I'd prefer to speak behind closed doors."

"Sure! Give me a second!" Demyx quickly closed the door, as Zexion shifted nervously from one foot to the other. He didn't want to be caught by his lover, as he was trying to set up a surprise for him. A few moments later, the door opened wide. "Come in!"

The slate-haired man stepped into the room and saw that nothing was amiss. _Huh. Wonder what he was doing_. He turned and looked at him. "Demyx, I have a question for you."

"Sure, Zexy. What's up?" Demyx sat down on his bed, crossing his legs.

He took a seat on the small couch and looked over at his friend. "I need your help with something. I, uh...well...I sort of want to surprise Axel, and I'd like you to help me with my plan."

"Oh yeah?!" Demyx clapped his hands. "Okay! What do you want to do?"

After telling the blonde just what he wanted to have happen, and told him where to meet them, the plan was set. Zexion left the bedroom just as fast as he had shown up, and headed back to his bedroom. Back in his room, he walked over to his closet and pulled out the garment he had picked up from the bazaar in Agrabah, and ducked into the bathroom fast, as his bedroom door began to open. The bathroom door closed, as he heard his lover's voice.

"Zex? Zexion, are you in here?" Axel's voice traveled through the closed door.

Unzipping his cloak, Zexion began to get dressed in the bathroom. "I'm in here. But the door is locked, so you'll just have to wait." He smirked as he heard the redhead groan, the sound of him hitting the bed unmistakable.

"You are so mean, Zexy. I mean, what have I done to you? Why can't you just let me in there?"

Struggling with his outfit, Zexion grunted inaudibly. "Do you seriously want to come in here and watch me take a shit?"

"Yikes. No, thanks." The sound of Axel's laughter made the slate-haired man smile. He looked at himself in the mirror, and was pleased with how well the outfit seemed to fit to his body. Grabbing his cloak, he pulled it back on, and saw that his clothes were covered by his cloak. The shoes he was wearing, however, stuck out like a sore thumb, so he quickly used some of his illusion powers, making it look like he was still wearing his boots. Satisfied with his appearance, he quickly flushed the toilet, and opened the door. "No problems, I guess?" Axel asked, laying down on the Schemer's bed, one elbow propped up.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Gross, Axel. No, no problems." He sat down on the bed next to him. "How was your mission?"

"Fine." Axel said, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Why are you so far away from me?"

Chuckling, he pried the redhead's arms off of him. "I have a surprise for you." He stood up off the bed, and held out his hand.

"A surprise?" Axel grinned, and stood up from the bed. "What kinda surprise?"

The slate-haired man shook his head. "If I told you, then it would ruin the surprise, dummy. Come on. It's in another room." He opened a portal. "After you?"

"This better not be a trick, Zexy." Axel began to step through the portal.

"Oh, Axel?" The redhead stopped walking. "When you get there, close your eyes and don't turn around until I tell you, okay?"

Axel's crimson spikes bounced with the nod of his head and he walked through the portal, leaving the Schemer alone. He followed him through, and once they were in their destination, he quietly unzipped his cloak, and tossed it to the side. He saw that Demyx was in the corner, his sitar out, behind the redhead's back. He flashed a smile at Demyx, holding his finger to his lips, which caused the Melodious Nocturne to burst into a smile.

"Zexion, can I open my eyes now?" Axel asked. Zexion appeared behind him and touched his back, guiding him to sit on the chair in the middle of the room. He knew that when Demyx would start playing, he'd know who it was, but he kept the chair situated so that Axel wouldn't be able to see the blonde. He gently pushed down on Axel's shoulders, the redhead taking the hint to sit down in the chair. "Ah, good. I like chairs."

He stood in front of Axel, and took a deep breath. "I'll give you the okay when you can open your eyes, alright?" He waited for the redhead to nod before he glanced over at Demyx. _It's now or never_. He gave the signal, and the Melodious Nocturne began to play an exotic melody, the music filling the small space of the room. Zexion began swaying to the music, hoping that the redhead was going to appreciate his surprise. "You may open your eyes now."

"Holy fuck."

Just the reaction that Zexion had been hoping for. He swayed more to the music, the fabric of his pants moving with each movement. The last time he had been sent to Agrabah, he had encountered a woman dancing on the street, who had gyrated her hips in the most sensuous manner. He studied her, and then went to the library in the castle to do research, and decided that it wouldn't be impossible for him to do something similar for his lover. So, he had gone back and grabbed an outfit similar to the one the woman had worn. The top, which was shaped like a woman's bra, had ornate jewels everywhere. The same jewels could be found on his low-rise pants, which was made from billowy chiffon fabric. He wore a small chain around his waist, that had beads and a coin of sorts, that jangled as his hips shimmied left and right.

The slate-haired man met his lover's emerald eyes, and saw that he was palming himself. Zexion bit his lip to not moan, as he didn't want to spoil the show for his lover. He turned around, hiding his own hard arousal from his lover, and began to sway his hips faster, as Demyx' music began to increase in tempo. He felt the jewelry bounce against his body, as he raised his hands above his head, gyrating more. He heard the sound of the chair scooting back, and soon found himself pressed against the white wall, Axel's hands on top of his own, trapping him. Zexion moaned, as the fabric did little to keep their bodies apart, as Axel began rock his hips more.

"Keep your hands above you," Axel begged in his ear. Zexion nodded, and kept his hands firmly above his head, resting against the wall. The music had stopped suddenly, the slate-haired man turning his head to see that Demyx had left them alone in the room. He turned his neck, and stepped out of his pants, the ornate shoes he had put on coming off as well. Axel's cool hands were suddenly on his back, unclasping his top, which he pulled off with ease, leaving only the belly jewelry still around his waist. "Fuck, Zexion," Axel groaned low, kissing his shoulder, the sound of a zipper being unzipped hit the slate-haired man's ears.

Once he felt Axel's flesh on his cheeks, Zexion wiggled his hips backwards. The redhead's hands quickly trapped his own once more, as he thrust into him fast. Zexion moaned loud as he slammed into the wall, the force of Axel's thrust overpowering him. He groaned low as Axel moved one hand away, while the other quickly grabbed on to both of Zexion's hands, holding him tightly in place. The slate-haired man leaned his head back as the redhead began to thrust faster into him, drawing louder moans from both men as they moved together. The hand that Axel had taken away unexpectedly wrapped around his arousal, stroking him slow.

"Axel..." Zexion moaned, breaking his silence as he rocked his hips into his lover's hand. The redhead began to move faster, the sounds of Zexion's belly jewelry jingling bounced off the walls of the bare room. He turned his hands over, gripping onto the redhead's hand tightly, keeping his head pressed against the wall. He looked down and moaned low, watching as Axel's hand slipped up and down his arousal, the flash of gold from his belly chain in his peripheral vision. He focused on it, and soon felt himself begin to throb. Zexion closed his eyes as he felt himself come, the low moans coming from Axel sending him into blank bliss. He felt Axel thrust hard into him once more, and soon was following him over, his hand still moving slowly across his spent arousal.

After a few moments, Axel released his hands, his arms falling limply to his side as the blood rushed back into them. Panting softly, Zexion grunted as the redhead pulled out of him. He felt the redhead pick him up in his arms, holding him as if he were a princess, and was soon wandering around the room, gathering their scattered bits of clothing. Panting softly, he rested his head against Axel's chest as the redhead portaled them back to his bedroom.

"Zexion," Axel laid him down on the bed, and kissed him softly. "Thank you for that." He set their clothes down before laying down next to him.

The slate-haired man reached down and undid the belly chain he wore, letting it drop to the ground on his side of the bed. "You enjoyed that? You didn't let me give you a long enough show."

"I couldn't help it," Axel grinned. "When your hips started to move, and that outfit? You're lucky I waited as long as I did. And props for getting Demyx to play music for you."

He shook his head, smirking. "Yeah, well. Don't think it came free. However, when I went and asked him, the weirdest thing happened."

"Oh? What's that?"

Zexion shook his head. "Nah, it's probably nothing. But, if I dress up again, you had better let me give you a proper show next time. None of this 'I couldn't wait' nonsense."

"You want me to not have sex with you?" Axel asked incredulously.

He groaned. "Did I say that? No. I just said, I want to give you a proper show. Why is it you can dress up and we have this role play, but when I want to surprise you, it's 'pounce' time?"

"Pounce time?" Axel laughed. "You're hilarious, Zexy. I'm sorry that my libido can't stay in check when you're wiggling your hips for me. Let me do that for you, and see how long _you_ last."

"Promise you'll wear an outfit like mine?"

"If they make one in my size."

"Oh, so now it's a size matter? What, are you calling me short?"

"If it fits the bill."

"Oh, shut up, you asshole!"

"Hey, I like small things. No, I loooooooove small things. Like you." Axel kissed his cheek.

"Nice save, buddy."

"I try."


	75. Chapter 75

**It's Wednesday again! This is for gurgicalcipher. A simple warning - go get some tissues. ;) Hope you enjoy!**

...

* * *

"So, remember when you said you didn't know what Demyx was up to?"

Zexion glanced up from his book, looking at his redheaded lover as he exited a portal in the library. "What of it?" He kept his finger in the book, marking his place so he knew where to start from after Axel finished speaking. "And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in that sandtrap?"

"Yeah, well. That's where I was, and I happened to come across something very..._interesting_." Axel sat down across from him. "Now, are you interested in finding out?"

"Finding out how?" The slate-haired man had had a rough mission in Atlantica. If there was one place he hated more than the sandtrap, it would have to be the world where he was forced to be under water. He had made it back, barely, and had sought refuge with one of his favorite books. Which is why he was in the library, seeking solitude from the other Nobodies, but when it came to the redhead, he was a sucker to his wily charms. Sometimes. Perhaps now wasn't one of those times, as he was still not answering his question. "Aren't you just going to use your words and tell me?"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, what's gotten into you today? Why are you so bitchy right now?"

"I'm not bitchy," Zexion muttered. "I just had a stupid mission, that's all."

"So, take it out on me? Fine, I see how it is." Axel stood up and opened a portal. "Well, I think if you follow me, that bitchiness will just disappear."

Deciding to take his bait, Zexion left his book on the table and stood up. "Since you're being so cryptic, I guess I have no other choice but to go with you, hmmm?"

"That's the spirit, Zexy!" Axel grabbed his hand and jerked him through the black portal. Zexion sighed and tried not to smile, even those his lips wanted to show the redhead just how pleased he was at how hard Axel was trying to change his mood. It was working, and had been working since the redhead had shown up, but Zexion kept playing cool, not wanting to give his lover too much of an ego boost.

They appeared outside a familiar house in the bazaar of Agrabah. "You've gotta be kidding me," Zexion grumbled, perturbed by where they were standing. "Seriously, Axel? This is not funny."

"Shhh, you can't speak until I tell you, Zexion." The use of his full name made him almost snap out at his lover, but then emerald eyes met his own steel-blue, and he saw _that_ look. His body shivered, knowing that look quite well, and somehow figured out just what the redhead was about to show him. He hoped he knew what it was, as the secret was torturing him. He had never seen Demyx the way he had before, and now he couldn't stop thinking about what the blonde could possibly be up to. _Maybe he's taking up dancing himself? Or perhaps he's learning how to knit? No, don't be stupid, those two activities are things he'd never do._ He shook his head and continued to let Axel lead him along.

He was led down a staircase, and knew exactly why the house looked so familiar. Axel pulled him into the room where he had watched his lover pleasure himself, thanks to the two-way mirror that was housed there. He saw the bed was made, and looked up at the redhead for clarification, when he heard a soft moan. His eyes widened when he realized just who had made that sound, and turned to face the mirror. Eyes growing larger in size, Zexion almost let out a loud gasp, but Axel's hand quickly covered his mouth, muting whatever sound did make it out.

"Shh..." Axel spoke low in his ear. "They have absolutely no idea that their mirror is a two way mirror, Zexy." The redhead kept his hand in place, as Zexion tried to process just what he was seeing, what he was witnessing. "Looks like it's time we enjoy a little _voyeurism_, hmm...?" His tongue licked the shell of his ear, Zexion groaning low as the simple touch made his entire body tremble. He bit the fingers that were still against his lips, and stared at what was happening in front of them, enjoying the low moan his redheaded lover released into his ear.

On the other side of the glass was Demyx, whose cock was rubbing against the mirror in a lewd manner, while his hands clawed at the glass above his head. His legs were spread wide, and the well-known two-toned ponytail of the Sharpshooter could be seen behind him. Zexion moaned low as he felt his body become warm, the blood rushing to his own arousal as he stared at these two men, two men whom he had never seen interact before, but were now suddenly lovers? It was so strange, but it made perfect sense. He felt Axel pull his pants down, and was soon in the same state of nakedness as the Nocturnal Charmer was in the opposite room. Zexion's eyes were drawn to the naked body of the man behind him, having never seen the older man's body before, and was impressed at how muscular he was.

"Should we mimic them, Zexy...?" Axel asked, his hands tapping against the slate-haired man's inner ankles. Zexion spread his legs a little, and was soon pressed against the translucent glass, his arousal in the same position as the blonde's on the other side of the mirror. Had their been no glass there, their dicks would be touching. He moaned at the thought, then bit his lower lip, afraid that he could be heard. "Relax, Zexy, I made it so they can't hear us," Axel kissed his inner thigh. "Who knew that Xiggy was so perverted?"

His eyes looked down at what the man was doing, and saw that while the Sharpshooter was apparently licking Demyx' entrance, it seemed as if he was stroking himself slowly. He stared at Xigbar's cock, impressed by his girth, and just as he was thinking about just what could be done with it, he felt Axel's tongue against his own entrance, sending his thoughts back to the redhead. He clawed the mirror, his palms against Demyx', as he rocked his body forward, wishing he could see just what they looked like. _Do we look like them? Do we look like ourselves?_ Zexion cried out as Axel's tongue pushed deep inside of him, his arousal rubbing against the glass slowly as the redhead controlled the movements of his hips. He stared into Demyx' eyes, those bright aquamarine eyes, and saw that his eyes held a look of rapture, his mouth opening and closing as he moaned the Sharpshooter's name. Zexion's toes curled into the floor as he listened to Demyx' moans, torn between watching his eyes, or watching just what his cock was doing. He could feel himself getting close to his own orgasm, as Axel plunged his tongue deeper into his body, the tip of his cock dripping droplets of pre-cum. He rubbed the head of his arousal against the glass, moaning as he watched Demyx doing the same. Zexion spread his legs as far as he could without falling over, and pressed himself against the glass. He heard Demyx cry out, and quickly looked down to watch the blonde begin to spurt his spunk against the mirror, the simple action pushing Zexion over the edge. He moaned his lover's name, and watched his own release drip down the mirror.

The Sharpshooter stood up from behind the blonde, and spoke low into his ear. Zexion shivered hard as he listened to the soft, heated words that the man said, never imagining that the Nobody that wore an eyepatch could ever say such things. "You ready for more, sweetheart? Because I think I wanna take you against this mirror."

"Yes!" Both Demyx and Zexion cried out in unison, one for needy reasons, the other for selfish reasons. He watched as Demyx and Xigbar began to kiss one another, the burlier man pressing himself against the smaller body of the blonde. Zexion moaned as he felt Axel's chest suddenly against his back, pushing his body against the mirror.

"Are you enjoying the show, Zexion?" Axel spoke low in his ear. The slate-haired man nodded his head as he pushed his hips back, pleased that the redhead was just as naked as he was. He groaned low as Axel slipped inside of him, feeling his own arousal awaken once more.

"Ready, sweetheart...?" Xigbar's low baritone struck Zexion in the chest, and felt his knees grow weak at the blonde's whimpery response. "Don't forget to watch what my body can do to yours, and how good it can make you feel..."

Axel's lips caressed his neck. "Fuck, just listening to him speak is making me want to fuck your brains out, Zexy..."

"Me too," Zexion moaned, watching in silent fascination as Demyx' eyes were no longer locked on his, but were now looking downward, probably staring at their joined bodies reflection. "Oh, fuck, Axel...I wish I could see them right now...I wish I could see us..." He bucked his hips, hoping that he didn't hit the glass too hard. He didn't want the other two to know what was happening on the other side. But it seemed like they were too far gone to notice anyone but themselves, and rightfully so.

Both he and Axel matched each thrust with Demyx and Xigbar's, the four of them moving together, mirror images of each other. Zexion looked down and saw that the burlier man had wrapped his hand around Demyx' cock, and the blonde was begging him to "pull it harder!", the sounds of his begging were making Zexion's own arousal twitch. He leaned back against Axel as he felt the redhead slip deeper into his body, and let out a satisfying moan as the redhead's hand wrapped around his own arousal, matching their counterparts in the mirror. He could feel the mirror begin to vibrate as Xigbar began to slam Demyx into the glass.

"Zexion," Axel whispered in his ear, his hand wrapping tighter around his arousal. Zexion moaned loud, keeping his eyes on the two in front of him, watching as Demyx' face smashed up against the mirror, his moans piercing the slate-haired man's ear drums.

"Axel," he half-moaned, half-whispered as the redhead began to thrust against his sweet spot, making his eyes close involuntarily. He cried out louder as the redhead began to slam into that spot over and over. The low grunts of Xigbar passing through the mirror, and the loud screams of Demyx begging the Sharpshooter to fuck him harder, sent Zexion tumbling over the edge faster than he had anticipated, but welcomed his release with a shuddering moan. As Axel moaned his name low in his ear, following him with his release, Zexion looked down and saw that the blonde had begun to release as well. He watched as Xigbar milked him, almost tenderly, as Axel did the same. He felt Axel's teeth on his shoulder, and moaned low as the redhead bit him, both coming down from their orgasm together.

His eyes moved up as Demyx was pulled away from the mirror. The Sharpshooter picked the blonde up in his arms, and set him down on the bed. Xigbar covered his body with his own, the sounds of kisses and soft moans flitting through the mirror. Zexion felt Axel's arms wrap tightly around him, and was soon surrounded by Darkness, the redhead using a portal to take them back to his room. When he opened his eyes, he saw that they were laying on his bed, the redhead still holding him tightly.

"Now are you in a better mood?" Axel kissed the side of his neck, as Zexion tilted his head, offering more of it to him. "Because if you aren't after that show, then there's gotta be something wrong with you."

Chuckling softly, Zexion moved closer to his lover. "No, there's nothing wrong with me. And yes, I do believe I feel a lot better than I did when you saw me in the library."

"How long do you think those two have been going at it?"

"I have no idea." Zexion shrugged his shoulders. He turned over, grunting a little as the redhead slipped out of him. He stared into his lover's emerald eyes and smirked. "Why? You want a piece of him?"

"Of who? Dem? Nah, I've got you." Axel wrapped his arms tightly around him. "You're the only one that I need, my sexy Zexy. You should know that by now."

A smile appeared on the slate-haired man's face. "Well, I guess sometimes I need reminding."

"Oh, really? I think that I may just have to remind you more often, hmm?" The redhead licked the side of Zexion's face, leaving a trail of spit behind.

"AXEL!" Zexion shook his head, wiping the spit from his face. "What the hell was that?" He laughed, still surprised by the redhead's move.

"What? You don't like that? Fine, see if I use my tongue on you again."

"Gah, that isn't what I meant!"

"I know. I'm just being a pain."

"You don't say."


	76. Chapter 76

**Happy Hump Day! This is for Roxie, who requested a sweet chapter, with a twist of lemon. :D Enjoy!**

...

* * *

Walking into his bedroom, the only thing that Zexion could think of was his bed. He just wanted to lay down and go to sleep, as it had been a long, hellish day in Halloweentown. He yanked off his boots and stumbled towards the bed, blinking a few times before he noticed he was about to lay down on a small note card. He picked it up, read what it said, and then opened a portal.

He didn't bother to put his shoes back on, as he walked through the black portal, appearing at his final destination. "Ah, I see you got my...are you okay?" Axel asked, standing up from the couch. Zexion looked up at him, one bleary eye showing, while the other hid behind his bangs.

"It was a long day." He uttered, suppressing a yawn with the back of his hand. "What's going on?" He looked around, and saw that the redhead had made the bed, and it looked like the sheets and blanket were brand new. And in his favorite color. Not Axel's, but his. "What gives with the new bed set?"

Axel sat down on the bed, and smiled. "Do you like it? We always hang out in your room. I thought this might encourage you to come and sleep in my bed sometimes."

"Axel, I..." Zexion was at a loss for words. "I had no idea that coming to my room was that big of a deal."

"It isn't!" Axel quickly stood up, shaking his head. "No, you took that the wrong way. I just...I wanted to do something nice for you."

Zexion gave his lover a weak smile. "Well, it's really a nice surprise, and definitely wasn't something I was expecting. Mind if I just pass out now?"

"Are you really that tired?" Axel asked, unzipping Zexion's cloak. The slate-haired man had zero energy to put up a fight, and just stood there while the redhead began to undress him completely, leaving him naked. "How about I run a nice, hot bath for you?"

The slate-haired man groaned at the thought of a bath. "I don't think I would say no to that." He squeaked as the redhead picked him up in his arms, holding him sideways. "Axel! What are you doing?"

"You said you were tired. Let me take you to the bath." The redhead walked across the room and went into the bathroom. "Want me to start the water first? Or just set you in the tub?"

Blushing like crazy, Zexion shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I guess just set me down so you don't drop me?"

"Have you no faith in me, Zexy?" Axel chuckled, as he set him down in the tub. "Warm or hot water?"

Zexion rested against the back of the tub. "Hot, please."

"Okie dokie." Axel turned the water onto hot, pouring in a fragrant bubble bath, the heat feeling magnificent on Zexion's tired body. The soft weight of the bubble bath mixture began to mingle with the hot water, sending suds up the planes of his body.

Once he heard the water being turned off, the water up to his chest, the slate-haired man looked at the redhead, who was sitting on the floor next to the bathtub. "Are you going to get in?"

"No," Axel shook his head, a smile on his face. "However, I will wash your hair for you, and bathe you with soap, if you'd like."

Leaning over the tub, Zexion kissed his lover softly. "But what if I want you to join me in the bath?"

"Nope," Axel's smile grew larger. "You get to enjoy your bath, while I bathe you. Tonight is all about you, lover."

The term of endearment made the blood rush to Zexion's cheeks, not at all used to hearing that word thrown around. Not by himself, nor the redhead. Hearing it fall so easily from Axel's lips, Zexion began to wonder why he didn't say it more often. "If you insist." He leaned his head back, and sank lower in the bathtub.

"I do," Axel replied, grabbing a clean washcloth. "Now, where's your soap? Or do you want me to use shampoo on your body?"

Zexion opened one eye and saw the small smirk on Axel's face. "Oh, ha ha. Really funny, jerk. Yes, I'd looooove for you to use shampoo on my body." He stuck his tongue out, enjoying the sound of Axel's short bursts of laughter. He closed his eye and heard the redhead reach over him, to grab his soap.

"Sorry, Zexy, I just couldn't resist." Axel began to lather up the washcloth. "I know you're enjoying your relaxing bath, but would you mind sitting up for a few minutes?"

He let out a loud, exasperated sigh. "I guess so." Zexion sat up in the bath, the soap suds slipping back towards their home in the water. "This okay?"

"Perfect."

After a gentle washing, with the redhead paying careful attention to certain parts of his body, but never going any further than just a light petting, Zexion sank back into the water. He tried not to be frustrated, but he was feeling a little...pent up. He had thought that the redhead would at least entertain the idea of perhaps fooling around, but nope. The redhead was sticking to his guns, much to the slate-haired man's chagrin. But, he couldn't be too upset with Axel, as the bath was really quite nice, as was not having to really move a muscle as he was bathed.

"Ready to get out now, Zexion?"

Axel snapped him out of his trance. "Hmmm?"

"Isn't the water cold?" Axel asked, dipping his hand in. "Oh, yes it is. Come on. Out you go." He reached down, his hands going underneath Zexion's arms. "Try not to laugh."

Zexion was so relaxed that it didn't even register that his lover's hands were on the most ticklish part of his body. When it finally did hit his brain, he was already being swaddled in a towel, the redhead using Aero on his body to help him dry faster. Zexion yawned softly, and watched his lover with tired eyes. "Axel? Why didn't you touch me in the bath?"

"I did, silly." Axel unwrapped the towel. He bent on his knees and held up a pair of clean boxers for the slate-haired man, Zexion stepping into them without embarrassment. "But, if you're wondering why I didn't touch you sexually? Well, that's coming. I just wanted you to enjoy yourself."

The slate-haired man let out a soft sigh. "Oh, good. I was worried that I was grossing you out or something." He opened the bathroom door, and stopped. "Axel. How? What? Huh?"

Instead of the room being lit with the unnatural light from the overhead light, there was a small fire contained in the center of the room, which was the only light source. Next to the fire, but not close enough to become incinerated, were two giant pillows, with some sort of box in between them. He walked over to the pillow and saw that what was there were two metal rods, plus a box each of some type of chocolate bar, what appeared to be graham crackers, and a bag of extra fluffy marshmallows.

"Do you like it?" Axel asked, wrapping his arms around Zexion's waist, pulling him towards his body. "I had some help, which is why I was trying to keep you occupied in the bath for a while." His lover nuzzled the side of his neck.

Zexion stared at the fire, and felt his body melt against his lovers'. "I didn't think you had actually paid attention to that silly story..."

Both Axel and Zexion were hanging out in the library, when Zexion asked the redhead a question that had been bugging him for awhile. "What is a s'more?"

"I'm sorry?" Axel asked, looking over at him. "Did you just ask me what a s'more was?"

The slate-haired man sighed, and nodded his head. "Yes, do I need to repeat myself? Or would you just like to take care of that for me?"

"If you want me to answer that, you gotta be nice to me." Axel chuckled. "Why are you even asking? That kinda came out of nowhere."

Zexion held up the book he was reading. "It says that these two characters enjoyed 's'mores by the fire, underneath the clear night sky.' So, what is it? Is it some kind of food? Or is it something else? Like a drink?"

"No, it isn't anything like that. It's a type of dessert." Axel shrugged his shoulders. "I'm surprised they don't go into more detail in that book of yours."

Putting the book down, Zexion shrugged. "It's not a very good book, to be honest. All they said was chocolate and marshmallow, but they don't tell me how it's made, or what it is."

"Ever the book nerd," Axel smirked, as Zexion tossed a piece of balled up paper at him.

"Just because it may seem like I don't pay attention to what you say, I do." Axel spoke softly against his ear. "And, just because I don't have a heart doesn't mean I don't love you, Zexion. You mean everything to me, and I thought it would be nice to show you just how s'mores are made."

Weak in his knees, Zexion turned around and faced his lover. "You love me?"

"Of course I do," the redhead nodded his head, cupping the slate-haired man's face with both of his hands. "I don't tell it to you often enough, well...when you're awake, that is. I want to do more nice things for you. I want you to know that I'm just as happy cuddling with you, as I am when we're having sex."

Zexion closed his eyes, moaning softly as Axel's lips met his in a soft kiss. He moved backwards, feeling the side of the pillow with the back of his leg, and sank down onto it, pulling the redhead down with him. He groaned low in his throat as Axel's hands wandered all over his body, the gentle touches from the bath were now more insistent, more needy. Zexion didn't know if he was supposed to get his lover undressed, but it seemed as if the redhead had made that decision for him.

Soon, their naked chests were touching, and Zexion felt Axel's arousal rubbing against his own. When did I lose my boxers? He didn't remember taking them off, but was rather pleased that they were already gone, as their warm arousals pushed together. He tossed his head back, moaning as the redhead kept teasing him, torturing him with only frotting.

"Please..." Zexion whispered, his steel-blue eyes meeting his lovers' emerald orbs. "I need you, Axel."

The redhead placed himself at Zexion's entrance, and with one gentle thrust, was suddenly buried deep inside of him. Zexion clawed at his lover's back, shocked at how easily he was entered, without the aid of being stretched first. He pushed the thoughts away, and just felt his lover push himself deeper into his body, the tip of his arousal pushing against his sweet spot almost immediately. Zexion moaned louder, rocking his hips, wanting to feel more of that feeling the redhead had just given him. Axel responded in kind, thrusting his hips hard, penetrating him even deeper than he had before. The quieter Nobody was no longer shy with his noises, egging the redhead on to do more to his body. He arched his chest up, and groaned loud as Axel's body began to rock hard against his, the friction of their bodies colliding together sending him closer and closer to his release. Not satisfied with the friction, Zexion tried to move his hand in between their bodies, but the redhead stopped him with his own hand, the gentle touch of his lover's hand on his arousal sent Zexion into complete ecstasy. He moaned his lover's name over and over as he came hard, feeling Axel's hand move quite easily over his arousal with the added natural lubricant. With one final hard thrust, Axel followed him with his own release, the sound of his own name ringing in his ears.

Panting hard, Zexion looked at his lover's face, and saw a few beads of perspiration on his temple. "Are you...that hot...?" He panted, grunting softly as Axel slipped out of his body.

"I'm not, but that fire is." The redhead pointed at the still blazing fire. Zexion laughed, shaking his head as he sat up with him. "What do you say, we enjoy some of these s'mores, and then go and cuddle?"

The slate-haired man leaned against his lover's shoulder, and gave a small nod of his head. "I suppose we should. Are you going to show me how to do this?" He looked at the items needed for the s'mores.

"But of course." Axel reached for the items, placing a marshmallow on one of the metal rods. "First, you gotta get these nice and gooey, or else it won't work properly." Zexion watched as he held it over the fire, staring at the white substance as it began to grow darker. Axel pulled it out as it was just beginning to turn black, and quickly stuck it between two graham crackers, while inserting a piece of chocolate on top. "Here you go, Zexion. Enjoy your first s'more."

Zexion took the offered treat and bit down, his eyes widening. He chewed his first bite, and swallowed, a smile on his face. "This is so good!"

"Glad you like it." Axel bit into the s'more he had quickly made. "Sorry you don't have a nice clear night sky to look at."

Zexion smiled softly, placing a soft kiss on his lover's cheek. "Who needs that, when I've got you by my side?"

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush."

"You mean, flush. Because I know you don't want to just 'cuddle' in that bed over there." Zexion finished his s'more.

"Are you saying you don't want to have more sex with me?" Axel asked, a pouty look on his face. "Fine. See if I get someone to build you another fire in here like this."

The slate-haired man laughed. "Oh, come on. You can't be that hurt by that, can yo-ah!" He shouted, as Axel quickly picked him up off the floor and tossed him on the bed. "Axel!"

"What?" The redhead smirked. "I told you we were going to cuddle." He laid next to Zexion, holding him close to his body.

"I like your new sheets," Zexion said, touching the soft comforter. "Did you do this for me?"

Axel nodded his head. "I told you, I do pay attention sometimes. I know that you happen to like this color a lot, so when I saw it on one of the worlds, I knew I had to buy it for my room."

"Why not mine?" Zexion asked, looking up at him.

"I want you to be with me, even when you're not." The redhead said matter-of-factly.

Blushing, the slate-haired man didn't know what to say in response to that. Instead, he focused on their source of heat in the room. "What about the fire?" Zexion asked quietly, snuggling against his lover's body.

"You afraid it'll burn the place down?"

"Will it?"

"Good night, Zexy." Axel kissed his temple.

"Axel..you didn't answer. Are we going to catch on fire?"

"Depends. You gonna lie to me?"

"Axel!"

"What? Liar liar, pants on-"

"Good night!"


	77. Chapter 77

**Happy Hump Day! And now for something completely different! This is a late birthday request from DiaryOfADead Girl. This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope you all will enjoy it. :)**

...

* * *

The Schemer stood in the middle of stark white hall, looking around at the blank walls. Saix had given him a note, which he had said Axel had given to him. The note had suggested that he show up to the thirteenth floor in Castle Oblivion, but didn't specify why. Following his lover's 'suggestions', he was stuck wandering down a long hallway, having no idea just where he was going to end up. He saw two doors at the end of the hallway, and looked down at the note.

"Go to the door on the left." Zexion read the note out loud. Sighing, he walked over to the door, and twisted the handle, stepping into the room. "Axel? Care to tell me what's going -" He stopped talking when he saw who was in the room. "Oh. Uh...hi?"

"Yo." The lanky redhead from Radiant Garden was leaning against the wall, appearing to be alone. "Didn't think ya'd be the first to show."

Blinking, Zexion tilted his head. "First? What do you mean? And how'd you get here, if someone didn't bring you here?"

"Yer boyfriend. He showed up in our place and told me I had ta go through the portal. Said it wasn't gonna be anything bad." Reno pushed off the wall. "I can guess what it's about." He pulled Zexion to him, a smirk on his face.

The slate-haired man's mouth hung out, trying to stutter out a response to the one that was pulling him closer, but couldn't articulate a sentence properly. When he finally got a hold of himself, Reno was pulled out of his arms by another presence. Zexion stared at the person who pulled him away from him.

"Hey, what'd I say? Hands off until we all get here." Axel let go of Reno's coat, an identical smirk on his face. "Can't your hormones just wait?"

Reno held up his hands. "Sorry, yo. Didn't think it was gonna be that big of a deal. And you didn't really say 'hands off'. You just suggested it." Reno stuck out his tongue, resuming his stance against the wall.

"Axel, what the hell is going on?" Zexion asked, still very confused. "Why are we here? Why's Reno -"

"I asked for you to be here. All of you."

Zexion whipped around. "Marluxia?"

"I hadn't gotten to that yet," Axel muttered, walking over to where Zexion was standing. "Mar, let me talk to him first."

"Axel, I..." Zexion glanced up into his lover's eyes.

From across the room, the pink-haired Nobody gave a simple nod of his head. "Take him out to the hallway, then." Zexion's eyes darted back and forth, unsure of where to focus his attention. He saw Reno grin as Marluxia walked over to where he was, the two speaking to each other quietly. Zexion couldn't process how Marluxia had even known who Reno was, let alone be engaging in what was probably going to be some sort of group orgy. He didn't even notice that Axel had pulled him out into the hallway until he no longer could see the other redhead, his eyes staring at wall.

"Zexion, look at me." Axel asked, tilting his face up towards him. Allowing his eyes to focus on his lover's emerald ones, Zexion felt his shoulders slump. "There we go. Hi. Welcome back."

Groaning, the slate-haired man rested against his lover's chest. "Axel, what is going on? Why are we here?"

"Well, I sort of had a surprise for you. But, if you're not up for it, then just say so." The redhead wrapped his arms around Zexion's back, hugging him close.

"What sort of surprise?"

"It will require you, and I, and the other two to have some _fun_ together."

"Sex? With Marluxia? But I thought he-"

"What you thought isn't quite right. But he does that to keep things...private." Axel looked down, meeting Zexion's steel-blue eyes.

Confused, the slate-haired man met his lover's gaze. "I guess I'll just find out what you're talking about, as it doesn't seem like you're going to give me any answers. Why is Reno here? Can you at least tell me that much?"

"I guess Marly saw him on a mission, and struck up a conversation with him. And, then, when he asked me about arranging this meeting today, he suggested to bring him along." Axel rolled his eyes. "But we'll see."

"What do you mean, we'll see?" Zexion could feel his nerves begin to work, not really liking all of this secrecy.

Axel took his hand, opening the door with his other. "Don't worry, Zexy. I promise that you'll be safe, and that you'll thoroughly enjoy this. Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay." Zexion followed him back into the room.

Both Reno and Marluxia were taking off their clothes, flirting with each other through quiet teases. Zexion gripped Axel's hand a little tighter as he was led over to the bed, his palms beginning to become clammy. He had never seen the Graceful Assassin without clothes on, and tried not to stare at his arousal, not sure if he was surprised or had just always assumed that part of him would have the same color of hair that was on top of his head.

"I know, you thought it would be pink." Marluxia offered him a warm smile, as he invited Zexion to lay down on the bed.

Blushing, Zexion unzipped his cloak, and with the help of his lover's agile hands, was naked as the other two men. "I mean, I didn't really think about it, but I suppose I did think that the carpet would match the drapes."

Reno snorted. Axel shot him a look, as he was the last to get naked. "It's not like we go around, thinking about what every other Organization member looks like naked."

_Well..._ The slate-haired man kept his mouth shut, as he crawled across the large bed, settling himself in the middle. "Is this where you wanted me?" He looked up at the pink-haired Nobody, who was moving to settle between his legs. "Axel...?" His eyes wandered over to where his lover stood, and was grateful when he appeared near his head.

"I'm right here, babe," Axel ran a hand through his hair. "Remember, if you don't like it, then don't be afraid to tell us. Okay?"

Zexion was about to ask him just what did the redhead mean, when he felt something wrap around both of his wrists, pulling his arms to be raised above his head. Leaning his head back, Zexion saw green tendrils, with leaves scattered in various places on the vines. He felt a similar sensation around his ankles, his legs spreading as the vines latched onto the posts of the bed. Wanting to panic, Zexion took a few deep breaths, sighing softly as he felt the gentle caress of Axel's fingers running through his hair.

"You're doing good, Zexion," Axel spoke softly in his ear. Hearing his full name made his toes curl, going straight to his throbbing arousal. "Are you ready for more...?"

Choking out a reply, Zexion's cheeks were a deep crimson, "More? More, how?"

"My vines won't hurt you," Marluxia's voice washed over his body, the sweet-sounding cadence of his timbre soothing him. "I thought that you might enjoy something a little different, after hearing about your other adventures with Reno."

Turning his head to the side, he saw the other redhead wore a similar blush on his face. "I didn't know it was a secret, yo. I figured you guys enjoyed having fun. And when he said that he and Axe had-"

"I'll explain later," Axel spoke in his ear. "Just know that it was a long time ago, and I thought that when he brought it up, you may enjoy what Marluxia is capable of."

Zexion met the Graceful Assassin's blue eyes, and gave a nod. "What are you going to do to -" His voice stopped working as he felt something begin to tease his entrance. Glancing down between his legs, contorting his neck as much as possible to see, his steel-blue eyes grew wide. "S-Shit..."

The same tendrils that were holding both his arms and legs in place were the culprit of what he felt against his puckering entrance. He felt Axel's hand stroke his hair more, the subtle touch allowing his body to not be on edge. It was the strangest feeling, but if he hadn't known it was Marluxia's element working his body, he didn't think he'd be on edge at all, as it was a very pleasant feeling. He could feel two separate vines slipping into his entrance, stretching him wide. Zexion cried out as the tip of one of the vines tickled his sweet spot.

"Fuck." Reno swore, now standing in the same position that Axel was in, just on the opposite side of the bed. "Mar, you didn't tell me it was gonna be like this."

Marluxia stayed still, keeping control of each of the vines that were slipping in and out of Zexion's body, the slate-haired man helpless to their caresses. "Zexion, would you like to feel more?"

"Yes," Zexion moaned without hesitation. He looked up at his lover, and saw that Axel's eyes were half-lidded, and saw that he was pleasuring himself. "A-Axel..." He licked his lips, the only part of his body that wasn't either tied up, or occupied, by Marluxia's vines. His lover took the hint, and placed the tip of his arousal against his lips, where he attached them greedily, and began to suck gently on the crown.

Reno walked over to Marluxia, and whispered something in his ear. Zexion paid no attention, concentrating on taking more of his lover into his mouth as he felt the vines begin to thicken inside of him. His moans grew louder as the vines worked more, his arousal begging to be touched. Debating on letting Axel fall out of his mouth so he could say something, Zexion's eyes shot open as he felt another vine on his body. This vine was exactly where he was hoping it would be, and soon, two more vines were twisting their way around his body, the tips of the vines twisting both of his nipples. Zexion's eyes began to water as the intensity of the pleasure became overwhelming, the vine on his cock applying just enough pressure to not allow him to release. He moaned around Axel's arousal, sucking on him harder as he watched Reno enter Marluxia, his hand snaking around the taller Nobody's body. Zexion stared at Marluxia, as the vines around his nipples tweaked harder, his arousal throbbing against the tight grip. He heard his lover say his name, and soon began to taste Axel's sweet release on his tongue, gulping down the bittersweet fluid as his body tried to rock but couldn't, thanks to his bindings. Reno was speaking low, eliciting low moans from Marluxia as they rocked together, the vines beginning to delve deeper into his body. Zexion swallowed everything that he could, and was soon begging the pink haired Nobody in a raspy voice.

"P-Please...I want...to come..." He moaned, clutching the vines tightly in his hands, happy to have something to channel his want and need into. The tendrils of the vines were constantly hitting his sweet spot, making him moan higher and higher, as the other tendrils twisted his nipples more. He felt warmth begin to spread on his lower abdomen, the sounds of both Reno and Marluxia climaxing. The minute the vine around his cock lost its elasticity, Zexion's shout echoed through the room as his orgasm wracked his body, his release shooting up his body at the intensity of it all.

Gasping for breath, Zexion groaned as Axel grabbed his arms, Marluxia's vines disappearing quickly. Resting against his lover's body, he had no strength to move his legs, so they stayed where they were, all traces of the vines that had been in and on his body now completely gone. He felt the bed shift, as Axel laid down next to him, holding him close.

"Mind if we just rest here for a bit, Mar?" Axel asked, his voice quiet.

The taller Nobody shook his head. "Not at all." He grunted low as Reno slipped out of his body. "I'm pretty sure that he and I can go to another room?"

"Yeah, yo. I like that idea a lot." Reno grabbed his pants, as Marluxia opened a black portal in the room. Before he walked through, Reno walked back over to the bed, kissing both Zexion and Axel softly. "See you boys later?" He winked, as he smiled suggestively, heading into the portal that Marluxia had created. The pink-haired Nobody gave a small bow, and stepped into the oval, which then disappeared from existence.

Zexion's body shook with laughter. "What is it?" Axel asked, pulling the sheets back, tucking them both under the blankets.

"I just...this was not at ALL what I was expecting to happen today, Axel. And what the hell, why did you never tell me you were into this kinky stuff?"

The redhead's cheeks were the same color as his hair. "I said it happened before you and I got together. I've never done anything like that since we got together."

"I know," Zexion pressed his face against the side of Axel's neck, breathing deeply. "I just...I never expected that out of you."

"If you want to know some of my favorite kinks, well, all you have to do is ask." Axel pulled him closer to his body. "I'm an open book, Zexy."

"Ready to be _checked out_?" Zexion smirked, as he could feel his lover's blush on his skin.

"You are terrible, Zexion."

"Ah, well. You set yourself up for that one, lover."

"I suppose I did."


	78. Chapter 78

**Ah, we're back to Hump Day. :) Welcome back, lovelies. Now for some yummy funtime. This is for kindofabadger. Enjoy!**

...

* * *

A little time had passed since their adventure at Castle Oblivion. Zexion now saw Marluxia in a whole new light, and really didn't know what to think about him. He also couldn't stop thinking about what Axel had said to him before, when he had pulled him out in that hallway. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't realize where he was walking, as he collided with someone.

"Oh, I'm so-"

"Zexy?" The redhead he had just been thinking about was right in front of him. "Everything okay?"

Blushing, the slate-haired man made sure that his hair was covering his face. "I'm fine, Axel. What are you doing out here?"

"Out here? The hallway? I was going to find you. But, since here you are, I guess I'm just going to stand here with you." Axel smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are _you_ up to, so lost in thought?"

Zexion kept his head down. "Oh, nothing..."

"Don't give me that." The redhead took his hand and led him back towards his bedroom. Once they were inside of Axel's room, the door shut behind them, emerald eyes looked at him. "Okay, what gives? Your head seems to be miles away. Zexion, what's going on?

He walked over to the bed, noticing the new comforter was still on the bed, pleased with that small detail. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, and glanced up at his lover, who was still standing by the door. "I've had a lot on my mind since C.O."

"C.O.? Ooh...Castle Oblivion." Axel walked the few paces and sat down on the bed next to him. "Why? What's going on?"

Biting his lower lip, Zexion knew that if there was anyone he could be honest with, it would be this man. This man that claimed to love him, that wanted to be intimate with him, and only him. Unless they were together and enjoying others company. But he would never actively seek out another lover..._would he?_ "I've just been thinking about what you said to me there."

"What I said?" Axel sounded confused. "What do you mean?"

Not sure if he should take off his cloak, or keep it on, Zexion went with the former and began to make himself more comfortable. "I mean, about your past."

"My past?" Axel asked, taking Zexion's cue and began to unzip his own cloak. "You mean, about how Marluxia and I would fool around?"

Zexion nodded. "Yes, that."

"First thing's first. If we're going to talk about this, then I need for you to understand something, okay?" Axel reached over, and opened the nightstand drawer, grabbing two silk ties, Zexion emitting a soft whimper at the two objects. "Do you know what I'm going to do with these?"

Settling himself back on the bed, Zexion shook his head coyly. "No..."

"I think you do," the redhead's lips curled up into a sly smile. His hands touched the bottom of Zexion's undershirt, the slate-haired man lifting his chest up to help him get rid of the garment. Soon, he was completely undressed, Axel lifting his hands above his head, and securely them tightly with the silk ties. "Can you move your hands?"

He tugged on the bindings. "No." Through his peripheral vision, he saw Axel grabbing another restraint out of the nightstand, his eyes growing wide. "What's that for?"

"If you want to hear my story, then this is how it's going to be. I don't want you interrupting me while I speak." Axel secured the cloth gag in Zexion's mouth, the slate-haired Nobody growing extremely aroused by the implications of what was blocking his mouth from speaking. "Now then. Should I put a restraint on your..." He pointed towards Zexions' arousal. Without hesitation, Zexion nodded his head. Another reach into the drawer, and Axel produced a silver ring, which he secured at the base of Zexion arousal. "Remember, this was before you approached me. A long time before then..."

"_Axel." The redhead looked up when he heard the Graceful Assassin addressing him from across the room. "Do you have a moment?" _

_Standing up from the couch, he walked nonchalantly over to him. "What do you want, Marly? You know I've got no patience for mundane things." _

"_I was wondering, if you had a few minutes, you wouldn't mind accompanying me to Castle Oblivion." _

_He looked around, and saw that none of the other Nobodies were around. "Alright. What for, though?" _

"_You'll see." Marluxia opened a portal, standing to the side to allow the redhead to go first. "You'll be back soon." _

_Rolling his eyes, Axel headed into the portal. When he stepped out, he was in a large bedroom. He turned around and looked at the pink-haired Nobody. "What the hell gives? Why'd you bring me to this room?"_

"_I've heard through the walls that you were interested in a particular kink, but had no experience with it. Well," Marluxia walked over to the bed and stood by its side. "I'd like to help you explore that kink, if you'd like." _

_The redhead opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by the Graceful Assassin's quiet shushing noise. "I'm not saying to carry on a relationship. I'm just saying, if you'd like to explore this possible kink, that I am at your service. There are no others within the Organization that would agree to such a thing." _

"_I doubt that," the redhead spoke quietly. He had been watching the Schemer discreetly, bidding his time before he made a move on him. Perhaps a romp with the pink-haired Nobody would help relieve him of any...tension he was having that he was unable to take care of himself. "And what to do mean by kink?" _

"_I thought you wanted to be tied up." Marluxia replied. "Or was I told incorrectly, and this is all for naught?" _

_A deep blush appeared on the redhead's face, his skin almost the same color as his hair. "I mean, I've thought about it. But doesn't mean I've ever had a lover that I trusted enough to do something like that with." _

"_Well, then. I suppose we should start by getting undressed." _

Zexion moaned around the gag, his body reacting to every single word that his lover was saying. Axel looked into his steel-blue eyes, licking his lips teasingly. "Are you getting turned on by this story, Zexy?"

He nodded his head fast, the moisture from his tongue all but dripping off of the fabric he wore in his mouth. He arched his chest up as Axel's hands began to tease his nipples playfully, the soft caresses were making his arousal ache. He wanted to feel his lover's hands down further, but knew that that wouldn't happen until he was finished with his tale.

_Axel got undressed, having no shame in being naked. Not just because he was a Nobody and wasn't supposed to have any feelings. He just knew that he was attractive, and had nothing to hide from anyone. He kept his eyes on Marluxia, his mouth dropping open in surprise as vines began to coil off of his hands. _

"_What the hell is that?" The redhead shrieked, staring as the coils began to wrap themselves around his elbows, traveling up towards his hands at a rate faster than he could have imagined. He soon was tied to the headboard with these vines of Marluxia's, his mind going a mile a minute. _

_The pink-haired Nobody chuckled darkly. "Are you frightened? Because you should be. Now I've got you all tied up. Who knows what I'm capable of, hmm? Perhaps you shouldn't have agreed to this." _

"_Marluxia, I swear to -" Axel stopped talking as more vines began to wrap around his ankles, securing him to the bedpost. Knowing he had asked for this, he looked up into the Graceful Assassin's face. "Just...nowhere else with these vines, got it?" _

_The smirk on his face quickly disappeared. "Fine. Perhaps another time, then?" Marluxias asked. "Or, maybe that will just have to be a show and tell experiment in the future. Hmm..." He slid on the bed between the redhead's legs. _

Rolling his hips, Zexion cried out softly, as he thought about just what the pink-haired Nobody had suggested to his lover. Axel's lips kissed along the side of his ribcage, moving at an antagonizing slow rate. "What's that, Zexion?" Axel's voice had dropped to a low baritone, the bass of his voice reverberating through Zexion's body.

"Nnghh...mmhff..." He tried to talk through the gag, but soon found it was helpless to do so. A soft chuckle from his lover all but confirmed it.

"I told you, no interrupting me while I tell this tale." Axel leaned over, and spoke softly into his ear, sending a shiver through his body. "Are you sure this isn't..._bothering_ you...? Knowing that I was _fucked_ by someone before you...?" Zexion moaned helplessly as his lover spoke directly into his ear. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are getting aroused by just thinking about my time with Marluxia."

He nodded his head rapidly, lifting his hips off the bed to get some sort of relief on his throbbing arousal. Zexion felt Axel's hand push him back down onto the bed, the gentle grip on his hipbone was making him even more aroused than he already was. He tried to talk through the gag once more, then gave up as Axel's tongue began to lick his protruding hipbone, sending his body into overdrive.

"There I was, at the mercy of that man who gets off on using his 'flower power' on unknowing individuals." Axel's mouth just _barely_ brushed against the side of his arousal, torturing the slate-haired Nobody more so than he had before. "But I learned to accept it, as you did. However, you, Zexy...You went further than I ever could with him." Axel stood up from the bed and began to undress slowly. "You see, Zexy...When I finally began to feel comfortable enough for him to do that sort of act towards me...well...That's when I found you with the Kamasutra book in the library. So, I knew that if that was ever going to happen, it would have to be with you..."

Zexion gripped the restraints around his hands tightly, cursing his lover for knowing just what to say to him to get him going. He rocked his hips in the air, anxiously awaiting to feel some sort of release, as the ring was cutting him off from receiving any of that pleasure. The pain was exquisite, and he was quite enjoying just how much it hurt.

"Do you want to come...?" Axel's lips caressed his ear, biting down gently on his earlobe. Zexion leaned his head back, growling low in his throat. "Mmm...I think that sounds like a yes to me..." The redhead lifted his head and looked him in the eyes. "Not until I'm deep inside of your body, baby. Not until your body is clutching my cock so tightly, it'll make your cheeks hurt at how hard you'll be squeezing them to keep me buried deep inside your body."

High pitched moans were all the slate-haired man could make as Axel's teeth kept nibbling on his earlobe, the words he kept saying were sending him into delirium. He heard the sound of a bottle cap being opened, and looked down to see Axel pouring lube onto the tip of his arousal. The slate-haired man thought that the ring shackling him was going to pop, as his cock was being so engorged the more he watched his lover stroke himself. Biting down on the gag tightly, Zexion tossed his head back as he felt Axel finally slip deep into him, that promise of his cheeks burning from pain was there, and it was making him feel light-headed. He spread his legs more, groaning as the redhead's arousal pushed deeper and deeper inside of him.

Axel pushed the gag out of his mouth, and soon, their lips were connected in a fierce battle for dominance. Both their tongues stroked against each other as their bodies moved as one, Zexion clinging to the restraint around his hands as Axel's hands gripped the headboard behind him. When he saw the redhead lower one hand, he knew what was going to happen, even without the warning. He squeezed his eyes tightly, breaking off the kiss to let out a loud scream as the ring was taken off of him, sending his orgasm shooting all over the place, his body jumping off the the bed as the redhead pushed as deep as he could go, reaching his climax with the slate-haired man's.

As soon as his orgasm was finished, Zexion panted hard, unable to catch his breath properly. He grunted as Axel slipped out of him, and let out a soft sigh the moment the bindings were gone. Curling up into his lover's side, Zexion's pants tapered off. "Fuck, Axel..."

"We just did, silly." The redhead chuckled breathlessly, holding Zexion close to his body. "So, you're not bothered by that story, are you?"

Pausing a moment, the slate-haired man shook his head. "I mean, why would I be? You said this happened before we got together."

"It did. I just...I didn't know if it would bother you that someone taught me, and in return, I then began to teach you." Axel kissed him softly, their lips lingering for a moment in perfect harmony.

"So, who am I going to teach?" Zexion teased his lover, a small smirk on his lips, which turned into a full blown smile at the shocked look on Axel's face.

"No one!" Axel shook his head, practically suffocating the slate-haired man in a deathgrip embrace. "You are mine, Zexy. No one else's."

The slate-haired man wrapped an arm around his lover's back. "Of course I'm yours, you dolt. I love you, and I love what we share together."

"You mean, perverted stories that get each other off?"

"Time for sleep, Axel."

"What about how we both love the cock?"

"Good night, Axel!"

"Awww, come on. You're not turning straight on me now, are you? Because I could just go and sleep in someone else's bed. Get Larxene to come in here and cuddle with you..."

"Enough, asshole!"

"Aww...what happened to 'I love you, baby'?" Axel nuzzled the side of his neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Uh huh," Zexion rolled over onto his side. "Sweet dreams, _lover boy_."

"So mean to me, Zexy." The redhead waited a beat before saying, "I love you."

"And I you. Now, goodnight."

"Nighty night."


End file.
